Your Other Life
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: YOL adalah sebuah game online yang sangat populer dikalangan remaja dan juga orang dewasa. Game tersebut dimainkan menggunakan gelombang otak ketika pemainnya tertidur. Venira, seorang gadis yang lumpuh mencoba bermain game tersebut. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dapat berjalan, karena dia cacat sejak lahir. Dia memiliki character bernama Sora, pemberian kakaknya...
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 : Sora

**Author Note: **new story! Oh yeah! –plak!-  
>cerita baruku ini terbagi dalam dua dunia, dunia nyata dan dunia game. Tentu saja focusnya akan lebih tertuju pada dunia gamenya.<br>Enjoy my new story guys!

**Your Other Life (YOL)  
>Prologue<strong>

Setiap kali pagi menjelang, cicitan burung yang merdu selalu terdengar dari luar jendela kamarku. Aku bangun sambil merenggangkan tubuhku yang tidur dalam posisi kaku. Mataku masih terasa berat tapi aku harus tetap terjaga agar tidak tertidur lagi. Kuseret tubuhku perlahan untuk turun dari kasur, menuju kursi roda yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasurku. Aku menaiki kursi roda itu dengan hati-hati agar aku tidak terjatuh...

Aku menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku sambil mendorong kursi rodaku. Aku melakukan ritual pagi dulu, yaitu membasuh muka agar rasa kantuk itu pergi dan menggosok gigiku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku keluar dari kamarku untuk membangunkan adik lelakiku yang harus setiap hari kubangunkan agar tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah...

Aku berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar dengan papan nama yang tertempel di pintu itu. Papan itu tertulis 'Helmi', adik lelakiku. Kuraih gagang pintu kamarnya dan kubuka, aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah mendorong pintu kamarnya agar terbuka lebar sehingga kursi rodaku dapat masuk.

Kulihat pemuda berambut blond yang terlihat acak-acak masih belum terbangun...

"Hey, _bro_..." Kataku memanggil adikku dengan kata '_bro_', singkatan dari _brother_. "..._Wake up_." Kataku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan pelan.

Hampir setiap hari dia tidur sambil mengenakan kacamata yang terhubung dengan sebuah komputer. Aku kurang begitu tahu apa fungsi dari kacamata itu.

"Hn?" Sahutnya sambil membuka kacamata itu. "_What time_?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan mata mengantuk, dia juga terlihat lemas.

"Jam tujuh..." Jawabku dengan senyum. "...ayo! Segera mandi atau kau akan terlambat!" Perintahku sambil menepuk-nepuk lengannya.

"Hn..." Katanya sambil bangun dengan lambat akibat masih lemas karena mengantuk.

Kulihat dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan mata setengah tertutup. Untungnya tidak menabrak pintu kamar mandi...

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat _dad_ yang hendak pergi. Sedangkan _mom_ terlihat sedang memasak. Aku mendekati _dad_ untuk mengantar kepergiannya...

"Hati-hati di jalan, _dad._.." Kataku dengan senyum.

"Ya..." Kata_ dad_ sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan pelan.

_Dad_ memiliki rambut _blond_ dengan mata biru laut yang sangat indah. Dia sangat baik padaku dan selalu menyayangi kami semua.

Aku lalu berjalan melewati dapur dan melihat _mom_ sedang memasak sarapanku dan Helmi. Wangi makanan yang baru saja dimasak olehnya terasa sangat enak dan membuat perutku bernyanyi karena lapar.

_Mom_ memiliki rambut _silver_ yang panjang dan indah, matanya juga berwarna _silver_._ Mom _juga sangat menyayangi kami semua, tidak pernah sekalipun _mom_ absen memasakan makanan untuk kami, bahkan beliau tetap memasak untuk kami meski dia sakit. Karena baginya, apa yang kami makan sangat berhubungan dengan kesehatan kami, makanya kami jarang makan di luar.

Aku menuju kamarku karena hendak mandi, sebelum masuk, aku melihat Helmi, yang kamar kami selalu bersebelahan, keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Aku mengambil handukku yang berada di kamar mandi dan segera mandi. Selesai mandi, aku melihat ke arah calender yang berada di atas meja di samping kasurku. Besok merupakan hari yang sangat spesial, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Keluargaku pasti akan merayakannya dan saat ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunku dan tentu saja dengan sebuah kejutan. Aku suka tersenyum sendiri mengingat setiap kali ulang tahunku tiba, pasti selalu di sambut dengan meriah. Besok adalah ulang tahunku yang ke delapanbelas...

Oh ya, aku belum mengenalkan diriku pada kalian semua! Namaku adalah Venira, aku memiliki rambut _silver_ panjang dengan mata _silver_, sama seperti _mom_. Aku memiliki dua saudara lelaki, Helmi yang paling muda dan Hugo, kakakku yang paling tua. Helmi bro dan Hugo _ni-san_, kata _ni-san_ berarti kakak dalam bahasa jepang, memiliki rambut _blond_ dengan mata biru, sama seperti _dad_. Hanya aku yang mirip dengan _mom_.

Saat ini _ni-san_ tidak berada di rumah, karena dia tinggal di apartment yang berada di dekat tempatnya bekerja. Jarak antara tempat kerja _ni-san_ dan rumah ini sangat jauh, sehingga _ni-san_ selalu kelelahan ketika sampai di rumah karena lelah akan perjalanan jauh di jalan. Sehingga _ni-san_ hanya akan pulang beberapa bulan sekali ketika dia mengambil liburan...

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku duduk di kursi roda, maka aku akan menjawab bahwa aku lumpuh sejak aku di lahirkan. Aku juga tidak sekolah di sekolah umum seperti Helmi bro, karena aku cacat, aku ikut _home schooling_ saja. Terkadang-kadang, kami berempat, maksudku tiga temanku yang sama-sama _home schooling_ seperti diriku, berkumpul di salah satu rumah agar suasana belajar menyenangkan...

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dan melihat _mom_ menunggu di ruang makan, hendak menemaniku sarapan pagi.

"Pagi Venira, tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya _mom_ dengan senyuman hangat sehangat matahari di pagi hari ini.

"Yeah." Kataku sambil mengangguk.

Aku mendorong kursi rodaku hingga berada dekat dengan meja makan, dimana sarapanku berada. Hari ini semangkuk sup krim hangat dengan roti bakar berlapis margarin menjadi sarapanku. Uap makanan masih terlihat membumbung keluar dari sarapanku dan aku memakannya selagi sarapanku hangat.

Selesai sarapan, aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah salah satu teman_ home schooling_ yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah ini. Aku selalu berangkat sendirian, tidak ingin _mom_ mengantarku karena aku ingin mandiri, tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain akibat kecacatanku. Aku tidak boleh manja hanya karena cacat, jika manja, kapan aku dewasa?

Aku menuju pintu keluar rumah setelah selesai menyiapkan alat-alat maupun buku-buku yang kuperlukan.

"_Mom_, aku berangkat dulu ya." Kataku sambil menatap _mom_ yang mengantarku keluar rumah.

"Iya, hati-hati sayang..." Kata _mom_ dengan senyum.

_Home schooling_, aku sudah _home schooling_ sejak kecil. Dulu ketika aku mencoba sekolah di sekolah normal, aku sering di_bullying_, di ejek karena aku lumpuh. Ketika _dad_ dan _mom_ tahu bahwa aku di_bullying_, mereka segera memintaku untuk berhenti di sekolah normal dan ikut _home schooling_ saja. Tentu saja aku langsung setuju karena aku juga tidak tahan di_bullying_...

Rumah salah satu teman _home schooling_-ku berada tidak jauh dan butuh limabelas menit untuk menuju kerumahnya. Teman-temanku sesama _home schooling_ sangatlah baik denganku dan hebatnya, mereka sangat pintar sepertiku dan kami saling membantu kelemahan masing-masing dan itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Di seluruh keluargaku, bisa di katakan hampir seluruhnya jenius. _Dad_ punya perusahaan yang sangat sukses, meski begitu, kami lebih suka tinggal di rumah yang sederhana. _Mom_ adalah seorang desainer baju yang cukup terkenal, karena beliau sudah tidak terlalu aktif karena sibuk mengurus kami. Sedangkan _ni-san_, dia lulus kuliah dengan nilai yang nyaris sempurna! Sedangkan Helmi bro, dia sering mendapatkan prestasi yang gemilang di sekolah, dia cukup menonjol di bidang komputer. Sedangkan aku? Well, tidak memiliki bakat yang menonjol seperti seluruh keluargaku karena keterbatasan fisikku ini, paling-paling bakatku di bidang seni, dan kurasa itu turunan dari _mom_...

"Venira! Kau datang awal sekali!" Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam ke cokelatan dengan warna mata cokelat tua. "Ayo masuk!" Kata sambil mendorongku masuk ke rumahnya. Ya, dia adalah temanku sesama _home schooling._

"Terima kasih, Nophie..." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Nophie mendorong kursi rodaku menuju kamarnya yang rapi. Dinding kamarnya tertempel beberapa poster anime dan game kesukaannya. Warna cat kamarnya yang biru muda dengan sebuah jendela yang cukup besar di samping single bed miliknya membuat suasana kamarnya terkesan hangat.

"Hey Ven..." Panggil Nophie sambil menyingkat namaku. "...besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, bukan?" Tanyanya dan aku mengangguk pelan dengan senyum. "_Here ya_, kado ulang tahun untukmu. Kukasih lebih awal karena takut kelupaan membawanya ketika pergi ke pesta ulang tahunmu." Jelasnya dengan tawa pelan. "Jadi daripada kelupaan, lebih baik kuserahkan selagi ingat."

"_Thanks!_" Kataku dengan senyum sambil menerima hadiahnya.

Kami berdua mendiskusikan pelajaran yang akan kami pelajari sambil menunggu kedua teman kami dan guru _home schooling_ kami datang...

"_Morning_ Noph, Ven..." Sapa seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kamar ini bersama seorang gadis yang lain. Yang menyapa kami itu memiliki rambut _blond_ sepanjang bahu dengan mata hijau _emerald_, dia adalah Sisca.

"_Morning_ Sis, Rin!" Sapaku dan Nophie bersamaan pada Sisca dan Rin, gadis berambut hitam dengan mata biru muda bagaikan air.

Keduanya lalu duduk di dekat kami. Rin terlihat berdiam diri di sampingku sambil tersenyum, dia adalah gadis yang pemalu, tapi baik hati. Sedangkan Sisca dan Nophie adalah type yang ceria dan bersemangat. Kalau aku? Well, kurasa aku termasuk pemalu, meski begitu aku selalu mencoba terlihat riang.

Guru kami tiba beberapa menit setelah Sisca dan Rin tiba dan kami semua memulai pelajaran dengan riang...

**Ke esokkan harinya - **_**the next day**_

Hari ini rumahku terlihat sangat ramai, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Seluruh orang yang datang sebagian besar adalah teman sekolah Helmi _bro_ dan juga tetangga kami. Temanku hanya ada tiga orang saja, Nophie, Sisca dan Rin saja.

Helmi _bro_ mengundang hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya agar suasana ulang tahunku terlihat meriah dan sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya, meski meriah dan menyenangkan, kebahagiaan ini terasa tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiran salah satu keluargaku, yaitu Hugo _ni-san_. Dia tidak bisa hadir dan turut merayakan ulang tahunku karena dia sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang...

"_See ya, guys!_" Kata Helmi bro sambil mengantar kepergian teman-teman sekolahnya yang hendak pulang. Lalu dia juga mengantar kepulangan tetangga bersama _dad_ dan _mom_. Setelah itu dia menutup pintu dan mendekatiku. "_Sis._.." Kata Helmi bro yang memanggilku dengan kata '_sis_', maksudnya bukan Sisca, temanku, tapi maksudnya _sister_, saudara perempuan. "...ini, ada kado ulang tahun yang di kirim lewat pos..." Katanya sambil memberikan kado yang diletakannya di meja makan. "...dari _ni-san_." Jelasnya.

Kuterima kado itu. Di atas kado itu, terdapat sepucuk surat yang di tujukan padaku. Kubuka surat itu dan kubaca...

_To Venira._

_Maafkan ni-san yang tidak bisa menghadiri acara ulang tahunmu yang hanya di adakan setahun sekali itu. Sebagai gantinya, ni-san memberikanmu sebuah sarana dimana kau dapat menemui ni-san kapanpun kau mau secara nyata. Di dalam kado ini berisi sebuah alat dan data character di sebuah game yang dapat kau pakai jika kau memainkan game Your Other Life (YOL). Kau pasti mengenal nama game itu karena aku bekerja di perusahaan yang membuat game itu. Jika kau bingung bagaimana cara kerja alat yang berada di dalam kadomu itu, kau bisa meminta Helmi memasangkan alat itu karena dia juga memainkan game YOL. Dia dan ni-san hampir setiap hari bertemu dalam game itu, kuharap dengan memainkan game itu rasa rindumu untuk bertemu ni-san dapat terobati karena sudah beberapa bulan ni-san tidak bisa pulang._

_Nama character-mu adalah Sora. Id-mu adalah Venira dan password untuk menggunakan character itu adalah Radiant Sky._

_Semoga kau menyukai character yang kupilih untukmu, karena character itu hanya ada dua di dalam game itu._

_From: Hugo._

Selesai membaca surat itu, kubuka kado yang terbungkus dengan rapi itu dan melihat isi kado itu. Terdapat sebuah _flash disk_, alat untuk mentransfer data dari satu komputer ke komputer lain, dan sebuah kacamata yang tersambung dengan kabel, mirip yang Helmi _bro_ gunakan setiap hari.

"Hn..." Kata Helmi _bro_ sambil menatap isi kadoku. "Kau di berikan alat untuk bermain game YOL oleh _ni-san_?" Tanyanya heran dan sebelum aku sempat menjawab, dia terlihat sangat senang. "_Alright_! Seru juga nih jika _sis_ ikut main! Ayo di coba sekarang." Ajaknya dengan girang sambil mendorong kursi rodaku ke arah kamarku. "Game itu dimainkan saat kau tertidur, _sis_. Kebanyakan pemain game ini juga lebih aktif di malam hari, dan cukup sepi di siang hari karena mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan sehari-hari. Game yang di buat perusahaan _ni-san_ ini berkembang pesat karena game ini di mainkan saat kau tidur, sehingga game ini cepat laku di kalangan menengah keatas yang _super_ sibuk." Jelasnya dengan semangat.

Aku hanya menganguk-anguk mengerti. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka, kacamata yang selama ini dia gunakan setiap hari ketika dia tidur ternyata fungsinya untuk bermain game. Hum, kurasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan...

**Chapter 1 : Sora  
><strong>

Di kamarku, Helmi _bro_ menyambungkan kabel kacamata dari _ni-san_ ke komputer yang berada di kamarku. Dia menancapkan _flash disk_ dari _ni-san _dan mengutak-atik komputerku. Sepertinya dia lagi meng-_instal_ game YOL dari _flash disk_ itu dan meng-_setting_ _game_ itu. Sepertinya butuh koneksi internet untuk memainkan game-nya...

"_Now,_ sekarang coba _sis_ berbaring di kasur..." Katanya ketika selesai meng-_setting_ _game_-nya di komputerku.

"_Okay_..." Kataku sambil mendorong kursi rodaku ke arah kasurku dan menaiki kasur dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjatuh akibat tergesernya kursi roda.

"_Sis_ hanya perlu melihat layar kacamata ini. Setelah ada instruksi untuk memejamkan mata, maka sis akan memainkan _game_-nya dalam keadaan _sleeping mode_, alias tertidur." Jelasnya sambil menyerahkan kacamata yang sudah tersambung dengan komputerku.

"Tetapi bagaimana caranya aku memainkan game itu dalam keadaan tertidur?" Tanyaku bingung ketika menerima kacamata itu.

"_Well_, kau tidak akan sepenuhnya tertidur sis, tubuhmu saja karena kau tetap terjaga dalam tidur. Sehingga kau mengontrol gerakan _character_-mu dengan gelombang otak dan kacamata ini akan menangkap gelombang otakmu dan juga mengirim gambaran dunia game itu dalam mimpimu." Jelasnya dengan senyum. "Okay, _login_ dulu, nanti aku akan segera menyusulmu. _ID_-mu adalah Venira, dengan _password Radiant Sky_." Katanya mengingatkanku.

"_Okay._.." Kataku sambil memakai kacamata itu dan berbaring.

Perasaanku tegang dan deg-degan, untuk pertama kalinya aku bermain game _online_. Selama ini aku main _game_ komputer yang biasa-biasa saja dan aku dengar-dengar ini adalah _game RPG (role-play game)_. Kudengar game _RPG_ sejenis game _battle_ atau bertarung, kurasa _game_ ini termasuk sulit bagiku yang tidak pernah memainkan game jenis _battle_.

Aku melihat layar kacamata itu tertulis: masukan _ID_ dan _password_ anda. Aku langsung kebingungan ketika melihat tulisan itu, bagaimana caranya aku mengisi _ID_ dan _password_ku tanpa _keyboard_ komputer? Lalu tulisan layar berganti: tolong sebutkan _ID_ dan _password_ anda dalam hati. Lalu aku menyebut _ID_-ku dan _password_ku dalam hati dan tulisan di layar itu berganti: _Thank you_. Silahkan menutup mata anda untuk memainkan game ini dengan _sleep mode_ dan selamat menikmati _game_-nya. Maka aku menutup mataku dan mulai tertidur…

_**~ Sleep Mode ~**_

Aku berdiri di sebuah tempat kosong dengan banyak garis-garis yang menyatu membentuk kotak-kotak persegi meter di sekelilingku.

Lalu muncul seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_ di depanku, dia memiliki rambut _brunette_ dengan _spike_ yang terlihat tidak beraturan. Dia menutup matanya, seakan-akan sedang tertidur pulas sambil berdiri. Napasnya terlihat teratur dan tenang...

Haruskah aku mendekati pemuda itu dan membangunkannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?

"_Welcome to Your Other Life..._"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang bergema di seluruh ruangan yang kosong ini.

"_...pemuda yang berada di depan anda saat ini adalah character anda yang akan anda gunakan ketika memainkan game ini. Silahkan pejamkan mata anda untuk menyatukan sistem gerak anda dengan character anda._"

Setelah mendengar perintah itu, maka aku segera memejamkan mataku. Terasa perasaan aneh ketika aku memejamkan mata, aku merasa ada yang terasa berbeda pada diriku, rasanya seperti menjadi orang lain...

"_Penyatuan sistem gerak selesai, silahkan buka mata anda._"

Mendengar perintah suara itu, maka aku membuka mataku secara perlahan...

Benda yang pertama kali kutangkap adalah lantai ketika mataku terbuka. Lantainya berlantai semen yang..._dingin_? Aku bisa merasakan dingin? Dalam _game_ ini? Hebat sekali! Lalu aku menatap sekelilingku, kusadari bahwa aku berada di sebuah ruangan setelah menatap sekelilingku dengan wajah penasaran dan juga _excited_. Kulihat ada seseorang di ruangan ini dan dia sedang terduduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan ini.

Ternyata aku tidak sendiri di ruangan ini. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut _blond_ dan wajahnya tertutupi sebuah... _layar_? Kurasa itu sejenis layar yang biasanya terdapat di komputer, aku yakin sekali. Aku penasaran, kemana lelaki _brunette_ tadi? Bukankah dia itu _character_-ku? Apakah saat ini aku memakainya? Aku menengok ke kiri dan kenan sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa hanya ada lelaki _blond_ itu saja yang berada di sini...

'_Mungkin aku sudah memakai character itu_?' Pikirku heran sambil menatap bentuk tanganku yang terlihat berbeda.

Layar yang menutupi wajah lelaki _blond_ itu akhirnya menghilang dan aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang tampan dengan mata biru _sapphire_ yang indah. Umurnya terlihat seperti _ni-san _dan dia berdiri dan mendekati diriku yang masih bingung ini...

"_Welcome to Your Other Life_, Venira..." Kata lelaki _blond _itu dengan senyum hangat.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku yang terheran-heran.

"Karena aku-lah yang memberikan _character_-mu yang bernama Sora." Jawabnya.

"_Ni...ni-san_!" Kataku terkejut mengetahui bahwa lelaki _blond_ yang berdiri di depanku saat ini adalah character _ni-san_ dalam dunia _game _ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya dapat berdiri?" Tanyanya dengan senyum.

Ketika dia bertanya, aku baru menyadari bahwa saat ini aku berdiri, bukan berada di kursi roda. Kugerakan kakiku ke atas dan kebawah, ke kiri dan ke kanan juga. Sulit di percaya! Aku dapat menggerakan kakiku yang biasanya mati rasa! Aku dapat merasakan kakiku!

"_This is awesome!_" Teriakku dengan gembira melihat diriku dapat berjalan, berlari, melompat, bahkan berjongkok! Astaga! Ini sungguh luar biasa! "Kakiku bergerak _ni-san!_" Teriakku dengan girang sambil melompat-lompat.

"_Glad to see you were happy_, Sora." Kata _ni-san_ memanggilku dengan nama _character_-ku.

"Oh ya, _ni-san_, dimana aku dapat melihat wajah _character_-ku?" Tanyaku yang telah kembali normal setelah girang melompat-lompat.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat wajah _character_-mu sebelum kau kemari?" Tanya _ni-san_ dengan nada heran, namun expresinya terlihat datar. "Kau bisa melihat wajah _character_-mu di layar _status_-mu"

Aku jadi mengingat pemuda _brunette_ yang tadi kulihat sebelum aku kemari saat _ni-san_ mengatakannya. "Layar... _status_?" Kataku bingung. "Bagaimana caranya aku dapat melihat layar _status_-ku?" tanyaku.

"Katakan '_menu_'..." Sebuah layar muncul di depan wajah _ni-san_ dan menghalangiku untuk melihat wajahnya. "...dan sentuh tulisan '_status_' yang terdapat di layar _menu_. Maka kau akan melihat wajah _character_-mu di sana dan juga _status_-mu, seperti _strength_-kekuatan fisikmu-, _defend_-ketahanan dirimu terhadap serangan fisik-, _magic_-kekuatan sihirmu-, _magic defend_-ketahananmu terhadap serangan sihir-, _agility_-kecepatanmu bergerak dan juga kecepatan seranganmu-, dan _dexterity_-ketepatanmu menyerang target dan juga ketepatanmu menembakkan _magic_. Saat ini seluruh _str, def, mag, mdef, agy_, dan _dex character_-mu sama-sama berada di _point_ 20, umumnya _player_—pemain – lain memiliki _status point_ yang berbeda-beda dan tidak dapat sama rata sepertimu." Jelasnya.

"Oh..." Kataku tercengang. Mendengar penjelasannya yang panjang, penjelasan itu membingungkanku.

"Pelan-pelan saja..." Katanya sambil menyentuh kepalaku dengan pelan. "...kau akan mengerti semua hal tadi jika kau mulai bermain."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tadi... Namaku di _game_ ini Sora?" Tanyaku.

"_Yeah_, di sini kau adalah Sora." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "...mari kita keluar. Helmi, dengan nama Roxas di dunia game ini, sedang menunggu kita di luar." Ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Aku-pun mengikutinya dari belakang...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **any flame? Request mumpung storynya masih awal2? :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Twilight Garden

**Author Note: ** Update? :D  
>hehehehe… agak cepat sedikit, kurasa? Enjoy the story~<p>

**Your Other Life (YOL)  
>Chapter 2 : Twilight Garden<strong>

Ketika berjalan keluar, dari balik punggung _Ni-san_ aku dapat melihat dunia di luar ruangan tadi, ya, kota di dalam _game_ ini.

Pemadangan kota di _game_ ini sangat unik. Bahkan dari tataan rumah-rumah- yang bentuknya sama seperti dunia nyata- tersusun dengan rapi dan selalu terdapat kebun-kebun kecil yang berada di depan rumah-rumah itu. Terdapat air mancur yang di kelilingi oleh tanaman bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni cerah dengan dauh hijau segar. Uniknya, pencahayaan di kota ini aneh, ada sebuah rumah yang terlihat cerah karena di sinari matahari, tetapi di sebelah rumah yang terlihat cerah itu malahan terlihat murung akibat tidak di sinari matahari dan begitu seterusnya.

Sungguh unik pencahayaan di sini, seperti papan catur yang hitam dan putih, bahkan tanamannya juga ada yang terkena cahaya, ada yang tidak terkena cahaya. Hebatnya lagi, setelah beberapa detik, sinar matahari menyinari tempat yang tidak terkena sinarnya. Sedangkan yang tadi terkena sinar matahari, justru kali ini tidak terkena sinar matahari...

"Welcome to Twilight Garden..." Kata seorang pemuda blond yang terlihat seumuran dengan Helmi _bro_ sambil tersenyum padaku dan _Ni-san_.

"Um..._ Yeah._.." Kataku sambil menangguk canggung pada orang asing itu.

"_He is_ Roxas..." Kata _Ni-san_ memberitahu.

"Roxas?" Kataku heran. Lalu aku ingat sesuatu. "Oh! Helmi _bro_!" Kataku setengah berteriak.

"_Yeah._" Kata Roxas sambil tersenyum. "_So_, Cloud..." Katanya sambil menatap _Ni-san_.

"Cloud?" Tanyaku heran.

"Nama _character_ _Ni-san_." Jelas _Ni-san_.

"Oh..." Kataku yang baru tahu bahwa nama _character_ _Ni-san_ di _game_ ini adalah 'Cloud'.

"...apakah kau akan mengajarkan Sora cara bertarung?" Tanya Roxas sambil menatap Cloud.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan instruksi saja, kau yang akan mencontohkannya, Roxas." Jawab Cloud.

"_Okay_, tapi apakah kau masih ingin lihat-lihat kota yang unik ini atau langsung _battle -_-bertarung maksudku- sekarang, Sora?"Tanya Roxas sambil menatapku.

"Huh? Um... Kurasa aku masih ingin melihat kota ini..." Jawabku dengan canggung karena masih tidak terbiasa dengan namaku di dalam _game_ ini.

"_Okay then_." Kata Roxas sambil menangguk.

Lalu Roxas menggenggam tanganku dan kami berjalan-jalan melihat kota ini. Rasanya aneh melihat dia menggenggam tanganku, mungkin dia terbiasa mendorong kursi rodaku jika kami berdua, misalnya berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Karena saat ini aku dapat berdiri, mungkin sebagai ganti kebiasaannya mendorong kursi rodaku, dia menggenggam tanganku.

Kulihat _Ni-san_ tersenyum melihat Helmi _bro_ menggenggam tanganku, menandakan dia akan selalu melindungiku...

Sebenarnya aku merasa malu, karena sebagai yang lebih tua darinya, seharusnya aku yang melindunginya yang lebih muda, bukan sebaliknya. _Well_, harus kuakui, selama ini _Ni-san_ dan Helmi _bro_ selalu menjagaku dengan baik dan aku senang akan perhatian mereka padaku...

Kuperhatikan -setelah melihat-lihat kota ini selama beberapa puluh menit- bahwa sebagian player yang berada di kota ini memiliki wajah yang mirip satu sama lain, bahkan terkadang ada yang memiliki gaya rambut yang sama, bagaikan kembar tapi bukan sembarangan kembar, kembar sepuluh lebih! _Wow_! Tapi herannya, aku tidak menemukan wajah maupun gaya rambut yang sama dengan _Ni-san_ atau Helmi _bro_.

Pencahayaan yang kadang terang dan kadang redup ini terasa cukup mengganggu bagiku, karena ketika kami berjalan di tempat mendung dan tiba-tiba cerah, aku merasa sinar matahari di dunia ini sangat silau dan mengganggu mataku yang sedang melihat-lihat kota unik ini.

"Oh ya, _sis_ -maksudku Sora-, kau belum memasang _equipment_?" Tanya Roxas yang tidak sengaja memanggilku '_sis_'.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, tanda tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau belum memberitahukan tentang _equipment_, Cloud?" Tanya Roxas heran.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan sedikit, dan itu baru sebatas _status_. Dia akan bingung jika kujelaskan semuanya sekaligus..." Jawab Cloud sambil menatapku.

"Apa itu _equipment_?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"_Equipment_ adalah benda-benda yang kau pakai untuk _battle_ atau bertarung." Jelas Cloud sambil mencontohkannya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah _blade_ besar di tangannya dan terlihat sangat berat...

"Woah..." Kataku dengan kagum melihat _blade_ yang besar dan terlihat kokoh itu.

"Selain senjata, _equipment_ yang kau gunakan termasuk pakaian, _accessories_, sarung tangan, sepatu, dan masker atau sebuah topi jika kau ingin memakainya..." Tambah Cloud.

"Begitu ya..." Kataku sambil menatap seluruh tubuhku. Sepertinya _equipment_ yang kupakai saat ini hanyalah pakaian dan sepatu saja. "Aku tidak punya senjata..." Kataku dengan sedih.

"Kau punya, Sora. Hanya saja belum terpasang." Jelas Cloud.

"Bagaimana caranya memasang senjata?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Panggil layar menu..." Kata Roxas memberi instruksi dan aku mengikuti kata-katanya. "...tekan tulisan '_equipment_' di layar menu dan kau bisa melihat _equipment_ apa saja yang tidak terpasang." Jelasnya.

"Hum, di menu _equipment_, tertulis bahwa senjata belum terpasang..." Kataku memberitahu.

"Tekan tulisan 'pasang senjata', lalu layarnya akan berpindah ke _inventory_, tempat barang-barang milikmu tersimpan. Pilih _weapon _-senjata maksudku- yang hendak di gunakan dan tekan gambar senjata itu." Jelas Cloud. "Karena _character-_mu termasuk salah satu _character_ yang spesial, maka dia hanya bisa menggunakan sebuah senjata yang berbentuk kunci raksasa bernama _keyblade_." Katanya memberitahu.

Aku lalu menekan tulisan 'pasang senjata' dan melihat gambar layarnya berganti, sesuai yang di jelaskan oleh Cloud. Terdapat sepuluh benda yang berbentuk kunci, tetapi hanya satu kunci yang tidak terdapat tanda silang...

"_Hey_, mengapa terdapat tanda silang di sembilan kunci ini?" Tanyaku dengan bingung sambil menatap Cloud dan Roxas.

"Itu karena kau tidak memenuhi syarat-syarat untuk menggunakannya." Jelas Roxas sambil tersenyum. "Lambang silang itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya ketika syarat-syarat yang di butuhkan untuk memakai senjata itu terpenuhi."

"Begitu ya..." Kataku sambil menghela napas. Wajar saja aku tidak memenuhi syarat-syarat senjata itu, karena aku masih pemula. Setelah memasang senjata yang satu-satunya bisa kugunakan, aku menutup layar menu dengan rasa kecewa. "Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa memakai senjataku?"

"Kau cukup berkata 'senjata' dalam hatimu." Jelas Cloud.

Aku pun mencoba memanggil senjataku dalam hati dan senjata itu muncul di tanganku.

"_Wow!_ Keren juga..." Kataku dengan cengiran. Sebuah pedang berbentuk kunci raksasa muncul di tanganku, warnanya biru bercampur hitam. "Lalu, cara menghilangkannya?" Tanyaku pada Cloud.

"Caranya sama seperti kau memanggil senjatamu, cukup berkata 'hilang'." Jawabnya dengan senyum hangat.

Maka senjataku menghilang setelah aku mengatakan 'hilang' di dalam hatiku. Kami bertiga berhenti di sebuah toko setelah berjalan-jalan di kota ini sambil menjelaskan tentang _equipment_.

Nah, toko ini tidak kalah unik dengan kota ini. Kaca yang besar berada di kiri dan kanan pintu masuk toko yang bernama '_accessories_ _shop_' ini. Kaca jendelanya sungguh unik, dimana kiri berkaca gelap dan kanan berkaca putih yang memperlihatkan isi di dalam toko itu. Kaca hitam di kiri itu memantulkan bayangan Cloud, Roxas, dan seorang pemuda yang tidak kukenal yang berada di tengah-tengah Cloud dan Roxas.

"Itu... _Character_-ku?" Tanyaku sambil menyentuh kaca hitam yang memantulkan bayangan _character_-ku yang lebih muda dari umurku. "...dia...terlihat muda, lebih muda dariku..." Komentarku.

"Yeah, sesungguhnya umur _character_-mu seumuran dengan Helmi." Jelas Cloud sambil membuka pintu toko yang memiliki warna belang, putih di atas, hitam di bawah. "Mari masuk, kita harus membelikan _accessories_ untukmu." Ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan memasuki toko itu. Kulihat terdapat banyak _accessories_ seperti sepatu, sarung tangan, topi ataupun hiasan kepala. Setiap barang terdapat label harga dan juga kegunaan barang-barang itu. Misalnya, sarung tangan berwarna biru muda ini dengan corak yang tidak jelas, harganya duaratus munny dan fungsi sarung tangan ini menambahkan _strength_ dan meningkatkan _attack speed_ sebesar tiga persen.

Saking sibuknya melihat _accessories_ yang terjual di toko ini, aku tidak sadar bahwa _Ni-san_ dan Helmi telah membelikanku dua buah _accessories_...

"Ini, pakailah dan setelah ini kita akan mengajarimu cara bertarung..." Kata Cloud sambil memberiku sebuah sepatu hitam dengan corak putih dan sebuah sarung tangan hitam bercorak kuning terang di punggung. Sepatu itu meningkatkan _agility_-ku sebanyak dua _point_ dan _defend_ sebanyak satu _point_. Sedangkan sarung tangan ini meningkatkan _speed attack_-ku sebesar duapuluh persen.

"Um, _thanks_. Pasti mahal..." Kataku ketika memakai _accessories_ itu. Menurutku _accessories_ ini mahal, karena uang virtualku saat ini hanya ada limaratus _munny_, aku tahu ketika lihat di layar menu.

"_Not really_." Kata Cloud dengan senyum. "Uangku di dunia ini bisa di katakan menumpuk, karena... _well_, kau tahu." Kata Cloud yang enggan mengatakan bahwa uang virtualnya banyak karena dia bekerja di perusahaan _game_ ini.

"_So_, langsung menuju area _battle_?" Tanya Roxas dengan senyum.

"_Okay._.." Kataku setuju sambil mengangguk.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **any flame or request?


	3. Chapter 3 : Battle

**Author Note: **update! Hehehehe :D  
>enjoy the story!<p>

**Your Other Life (YOL)  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 : Battle**

Ketika keluar dari Twilight Garden, berbagai jenis monster terlihat berkeliaran kesana kemari. Jika terlalu dekat, maka monster itu akan menyerang.

Dari tadi aku tidak mengalami kemajuan sedikit pun. Aku terus berteriak panik karena bingung bagaimana caranya bertarung meski Roxas sudah menunjukkan caranya. Akhirnya aku berkali-kali ditolong Roxas dan Cloud sebelum aku berhasil memukul satu kali pun.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ragu-ragu untuk menyerang monster, sehingga aku pun diserang terlebih dahulu oleh monster itu. Sesungguhnya, monster yang kulawan ini termasuk monster yang lemah untuk pemula. Bentuk monster ini seperti semut hitam raksasa yang tingginya hanya sepertiga tubuh characterku.

"_Come on, you can do it_!" Kata Roxas menyemangatiku. "Ant Shadow itu sangat lemah, cukup beberapa tebasan saja!"

"Ugh...!" Kataku sambil menahan serangan monster bernama Ant Shadow itu, lagi-lagi karena aku ragu, monster itu menyerangku terlebih dahulu.

"Pukul! Dipukul agar monsternya menjauhimu!" Teriak Roxas sambil menyemangatiku. "Tidak perlu khawatir jika kau takut melukai monster itu, monster itu cuma sebuah program!" Katanya memberitahu.

"A...aku... tidak bisa...," kataku sambil terus bertahan.

"_Come on, Sora! You must do it_!" Teriak Roxas yang mulai terlihat frustasi karena aku tidak bisa menyerang monster. "Cukup pukul beberapa kali saja...," Katanya sambil menyemangatiku.

"Ah!" Teriakku ketika aku terjatuh kebelakang akibat serangan Ant Shadow.

Serangan Ant Shadow mengenaiku beberapa kali sehingga _HP -Heart Poin_- yang kumiliki hanya tersisa sepertiga. Maka Roxas segera menolongku sebelum monster itu mengurangi _HP_ku lebih banyak...

Cloud membantuku berdiri dan memberikan sebuah _potion_ -sebuah obat pemulih _HP_- padaku.

"Aku tidak tega melukai monster yang terlihat manis itu...," kataku sambil menghela napas ketika berdiri. Aku membuka botol _potion_ dan menyirami tubuhku dengan _potion_.

"Manis?" Kata Roxas terheran-heran. "Monster yang kau maksud itu Ant Shadow?"

"_Yeah, it was cute_..." Kataku sambil menatapi Ant Shadow yang berada cukup jauh dariku dengan muka sedikit memerah. "...matanya yang berwarna kuning bulat dan besar dengan tubuh hitam mungil yang membuatnya terlihat manis bagiku," Kataku dengan senyum.

"_Wow_, baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa Ant Shadow itu manis. Apakah kau sakit, Sora?" Tanya Roxas terheran-heran sambil mencemaskanku.

"Hey! Aku masih waras!" Kataku dengan wajah cembetut, aku menggelembungkan pipiku sambil memalingkan mukaku dari Roxas karena aku marah padanya.

"Bukankah Ant Shadow tidak semanis Pooh Bear?" Tanya Roxas sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, dia terlihat sangat heran.

"Hum..." Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "_Well_, menurutku kedua-duanya sama-sama manis," jawabku dengan senyum.

Cloud terlihat menghela napas saat mendengarnya. "Sebaiknya kita ganti target saja."

"_Sorry_...," Kataku sambil menunduk.

_Ni-san_ tahu bahwa aku adalah _type_ orang yang tidak berani melukai seseorang, hewan, bahkan tanaman juga. Jika yang kulawan adalah sesuatu yang manis dan imut, sudah jelas itu akan semakin mempersulitku untuk melukainya.

"_It's okay_...," kata _Ni-san_ sambil menyentuh kepalaku.

Maka aku dicarikan target lain. Monster yang dipilih kali ini berbentuk ulat putih dengan mata putih, panjangnya hanya setengah lengan saja, tetapi monster itu terlihat berbahaya...

Jika sebelumnya aku tidak tega melukai Ant Shadow, sekarang justru aku ketakutan pada moster yang satu ini. Gigi taring monster itu yang membuatku takut, soalnya mirip ular berbisa tetapi tubuhnya tubuh ulat. Aku takut terkena gigitan moster itu.

"_Come on_, Sora! Semangat! Tidak perlu takut!" Kata Roxas menyemangatiku, sepertinya dia menyadari ketakutanku terhadap moster itu.

Aku menelan ludah dan berharap rasa takut itu juga tertelan agar aku sedikit lebih berani. "_Okay_..."

Aku menggenggam senjataku, Radiant Sky, dengan sangat erat. Kuarahkan ujung senjataku pada monster itu sambil melangkah mendekatinya dengan pelan dan berhati-hati. Aku mengawasi gerak-gerik monster yang terlihat hendak menyerangku.

Ketika monster itu menyerangku, aku reflek menghindarinya saking takutnya aku terkena gigitannya. Aku sampai sempat berteriak kaget ketika menghindari serangan monster itu, tetapi aku segera menekan rasa takut yang menghantuiku dan langsung menyerang monster itu.

Aku arahkan senjataku ke atas dan kupukul dengan kuat monster itu, lalu kupukul kearah kanan dan membuat monster itu terlempar ke arah kanan.

"_Just a few hits to go_!" Kata Roxas memberitahukanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan langsung menyerang monster itu sebelum dia terbangun. Gerakan monster itu menjadi tidak karuan setelah aku mengurangi _HP_nya cukup banyak.

Sesekali monster itu menyerangku dengan berserk _tanpa_ memperdulikan seranganku.

"Ugh!" Teriakku ketika terpukul jatuh saat aku dan monster itu melakukan serangan secara bersamaan.

Aku segera bangun dan menyeka mukaku yang kotor. Aku menarik napas yang dalam sambil terdiam sejenak. Berlari dan melompat ke arah monster, itulah yang kulakukan ketika melihat celah untuk menyerang monster yang terlihat menyerang secara asal-asalan tanpa sebuah target.

Aku mengarahkan senjataku tepat di bawah monster itu dan menusuknya dengan kuat, akhirnya monster itu tewas kehabisan _HP_...

'_Maafkan aku_...,' Pikirku setelah membunuh monster itu. Senjataku menembus tubuh monster itu dan tertancap pada tanah.

Tubuh monster itu perlahan menghilang dan sebuah tulisan muncul. Tulisan itu mengatakan '3 _exp_', maksud dar tulisan itu adalah tiga _experience_ dan tulisan itu menghilang setelah tiga detik.

"Cuma 3 _exp_!" Kataku dengan kecewa sekali.

"_Yeah_, dan kau masih membutuhkan 9 _exp_ lagi untuk mencapai _level_ 2," kata Roxas dengan senyum. "Masih tiga kali _battle_ lagi, berjuanglah."

"_Man_, merepotkan sekali hanya untuk menaikan _level_...," keluhku sambil menghela napas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba lawan satu monster yang kuat, Sora?" Tanya Cloud.

"What? Tapi _level_nya masih _level_ 1, Cloud! Sora bisa langsung _knock out_ hanya dengan satu serangan saja!" Protes Roxas dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tentunya dia tidak akan melawan monster itu sendirian saja, Roxas. Kau akan membantunya dan pembagian _exp_nya memakai sistem _share_, sehingga Sora dapat_ level up_ dengan cepat," jelas Cloud.

"Huh? Bisa ya?" Tanyaku dengan polos.

"_Yeah_..." Jawab Roxas sambil mengangguk. "...asalkan kau tidak _knock out_ sebelum monster itu tewas saat kita melawan monster itu bersama-sama, baru pembagian _exp_ terjadi. Jika kau _knock out_ sebelum monster itu kalah, maka seluruh _exp_ monster itu akan menjadi milikku," Jelasnya.

"Oh...," Kataku dengan wajah tercengang. "Um, _okay then_!_ Let's go_!" Kataku dengan semangat.

"Sebentar..." Kata Roxas sambil menahanku yang baru saja hendak pergi. "...monster apa yang cocok untuk pembagian _exp_, Cloud?" Tanya Roxas sambil menatapnya.

"Head Dog," jawab Cloud.

"Head Dog? Bagaimana bentuknya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sesuai namanya, Head Dog atau kepala anjing. Bentuknya seperti kepala anjing normal, tetapi monster itu tidak memiliki badan. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan gesit seperti anjing normal," jelas Roxas.

"_Wow_, sepertinya seram jika dibayangkan...," kataku dengan wajah cemas, terkadang aku takut pada sesuatu yang tidak wajar, seperti sesuatu yang mistis.

"_Nah, it's okay_, tidak seseram yang ada di flim _horror_," kata Roxas yang mencoba menenangkanku yang terlihat mulai cemas. "_Let's go_."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **any flame? Request? Review? Anything to say? :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Strong Monster

**Author Note: **hay guys~ update again! ^^  
>hope you're like the story and enjoying it! ^^<p>

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 4 : Strong Monster.**

Kami bertiga pindah ke lokasi _hunting_ yang lain, tempatnya lebih suram dibandingkan lokasi _hunting_ kami sebelumnya.

"Mengapa rasanya terlihat angker, ya?" Kataku dengan cemas.

Meski pohon-pohon di lokasi ini sedikit, tetapi suasana gelap karena awan mendung -kurasa tempat ini memang di_setting_ agar selalu mendung- yang menghalangi sinar matahari menyinari tempat ini, bunga-bunga yang ada di sini terkesan hendak mati akibat kekurangan sinar matahari... Kurasa? Soalnya itu hanya bunga virtual, bukan bunga asli.

Dari seluruh benda dan mahluk -maksudku adalah monster- yang ada di sini, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku. Aku melihat sekelompok monster yang terlihat berkumpul dalam jumlah -menurutku saja- sangat banyak di satu tempat. Jenis monster yang berkumpul itu sama semua...

"Sekumpulan Mad Dog!" Kata Roxas dengan wajah waspada.

"Mad Dog? Mengapa namanya anjing gila?" Tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Karena..." Roxas memanggil senjatanya yang berjenis _Keyblade_, sama sepertiku. Sekumpulan Mad Dog itu terlihat menuju kemari."..._stay back_, Sora!" Perintah Roxas sebelum dia dapat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tetaplah dibelakang kami, Venira...," kata _Ni-san_ sambil menyebut nama asliku, _Ni-san_ terlihat memanggil senjatanya juga.

"_Okay_..." Kataku dengan nada kecewa karena hanya di suruh diam.

_Well_, aku juga merasa sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa ikut bertarung bersama mereka karena _level_ku yang masih tidak cukup kuat. Kulihat Roxas mengalahkan satu Mad Dog hanya dengan lima serangan, sedangkan _Ni-san,_ hanya dengan sekali serang, beberapa musuh langsung kena dan tewas karena jarak serangnya yang cukup besar.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah lamunanku karena tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan, aku teringat akan kata-kata _Ni-san_ tentang sistem _share_ _exp_.

'_Hum, jika aku membantu Roxas, mungkin aku akan mendapat sedikit _exp_ karena membantunya!_' Pikirku dengan senyum. '_Yosh, dari pada melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, lebih baik aku bantu mereka saja sedikit, pas sekali jumlah Mad Dog yang tersisa tingga beberapa saja!_' Pikirku dengan semangat.

Aku berlari mendekati Roxas dan membantunya melawan salah satu Mad Dog yang sedang dia hadapi –dia sedang menghadapi beberapa Mad Dog sekaligus- dan dia terlihat terkejut melihatku berada di sampingnya.

Roxas lalu tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Setiap Mad Dog yang kukalahkan bersama Roxas, aku mendapatkan 7 _exp_ dan Roxas mendapatkan 12 _exp_ karena dia lebih banyak mengurangi nyawa monster dibandingkan denganku.

Ketika _battle_, aku memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Mad Dog, bentuknya sungguh unik, dimana kepalanya besar dengan kaki yang sangat kecil tapi gerakannya gesit. Gigi-gigi yang terlihat tajam terlihat setiap kali monster itu mencoba menyerangku, matanya yang tajam menunjukkan kemarahan padaku...kurasa? Aku bingung, karena monster ini mungkin di_setting_ untuk terlihat marah pada _player_, tetapi sesungguhnya monster itu tidak marah karena mereka hanya program tanpa sebuah perasaan.

Warna bulunya biru tua bercampur warna merah di dahi monster itu yang membentuk lambang api. Sesekali monster itu menembakkan api dari mulut mereka.

"_This is the last one_!" Teriak Roxas sambil melakukan _finishing blow_.

Maka Mad Dog terakhir terlempar cukup jauh, tetapi tidak tewas. Aneh, aku sangat yakin itu adalah serangan yang ke lima kalinya pada Mad Dog itu, seharusnya monster itu tewas oleh serangan terakhir dari Roxas, tetapi mengapa moster itu masih hidup?

"Ah, ternyata monster itu yang membuat para Mad Dog berkumpul...," kata Roxas sambil menatap monster itu. "Head Dog," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Huh? Jadi monster itu Head Dog? Mengapa bentuknya sama persis dengan Mad Dog? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa: bentuknya seperti kepala anjing normal, tetapi monster itu tidak memiliki badan? " Tanyaku heran.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan berubah wujud," kata Roxas memberitahu.

Tiba-tiba wujud Mad Dog itu berubah, menjadi lebih besar, lebih besar tiga kali lipat. Monster itu menggerang keras dan dapat kurasakan tekanan yang kuat dari erangan monster itu.

"Sora, berhati-hatilah ketika kau menyerang Head Dog, satu serangan Head sama dengan tiga pukulan Mad Dog, _HP_mu akan langsung habis dalam sekejap jika kau tidak hati-hati..." Kata Cloud memperingati. "...Roxas, buatlah moster itu agar selalu terfocus padamu. Jika kalian berdua berhasil mengalahkannya, maka _level_ Sora ada kemungkinan naik hingga _level_ 8," Kata dengan senyum.

"_Alright_!" Kataku dengan semangat yang membara setelah mendengar bahwa aku akan lompat _level_, dari _level_ 3 -aku _level_ up dua kali setelah mengalah Mad Dog sebanyak sepuluh ekor- menjadi _level_ 8.

"_Remember_, dua serangan Head Dog akan langsung membuatmu _knock out, _Sora," Cloud mengingatkan sekali lagi. "_Be careful."_

Aku mengangguk dan melihat Roxas berlari ke arah Head Dog. Dia melompati monster yang hendak menerkamnya dan berada tepat berada di belakang monster itu. Satu serangan dari Roxas langsung menarik perhatian monster itu dan aku langsung berlari ke arah monster itu dan menyerangnya ketika monster itu membelakangiku.

"_Take this!_" Teriakku sambil memukul monster itu sekuat mungkin, hebatnya, serangan pertamaku langsung _critical hit_, sayang seranganku cuma 32 _point_, padahal serangan normal Roxas saja 82 _point_.

Monster itu tidak menoleh padaku meski seranganku _critical hit_, mungkin seranganku tidak di rasakan oleh monster itu...

Roxas terlihat melompat mundur menghindari gigitan yang bertubi-tubi dari monster itu. Aku tetap menyerang monster dan ternyata itu merupakan kesalahan fatal.

Serangan monster itu tiba-tiba tertuju padaku. Serangan pertama berhasil kutahan, serangan yang kedua berusaha kuhindari, aku melompat mundur, tetapi monster itu masih menjadikanku target serangannya. Ketika hendak melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan monster itu sekali lagi, aku tersandung sesuatu dan membuatku terjatuh.

"Aaaaaaarg!" Teriakku.

Dapat kurasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat terkena serangan monster itu karena aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Tubuhku terasa amat lemas, kurasa karena jumlah _HP_ku tinggal sedikit.

"Sora!" Teriak Roxas, dari nada suaranya, dia terlihat sangat cemas.

Serangan kedua dari Head Dog tidak dapat kuhindari, sebentar lagi aku pasti _knock out_! Saking takutnya, aku langsung menutup mataku sambil mengarahkan lenganku kedepan, berharap rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan nanti berkurang…

Setelah memejamkan beberapa detik, hingga sekarang rasa sakit itu tidak terasa. Apakah aku sudah _knock out_? Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku secara perlahan, kulihat seseorang berdiri di depanku sambil menahan serangan Head Dog. Dia adalah Cloud...

"_Ni_... _Ni-san_..." Kataku dengan terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa _Ni-san_ menolongku.

Roxas lalu menyerang monster itu dan mengalihkan perhatian monster itu dariku dan _Ni-san_.

Ketika monster itu menjauh, aku melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ menatapiku. Entah mengapa tatapanku tidak bisa lepas darinya, matanya yang biru kehijuan membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menatapinya hingga dia mengalihkan pandangan dariku dan pergi...

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Cloud yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Huh? Oh, aku baik-baik saja..." Kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku, menerima bantuannya untuk bangun. "...aku... akan membantu Roxas lagi." Kataku setelah kembali focus pada monster, entah mengapa tatapan pemuda berambut silver itu masih membekas di hatiku.

"_Remember_, Sora, jika _HP_mu habis, maka kau akan memasuki _ghost mode_ sebelum kau kembali ke _revive point_ terdekat. Untuk menuju _revive point_, kau harus memanggil menu dan menekan tulisan 'kembali ke _revive point_'. Sejumlah _experience point_ akan berkurang untuk membuatmu hidup kembali, bahkan ada kemungkinan _level_mu akan turun," jelas Cloud.

"_What_! Turun! _Ow man_, mengapa kau tidak memberitahukanku lebih awal, _Ni-san_. Untung saja aku belum _knock out_," kataku sambil menghela napas dalam.

_Ni-san_ lalu tersenyum. "Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu _knock out_ di hari pertama...," Jelasnya.

Mukaku langsung memerah padam mendengarnya. Aku jadi malu karena menyalahkan _Ni-san_ atas terlambatnya pemberitahuan itu, padahal dia sudah menolongku barusan.

"_Now go, and be careful_," kata _Ni-san_ sambil menepuk punggungku dengan pelan.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan bersiap-siap untuk bertarung lagi. Aku berlari dan siap memukul monster. Herannya, dengan satu pukulan dariku, monster itu tewas. Kurasa itu karena Roxas sengaja meninggalkan _HP_ monster itu sedikit mungkin agar aku yang membuat monster itu kalah...

"_Nice hit_," puji Roxas sambil tepuk tangan.

"Huh?" Kataku bingung ketika dipuji. "Tapi monster itu kalah karena kau telah menghabiskan sebagian besar _HP_nya, Roxas. Bukan karena seranganku yang lemah..."

"_Well_, tetap saja monster itu dikalahkan oleh seranganmu, Sora," kata Roxas dengan senyum. "_So_, mari kita lihat _status_mu. Berapakah _level_mu saat ini?"

"_Okay_...," Kataku sambil memanggil menu dan menekan kata '_status_'. Seperti perkiraan _Ni-san_ tadi, _level_ku saat ini berada di _level_ 8! "_Oh yeah!_" Aku langsung melompat dengan girang saat melihat _level_ku yang meningkat cukup tinggi di hari pertamaku bermain _game_ ini.

"Seharusnya ada satu _weapon_ yang telah terbuka karena kau memenuhi syarat-syarat salah satu _keyblade_ itu, Sora," kata Cloud memberitahu.

Aku lalu memeriksa layar_ equipment_. Seperti kata _Ni-san_, satu tanda silang telah hilang dan aku dapat mengganti senjata...

"Bagaimana _Ni-san_ bisa tahu?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

Cloud lalu tersenyum. "Karena Sora merupakan _character_ku sebelum aku menggunakan Cloud... "Jelasnya. "...dan tentu saja aku mengreset seluruh _status _dan _ability_ Sora sebelum kuberikan padamu."

"Oh...," Kataku dengan wajah tercengang. Ternyata _character_ku yang kugunakan saat ini pernah dipakai oleh _Ni-san_. "Oh ya! Sekarang sudah jam berapa!" Tanyaku panik. Jangan-jangan sudah jam tujuh pagi saking asiknya aku bermain hingga lupa waktu!

"Jika ingin melihat jam, jam dunia nyata berada di pojok kiri atas layar menu," jelas Roxas.

Aku langsung memanggil layar menu sekali lagi setelah sempat menutupnya tadi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6:15. Aku menghela napas lega, kukira sudah jam tujuh, ternyata belum. "Bagaimana caranya keluar dari _game_ ini?"

"Jika ingin _log out_, bisa dilakukan dimana saja. Di layar menu, ada tulisan '_log out_', bukan? Tekan tulisan itu maka kau akan _log out_ atau keluar dari _game_ ini," jelas Roxas.

"_Okay, time to_ _log out_!" Kataku yang hendak menekan tombol _log out_, tetapi terhenti beberapa senti sebelum jariku menekan kata '_log out_'. "Helmi -maksudku, Roxas, kau harus _log out_ juga," kataku sambil menatapinya.

"_Okay_," katanya dengan senyum.

"_See ya_, _Ni-san_," kataku dengan senyum.

"_Yeah_...," Kata _Ni-san_ dengan senyum.

Ketika aku menekan tulisan '_log out'_, pandanganku mulai menggelap secara perlahan. Aku merasa seperti kembali menjadi diriku sendiri dan... sedihnya, aku tidak dapat merasakan kakiku lagi...

Kakiku terasa mati rasa...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **ketika keluar dari game, tentu akan merasa sedih. Karena game bukanlah dunia nyata, melainkan sebuah dunia virtual. Seperti apa pun manusia mencoba lari dari kenyataan, tidak selamanya mereka bisa terus berlari. Well, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ya? :D  
>hehehehe~ any review?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 : Sad

**Author Note: **update :). Chapter kali ini kurasa amat singkat, but I hope you like it. :D

**Your Other Life (YOL)**

**Chapter 5 : Sad.**

Kubuka kacamata untuk bermain _game_ setelah sebuah tulisan muncul dan berkata: _thank you_ sudah bermain Your Other Life.

Kuletakan kacamata itu di sampingku, lalu kutatapi kedua kakiku dengan wajah sedih. Kakiku tidak dapat bergerak bebas, seperti ketika aku bermain _game_...

Aku menghela napas dan beranjak turun dari kasur dengan hati-hati. Aku menaiki kursi roda dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, melakukan ritual pagi yang biasa kulakukan, yaitu mencuci muka dan menyikat gigiku. Ketika aku menatap ke arah cermin, rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda di wajahku, sepertinya expresiku tidak seperti biasanya, biasa aku terlihat ceria...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berharap wajah sedih yang di reflekkan oleh cermin hanya sebuah ilusi karena aku masih mengantuk. Sayangnya, ketika mata terbuka kembali, expresi sedih itu masih terlihat. Aku pun mencoba membuang jauh-jauh wajah sedih itu dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

'_Mengapa aku terlihat sedih, ya_?' Pikirku heran sambil membasuh mukaku. '_Tidak ada yang membuatku sedih, tapi mengapa aku terlihat sedih?_' Pikirku sambil menyeka mukaku dengan handuk.

Aku berjalan keluar, menuju kamar Helmi _bro_. Ketika kubuka pintu kamarnya, dia tidak terlihat berada di kasurnya dan terdengar suara air mengalir di kamar mandinya. Karena dia sudah bangun, maka aku pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui _Dad_ yang telah selesai sarapan.

"_Good morning_, _Dad_," kataku dengan senyum.

"_Morning too_," balas _Dad_ dengan senyum juga. "Kau baik-baik saja, Venira?" Tanya _Dad_ sambil menatapku dengan wajah cemas.

"Huh?" Kataku bingung ketika _Dad_ bertanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Dad_," jawabku dengan senyum.

"Oh, mungkin ini cuma perasaan _Dad_ saja bahwa kau terlihat sedih," kata _Dad_ dengan senyum. "Jika ada masalah, ceritakanlah."

"_Yeah_...," Kataku dengan senyum. Tidak kusangka _Dad_ menyadari bahwa aku sedang merasa sedih. Entah mengapa aku juga merasa senyumku terasa berbeda dari biasanya, seperti... sedih...

Aku menghela napas dalam, _think positive_! Buanglah jauh-jauh perasaan sedih itu! _Well_, mengatakannya sih mudah, tapi aku merasa melakukannya sulit. Tapi paling tidak aku sudah berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

"Okay, _Dad_ berangkat dulu, ya," kata _Dad_ sambil merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut setelah duduk. "_Dear_, aku berangkat dulu," kata _Dad_ memberitahukan _Mom_ yang berada di dapur.

"_Be careful_, _Dad_." Kataku dengan senyum yang kupaksa, untungnya _Dad_ tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah _Dad_ pergi, terlihat Helmi _bro_ yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan kemari, mendekatiku yang berada dekat dengan meja makan sambil mengancingkan bajunya.

"_Morning, sis_," sapanya sambil duduk di kursi.

"_Morning too_, _bro_," balasku. "Segeralah sarapan sebelum kau terlambat, aku akan mandi dulu," kataku sambil mendorong kursi rodaku menuju kamar.

"_Okay_..." Jawabnya. "..._sis_," katanya memanggilku.

"Ya?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh kearahnya, aku berhenti sejenak ketika dia memanggilku.

"..._nothing_..." Jawabnya.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hendak dikatakannya, tapi dia menahannya.

"_Okay_?" Kataku dengan heran.

Lalu aku berjalan memasuki kamarku...

Hari ini, _Home Schooling_ akan dilakukan di rumah Sisca. Rumah Sisca lebih jauh dari rumah Nophie, sehingga memakan waktu lebih lama untuk sampai di rumahnya...

Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan Rin di persimpangan gang. Dia terlihat sibuk membaca sebuah buku sambil berjalan, sehingga dia tidak melihatku.

"Rin!" Panggilku sambil mendorong kursi rodaku mendekatinya.

"Oh, _morning_, Venira," kata Rin sambil menatapku setelah kupanggil.

"_Morning too_," kataku dengan senyum, lagi-lagi senyumku terasa berbeda dari biasanya, tapi Rin tidak menyadarinya. "Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Pelajaran hari ini, aku sedikit lupa karena keasikan main _game_ online..." Jawabnya dengan muka memerah.

"Kau bermain _game_ online?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya yang membantuku mendorong kursi rodaku.

"_Yeah_, _game_ yang cukup terkenal, Your Other Life. Sesungguhnya aku pemain lama di _game_ itu, tapi karena aku memenangkan sebuah _event_, aku mendapatkan _character limited edition_ sehingga focusku jadi terlalu tertuju pada _game_ itu karena aku sangat senang dapatkannya dan aku ingin _character_ itu cepat-cepat mencapai _level_ tinggi," jelasnya dengan senyum, dia terlihat malu-malu ketika menjelaskannya.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu. Aku baru saja mencoba memainkan _game_ itu kemarin, kuharap kita dapat bertemu di _game_ itu, ya, Rin?" Tanyaku.

"Kau main juga, Ven?" Tanya Rin sambil menyingkat namaku.

"_Yeah_, karena _game_ dan _character_ yang kudapat adalah hadiah dari _Ni-san_ ketika aku ulang tahun," jelasku dengan senyum ketika mengingatnya, entah kenapa senyumku kali ini terasa lebih tulus.

"Kau pasti senang menerimanya," kata Rin dengan senyum.

"_Yeah_, karena itu adalah hadiah dari _Ni-san_!" Jawabku semangat. "Oh ya, siapa nama _character_mu, Rin? Nama_ character_ku Sora, ciri-cirinya, dia seorang pemuda memiliki rambut _brunette spike_ dengan mata biru _sapphire_, umurnya bisa dikatakan sama dengan Helmi _bro_," jelasku.

"Nama _character_ku Xion, dia seorang gadis berambut _onyx_ pendek, dia memiliki mata biru _sapphire_ juga dan umurnya juga kira-kira seumuran dengan Helmi," jawabnya.

Kami berdua lalu berbicara seputar YOL selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sisca, tanpa disadari, kami nyaris melewati rumahnya karena terlalu focus pada diskusi kami tentang _game_ YOL.

Halaman rumah Sisca cukup luas, lebih luas dari rumahnya yang cukup kecil. Di halaman rumahnya, terdapat beberapa anjing kecil dengan warna hitam, cokelat, dan putih yang berkeliaran di sekitar halaman rumah Sisca. Anjing-anjing itu langsung menggong-gong ketika kami datang, mereka langsung mendekati kami karena mereka mengenali kami yang sering datang ke rumah Sisca.

"Hay..." Kataku sambil menyentuh kepala anjing-anjing itu satu per satu, begitu juga Rin.

Setelah bermain sejenak dengan anjing-anjing itu, kami lalu menuju rumah Sisca untuk menekan bell rumah. Pintu rumah dibuka oleh Ibu dari Sisca dan kami disambut dengan ramah.

"Selamat siang, Tante," sapaku dan Rin bersama-sama.

"Siang juga. Ayo masuk, Sisca berada di dapur, sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk kalian," kata Ibu Sisca.

"Permisi...," kataku dan Rin ketika masuk.

Kami berdua langsung menuju dapur dan melihat Sisca yang sedang sibuk, seperti kata Ibunya. Ternyata dia sedang mengeluarkan kue dari oven...

"Hay Sis," sapaku dan Rin bersamaan.

"Oh,_ hello_, Ven, Rin," balas Sisca sambil menatap kami. "Mengapa kalian kemari? Tunggu saja di kamarku, Nophie sedang sendirian di sana," katanya memberitahu.

"Biar kubantu, Sis," kata Rin ketika Sisca hendak membawa kue menuju kamarnya.

"Aku juga," kataku sambil mengambil sepiring kue, kuletakan di pahaku dan kami menuju kamar Sisca.

Kami memulai _Home Schooling_ beberapa menit kemudian setelah berkumpul...

Setelah _Home Schooling_ berakhir, aku dan Nophie pulang bersama-sama. Nophie berniat main di rumahku karena saat ini di rumahnya hanya ada dia seorang, katanya, daripada sendirian di rumah, lebih baik dia bermain denganku.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tante," kata Nophie pada _Mom_.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tante akan siapkan minuman untuk kalian," _Mom_ terlihat menuju dapur setelah menutup pintu.

Maka kami berdua menuju kamarku. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku, terlihat Helmi _bro_ sedang memainkan komputerku, dia terlihat serius hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Sedang apa, _bro_?" Tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

"Ah, selamat datang, _sis_..." Katanya sambil menoleh kearahku. "... hay Noph," katanya ketika menyadari Nophie datang. "Aku sedang meng_update anti-virus _komputer _sis_ dan juga sedang meng_update sistem_ YOL versi terbaru juga," jelasnya sambil mengembalikan focus pada komputer.

"Kau bermain YOL, Venira?" Tanya Nophie dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau juga memainkannya, Nophie?" Tanyaku juga dengan wajah terkejut juga, seharusnya sih aku tidak perlu terkejut, karena ini _game_ terkenal, jadi wajar saja jika ada teman dekatku yang main juga.

"_Yeah_, aku bermain dengan Sisca," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak bermain dengan Rin?" Tanyaku heran.

"Huh? Rin juga main ya? Aku baru mengetahuinya," Jawab Nophie dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanyaku.

"_No_..." Kata Nophie sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "...karena aku tidak pernah menanyakannya, dan kurasa dia tidak cerita karena dia pemalu," katanya dengan senyum.

"_Yeah_, aku juga tidak tahu jika tidak bertanya tadi pagi," kataku memberitahu.

Ketika _Mom_ datang sambil membawakan minuman, kami masih sibuk berbicara seputar YOL. Pembicaraan lebih di dominasi pada Helmi _bro_ –yang telah selesai meng_update anti virus_ dan meng_update system_ YOL—sama Nophie karena mereka berdua telah bermain lebih lama di _game_ itu. Mereka membicarakan tempat-tempat dan _monster-monster_ yang cocok untuk _level up_ bagi pemula sepertiku...

"...tapi Black Wolf juga memberikan _experience_ yang cukup besar meski sulit dikalahkan!" Kata Nophie dengan semangat.

"Tapi_ level sis_ masih terlalu rendah untuk mengalahkan satu Black Wolf sendirian, lagipula tempat Black Wolf berada terdapat banyak monster dengan _level_ 20 keatas, tempat itu sangat berbahaya bagi pemula..." Kata Helmi sambil memegang dagunya, dahinya terlihat mengkerut ketika dia berpikir. "...hari ini _Ni-san_ tidak _online_ karena dia lembur, sehingga aku tidak bisa melindungi _sis_ dengan baik jika di serang oleh puluhan Black wolf sekaligus."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau aku dan Sisca membantumu melindungi Venira? Semakin banyak orang, maka akan semakin seru, bukan?" Tanya Nophie sambil menatapku.

"Iya sih," kataku setuju dengan perkataan Nophie.

"Boleh kutahu berapa _level_mu, Noph?" Tanya Helmi _bro_.

"_Level_ku 35 dan Sisca _level_ 33," jawab Nophie. "_Level_mu?"

"_Level_ _sis_ baru 8 dan _level_ku hampir 60," jawab Helmi _bro_.

"Heeee!" Teriakku kaget ketika mendengar _level_ Helmi yang sangat tinggi, bagiku.

"Ke...kenapa, _sis_?" Tanya Helmi _bro_ yang kaget sekaligus bingung mendengarku berteriak.

"Ti...tidak, hanya terkejut saja mendengar _level_mu yang sangat tinggi itu," jelasku dengan wajah tercengang.

Tidak heran jika monster seperti Shadow Ant kalah hanya dengan satu serangan ketika diserang Roxas. Ah, tapi _Ni-san_ lebih kuat lagi! Dia bisa menghabisi beberapa Mad Dog sekaligus hanya dengan satu serangan, padahal Helmi _bro_ saja butuh lima kali serang untuk mengalahkan satu Mad Dog...

Hum, kira-kira _level_ _Ni-san_ berapa ya? Apakah sudak mencapai 80? Ataukah lebih? Akan kutanya padanya jika dia _online_ bersamaan denganku...

"Oh, sudah pukul empat sore...," Kata Nophie sambil menatapi jam dinding di kamarku. "_Oh well, time to go home_. _Dad_ dan _Mom_ pasti sudah pulang. _See ya_, Ven, Helmi," kata Nophie sambil berdiri.

"Biar kuantar sampai pintu depan..." Kata Helmi _bro_ sambil berdiri juga dan mengantar Nophie keluar.

Keduanya lalu meninggalkan kamarku dan aku pun sendirian di dalam kamarku ini. Aku menghela napas cukup dalam dan menatap kearah foto yang terdapat di meja yang berada di samping kasurku. Itu adalah foto keluarga, lengkap bersama _Ni-san_ yang jarang berada di rumah.

Entah mengapa, rasa sedih itu masih terasa tertinggal di hatiku tanpa sebab, seperti mengganjal di hatiku. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti _useless_..., ini merupakan yang pertama kali kurasakan semenjak aku kecil.

Mengapa... sejak kecil aku lumpuh? Kekuranganku ini, tidak pernah kupermasalahkan dulu, tetapi setelah aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya bisa berjalan meski hanya di dalam _game_, kusadari banyak hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan jika aku lumpuh, misalnya bergerak cepat seperti berlari, membantu membawakan barang dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak -aku hanya bisa membawa satu piring kue ketika di rumah Sisca, padahal Rin dan Sisca bisa membawa dua- karena kedua tanganku menggerakkan kursi roda, mengantar seseorang keluar juga aku sedikit kesulitan, dan masih banyak lagi.

_I feel_... seperti orang yang paling tidak berguna, bukan hanya bagi keluarga ini saja, tapi juga bagi orang lain...

Sungguh menyedihkan…

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **pernahkan kau merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna di dalam dan bagi orang lain? Pernahkah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang lumpuh, buta, tuli, mau pun bisu? Mungkin iya dan juga tidak. Tetapi jika hanya membayangkan rasanya, kau tidak benar-benar merasakannya dan hanya mengatakan dalam mulut bahwa kau 'prihatin' akan kondisinya, tidak mengerti akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya…  
>well, aku sesungguhnya juga tidak dapat mengerti perasaan mereka meski <em>Mom<em>ku lumpuh akibat stroke, aku tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya _useless _karena aku sehat. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah: cobalah untuk menjadi lebih peka terhadap perasaan mereka. :)  
>so, review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 : Spirit

**Author Note:** I hope he is okay. I want he to read this after he back…

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 6 : Spirit.**

Ketika aku log in, aku muncul di tempat terakhir sebelum aku log out. Ternyata Helmi –maksudku, Roxas—telah terlebih dahulu log in dan menungguku di sini. Dia langsung menatapiku ketika aku memasuki dunia ini...

"_Hey_...," Kata Roxas menyapaku sambil mendekatiku.

"Um, hay...," Kataku canggung, aku masih merasa canggung pada Roxas karena sosoknya berbeda dengan Helmi _Bro_, padahal mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"Hum,apakah kita langsung ke sana?" Tanyaku.

"Ke sana? Maksudmu, tempat Black Wolf berada, Sora?" Tanyanya.

"_Yeah_, mungkin Nophie dan Sisca sedang menunggu kita di sana," jawabku sambil menatapnya. "Ah, apa... nama tempatnya, ya? Aku lupa..."

"Hollow Bastion," jawab Roxas dengan senyum. "Di sekitar hutan wilayah Hollow Bastion merupakan tempat-tempat Black Wolf berada. Nophie bilang dia akan menemui kita di field Hol_Bas_02," jelasnya.

"'Field Hol_Bas_02'?" Kataku terheran-heran.

"_Yeah_, itu nama tempat untuk beberapa wilayah di sekitar Hollow Bastion. Field Hol_Bas_ 02 berada di sebelah barat Hollow Bastion, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kita hanya perlu melewati tiga wilayah saja untuk menuju kesana," jelas Roxas.

"_Aw man_, kurasa aku akan tersesat jika kau tidak menuntunku, Roxas...,"kataku sambil menghela napas.

"_Well_, jika kau tersesat, Sora, sebut kata 'map'..." Tiba-tiba sebuah layar muncul di depan Roxas. "...dan sebuah layar map akan muncul dan menunjukkan posisimu saat ini. Terdapat sebuah kompas juga di pojok bawah map, kompas itu berfungsi untuk menunjukkan kau menghadap arah apa, sehingga kau tidak akan tersesat mengikuti map ini," jelasnya sambil menutup layar map. "_So, let's go_," ajaknya dengan senyum.

"_Yeah_," kataku sambil mengangguk dengan senyum.

Selama perjalanan kesana, tentu saja terdapat monster-monster yang menyerang kami. Sedihnya, meski monster-monster itu tergolong lemah bagi Roxas, tapi bagiku, mereka sangat kuat dan aku jadi merepotkan Roxas karena dia terus melindungiku yang masih sibuk mengalahkan satu monster -sementara dia telah mengalahkan enam monster selama aku bertarung- dan tentu saja monster itu termasuk golongan lemah. Aku juga menyadari beberapa hal tentang diriku yang selama ini tidak kuketahui, ternyata aku termasuk orang yang sangat ceroboh.

Aku sering sekali tersandung batu besar dan juga akar pohon, beberapa kali aku terjatuh ketika berjalan atau ketika menghindari serangan sehingga aku menjadi defendless ketika terjatuh...

Roxas sudah berkali-kali menangkapku –ketika aku tersandung beberapa kali—dan menolongku ketika aku hampir diserang oleh monster saat defendless akibat terjatuh, dia bahkan beberapa kali membantuku bangun...

"Sepertinya aku hanya merepotkanmu saja..." Kataku dengan wajah murung.

"_It's okay_, kau hanya belum terbiasa, _sis_ –maksudku, Sora," Kata Roxas sambil berusaha menghiburku.

"_I guess you're right_..." Kataku sambil menghela napas dalam. "...selama ini aku terus duduk di kursi roda dan berjalan di jalan yang rata, sehingga aku kurang berhati-hati ketika dapat berjalan dengan kedua kakiku karena tidak terbiasa," kataku dengan murung.

"_Don't be sad, sis_. _Ni-san_ ingin kau bermain _game_ ini bukan karena ingin membuatmu sedih, tapi dia ingin kau bahagia...," jelas Roxas dengan senyum.

Aku menatapi Roxas, dia benar, _Ni-san_ ingin aku main _game_ ini agar aku bahagia. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya, aku harus mencoba menikmati _game_ ini meski aku kesulitan beradaptasi dengan _game_ ini. Lagipula di dunia ini aku dapat berjalan, bukan hanya duduk di kursi roda dan melihat saja, di sini aku bisa ikut berinteraksi dengan yang lain tanpa ada gangguan kursi roda. Aku harus berusaha untuk menjadi kuat!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. "_I will try my best_, Roxas," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Roxas menangguk pelan dengan senyum, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami, tinggal satu wilayah lagi menuju field Hol_Bas 02...

Setibanya kami di sana, tempat ini memiliki tanaman yang berwarna...biru? _Wow_, tanaman yang sungguh unik karena warna daunnya biru dan batang daun justru berwarna hijau. Sesekali terdengar lolongan, seperti lolongan serigala, tetapi lolongannya terdengar aneh. Monster-monster yang berada di sini ada Ant Shadow dan tiga jenis monster yang tidak kukenal.

"Apa nama ketiga monster itu, Roxas?" Tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Yang berbentuk seperti bunga itu..." Katanya sambil menunjuk monster yang dia maksud. Monster itu memiliki kelopak bunga kuning, dengan muka biru. Badannya sangat kurus dengan tangan daun yang mungil dan berwarna hijau. "...bernama blue drop. Bunga itu suka menjatuhkan benda, seperti yellow petal dan yellow gel. Monster itu type _passive_, artinya tidak menyerang _player_ yang ditemuinya. Sehingga kau tidak perlu takut untuk berada di dekatnya, asalkan kau tidak menyerangnya," jelasnya dengan senyum.

"Lalu..." lanjutnya. "...yang memiliki bentuk seperti Ant Shadow, tetapi fisiknya lebih besar tiga kali lipat bernama Mother Ant..." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk monster yang dijelaskan. "...Mother Ant type _aggressive_, sama seperti Ant Shadow, dia akan segera menyerangmu begitu kau berada cukup dekat dengannya. Berhati-hatilah, Sora, karena serangan Mother Ant sama dengan lima kali lipat dari serangan Ant Shadow," katanya memperingati.

Aku mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Lalu yang terakhir, yang memiliki kaki empat dengan bulu hitam dan mata berwarna merah menyala itu..." Roxas terlihat memanggil senjatanya saat sedang menjelaskan.

Kulihat monster yang sedang dijelaskan olehnya berlari kearah kami dengan cepat. Dia melolong dan lolongan anehnya itu mirip dengan yang kudengar pertama kali ketika tiba di sini.

"...bernama Black Wolf! Monster yang kita bicarakan kemarin!" Teriak Roxas sambil berlari kearah Black Wolf.

Di belakang Black Wolf itu, muncul beberapa... Mini Wolf? Mereka berlari mengikuti Black Wolf itu dari belakang. Aku memanggil senjataku dan berlari mengejar Roxas, aku berniat membantunya dengan mengalahkan Mini Wolf itu.  
>Senjataku yang kugunakan saat ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, ketika <em>hunting<em> bersama _Ni-san_ dan Roxas. Senjataku bernama Starlite. Bentuk senjataku, ujung keyblade ini berbentuk bintang dan memiliki warna kuning emas bercampur silver.

Kuarahkan senjataku pada Mini Wolf yang berusaha menyerangku setelah melewati Black Wolf yang diserang oleh Roxas. Aku menebas beberapa ekor Mini Wolf yang menyerangku dan membuat mereka terpukul mundur. Terdapat satu Mini Wolf yang menghindari seranganku dan dia langsung menyerangku.

Kugunakan tangan kiriku sebagai pelindung dan Mini Wolf itu mengigit tanganku. Gigi-gigi yang menancap di tanganku itu terasa sakit sekali, meski tidak terdapat luka karena ini adalah dunia _game_...

"Ugh!_ Let go of me_!" Kataku kesal sambil menusuk perut Mini Wolf yang menggigit tanganku.

Muncul tulisan '_critical hit_' ketika senjataku menembus perut Mini Wolf itu. Mini Wolf itu berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan gigitannya. Kusadari beberapa Mini Wolf menggigit anggota tubuhku setelah Mini Wolf tadi melepaskan gigitannya...

Aku pun menyerang Mini Wolf yang menggigitku, setelah semua Mini Wolf yang menggigitku melepaskan gigitannya, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang memukulku dari belakang dan membuatku terjatuh...

"Sora!" Roxas terlihat khawatir melihatku terjatuh, jaraknya antara aku dan dia cukup jauh, sepertinya dia telah mengalahkan Black Wolf.

Aku segera bangun, aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Roxas untuk terus melindungiku, aku harus kuat! Kuserang salah satu Mini Wolf yang berada paling jauh dari kumpulan Mini Wolf ini. _HP_ku hanya tertinggal setengah akibat serangan barusan, aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak terkena _critical hit_. Jika tidak, maka aku akan kehabisan _HP_.

Kupukul Mini Wolf itu terus-menerus, ketika melihat Mini Wolf yang lain berusaha menyerangku, kupukul Mini Wolf keatas dan melompat, untuk menyerang sekaligus menghindari serangan dari beberapa Mini Wolf.

Kupukul sekuat tenaga Mini Wolf itu ke bawah. Mini Wolf itu pun kalah dan muncul tulisan '26 _exp_', lalu Mini Wolf itu menghilang...

Ketika aku mendarat, segerombolan Mini Wolf yang tadi mencoba menyerangku telah menghilang, dikalahkan oleh Roxas...

Wajah Roxas masih terlihat waspada, aku dapat merasakan kecemasannya yang dalam. Yang dicemaskan olehnya adalah: ternyata kami dikelilingi oleh beberapa ekor Black Wolf selagi aku mau pun Roxas sibuk menyerang Mini Wolf...

"Um, Roxas, _no need to push your self to protecting me_," kataku sambil menoleh kearahnya selagi senjataku mengarah kesalah satu Black Wolf yang mengepung kami. Aku berada tepat di belakang Roxas.

"_Sorry_, Sora, kukira kita dapat menemui Nophie tanpa masalah, seharusnya aku mengajaknya bertemu di tempat yang lebih aman...," katanya meminta maaf.

"_It's okay. Anyway_, ini hanyalah sebuah _game_, jadi, jangan kau pikirkan," kataku dengan senyum dan tentu saja dia tidak dapat melihatnya karena aku membelakanginya.

"Meski begitu, aku akan terus berusaha melindungimu sebisaku!" Katanya sambil menyerang salah satu Black Wolf di depannya.

Aku menghela napas sambil tersenyum. "_Okay then_! Maka aku pun akan berusaha sebisaku untuk bertahan!" Kataku sambil menyerang salah satu Black wolf di depanku.

Serangan yang kuarahkan pada Black Wolf meleset karena dia menghindar dengan gerakannya yang gesit dan cepat. Tentu saja aku kesulitan menghindari mau pun menangkis serangan Black Wolf karena serangannya yang cepat. Parahnya, satu serangan Black Wolf memakan _HP_ku cukup banyak, sehingga hanya dalam dua serangan Black Wolf, sudah menyisakan nyawaku kira-kira seperdelapan dari jumlah maximal _HP_ku...

Aku berusaha lari sambil menghindari serangan Black Wolf, tetapi tindakanku sia-sia karena kecepatan lariku kalah jauh dengan Black Wolf. Aku sudah mengetahuinya, tetapi tetap kucoba karena kuyakin kemungkinan lolos itu tetap ada meski kecil sekali...

"Arg!" Teriakku kesakitan ketika terkena serangan Black Wolf dari belakang.

Entah ini keberuntung atau apa, karena seharusnya _HP_ku telah habis terkena serangan Black Wolf, tapi herannya aku masih dapat bertahan...

"Sora!" Teriak Roxas dari kejauhan, sepertinya dia tidak dapat menolongku karena beberapa Black Wolf menyerangnya sekaligus.

Tubuhku terasa berat sekali akibat sisa _HP_ku yang tinggal... satu, kurasa? Aku tidak tahu karena tidak dapat melihat status ketika _battle_.

Saat ini, kututup mataku karena takut, bersiap-siap merasa serangan Black Wolf sekali lagi. Aku pun mempersiapkan hatiku untuk memasuki _ghost mode_ dan menerima kenyatakaan akan kehilangan sejumlah experience...

"...?"

Aku sungguh bingung, sudah beberapa detik kututup mataku dan serangan Black Wolf belum juga kurasakan. Apakah aku sudah memasuki _ghost mode_? Tetapi mengapa tubuhku masih terasa berat?

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat Black Wolf yang di depan mataku telah menghilang. Sebuah cakram melintasiku dan mataku pun mengikuti arah cakram itu pergi.

Cakram itu ditangkap oleh seorang lelaki berambut merah _spike_, terdapat dua buah tato seperti air mata tepat di bawah matanya.

Hum, kurasa aku memang belum memasuki _ghost mode_ karena ditolong oleh lelaki berambut merah yang memiliki mata hijau kebiruan itu. Siapakah dia?

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **Ketika kau merasa putus asa dan menyerah, sebaiknya kau perpikir ulang dan carilah alasanmu untuk menyerah. Meski kemungkinan berhasil itu sangatlah kecil dan beresiko, tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan?  
><em>Spirit<em> yang juga berarti semangat, semangat selalu dibutuhkan untuk menghadapi segala sesuatu yang menerpamu. Maka dari itu, jangan pernah patah semangat. Selama semangat masih ada, jangan pernah penyerah atau pun putus asa.


	7. Chapter 7 : Game Master

**Author Note: **Update! ^^ -in good mood- hehehehe…

**Your Other life**

**Chapter 7 : Game Master.**

"_You okay_?" Tanya lelaki berambut merah spike itu sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"_Yeah_...," jawabku sambil meraih tangannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"_Nice to meet ya_, Venira. _Oh, I mean_, Sora," katanya sambil menyalami tanganku, dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

Jika orang itu menyebut nama asliku dan juga nama _character_ku, mungkinkah dia adalah orang yang kukenal? Tapi siapa? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak siapakah orang yang mengendalikan _character_ yang memiliki tato di bawah kedua matanya ini...

"_You okay_, Sora?" Tanya Roxas.

Aku sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Roxas sudah berada di belakangku, dia muncul secara mendadak, bagiku saja.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menatapi Roxas dengan expresi bingung.

"_Thanks_ sudah menyelamatkan Sora, Axel," kata Roxas sambil menatapi lelaki berambut merah itu.

Rupanya Roxas mengenalinya. "Um..." Kataku dengan wajah bingung. "...dia...siapa, Roxas?" Tanyaku.

"Dia-"

"Azure..." Kata Axel menyela Roxas dengan senyum. "...rekan kerja kakakmu, Sora," jelasnya. "Kakakmu memintaku memeriksa keadaan kalian berdua karena hari ini dia tidak bisa _online_. Dia khawatir kalau Roxas tidak dapat melindungimu dengan baik. Pastinya sulit bagi anak perempuan sepertimu memainkan _game_ jenis battle seperti ini, bukan?" Tanyanya.  
>Aku melihat Roxas menghela napas dalam, kurasa karena dia tidak dapat melindungiku sebaik <em>Ni-san<em>...

"_So_, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Bukankah saat ini _level_mu adalah _level_ 9, Sora? Untuk _level_ sepertimu, seharusnya tempat ini bukan tempat hunting yang baik...," kata Axel memberitahu.

"Huh?" Aku terheran-heran saat Axel mengatakan _level_ku saat ini adalah _level_ 9. Seingatku, _level_ku saat ini adalah _level_ 8. Maka aku pun mengecek statusku untuk memastikan _level_ku.

Saat ini, jumlah HPku adalah 1, sesuai dugaanku dan _level_ku... wow! Dia benar! Saat ini _level_ku _level_ 9!

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau _level_ku _level_ 9!" Tanyaku terkagum-kagum sekaligus penasaran.

"Karena dia bukan pemain _normal_, Sora," Jawab Roxas. "Bisa dikatakan bahwa Cloud -_Ni-san_, maksudku- dan Axel adalah seorang _Game Master_. Keduanya disebut _Game Master_ karena mereka bekerja di perusahaan YOL, tugas mereka mirip pemain normal, yaitu memainkan game ini sekaligus mengecek apakah sistem game ini berjalan _normal_ ataukah terdapat gangguan _hacker_ atau pun _bug_ yang mengacaukan _sistem game_ ini," jelasnya.

"_That's correct_," kata Axel membenarkan. "Sebagai _Game Master_, _character_ku dilengkapi program _scanner_ dan juga _anti-virus_, _player_ _normal_ tidak memilikinya," katanya memberitahu. "Soal bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui _level_mu, aku meng_scanning_ _character_mu ketika aku membantumu bangun dan juga ketika menjabat tanganmu tadi. _Character_mu itu ternyata tidak _normal_."

"Huh! Me...mengapa?" Tanyaku dengan wajah takut, apakah _character_ku ini _bug_ atau ber_virus_!

"_Well, status_mu saja yang tidak _normal_, karena untuk _level_ 9, tidak mungkin _status_mu bisa sama rata di antara _point_ 30, itu tidak _normal_ bagi _normal player_," jelas Axel dengan senyum sinis.

"Oh...," kataku lega.

"Kurasa Cloud telah mengubah _settingan_ _character_ itu dan seharusnya itu tidak diperbolehkan," kata Axel sambil menatapiku dengan serius. "Untungnya, Sora adalah _character_ yang terkenal, sehingga kau tidak akan mendapatkan masalah dengan-"

"Mengapa?" Selaku heran dan juga kaget ketika dia bilang bahwa Sora adalah _character_ yang terkenal.

"Hugo, dia pernah memenangi sebuah event ketika dia masih memakai Sora," jelas Axel dengan senyum. "Lanjutan yang tadi, kurasa kau tidak akan mendapatkan masalah dengan _GM_ -_Game Master, maksudku_- yang lainnya. Tetapi tetap saja kau harus berhati-hati ketika diintrogasi karena memiliki _status_ yang tidak wajar," katanya mengingatkan.

"Begitu ya...," Kataku cemas.

"_Don't worry, sis_. Nanti aku akan membantumu menjelaskan jika kita bertemu dengan _GM_ selain Axel dan _Ni-san_," kata Roxas menenangkanku. "Lagipula, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Axel tadi, Sora adalah _character_ _Ni-san_ sebelum kau gunakan, jadi mereka tidak akan terlalu mencurigaimu secara berlebihan."

"_Okay_...," kataku sambil mengangguk pelan, merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengarnya. "Um, Roxas, bagaimana kalau kita cari Nophie dan Sisca sekarang?"

Roxas mengangguk sambil menyerahkan sesuatu padaku, itu adalah potion, sejenis obat pemulih _HP_. Kulemparkan potion itu ke atas dan membiarkan potion itu membasahi tubuhku, tubuhku terasa segar kembali, berarti HPku telah pulih kembali...

Kami lalu melanjutkan pencarian kami disekitar Field Hol_Bas_02. Jika kupikir-pikir, aku belum tahu sosok Nophie dan Sisca di sini, bahkan nama mereka di _game_ ini saja aku tidak tahu. Seperti apa ya sosok mereka di _game_ ini?

"Jangan melamun, Sora," kata Axel sambil melempar cakramnya, rupanya aku nyaris diserang oleh Mother Ant.

"Oh,_sorry_...," kataku sambil menatap Axel dengan muka memerah.

Kulihat Roxas sibuk menyerang Black Wolf yang datang menyerang.

"Hey Axel, apa nama Mini Wolf itu?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Mini Wolf yang diserang Roxas.

"Nama monster itu Puppy, _level_ 5 dan monster itu selalu di_setting_ untuk selalu mengikuti Black Wolf," jelas Axel sambil menatap monster yang dijelaskannya.

"Oh..." Kataku sambil memanggil senjataku, berniat membantu Roxas menyerang Puppy.

Beberapa Puppy langsung menyerangku ketika aku berlari mendekat. Dua ekor Puppy menyerangku, disusul beberapa Puppy di belakangnya. Aku berhasil menghindari seluruh serangan Puppy itu dan menyerang setiap Puppy secara bergantian sambil menghindari serangan yang datang silih berganti.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit di bagian kakiku, rupanya ada seekor Puppy yang berhasil melukaiku dan menggigit kakiku dengan kuat. Selama gigitannya tertancap di kakiku, maka _HP_ku akan berkurang terus-menerus secara perlahan.

"_Let go_..." Kataku sambil memukul Puppy yang menggigitku.

Gigitan Puppy itu terlepas setelah terkena pukulanku. Tetapi Puppy-Puppy yang lain langsung menggigit beberapa anggota tubuhku hingga aku sulit bergerak.

"_Arg_!_ Let go_!" Teriakku kesal sambil memukul satu per satu Puppy yang menggigit tubuhku.

Mendadak muncul tulisan '_Weak spot_!', lalu setelah tulisan itu menghilang, muncul tulisan '_Critical hit_!' pada salah satu Puppy yang kupukul. Ternyata aku baru saja memukul kelemahan monster itu dan monster itu langsung kalah. 

Aku pun mencoba menyerang kelemahan Puppy yang lain. Ternyata weak spot ini sangat membantuku, aku dapat mengalahkan beberapa Puppy dengan cepat tanpa harus kehilangan banyak HP.

Lima menit berlalu, aku pun berhasil mengalahkan seluruh Puppy yang menyerangku. Bersamaan dengan itu, kulihat Roxas telah mengalahkan seluruh Black Wolf yang menyerang kami.

"_Nice fight_, Sora," kata Axel memujiku.

"Um, _thanks_," kataku dengan canggung, soalnya aku jarang dipuji oleh orang asing yang baru kukenal.

"By the way, _Roxas_, kau belum pernah mengajarinya cara menggunakan _skill_ dan _magic_?" Tanya Axel pada Roxas yang sedang berjalan kearah kami.

"_No, haven't_," jawab Roxas.

"_SKill_? _Magic_?" Tanyaku terheran-heran. Apa itu _skill_ dan _magic_?

"Seperti ini...," kata Axel mencontohkan.

Dia memanggil senjatanya yang berjenis cakram. Cakram yang digenggam olehnya dilepas dan cakram itu terlihat melayang sambil berputar. Di depan cakram yang memutar itu, muncul asap putih dan mendadak muncul sebuah bola api...

"_Fire_!" Teriak Axel.

Bola api itu lalu meluncur dengan cepat, menuju kearah Ant Shadow. Terjadi ledakan kecil ketika bola api itu mengenai monster...

"Woah!_ That was cool_!" Kataku dengan wajah terkagum-kagum. "Bisakah aku melakukannya, Roxas!" Tanyaku sambil menatap Roxas dengan semangat.

"_Well_, bisa sih. Tapi bukankah kita masih harus mencari Nophie dan Sisca dulu?" Tanya Roxas.

"Ah, kau benar...," kataku dengan nada kecewa.

Setelah berkeliling dan menanyai setiap player yang kami temui selama beberapa puluh menit, kami masih belum menemukannya. Axel mengikuti kami sambil mengecek, katanya sih mengecek _sistem_, tapi jika kuperhatikan, dari tadi dia hanya menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan saja..

Dia juga bilang, bahwa dia akan menemani kami hingga aku dan Roxas berhasil menemukan Nophie dan Sisca.

Aku menghela napas dalam. "Hey Roxas, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Nophie dan Sisca jika sosok mereka saja kita tidak tahu?" Tanyaku setelah capek menanyai setiap player yang kami temui.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," kata Roxas sambil menghela napas juga. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menanyai setiap player yang kita temui seperti yang kita lakukan saat ini."

"_Yeah_...," Kataku setuju.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam pencarian dan masih tidak menemukan mereka berdua, aku merasa terdapat kejanggalan di field ini...

Entah mengapa, aku merasa jumlah _monster_ di _field_ ini semakin lama semakin banyak. Bahkan _monster_ yang tidak aggressive terlihat menjadi aggressive...

"_Geez, another bug_..." Keluh Axel sambil menghela napas.

"Huh?" Kataku bingung mendengar keluhannya.

"_Sistem_ di _field_ ini sedang kacau," jelas Roxas sambil memanggil senjatanya.

"Huh? Jadi, bagaimana caranya memperbaiki _sistem_ di_ field_ ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Biasanya, terdapat satu _monster_ yang tidak _normal_ di _field_ ini. Monster itu sangat kuat dan tidak dapat dikalahkan meski kau serang sebanyak apa pun. _Monster_ itulah yang disebut _bug_, dan _bug_ itulah yang mengacaukan sistem di _field_ ini," jelas Axel sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya menghancurkan _bug_ itu?" Tanyaku.

"_Bug_ itu hanya dapat dihapus oleh _GM_ yang memiliki program khusus bernama '_delete_'," jelas Axel.

Setelah Axel menjelaskan, aku menyadari bahwa jumlah monster saat ini sudah meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari normalnya. Tempat ini pun penuh dengan _monster_ dan _player-player_ yang berada di sini pun terkepung oleh puluhan _monster_ yang jumlahnya terus meningkat tidak terkontrol...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **okay? Kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya tunggu saja besok karena aku akan update lagi besok! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 : Surrounded

**Author Note: **update! Like my promise :D hehehehehe..  
>thank you so much for reviewing Q_Q -sepi reviewer-<p>

**To a reviewer name Vaqne Aurelius: **kata-kata yang di cetak miring dalam percakapan (bukan percakapan dalam pikiran) dan penjelasan itu artinya bahasa asing, seperti bahasa ingris, didalam novel-novel, setiap kata bahasa asing selalu di cetak miring.**  
><strong>

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 8 : surrounded.**

Aku panik sekaligus bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika membantu, sudah pasti mustahil dengan _level_ku yang masih rendah. Sedangkan jika aku hanya berdiam diri, sama saja aku menunggu _HP_ku habis dengan sendiri karena diserang _monster_.

Aku ingin bertanya pada Roxas dan Axel apa yang bisa kulakukan, tetapi suaraku tidak keluar karena tegang. Puluhan... tidak, ratusan _monster_ mengelilingi kami. Bagaimana ini, di saat seperti ini, aku merasa paling tidak berguna karena aku paling lemah...

Aku melihat Axel menghela napas. "Roxas, Sora, aku akan meningkatkan _status_ kalian berdua secara _temporary_, alias sementara saja. Aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua untuk mencari _bug_ di antara ratusan _monster_ ini. Jika aku mencarinya sendirian, akan memakan waktu beberapa jam," jelasnya.

"Huh?" Kataku bingung ketika mendengarnya, apakah itu artinya dia meminta pertolonganku dan Roxas?

"Maksudnya, _level_mu akan ditingkatkan menjadi tinggi secara instan, Sora, tapi itu hanya untuk sementara saja..." Jelas Roxas dengan wajah waspada. "...karena _bug_ itu bersembunyi di antara ratusan _monster_ ini, maka dia perlu bantuan kita untuk mengalah _monster_-_monster_ ini agar dapat menemukan _bug _itu secepat mungkin."

"Oh,_ okay_," kataku sambil mengangguk, penjelasan Roxas selalu mudah kumengerti.

"_Grab my hand_," perintah Axel.

Aku dan Roxas memegangi tanganñya sesuai perintahnya, aku tidak merasakan perubahan apa pun setelah menggenggam tangannya. Lalu apa gunanya aku menggenggam tangannya?  
>"<em>Now go<em>!" Perintah Axel setelah kami melepaskan genggamannya, dia lalu menyerang _monster_-_monster_ yang ada di depannya.

Maka aku pun berlari dan hendak menyerang _monster_. Sungguh mengejutkan, ketika aku berlari, tubuhku menjadi sangat ringan dan gerakanku pun sangat cepat, melebihi kecepatan normalku, kurasa ada tiga kali lipat dari kecepatan normalku berlari.

Lalu aku melompat untuk menghindari serangan, sekali lagi aku terkejut bukan main dan juga kagum. Aku merasa bagaikan terbang saat melompat di udara -meski lompatanku hanya dua meter- dan menyerang _monster_ ketika berada di atasnya. Satu seranganku langsung mengalahkan satu Black Wolf, membuatku tercengang karena seharusnya seranganku tidak sekuat ini.

Aku menyerang _monster_-_monster_ yang mengepungku dengan mudah dan tanpa masalah yang berarti, gerakanku yang sangat cepat dan lincah –melebihi Black Wolf—membuatku senang bukan main, rasanya aku bagaikan penguasa di field ini, yah, meski hanya untuk sementara saja...

Kulihat, Roxas yang berada tidak jauh dariku mengalami masalah, dia terlihat sedang melindungi gadis berambut _blond_. Entah mengapa aku merasa sosok Roxas berbeda dari biasanya, kurasa ini hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku segera berlari kearahnya sambil mengalahkan _monster_-_monster_ yang menghalangi jalanku untuk mendekatinya...

"_You okay_, Roxas?" Tanyaku ketika berhasil menolongnya dan mengalah _monster_-_monster_ yang mengepungnya dan gadis _blond_ itu.

"Huh? Aku...bukan Roxas," kata orang yang mirip Roxas itu.

"Huh?" Kataku kaget ketika dia bilang bahwa dia bukan Roxas.

"_My name is_ Ventus," kata pemuda _blond_ yang mirip dengan Roxas itu, dia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum. "_Thanks_ sudah menolong kami."

"Sama-sama," kataku dengan senyum.

Maka aku terus melawan dan mengalahkan _monster_-_monster_ itu sambil melindungi kedua pemain itu. Pemuda bernama Ventus itu memiliki _battle style_ yang berbeda dengan Roxas, dimana dia memengang senjatanya –yang berjenis _keyblade_ juga—dengan terbalik, dimana ujung senjata di bawah. Sedangkan gadis berambut _blond_ itu, dia menggunakan _rod_, dia lebih sering menembakkan bola api mau pun petir, seperti yang Axel contohkan padaku daripada melakukan serangan fisik.

Setelah jumlah _monster_-_monster_ mulai berkurang cukup drastis, aku dapat melihat sosok Roxas di balik _monster_-_monster_ yang menyerangnya, Axel terlihat berada tidak jauh darinya...

"Roxas! _Don't let that bug run away_!" Perintah Axel.

Kulihat Roxas berlari dengan sangat cepat –kecepatannya hampir sama dengan kecepatanku saat ini—mengejar salah satu _monster_ dari puluhan _monster_ yang berada di depannya. Aku tidak tahu yang manakah _monster_ yang dikejarnya, tetapi mataku menangkap satu _monster_ yang terlihat terus berlari dari Roxas –sedangkan _monster_ lain justru ingin menyerangnya—setiap kali Roxas berhasil mendekati _monster_ itu.

Roxas menyerang setiap _monster_ yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya, begitu dia berada sangat dekat dengan _monster_ yang diincarnya, dia melompat sangat tinggi dan mengarahkan senjatanya kebawah sementara posisi kakinya berada di atas...

"Heat Dive!" Teriak Roxas sambil meluncur kebawah dengan cepat.

Muncul api spiral yang mengelilingi tubuh Roxas ketika dia meluncur kebawah, ternyata serangannya tertuju pada Mother Ant yang sejak tadi menarik perhatianku karena _monster_ itu terus berlari darinya. Ketika serangannya tepat mengenai Mother Ant, terjadi ledakan kuat yang membuat _monster_-_monster_ sekitar Mother Ant tewas kehabisan _HP_.

"Woah!" Teriakku dengan wajah kagum. "_That was awesome_!"

"_Nice job_, Roxas!" Kata Axel yang terlihat berada di udara, dia lalu melempar cakramnya kearah Mother Ant yang tidak dapat bergerak akibat ditahan oleh seragan Roxas. "_Freeze_!" Teriaknya.

Begitu cakram Axel hampir mengenai Mother Ant, Roxas segera melepaskan Mother Ant dan menjauh. Mother Ant yang terkena cakram itu lalu membatu, tidak bergerak dan sosoknya perlahan menghilang.

Kurasa Axel menggunakan program _'delete_', yang juga berarti dihapus. Setelah Mother Ant –yang merupakan _bug_ pengacau sistem di _field_ ini—menghilang, jumlah _monster_-_monster_ di _field_ ini pun kembali normal. Aku langsung berlari mendekati Roxas...

"_You okay_?" Tanyaku dengan wajah cemas.

"_Yeah_," kata Roxas sambil mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Oh ya! Tadi kau keren sekali! Nanti ajarkan padaku ya cara kau menyerang _monster_ itu, Roxas!" Kataku dengan semangat.

"_Yeah_, mari kita cari Nophie dan Sisca lagi," ajak Roxas setelah mengangguk.

"Um, Venira?" Tanya pemuda _blond_ yang mirip Roxas tadi. "Ini aku, Nophie..." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan Roxas.

"Nophie? Sisca?" Tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut sambil menatapi pemuda _blond_ itu dan juga gadis _blond_ yang tadi kutolong. Tidak kusangka mereka adalah Nophie dan Sisca.

"_Yeah_!" Jawab keduanya dengan senyum.

"_Okay_, maaf menyela..." Kata Axel sambil menghampiriku dan Roxas, dia memengangi bahuku dan juga Roxas. "..._okay_, _status_ kalian telah kukembalikan menjadi normal. Aku harus pergi sekarang, _see ya_," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dan Roxas sebelum pergi.

"_Yeah_," kataku sambil merapikan rambutku. "_Be careful_, Axel!"

Axel lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil membelakangi kami. Lalu aku menatap kearah Nophie dan Sisca...

Mereka langsung tersenyum padaku.

"_Woah_! Tidak kusangka bahwa _character_ Nophie dan Helmi _bro_ sama persis! Kukira Roxas adalah character yang langka, sama seperti _Ni-san_ dan aku!" Kataku dengan semangat.

"_Well_, sebenarnya _character_ku termasuk _limited edition_ juga karena di _game_ ini hanya ada dua," jelas Roxas.

"Hanya dua! Kukira masih ada lagi...," kataku dengan wajah tercengang.

"_Well_, tidak juga, _character limited edition_ harganya mahal, makanya perusahaan _game_ ini sering membuat _character limited edition_," jelas Roxas.

"Oh...," kataku dengan wajah tercengang.

"_Hey_, Sora, tadi kau kuat sekali tadi, bisa mengalahkan beberapa _monster_ hanya dalam satu serangan," puji gadis berambut _blond_ itu.

"_Thanks_, Sis!" Kataku dengan senyum sambil menyingkat nama Sisca. "Tapi sayangnya, itu bukan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya..." Kataku sambil menghela napas. "...sesungguhnya, aku lemah sekali. Tadi Axel –lelaki berambut merah tadi, dia seorang _GM_—meningkatkan _status_ku hingga _level_ tertinggi karena tadi dia membutuhkan bantuan kami untuk mencari _bug_ yang mengacaukan _sistem field_ ini, makanya aku terlihat kuat tadi. Baru saja dia mengembalikan _status_ku menjadi normal dan tentu saja aku kembali payah...," jelasku sambil tertawa pelan.

"_Hey_, jangan berkata seperti itu. Semua pemula pastinya terlihat lemah. Dulu aku juga terlihat lemah saat pertama kali aku bermain _game_ ini. Tetapi seiring waktu, aku semakin kuat," kata Ventus menghiburku.

"Hum," kataku mengangguk dengan senyum. "Oh ya! Aku belum memperkenalkankan _character_ku secara resmi! _My name is_ Sora! Di sampingku ini, Roxas, yang dikontrol oleh Helmi b_ro_..." Roxas lalu mengangguk saat kusebut namanya. "..._nice to meet you_, Ventus _and_... err..." Aku lupa menanyakan nama _character_ Sisca.

"Namine," kata gadis berambut _blond_ itu dengan senyum.

_"Nice to meet you_, Ventus_ and_ Namine!" Kataku sambil menyalami mereka berdua dengan semangat, Roxas juga menyalami mereka berdua.

"_Yeah, nice to meet you too_," kata Ventus dan Namine bersama-sama.

"Hey, ayo kita _hunting_ bersama-sama!" Ajak Ventus.

"_Yeah_!" Kataku sambil mengangguk.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **ketika kita dalam masalah, pasti kita akan merasa bingung apa yang harus kita lakukan, bukan? Bertanya merupakan salah satu solusi di antara banyak solusi yang ada. Ada kalanya kita harus membuat keputusan sendiri, ada kalanya keputusan itu di tentukan setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa alasan, ada pula keputusan yang ditentukan oleh orang lain dan masih banyak lagi…  
>Apa pun keputusan yang kamu tentukan, aku hanya ingin bilang, yakinlah dan jangan menyesali keputusan yang kamu tentukan sendiri. Yakinlah pada diri sendiri dan katakana pada dirimu sendiri bahwa masalah akan selesai jika kau hadapi secara berani. Jangan pernah lari karena itu hanya akan membuat masalah menjadi panjang. Lebih baik dihadapi langsung agar masalah cepat selesai, kan? Mungkin kata-kataku ini sangat sulit dilakukan, aku tahu, karena aku pernah lari dari masalah juga. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 : Pride Land

**Author Note: **Hey guys! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat dan aku sangat berterima kasih jika kalian memaafkanku! ^^

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 9 : Pride Land.**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak aku bertemu dengan Nophie dan Sisca. Belakangan ini aku sering _hunting_ bersama Ventus, Namine, dan Xion –_character_ Rin di _game_ ini- dibandingkan dengan Roxas dan _Ni-san_. Aku lebih sering bersama mereka karena belakangan ini _Ni-san_ jarang bisa menemaniku dan Roxas _hunting_, jadinya Roxas _hunting_ sendiri selama aku bersama Ventus, Namine, dan Xion.

_Well_, memang lebih menyenangkan _hunting_ bersama mereka karena kami semua sama-sama perempuan. Mereka tahu kapan aku lelah dan butuh istirahat, sedangkan dengan Roxas dan _Ni-san_, aku harus mengeluh terlebih dahulu bahwa aku lelah, baru mereka membiarkanku istirahat...

Belakangan ini aku mengalami sedikit kemajuan, mulai dari dapat menggunakan skill dan magic, dapat menggunakan _potion_ yang kubeli sendiri –selama ini _potion_ selalu kudapatkan dari _Ni-san_ dan Roxas—dan dapat menjual barang-barang yang dijatuhkan oleh _monster_ yang kukalahkan untuk mendapatkan uang virtual.

Berkat bantuan Ventus, Namine dan Xion, saat ini _level_ku sudah mencapai _level_ 20. Mereka bertiga sangat membantuku dalam mencari _monster_ yang sesuai untuk _level_ku sehingga aku dapat _level_ up dengan cepat.

Kalau _hunting_ bersama _Ni-san_ dan Roxas, mereka berdua pasti mengajakku _hunting_ melawan musuh kuat dan menggunakan _sistem share experience_. Sesungguhnya, _hunting_ dengan _Ni-san_ dan Roxas lebih seru dan menegangkan dibandingkan _level_ up pelan-pelan, tapi setelah battle, rasanya capek sekali dan disanalah tidak enaknya.

Hari ini aku akan _hunting_ bersama Xion, Ventus dan Namine tidak bisa _online_ karena suatu hal, mungkinkah ada acara keluarga? _Well_, aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak menanyakannya...

Hari ini Roxas juga tidak bisa _online_, besok diadakan tes dadakan dan malam ini dia terlihat belajar dengan serius. Sedangkan _Ni-san_, hari ini dia _online_, tetapi tidak bisa menemaniku karena sibuk mengurus _sistem field_ yang sedang kacau.

Belakangan ini aku bertemu Axel beberapa kali, dia juga terlihat sibuk. Dia bilang, belakangan ini dia, _Ni-san_ dan beberapa _GM_ lainnya sangat sibuk memperbaiki _sistem field_ yang kacau diserang _bug_. Ternyata menjadi seorang _GM_ itu sangatlah berat, soalnya mereka sangat sibuk memperbaiki _sistem_ terus menerus. Tidak heran jika _Ni-san_ jarang pulang dan juga tidak bisa hadir saat hari ulang tahunku juga...

Aku berjalan menuju Field Prd_Lnd_06, dimana Xion menungguku saat ini. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk _hunting_ di sekitar Pride Land. Tempat ini menjadi tempat _hunting_ yang jarang dikunjungi _player_ karena tempat ini panas, kering, dan penuh bebatuan…

_Monster_-_monster_ yang berada di sini tidak terlalu _aggressive_, tapi kuat. Beberapa _monster_ terlihat berkeliaran di _field_ ini, ada Fabre Box, bentuknya unik, dimana tubuhnya berbentuk beberapa kotak yang menyusun bagaikan bentuk ular, cara _monster_ itu berjalan juga mirip ular.

Lalu ada Sword Dance, bentuknya tentu saja sebuah pedang dan caranya menyerang bagaikan menari-nari. _Monster_ itu gesit dan cepat, tetapi serangannya tidak terlalu kuat.

Selanjutnya, Life Tree, _monster_ ini berbentuk seperti pohon, _monster_ ini yang paling aneh dari seluruh _monster_ yang pernah kutemui. Mengapa? Karena _monster_ ini hanya dapat meng_healing_ saja, tidak bisa menyerang. Lebih anehnya lagi, _monster_ ini meng_healing_ player yang menyerangnya.

Lalu _monster_ yang paling kuat di _field_ ini, Goblin, _monster_ dengan tubuh hijau yang selalu membawa _blunt weapon_, alias senjata tumpul, yang cukup besar, melebihi ukuran tubuhnya. Serangan _monster_ ini sering _critical hit_, sehingga harus sangat berhati-hati ketika menyerangnya…

Tempat ini sungguh panas! Rasa panasnya sungguh menusuk kulitku! Untungnya tidak mengurangi _HP_ku. Pohon-pohon yang berada di sekitar sini sangatlah sedikit dan terkadang bercampur dengan Life Tree yang menyamar menjadi pohon biasa. Hampir semua _player_ sering tertipu antara pohon biasa dengan _monster_...

"Sora! _Over here_!" Teriak seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kulihat Xion sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dia sedang berteduh di bawah pohon, mungkin kepanasan, sama sepertiku...

"Maaf terlambat!" Kataku sambil berlari kearahnya.

"_It's okay_," kata Xion sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita berteduh beberapa menit lagi sampai ada musuh yang mendekat, ya?"

"_Yeah_, aku setuju. Tempat ini sungguh luar biasa panas...," Kataku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku, berharap rasa panas itu pergi.

"_Yeah_, tidak heran mengapa banyak _player_ malas _hunting_ di sini, padahal _experience_ dari _monster_-_monster_ di sini cukup besar...," balasnya sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya, sama sepertiku.

Aku lalu menyandarkan tubuhku pada batang pohon. Entah mengapa aku merasa batang pohon ini seperti bergerak-gerak. Aku lalu menatap kebawah, kulihat akar-akar pohon ini bergerak-gerak...

"Um, Xion," kataku sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa kita baru saja menemukan _monster_ yang sangat dekat dengan kita...," kataku memberitahu.

"_Really? Where_?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Um, tepat di belakang kita," jawabku.

"Oh, ini," kata Xion dengan wajah kecewa. "Padahal aku masih ingin berteduh."

"Sama, tapi _monster_ ini hendak lari...," kataku memberitahu sambil memanggil senjataku.

Sebuah keyblade berbentuk sayap muncul di tanganku. Empat sayap di samping kiri dan kanan gagang senjata dengan warna hitam di kiri dan putih di kanan. Ujung senjata ini terdapat dua sayap di kanan, sayap hitam di atas dan sayap putih di bawah. Aku sangat menyukai nama senjata ini, Between Light and Darkness.

Xion lalu memanggil senjatanya juga, _long sword_ dan sebuah _knife_ kecil sebagai senjata rahasia._ Knife_ itu berada di balik lengan sarung tangannya, sehingga tidak terlihat.

Ketika hendak menyerang, Life Tree langsung berlari setelah mengenai seranganku. Aku dan Xion langsung berlari mengejar _monster_ itu, Xion berlari ke sisi kanan _monster_ itu dan aku berlari ke sisi kiri. Aku pun bersiap menyerang, menunggu Xion menembakkan _magic_ yang di_cast_ olehnya.

"_Fire_!" Teriak Xion sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada _monster_.

Muncul bola api di depan telapak tangan Xion, bola api itu meluncur ke arah Life Tree. Ketika bola api itu mengenai targetnya, aku langsung menyerang _monster_ itu sekuat tenaga dan mengenai _weak spot_ _monster_ itu. _Monster_ itu pun tumbang dan menjadi _defendless._ Kesempatan untuk _critical hit_ sangatlah tinggi sekarang!

"_Alright_!" Kataku semangat ketika berhasil menumbangkan _monster_ itu. "_Take this_! Arcana!" Teriakku sambil menggunakan sebuah _skill_.

Serangan dan kecepatan serangku meningkat saat menggunakan _skill_ Arcana. Xion juga menyerang Life Tree, _HP_ Life Tree cukup banyak meski _monster_ ini lemah. Setelah Life Tree kalah, aku menerima 30 exp dan Xion 25 exp, aku menerima lebih banyak karena aku mengurangi _HP_ Life Tree lebih banyak...

"_Okay_, selanjutnya itu," kataku sambil menunjuk Sword Dance yang berada tidak jauh dari kami.

"Okay."

Kini giliranku menggunakan _magic_, Xion sedang berlari mendekati Sword Dance yang menari-nari.

Xion menyerang Sword Dance itu saat _monster_ itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Serangan pertamanya berhasil melukai Sword Dance, tetapi serangannya yang kedua gagal mengurangi _HP_ _monster_. Serangan Xion terus meleset karena gerakan Sword Dance yang lincah, _monster_ itu terus menghindari serangannya.

'_Ugh, aku kesulitan menembakkan magicku_...,' pikirku sambil memfocuskan tanganku pada _monster_ yang terus bergerak dan tidak bisa diam. "_Thunder_!" Teriakku kesal karena _monster_ itu terus bergerak.

Aku tidak perduli apakah _magic_ ini melesat atau tidak, asalkan aku tidak harus menahan _magic_ ini lebih lama lagi.

Seperti dugaanku, _magic_ku tidak mengenai Sword Dance karena _monster_ terus bergerak untuk menghindari serangan Xion dan juga _magic_ku. Untungnya, ketika _monster_ itu menghindari _magic_ku, serangan Xion berhasil melukai _monster_ itu...

"Fang Blade!" Teriak Xion.

Xion memukul _monster_ itu kebawah, lalu memukulnya keatas sambil melompat hingga _monster_ itu terbang di udara.

"Strike Raid!" Teriakku sambil melempar senjataku ke arah _monster_ yang berada di udara.

Senjataku memutar dengan cepat bagaikan roda, lalu meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Sword Dance dan begitu mengenainya, muncul tulisan '_Critical Hit!_'.  
>Di bawah <em>monster<em> itu, Xion mengarahkan tangan keatas dan menembakkan _magic fire_. Ketika mengenai _magic fire_ Xion, _monster_ itu pun kalah...

Aku mendekati Xion sambil menyeka keringat yang berada di keningku, rasanya suhu tubuhku sudah melebihi normal...

"Xion, bisakan kita berteduh dulu?" Tanyaku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku, berusaha mendinginkan wajahku yang panas terkena paparan sinar matahari.

"_Yeah_...," katanya setuju, dia terlihat kepanasan juga.

Kami berdua memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh dahulu, menghindari panasnya terik matahari yang sungguh keterlaluan...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **Memaafkan adalah sesuatu hal yang indah, tetapi ada kalanya memaafkan seseorang yang berbuat salah itu, sulit apalagi jika dia memiliki ego yang tinggi. Aku juga seperti itu, egois dan keras kepala. Tetapi seiring dengan waktu, aku mulai belajar memaafkan orang itu meski lama sekali baru termaafkan. Menyimpan dendam itu tidak baik, selain tidak baik untuk kesehatan, tidak baik juga untuk mental. So, apakah kalian juga sudah mencoba memaafkan orang-orang yang bersalah padamu? Selamat lebaran! ^^


	10. Chapter 10 : Boss

**Author Note: **update! Hehehehe…  
>thanks for reviewing! ^^<p>

**To a reviewer name Nophie chan: **ah! Kau benar! Aku melupakan khasnya Axel! Q_Q Vanitas tidak akan kumunculkan di cerita ini ^^"

**To a reviewer name** **Zelvaren Yuvrezla: **um, sesungguhnya seorang GM meningkatkan status player normal adalah sebuah pelanggaran. ^^" Tapi asalkan tidak ada yang melapor, maka tidak akan ada masalah, bukan? :P**  
><strong> 

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 10 : Boss.**

Saat ini kami berada di Field Prd_Lnd_07, dimana terdapat banyak pohon di _field_ ini sehingga kami dapat berteduh kapan pun kami mau. Sialnya, di sini banyak sekali Goblin, sehingga setiap satu battle selesai, berlanjut ke battle lain.

"_You okay_, Xion?" Tanyaku dengan napas yang terputus-putus karena lelah. Aku masih mengacungkan senjataku pada _monster_ yang berada di depanku.

"_I don't think so_...," jawabnya sambil menyeka keringat. "_Magic power_ku hanya tersisa sedikit. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah, sudah habis total," kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Xion ikut tertawa mendengarnya. "_Okay then_, ini adalah _battle_ terakhir, setelah ini, kita pergi dari sini."

"_Yeah_," kataku sambil mengangguk.

Setelah aku berhasil mengalah goblin bersama Xion, kami berdua langsung melarikan diri dari sisa _monster_ yang masih ingin bertarung dengan kami. Kami berdua berhasil meninggalkan Pride Land dengan susah payah setelah dikejar oleh puluhan Goblin.

"_Man, that was close one_...," keluhku sambil membungkuk, memegangi lututku. Rasanya kakiku terasa lemas habis berlari.

"_Yeah,_" Xion terlihat menarik napas sambil memegangi dadanya, dia menunduk karena kelelahan.

Setelah napasku kembali normal, aku lalu mengecek lokasi kami berada di map. Saat ini, kota terdekat dengan kami adalah Halloween Town. Field tempat kami berada adalah Field Hal_Twn_ 01.

"Xion, aku ingin ke Halloween Town dahulu, mau membeli _item_. Kau mau ikut?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"_Yeah_," katanya sambil mengangguk. "_Item_ku juga habis, sehingga aku tidak dapat memulihkan _Magic power_ku secara instan."

Kami berdua lalu menuju ke Halloween Town, tentu saja perjalanan ke sana tidak mudah, karena kami dihadang oleh _monster_. Kami tidak melawan _monster_ itu dan memutuskan untuk menghindarinya, kondisi kami berdua saat ini sedang tidak baik, _HP_ku tinggal setengah, begitu juga Xion. Sangat beresiko melawan _monster_ ketika _item_ habis, meski pun _monster_ di sini lebih lemah.

Aku dan Xion memutuskan untuk berpencar untuk menghindari _monster_ _aggressive_ yang mengejar kami terus-menerus...

"Nanti kita bertemu di toko _item_, Sora!" Teriak Xion sambil memisahkan diri dariku.

"_Yeah_!" Jawabku dengan keras.

_Monster_ yang mengejar kami ini sungguh keterlaluan dan juga menyebalkan. Nama _monster_ itu Haunted Ghost, seperti namanya, _monster_ ini terus menghantui _player_ hingga dia dikalahkan. Mana lagi jumlah _monster_ yang mengejarku dari belakang semakin lama semakin banyak dan jumlah itu akan terus bertambah lagi jika tidak kukalahkan.

"_Arg_!_ Go away_!" Teriakku dengan kesal sambil memukul Haunted Ghost yang mendadak muncul di depanku.

Sesekali, Haunted Ghost –yang memiliki wajah bulat bagaikan boneka, dengan mata cacat dan hendak terjatuh—muncul di depanku dalam jumlah banyak dan menyerangku secara mendadak dan membuatku kaget bukan main –karena aku diserang oleh puluhan _monster_ sekaligus di waktu yang bersamaan, aku menghindar, menangkis, dan terkena serangan-serangan _monster_ itu dalam keadaan berlari.

Terpaksa aku berhenti berlari karena yang mengejarku ini jumlah sungguh keterlaluan! _Monster_ ini termasuk golongan lemah untuk level 20 keatas sepertiku, tetapi jika sudah mengeroyok –alias satu lawan puluhan, bahkan ratusan—seperti ini, maka _player_ dengan level tinggi pun bisa mati.

Aku merasa _magic power_ku telah pulih sedikit, maka akan kugunakan seluruh sisa _magic power_ku untuk membuatku dapat melarikan diri!

"_Ice sweep_!" Teriakku dengan wajah kesal.

Aku menyerang _monster_ itu sambil memutarkan tubuhku 360 derajat, sehingga seluruh _monster_ yang berada di sekitarku terkena seranganku. _Ice Sweep_ adalah serangan yang mengandung _magic ice_, sehingga musuh yang terkena seranganku ada kemungkinan membeku setelah terkena seranganku dan aku dapat menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari selagi _monster_-_monster_ itu membeku.

"Akhirnya lolos dari kejaran _monster_!" Teriakku kesal sambil menarik napas.

Halloween Town terlihat beberapa meter lagi dari posisiku saat ini dan aku pun melangkang menuju kesana dengan semangat. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berada saat ini, terjadi ledakan hebat dan sangat besar, saking besarnya ledakan itu, timbul angin yang berhembus kuat dari ledakan itu, aku langsung jatuh terduduk di tanah akibat hempasan angin kuat itu...

"Woah! _What was that_!" Kataku kagum sekaligus kaget setelah ledakan itu reda.

Di balik asap yang muncul setelah ledakan, terdapat bayangan seseorang di balik asap itu. Ah, aku salah, ada dua sosok di balik asap yang mulai menipis itu. Satu sosok seperti _player_, dan satu sosok lagi sama seperti _player_, tetapi dia memiliki sayap...

"Ah! _Monster_!" Teriakku sambil bangun. "Tunggu, aku tidak pernah melihat _monster_ itu...," kataku sambil menyipitkan mata, berharap dapat melihat sosok _monster_ dengan sayap itu dengan jelas dibalik asap yang mengepul.

Herannya, sosok _monster_ itu sama persis dengan _player_ biasa, yaitu berwujud manusia, tidak seperti _monster_ umumnya yang berwujud hewan, boneka, atau benda mati seperti kotak. Sayap _monster_ itu berbentuk seperti sayap burung dan berwarna hitam, sayap itu hanya sebelah saja...

Di depan _monster_ itu, terlihat sosok lelaki _brunette_ yang mencoba menyerang _monster_ itu. Serangan dari lelaki _brunette_ itu terus dihindari dengan mudah oleh _monster_ itu. Mendadak, _monster_ yang memiliki rambut _silver_ itu menghilang...

"_It been a long time_, Sora," kata seseorang yang mendadak berada di belakangku.

Terdapat sebuah pedang panjang berada di leherku, aku dapat merasakan tajamnya pedang itu di leherku. Wajahku langsung memucat ketika merasakan tajamnya pedang itu di leherku. Tubuhku langsung mengkaku dengan sendirinya saking takutnya diriku. Kupaksakan kepalaku yang kaku ini untuk menoleh dan melihat, siapakah orang yang telah mengarahkan pedangnya padaku. Aku terkejut bukan main, ternyata dia adalah _monster_ yang menghilang tadi...

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanyaku dengan wajah takut.

"Sephiroth!" Teriak lelaki _brunette_ tadi sambil berlari kearah kami, dia memiliki luka di antara kedua matanya.

Lelaki _brunette_ itu mengarahkan pedangnya pada _monster_ yang berada di belakangku ketika aku menunduk –setelah pedang panjang tadi menjauh dari leherku—dengan reflex karena nyaris tertusuk _heavy blade_ lelaki _brunette_ itu karena sesungguhnya, dia berniat menusuk _monster_ di belakangku, bukan tubuhku yang berada di depan _monster_ itu...

Aku terduduk dengan kaki lemas, bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya tubuhmu nyaris ditusuk oleh _heavy blade_? Itu sungguh mengerikan! Meski ini hanyalah sebuah _game_...

"_We will meet again_, Sora, dan ketika pertemuan kita yang berikutnya tiba, maka aku akan membalas kekalahanku," kata _monster_ itu sambil terbang ke langit, sepertinya dia hendak pergi.

"_Wait_!" Teriak lelaki _brunette_ itu sambil menembakki _monster_ itu dengan peluru.

Ternyata jenis senjata lelaki _brunette_ itu bukan _pure heavy blade_, tetapi jenis _gunblade_. Lelaki itu berusaha mencegah _monster_ itu untuk pergi, sayangnya, usahanya gagal dan dia terlihat menghela napas dalam setelah _monster_ itu berhasil pergi.

Dia lalu menatapku dan itu membuatku sedikit takut, soalnya tadi dia nyaris menusukku...

"Maaf tadi aku menyerangmu," katanya meminta maaf.

"_It's...okay_..." Jawabku dengan senyum lemah, tubuhku masih terasa lemas.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku meraihnya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia lalu menarikku bangun dengan mudah.

"_Um, thanks_."

"_Welcome_," jawabnya singkat.

"_Um, my name is_-"

"Sora, _right_?" Katanya menyela. "Aku sudah tahu karena kau adalah _character_ yang terkenal di _game_ ini," katanya memberitahu.

"Apakah Sora seterkenal ini hingga hampir seluruh _player_ yang memainkan _game_ ini mengenalinya?" Tanyaku terheran-heran, dahiku mengkerut saat mengatakannya.

"Dari caramu berbicara, apakah kau bukan orang yang sama ketika memakai Sora saat memenangkan _event_ itu?" Tanya lelaki _brunette_ itu.

"Um, saat itu _Ni-san_ yang memakainya, bukan aku...," jawabku dengan wajah sedih. Aku menunduk saat mengatakannya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal _event_ yang membuat Sora jadi seterkenal ini.

"Oh, _no wonder you are clueless about_ Sephiroth. _My name is_ Leon," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"_Nice to meet you_, Leon," kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku, hendak menyalaminya.

Ketika aku menyalaminya, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa dia adalah _type_ yang dingin. Ekspresinya terlihat datar...

Kulihat, di belakang lelaki _brunette_ ini, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut _onix_ _spike_ dan seorang gadis berambut _silver_ berlari kearah kami...

"Leon! Apakah kau berhasil mengalahkannya?" Tanya pemuda berambut _onix_ itu.

"_No_, dia berhasil pergi," jawab Leon.

"_Damn_, seandainya tadi aku berhasil menghindari serangannya, saat ini pasti kita berhasil mengalahkannya," kata lelaki _onix_ itu sambil menghela napas.

"Dia bahkan bisa menghindari _magic_ku," kata gadis berambut _silver_ itu.

"Um...," aku bingung bagaimana cara menyela pembicaraan mereka yang terlihat serius ini, aku hendak pergi, Xion pasti menungguku dan aku ingin mengucapkan salam pada Leon sebelum pergi.

"Hum, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu...,"kata lelaki _onix_ itu sambil menatapku.

"_He was_ Sora," kata gadis berambut _silver_ itu.

"_Oh yeah_! Apakah kau bertarung melawan Sephiroth juga!" Tanya lelaki _onix_ itu.

"Dia hanya diserang, tetapi tidak melawan," jawab Leon sebelum aku memberikan jawaban.

"Oh, _that's too bad_. Kukira kau akan melawannya lagi," kata lelaki _onix_ itu dengan nada kecewa. "_By the way_, namaku Zack," katanya sambil menyalamiku.

"Fujin," kata gadis berambut _silver_ itu, dia menyalamiku sesudah Zack.

"_It was nice to meet you two_," kataku dengan senyum. "Um, _sorry_, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Temanku sedang menungguku," mereka terlihat mengangguk ketika aku menjelaskannya. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

Aku lalu pergi setelah mengatakannya. Jika aku bertemu dengan _Ni-san_, kurasa aku harus bertanya secara detil soal _event_ yang dimenangkan olehnya ketika menggunakan Sora. Sehebat itukah _Ni-san_ hingga membuat Sora menjadi _character_ yang terkenal di _game_ ini?

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **Next chapter will update tomorrow :P  
>so review?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 : Fallen Angel

**Author Note: **Like my promise, update! Hehehehe! ^^  
>thanks for reviewing<p>

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: Apakah Leon juga GM? Kurasa tidak, dia player normal. Riku pasti akan muncul kok, kalau Kairi… akan kupikirkan… thanks! ^^

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 11 : Fallen Angel.**

Aku berlari memasuki Halloween Town dengan terburu-buru karena dikejar oleh Haunted Ghost, lagi...

_Monster_-_monster_ itu di_setting_ agar tidak dapat mendekati kota dalam jarak tiga meter dari wilayah kota. Aku menarik napas yang dalam setelah berhenti berlari...

Begitu memasuki Halloween Town, suasana Halloween langsung terasa. Labu-labu dengan bentuk wajah yang seram menghiasi kota ini. Banyak juga _player_ yang menggunakan _cosplay_, ada _witch_, _vampire_, _mummy_, _werewolf_, _zombie_, dan macam-macam lagi. Nuansa gelap di kota ini membuatku merinding karena kesan mistiknya. Ada pula _Non Player Characer_(_NPC_) yang berwujud _ghost_, sepertinya _NPC_ itu bertugas menakut-nakuti _player_ yang berada di sini –karena jika tidak ada suara histeria, bukan Halloween namanya—dan beberapa _player_ terlihat berlari ketakutan.

Xion bilang dia masih menunggu di toko _item_ –kutanyakan melalui chat—karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan _ghost NPC_. Aku segera kesana sambil menghindari _ghost_ yang mengejarku untuk menakut-nakutiku. Aku segera masuk kedalam toko _item_ dengan wajah ketakutan, Xion terlihat terkejut ketika aku membuka pintu toko _item_ itu dengan kasar saking takutnya...

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat...," kataku meminta maaf dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Oh, _it's...okay_. Apakah kau dikejar _ghost NPC_?" Tanya Xion.

"_Yeah_...," Kataku sambil terduduk lemas di depan pintu toko. Lalu mencoba bangun. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan _monster_, wujudnya mirip _player_. Lalu ada seorang lelaki _brunette_, kita-kira seumuran dengan _Ni-san_, dia memburu _monster_ itu dan _monster_ itu mendadak menyerangku yang kebetulan lewat..." Jelasku dengan serius, rasa takutku sudah berkurang. "...kalau tidak salah, nama _monster_...kalau tidak salah ingat, Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth!" Teriak Xion dengan wajah terkejut.

"I-iya...," kataku kaget setelah mendengar teriakkan Xion.

"Apakah dia memiliki sebelah sayap?" Tanya Xion dan aku mengangguk. "_Wow_! Kau beruntung dapat menemuinya, Sora! Sephiroth adalah salah satu _boss_ _monster_ terkuat di _game_ ini! Dia hanya pernah dikalahkan sekali saja!" Katanya memberitahu.

"Oh ya? Siapa yang pernah mengalahkannya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kamu!" Kata Xion dengan senyum.

"Aku!" Kataku terheran-heran dan juga terkejut karena merasa tidak pernah mengalahkannya.

"Oh maaf, maksudku, kakakmu ketika dia menggunakan Sora," jelasnya. "Waktu itu, ada sebuah event bernama '_Fallen Angel_'. Hampir seluruh _player_ yang bermain mendaftarkan diri mengikuti _event_ itu, karena, jika dapat memenangkan _event_ itu, maka kau akan mendapatkan sebuah _legendary_ _item_. Sayangnya, jenis _item_ itu tidak dipublikasi, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu apa yang diterima kakakmu saat itu," jelasnya dengan kecewa.

"Oh...," kataku ikut sedih.

"Hey, Sora, apakah kau tahu _item_ itu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bertanya pada _Ni-san_...," jawabku. '_Lagipula, jika Ni-san yang menang, belum tentu dia mendapatkan hadiahnya, karena dia bekerja di perusahaan YOL. Ni-san memintaku dan Helmi bro merahasiakan tentang pekerjaannya,_' pikirku sambil menghela napas.

"Hey, Xion, bagaimana _event_ itu berlangsung?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"_Well_, waktu itu _event_nya sungguh keren. Berawal pembagian kelompok –karena dibatasi beberapa _player_ ketika menyerang Sephiroth—dan saat itu, satu per satu kelompok yang telah disiapkan kalah diserang Sephiroth. Saat itu, Sora –yang dikendalikan oleh kakakmu—berada di kelompok paling akhir. Dia tidak menyerang Sephiroth sementara _player_ lain yang satu _group_ dengannya sudah mulai menyerang Sephiroth, dia menunggu _player_-_player_ itu kalah dan hanya tersisa dirinya. Pertarungan satu lawan satu itu sungguh menegangkan! Jika hampir seluruh _player_ kalah terkena serangan pedang Sephiroth yang panjangnya kira-kira dua meter, Sora bisa menghindari serangannya tanpa masalah dan terkadang menahan serangannya –dia terlihat keren saat menahan serangannya! Satu hal lagi, setiap tiga jam, _HP_ Sephiroth di_setting_ agar pulih total. Hebatnya lagi, Sora mengalahkan Sephiroth dalam waktu dua jam! _Player_ normal biasanya hanya bertahan _maximal_ tigapuluh menit, itu pun susah payah," jelas Xion sambil menghela napas.

"..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya setelah mendengarnya, sehebat itukah _Ni-san_!

"_You know_, Venira, kau beruntung sekali punya kakak sehebat dia,"kata Xion dengan wajah iri.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendengar pujiannya. "Um, aku beli _item_ dulu, habis itu kita _hunting_ lagi, ya?"

Aku segera menghampiri _NPC_ yang menjaga toko ini, kujual barang-barang yang kudapatkan dari _monster_-_monster_ yang kulawan. Sebagian uang dari penjualan barang itu kugunakan untuk membeli _item_ dan sisanya kusimpan, cadangan uang jika suatu saat aku ingin membeli _equipment_. Selesai bertransaksi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi, bunyi itu terdengar jika aku mendapatkan _message_ dari seseorang. Kupanggil layar menu dan mengecek _message_ dari siapa, ternyata _Ni-san_...

_To Venira...  
>Venira, sampaikan pada Dad dan Mom bahwa minggu depan aku akan pulang, aku mengambil cuti selama seminggu.<br>From: Hugo._

Begitulah yang tertulis di message ini, aku langsung membalas message itu.

_Ni-san akan pulang!_

Beberapa detik kemudian terdapat sebuah balasan.

_Iya._

Aku langsung lompat kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Xion yang berada di belakangku.

"So-Sora, kau kenapa?" Tanya Xion dengan wajah memerah ketika kupeluk.

"Minggu depan _Ni-san_ berniat pulang!" Kataku dengan girang.

"Kakakmu pulang!" Tanya Xion yang terlihat senang juga.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia juga terlihat senang, mungkinkah karena dia penggemar _Ni-san_ setelah dia memenangi _event_? _Well_, aku tidak tahu...

"_Yeah_! Apakah kau ingin bermain di rumahku ketika dia pulang?" Tanyaku dengan senyum.

"Tentu!" Jawabnya dengan senyum.

Lalu kami berdua berjalan keluar toko setelah mendengar kabar yang menggembirakan itu, kami berniat untuk _hunting_ lagi, aku juga tidak sabar untuk segera _log out_ dan memberitahukan kabar ini pada _Dad, Mom_, dan Helmi _bro_...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note:** aww! Liburanku sudah mau berakhir Q_Q  
>review? TT_TT<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 : Can't log out

**Author Note**: sorry guys, hari ini aku update satu chapter saja ya? Aku sibuk buat sinopsis dan outline nih ==" maaf banget! DX –nunduk dalam-dalam—  
>oh yeah! Makasih banyak sudah mereview! XDD<p>

To a reviewer name **Nophie-chan** and **Owly Bros**: wah,Sephiroth itu memang boss yang paling sulit dikalahkan ==" mendekatinya saja susah, apalagi menyerangnya ^^"

To a reviewer name **KuroMaki RoXora** and **Hikari Shourai**: weks! Kependekan! Gomene! Soalnya disengaja, tergantung judul chapternya juga! ^^"

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 12 : Can't **_**log out**_**.**

"_See ya tomorrow_, Xion!" Kataku sebelum Xion hendak _log out_.

"_Yeah, see ya_." Xion pun _log out_ setelah mengatakannya.

Setelah Xion _log out_, maka aku juga hendak _log out_...

"Huh?" Aku terheran-heran setelah menekan tombol _log out_, tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Mengapa aku tidak _log out_?"

Kutekan tombol _log out_ berkali-kali, tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa...

'_Bagaimana ini_?' Pikirku kebingungan.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk mengirim _message_ pada _Ni-san_ untuk meminta pertolongannya. Sebelum mengirim _message_ yang telah kutulis, seseorang lalu memanggilku...

"Sora," panggil seseorang.

Aku lalu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku, dia memiliki rambut _silver_ dengan mata _aqua marine_. Jika tidak salah ingat, aku pernah melihatnya sekali, dia pernah terlihat ketika aku sedang menyerang Head Dog bersama Roxas.

Aku tidak dapat melupakan wajahnya meski hanya dapat melihatnya sekilas, matanya yang indah membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menatapinya...

"Kau...siapa?" Tanyaku setelah menatapinya cukup lama.

Dia tersenyum padaku. "Kau menanyakan namaku untuk kedua kalinya, Sora. Kau masih tidak ingat juga?"

"Um, aku...tidak ingat pernah berkenalan denganmu," jawabku.

"Oh, kalau berkenalan secara formal memang belum pernah. Namaku Riku," katanya sambil menyalamiku.

"_Nice to meet you_," kataku dengan senyum, senyum ini terasa canggung karena dia adalah orang asing bagiku. "_Hey_, um, bisakah kau membantuku? Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa _log out_."

"Kau memang tidak bisa _log out_, Sora," jawabnya.

"Huh? Mengapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kita tidak bisa," jawabnya dengan senyum sedih dan membuatku menjadi semakin bingung. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengo_bro_l seperti ini," katanya dengan senyum.

'_Huh?'Sudah lama tidak mengobrol seperti ini'!_' Pikirku terheran-heran. Apa maksudnya? Mengapa dia terlihat seperti mengenalku dengan baik? Jangan-jangan dia ini _stalker_! Aku melangkah melangkah mundur menjauhinya...

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan bingung melihatku menjauhinya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah curiga. "Kau ini _stalker_, bukan?"

"_I'm not a stalker_, Sora," Jawab Riku dengan dahi mengkerut, matannya memancarkan aura kesedihan. "Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu karena dulu kau sering menghindariku."

'_Huh? 'karena dulu aku sering menghindarinya'?_' Pikirku tambah heran. '_Rasanya aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali saja, ketika hunting bersama Roxas dan Cloud saja,_' pikirku sambil menyilangkan lenganku di depan dada, kepalaku menunduk menatapi tanah. '_Mungkinkah yang dia maksud adalah_ _Ni-san_?' Pikirku teringat bahwa sebelum kugunakan, Sora digunakan oleh _Ni-san_. "Um, Riku, kurasa kau salah orang, karena sebelum aku, yang menggunakan Sora adalah kakakku, aku baru menggunakannya beberapa minggu saja," jelasku.

"Apa...maksudmu, Sora?" Riku terlihat bingung mendengar penjelasanku.

"Begini, aku adalah _user_ kedua Sora setelah kakakku memberikannya padaku," jelasku.

"_User_?" Katanya dengan heran.

"Riku, kau ini _player_ juga, bukan? Kau pasti mengerti maksudku bahwa di dunia _game_ ini, setiap _character_ yang ada di sini dapat digunakan oleh siapa pun, oleh _player_ maksudku, bahkah satu _character_ dapat digunakan untuk beberapa _user_. Sebelum aku, kakakkulah yang menggunakan Sora," jelasku sambil mencoba membuat penjelasan ini mudah dimengerti.

Dia menatapiku dengan dahi mengkerut selama sejenak. "_I don't get it_, kau Sora, bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Nama _character_ku memang Sora, tapi nama asliku bukan Sora," jawabku.

"_Stop lying_, Sora, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, tetapi kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu," katanya dengan wajah kesal.

"_I'm not lying_!" Teriakku kesal dikatakan berbohong.

"Venira!" Panggil seseorang dan aku segera menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku.

"_Ni-san_!" Kataku dengan senang melihat keberadaan _Ni-san_.

"_We will meet again_..." Riku terlihat berjalan pergi setelah melihat _Ni-san_ berlari kearah kami.

"_Wait_! Riku!" Panggil _Ni-san_.

Riku terlihat berlari dan tidak memperdulikan panggilan _Ni-san_. Tiba-tiba Riku menghilang setelah banyak angka –yang kebanyakan angka satu dan nol—muncul disekitarnya.

_Ni-san_ lalu berhenti di sampingku.

"_Ni-san_, Riku itu...siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Riku, dia, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti. Dia bukan seorang _player_ mau pun _NPC_ (_Non Player Character_). Hingga saat ini, kami masih menyelidiki apakah Riku itu _Bug_ atau bukan," jelas _Ni-san_. "_By the way_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh? Oh ya! Aku tidak bisa _log out_!" Keluhku.

"Aku tahu, Helmi meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa kondisimu terlihat aneh. Dia mencoba membuatmu _log out_ paksa, tetapi dia tetap perlu bantuan dari dalam _game_ juga. Saat ini _status_mu dalam keadaan setengah _log out_, tetapi kesadaranmu tertahan disini tanpa sebab yang jelas," jelasnya.

Aku pun langsung cemas ketika mendengarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"_Don't worry_, aku kemari khusus untuk membantumu _log out_," katanya mencoba menenangkanku. "Sekarang, cobalah untuk relex dan tutup matamu, kosongkan pikiranmu..."

Dapat kurasakan tangan _Ni-san_ yang besar menyentuh kepalaku setelah aku menutup mataku sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Sentuhan _Ni-san_ perlahan-lahan terasa menghilang dan kakiku terasa mati rasa...

Samar-samar aku mulai mendengar sebuah suara, suara itu kecil, tetapi perlahan-lahan membesar dan mulai terdengar jelas. Kusadari bahwa mataku terbuka, tetapi tidak menangkap satu pun cahaya. Ketika aku mengedipkan mataku, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mataku sehingga aku menutup mataku kembali. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan menangkap sebuah bayangan...

"_Sis_! _Sis_! Bangun, _sis_!" Terdengar suara Helmi _bro_ memanggil namaku, suaranya terdengar cemas.

Akhirnya mataku terbiasa dengan cahaya dan aku menangkap sosok Helmi _bro_, aku baru menyadari bahwa dia sedang menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan pelan. Aneh, mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Um...? _Bro_?" Kataku setengah sadar.

"_Thank goodness_..." Dia terlihat menghela napas lega. "Sejak tadi aku sangat cemas padamu, tidak biasanya _sis_ bangun terlambat. Ketika aku mengecek _sis_, kondisi _sis_ terlihat aneh. Lampu di samping kacamata yang menandakan bahwa _user_ masih bermain telah padam, tapi _sis_ tidak bangun-bangun meski kupanggil berkali-kali. Padahal seharusnya _sis_ masih dapat mendengar suaraku meski masih dalam kondisi bermain," jelasnya.

Aku lalu mencoba untuk duduk. "Apakah ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi ini tidak pernah terjadi padaku," jawabnya.

"Oh, apakah _Dad_ dan _Mom_ tahu tentang kejadian ini?" Tanyaku cemas, jika mereka tahu, mereka akan memarahi _Ni-san_.

"Belum, aku belum memberitahukan mereka," jawabnya.

"Helmi, kumohon rahasiakan ini pada _Dad_ dan _Mom_. Aku tidak ingin mereka memarahi _Ni-san_ di hari pertama dia pulang nanti...," kataku sambil menggenggam lengannya dengan erat.

"_Ni-san_ akan pulang!" Tanya Helmi _bro_ dengan wajah terkejut.

"_Yeah_," kataku sambil mengangguk. "Maka dari itu, berjanjilah kau akan merahasiakannya," pintaku.

"Uh, _okay then_," janjinya dengan setengah hati, Helmi _bro_ sangat tidak suka berbohong, karena di keluarga kami, kami selalu dididik untuk selalu jujur.

"_Thank you_," kataku dengan senyum.

Aku lalu turun dengan perlahan dari kasur dan menaiki kursi roda. Helmi _bro_ lalu mendorong kursi rodaku menuju ruang makan, dimana _Mom_ –_Dad_ pastinya sudah berangkat kerja—terlihat sedang duduk di kursi.

"Pagi, Venira, tidak biasanya kau bangun terlambat?" Tanya _Mom_ dengan heran.

"Iya," kataku dengan muka memerah. "Um, tadi, aku bangun terlalu pagi, jadi aku tidur lagi, makanya aku terlambat bangun dan akhirnya kesiangan," jelasku dengan berat hati, tentu saja itu tidak benar.

"_I see_..." Mom hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, senyumannya yang tulus membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena membohonginya, maaf ya, _Mom_. "...kalau begitu, sarapan dulu bersama _Mom_ dan Helmi, nanti makanannya keburu dingin jika kau mandi dulu," ajak _Mom_.

"_Yeah_," kataku dengan senyum.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: okay, maaf cuma update satu chapter minggu ini. Jika urusan mengurus novel yang tidak kunjung kelar ini selesai, aku usahakan untuk update lebih dari satu chapter!  
>so, review? :3<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 : Dark

**Author Note**: lol, ujung-ujungnya aku paksakan untuk update lagi karena ga tenang cuma mengupdate 1 chapter saja ^^" thanks for reviewing!  
>Enjoy the story...<p>

To a revewer name **Hikari Shourai** : weks, maaf lagi ya ^^" hum? Neku dari TWETY(The World Ends With You)? –hiks- aku kurang mengenal sifatnya meski saat ini masih menelitinya! XDDD akan kupikir2 apakah masuk apa tidak :3

To a revewer name **KuroMaki RoXora** : Riku bukan _monster_, tapi dia… hehehehee.. masih rahasia 3 wkwkwkwkwkw! –plak!-

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 13 : Dark.**

Sehari sebelum _Ni-san_ pulang, dia mengajakku dan Helmi _bro_ untuk _hunting_ bersamanya di suatu tempat dengan _monster_ yang sangat kuat. Kata _Ni-san_, _level_ _monster_ itu sekitar _level_ 50, sehingga Nophie, Sisca, dan Rin memutuskan untuk tidak ikut, takut merepotkan _Ni-san_ dan Helmi _bro_...

"Kalian yakin tidak ikut?" Tanyaku sekali lagi pada Ventus, Namine dan Xion.

"_Yeah_. Lagipula, jika kami tidak ikut, kau akan cepat _level_ up dan bisa menyusul _level_ kami dengan cepat. Rata-rata _level_ kami sekitar 40, hanya kau saja yang paling rendah di antara kami." Ventus tersenyum sedih saat mengatakannya. "Segeralah menyusul kami agar kau bisa sering-sering _hunting_ _monster_ kuat bersama kami!" Katanya menyemangatiku.

"_Yeah_, aku akan berusaha," balasku dengan senyum.

"_See ya_, Sora!" Kata mereka bertiga dengan senyum.

Mereka bertiga memisahkan diri dari kami, kurasa mereka akan _hunting_ di tempat-tempat dengan musuh ber_level_ 35-an.

Aku lalu menatap _Ni-san_ setelah mereka pergi. "_Shall we go_?" Tanyaku.

"Sebentar lagi, Axel sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari," jawab _Ni-san_.

"Axel akan ikut _hunting_ bersama kita?" Tanyaku dengan polos.

"_Ni-san_, jangan bilang kau berencana _hunting_ sekaligus ingin mengecek _sistem field_ di tempat _hunting_ yang kau pilih ini?" Tanya Roxas dengan wajah curiga.

Cloud hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Untunglah mereka tidak ikut bersama kita, sehingga _Ni-san_ dan Axel tidak perlu diam-diam melakukan pengecekkan," kata Roxas sambil menghela napas.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," kata seseorang dibelakangku, dia menyentuh bahu secara tiba-tiba dan membuatku merinding.

"Woah!" Teriakku kaget seketika seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Aku lalu menoleh dan melihat siapa yang tadi menyentuh. "Axel! Kau mengagetkanku!" Teriakku kesal.

"Oh_, sorry_," kata Axel dengan senyum sinis, permintaan maafnya terdengar sangat tidak tulus.

"Lain kali jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Pintaku dengan setengah berteriak, habisnya, jantungku tadi serasa mau copot, dia muncul bagaikan hantu saja.

"_Okay, okay_," kata Axel dengan tertawa pelan. Apakah tingkahku terlihat lucu? "_Shall we_?"

"Hum, kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Kita akan ke tempat bernama 'The Underground World', tempat yang cukup sering di kunjungi oleh _player_ ber_level_ 55 keatas," jawab Cloud.

"Tempat itu cukup ramai sehingga sering diserang oleh _Bug_, maka dari itu pengecekkan berkala harus sering dilakukan," lanjut Axel.

"Oh...," kataku dengan tercengang, tidak heran _Ni-san_ terlihat sangat sibuk...

Jalan menuju The Underground World berada di hutan sekitar Hollow Bastion, berada di field Hol_Bas_05. Terdapat sebuah tangga menuju bawah tanah yang di kelilingi oleh semak-semak. Aku dapat melihat dalamnya tangga menuju bawah tanah, tangga yang paling bawah sekali tidak dapat kulihat akibat gelapnya tempat itu.

Kami mulai turun memasuki field The Underground World, aku berada paling belakang karena sangat berhati-hati dalam melangkah turun. Semakin dalam kami turun, aku semakin kesulitan melihat anak tangga yang akan kuinjak, sehingga aku salah injak dan menginjak dua anak tangga di bawah.

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, aku menabrak seseorang di bawah sana, entah Roxas, Axel, atau _Ni-san_, yang pasti, karena tertabrak olehku, dia jadi ikut terjatuh juga...

"Aaaaaaah!" Kami berdua teriak ketika terjatuh.

"Sora! Roxas!" Teriak Cloud, dari nada bicaranya, dia terdengar sangat mencemaskan kami.

"Aaaaah!" Teriakku sambil menutup mata.

Lalu aku merasa Roxas memelukku...

"Arg!" Teriak Roxas kesakitan ketika kami membentur kebawah, rupanya Roxas menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantalan agar aku tidak terbentur...

"Ah! Roxas! Kau tidak apa-apa!" Kataku panik setelah menjadikannya bantalan.

Lalu aku melihat sebuah cahaya dari arah belakangku, ketika aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat di atas cakram yang Axel pegang, terdapat api yang sangat besar dan menyinari tempat ini...

Cloud terlihat berlari mendekati kami. "_You okay_?"

"_Ye_-_yeah_..., _HP_ku berkurang setengah...," jawab Roxas sambil menggerang kesakitan, lalu dia mencoba bangun. "_Damn_,_ impact_nya kuat sekali," keluhnya.

"Huh? Aku baru tahu kalau terjatuh dapat mengurangi _HP_...," kataku dengan terkejut, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"_Well_, efeknya sama seperti _skill land crash_, melompat dan memukul musuhmu kebawah hingga dia terjatuh. Benturan yang sangat kuat itulah yang membuat serangan _land crash_ semakin kuat. Jika kau menggunakan _skill_ itu di atas genangan air, maka serangan itu akan menjadi lemah karena tanah di genangan air itu lembek," jelas Roxas sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir yang menempel.

Aku segera memberikannya _Hi-Potion_ –sama seperti _Potion_, tapi efeknya lebih kuat dari _Potion_—sebagai permintaan maafku karena menjadikannya bantalan, meski itu keinginannya sendiri...

"_Thanks_," kata Roxas dengan senyum sambil menerima _Hi-Potion_ yang kuberikan.

"Sepertinya _sistem_ di _field_ ini sangat kacau..." Axel terlihat menuruni sisa anak tangga. "...seharusnya ada penerang di gua ini."

Tiba-tiba terdapat _monster_ yang menyerang kami secara mendadak, _monster_ itu menyerang dari atas karena dia _monster_ _type_ udara...

"Woah!" Teriakku kaget, untungnya aku menghindar secara _reflex_.

_Monster_ itu lalu menghilang ditelan kegelapan...

"A-apa itu tadi?" Kataku masih dengan wajah kaget.

"Itu One Eye, bentuk _monster_ itu mirip kelelawar, tetapi tubuhnya bulat dengan satu mata besar di badannya. Jika kau menatapi matanya terlalu lama, maka kau akan blind –buta, maksudku—selama beberapa saat," jawab Axel sambil menatap _monster_ yang menghilang itu.

"Oh, lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Akan sangat sulit _hunting_ jika tempat ini gelap...," keluhku sambil menghela napas.

"_Well_, kalian bisa _hunting_ setelah _sistem_nya kembali normal," jawab Axel dengan senyum sinis. "_Come on_, Roxas, bantu aku mencari _Bug_ itu," katanya sambil menarik Roxas.

"Hey!" Protes Roxas ketika dia dibawa tanpa persetujuannya.

Maka mereka berdua menjauhiku dan Cloud. Aku dan _Ni-san_ sempat berdiam diri sejenak hingga penerangan mulai menghilang –penerangan berasal dari _magic_ _fire_ Axel, sebuah _magic_ _fire_ muncul di tangan _Ni-san_ dan menyinari sekeliling kami.

"Let's go," ajak _Ni-san_.

"_Yeah_."

Beberapa kali aku dan Cloud diserang oleh _monster_. Karena penerangan yang kurang terang, aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok _monster_ yang menyerang kami.

_Ni-san_ sungguh hebat, dia bisa menahan serangan _monster_ meski sedang menggunakan _magic_ _fire_. Dia bahkan bisa menyerang _monster_ juga! Aku pun tidak mau kalah, aku harus membantunya sebisaku.

"_Chain rave_!" Teriakku sambil memutarkan senjataku dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mendorong musuh mundur.

_Monster_ yang terpukul mundur itu lalu dikalahkan oleh _Ni-san _dalam satu serangan saja...

Aku pun mendapatkan 53 _exp_ dan _Ni-san_ 133 _exp_.

Tiba-tiba, _Ni-san_ menembakkan _magic_ _fire_nya tepat disampingku, dia terpaksa melakukannya karena ada _monster_ yang hendak menyerangku. Setelah _fire_ itu meledak, maka tempat ini menjadi gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa...

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi _Ni-san_ masih belum menggunakan _magic_ _fire_ sebagai penerang.

"_Ni-san_?" Panggilku dengan suara kecil, aku paling takut berada di tempat gelap sendirian. "_Ni-san_?" Panggilku sekali lagi dengan perasaan panik.

Aku menggunakan _magic_ _fire_ sebagai penerang dan aku tidak melihat _Ni-san_ di sekelilingku. Mungkinkah aku terpisah tanpa kusadari? Bagaimana ini, _monster_-_monster_ di sini sangatlah kuat, mustahil bagiku untuk bertahan...

Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku gemetaran cukup hebat. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diriku...

"_I'm gonna be okay... I'm gonna be okay_...," kataku sambil menyentuh dadaku, berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Maka aku memutuskan untuk mencari _Ni-san_, jika tidak ketemu, paling tidak semoga aku bertemu dengan Roxas dan Axel...

"_Ni-san_! Roxas!" Teriakku sambil berlari dari _monster_ yang menyerangku.

Tiba-tiba ada _monster_ yang muncul didepanku dari balik kegelapan dan menyerangku dari depan.

"Ugh!" Aku menahan serangan _monster_ itu.

_Magic_ _fire_ku padam ketika aku menahan serangan monster itu dan aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Sepertinya _monster_ itu telah menjauh dan aku segera berlari kedepan, jika dugaanku tepat, seharusnya tidak terdapat apa-apa di depanku dan aku harus segera berlari atau _monster_ yang mengejerku di belakang akan menyerangku.

Tiba-tiba aku menabrak sesuatu di depan, bukan dinding karena sesuatu yang kutabrak ini tidak sekeras dinding...

"_Don't move_...," kata seseorang dan sepertinya dia yang kutabrak.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: lol, tebak, siapakah orang itu? :P  
>Wkwkwkwkwk! Review! XDDD<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 : Separated

**Author Note**: -sigh- update lagi... -lagi jenuh dan bete abis- thanks for reviewing...  
>Enjoy!<p>

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 14 : Separated.**

Tubuhku mengkaku, seseorang yang tidak kukenal –bahkan aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena gelap—menyuruhku untuk tidak bergerak. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya menyentuhku –sekitar bahuku—dengan kuat. Tiba-tiba, muncul cahaya di dekatku dan membuat mataku silau...

"_Fire Buster_!" Teriak orang itu.

Kulihat sebuah api meluncur dan mengenai _monster_-_monster_ yang berada di belakangku. Ledakan kuat terjadi ketika api itu mengenai _monster_, angin kuat berhembus dari ledakan itu dan mendorongku.

Orang asing itu lalu menahan tubuhku agar tidak terhempas angin. Setelah angin itu menghilang, muncul cahaya yang berasal dari _magic_ _fire_ yang muncul di tangan orang asing itu. Aku pun dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, rasanya aku pernah menemui pemuda dengan bekas luka di antara kedua matanya...

"Kau...?" Tanyaku masih tidak bisa mengingat namanya setelah menatapinya cukup lama.

"Leon," katanya menyebut namanya sekali lagi. "Apakah kau terpisah dari temanmu?"

"Huh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena tadi kau berteriak memanggil temanmu," jawabnya dan mukaku langsung memerah, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. "_Field_ di sini sangat kacau..." Dia terlihat menatapi sekelilingnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa setiap kali penerang padam..." Leon lalu memegang bahuku, lalu memadamkan api sejenak, lalu menyalakannya lagi. "...maka kau akan berpindah tempat secara mendadak meski kau tidak bergerak sedikit pun?"

Aku lalu menatapi sekelilingku, rasanya tempat ini sedikit berubah, meski tidak banyak. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku tidak menyadarinya...

"Oh...," kataku memberi reaksi lambat. "Apakah kau terpisah dengan temanmu juga?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh...," kataku sambil menunduk. "Um," aku menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu, aku merasa canggung jika sendirian dengan orang yang baru kukenal. "Bo-bolehkan aku bersamamu hingga aku bertemu dengan temanku? _Level_ku rendah, sehingga aku kesulitan menghadapi _monster_ yang menyerangku," jelasku dengan malu-malu, ini merupakan yang tertama kalinya aku meminta tolong pada orang yang baru kukenal. Biasanya aku lebih sering meminta tolong pada keluargaku, aku jarang sekali meminta tolong pada temanku jika tidak terpaksa. "Dan satu hal lagi, sebenarnya aku takut sendirian di dalam kegelapan," kataku dengan muka memerah, suaraku terus mengecil saat mengatakannya.

"_Okay_." Dia terlihat tidak keberatan untuk menolongku.

Maka kami berdua menyusuri gelapnya gua ini sambil mencari temannya dan juga _Ni-san_, Roxas, dan Axel. Keberadaan Leon sungguh menolongku, dia sungguh kuat! Mungkin hampir setara dengan _Ni-san_.

Ketika _monster_ menyerang kami, maka aku menggantikannya menggunakan _magic_ _fire_ sebagai penerang agar kami tidak berpindah tempat secara mendadak. Setelah dia mengalahkan _monster_ yang menyerang kami, dia lalu menggantikanku menggunakan _magic_ _fire_ -karena _magic_ _fire_nya lebih kuat, sehingga dapat menerangi tempat ini cukup luas- dan kami melanjutkan pencarian kami.

Aku menghela napas pelan, dimana ya _Ni-san_, Roxas, dan Axel berada saat ini? Apakah mereka sedang mencari _Bug_ sekaligus mencariku? Di tengah lamunanku ketika menggunakan _magic_ _fire_ menggantikan Leon yang sedang menyerang _monster_, kulihat seekor monter type udara hendak menyerangnya dari belakang...

"_Behind you_!" Teriakku memperingatinya.

Aku langsung terkagum-kagum padanya. Leon bukannya menghindari serangan _monster_ itu, dia justru menyerang _monster_ itu sebelum serangan _monster_ itu mengenainya. Padahal tinggal beberapa centi lagi sebelum _monster_ itu melukainya...

_Wow_! Kapan ya aku bisa sekuat itu? Pastinya keren bisa menjadi sekuat itu...

"_So_, Leon..." Aku menatapnya, kami telah mengelilingi tempat ini dalam kesunyian selama beberapa menit dan aku ingin memecah kesunyian yang membuatku gelisah. "...sudah berapa lama kau memainkan _game_ ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"...tiga tahun," jawabnya.

"Oh," kataku dengan wajah tercengang, tidak heran dia sangat kuat. "Lalu, mengapa kau memilih memakai _Heavy Sword_?"

"Karena kekuatan senjata ini hampir sama dengan _Exe_, meski senjata ini lebih berat, tapi jarak serangnya lebih baik dari _Exe_," jawabnya.

"_Wow_! Aku jadi ingin mencoba menggunakannya!" Kataku dengan semangat.

Kulihat dia tersenyum. "Sayangnya, _character_mu tidak dapat menggunakan senjata jenis lain selain _Keyblade_," katanya memberitahu.

"_Oh yeah_, kau benar..." Aku baru ingat bahwa Sora adalah _charater_ khusus. "...meski begitu, aku senang dengan _character_ ini, karena _character_ ini adalah pemberian dari _Ni-san_," jelasku dengan bangga.

"Kau mempunyai kakak yang baik," kata Leon dengan senyum.

"Yeah, kurasa saat ini _Ni-san_ mencemaskanku karena terpisah darinya...," kataku dengan cemas.

"Apakah karena kau masih kecil?" Tanya Leon.

Di _game_ ini, pemain dengan umur muda atau tua tidak akan ketahuan karena _character_ mereka yang tidak akan pernah berubah meski waktu terus berjalan, atau bisa saja mereka ganti _character_ jika bosan dengan _character_ yang mereka pakai saat ini.

"Um, umurku delapanbelas tahun...," kataku memberitahu. "Kurasa dia cemas karena aku perempuan," jelasku sambil menghela napas.

"Kau perempuan?" Tanya Leon.

Di sini, gender juga tidak diketahui karena pemain bebas memilih apakah mereka ingin menggunakan _character_ laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Oh, kau tidak menyadarinya karena Sora adalah laki-laki?" Aku pun bertanya balik.

"Sesungguhnya aku menyadarinya, tetapi aku kurang begitu yakin. Cara _battle_ laki-laki dan perempuan terlihat sekali perbedaannya. Caramu menghindari serangan _monster_ terlihat kaku," jelasnya.

"Oh..." Mukaku memerah ketika dikatakan kaku, tidak kusangka gerakanku sekaku itu hingga terlihat olehnya, padahal sudah beberapa minggu ini aku memainkan _game_ ini, tapi gerakanku masih saja kaku.

"Oh!" Kataku terkejut melihat sebuah cahaya dari kejauhan. "Disana terdapat cahaya!" Kataku menunjuk dengan semangat.

Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar suara _Ni-san_ dengan samar-samar...

"_Ni-san_!" Kataku hendak berlari kearah cahaya itu.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba Leon menahanku. "_Wait_," katanya dengan wajah waspada.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran.

Leon hanya terdiam dengan wajah waspada, dari cahaya yang jauh itu, semakin lama aku merasa cahaya itu semakin mendekati kami, bersamaan dengan itu, aku dapat melihat _monster_ yang berlari menuju arah kami...

"_Don't let it escape_!" Terdengar teriakkan _Ni-san_ dari kejauhan.

Leon lalu melangkah kedepan, membelakangiku dan bersiap-siap menyerang _monster_ yang menuju kearah kami.

Aku segera menggantikannya menggunakan _magic_ _fire_ agar dia berkonsentrasi menyerang _monster_ itu...

Dua buah api... bukan! Itu dua buah cakram yang dibalut api! Cakram itu meluncur kearah _monster_ yang menuju kearah kami. Salah satu cakram itu berhasil mengenai _monster_ itu dari belakang, Leon segera menyerang _monster_ itu ketika terkena serangan cakram tadi.

Kulihat _Ni-san_ dan Axel berlari mengejar _monster_ yang sedang dihadapi oleh Leon...

"_Sonic trust_!" Teriak _Ni-san_.

_Ni-san_ langsung menusukkan senjatanya hingga menembus tubuh _monster_ itu. _Monster_ itu lalu terlihat terdiam sejenak hingga tubuh _monster_ itu menghilang...

Tiba-tiba aku melihat bebatuan di sekitarku mulai bersinar dan menerangi tempat yang gelap ini. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata tempat ini sangat indah –karena tadi pencahayaan kurang, sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas—dan aku dapat melihat _monster_-_monster_ yang berada di sini dengan sangat jelas...

"Sora!" Teriak _Ni-san_ dengan wajah terkejut.

"Huh?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri, merasa heran mengapa _Ni-san_ terlihat terkejut.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari arah punggungku. Aku terjatuh ketanah dan tidak dapat bergerak, kurasa karena _HP_ku habis?

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: woah! Sora kehabisan HP! Bagaimana ini! Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya! :P -tentu saja updatenya minggu depan, aku lagi so not in mood TT_TT-

Review?


	15. Chapter 15 : Ghost Mode

**Author Note: **update~

**Your Other Life  
>Chapter 15 : Ghost Mode.<br>**

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku, tetapi jari saja tidak dapat kugerakan...

'_Oh come on_!' Pikirku sambil mencoba untuk bangun.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku ringan dan dapat bergerak lagi. Saat bangun, kulihat Sora –characterku—terbaring di tanah dan tentu saja aku kaget melihatnya! Bagaimana bisa aku melihat characterku sendiri padahal saat ini aku berdiri dan dia terbaring disana!

Kulihat Ni-san menyerang monster yang berada dibelakangku—maksudku Sora yang terbaring di tanah- dan Leon terlihat mencoba menolongku...

"Dia sudah memasuki ghost mode," kata Axel memberitahukan Leon. 

Entah mengapa mata Axel tertuju padaku, bukan Sora yang terbaring di tanah... 

Mungkinkah Axel dapat melihatku? Kurasa iya, karena dia GM... 

Hum, seperti ini ya rasanya dalam keadaan ghost mode? Tubuhku terasa ringan sekali, bagaikan sehelai bulu yang tidak memiliki berat. Aku berjalan mendekati Axel sambil memperhatikan matanya, memastikan dia dapat melihatku. 

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanyaku pada Axel dan dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti Leon juga bisa melihatku?" Tanyaku dan dia menggeleng pelan dengan senyum sinis. "Oh, berarti hanya GM yang dapat melihat player dalam ghost mode?" Tanyaku dan Axel mengangguk. 

Cloud terlihat mendekati Leon yang memegangiku dalam posisi duduk. Entah mengapa aku merasa Sora seperti sedang tertidur dan aku baru tahu ternyata dia itu sangat manis. Mungkin itu sebabnya Ni-san memberikannya padaku, bukan Helmi bro, laki-laki tidak senang dikatakan manis... 

Cloud lalu menggendong Sora. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah melindungi ketika kami terpisah," katanya sambil menatap Leon. 

Leon hanya mengangguk pelan. 

"Ni-san!" Teriak seseorang, seorang gadis berambut brunette terlihat berlari kearah kami. Ah, dia bersama Roxas. "Syukurlah akhirnya bertemu!" 

"You okay, Olette?" Tanya Leon pada gadis brunette itu. 

"Yeah! Tadi aku ditolong oleh Roxas." Gadis brunette itu lalu menatapi Roxas, tetapi Roxas terlihat berlari kearah Cloud. 

"Cloud! Jangan bilang..." Roxas terlihat tidak percaya saat menatapiku yang sedang digendong oleh Cloud. 

"Yeah." 

"Damn," kata Roxas sambil menunduk, entah mengapa dia terlihat kecewa akan dirinya sendiri. 

"It's okay, Roxas," kataku mencoba menghiburnya. 

"Dia tidak bisa mendengarmu," bisik Axel. 

"Oh, kau benar." Aku baru ingat bahwa saat ini aku berada dalam ghost mode. 

"Let's head out, menuju revive point terdekat," kata Cloud sambil sambil berjalan menuju jalan keluar, Axel mengikutinya dari belakang. 

Roxas lalu mengangguk. "Bye, Olette." 

"Oh, bye...," balas Olette sambil menatap kami pergi. 

"Bye, Leon...," kataku sambil menatapnya, aku tahu dia tidak dapat mendengarnya. 

Kami keluar dari The Underground World. Kurasa sudah aman untuk bicara dengan Ni-san dan Axel yang seorang GM... 

"Hey, Axel, bukankah aku harus menekan tombol 'to the revive point' agar aku hidup kembali?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya. 

"Well, itu tidak perlu karena kami akan membawamu ke revive point. Jika salah satu temanmu mau repot-repot membawamu ke revive point ketika HPmu habis, maka kamu akan hidup kembali tanpa mengurangi jumlah exp yang kau miliki," jelas Axel. 

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Axel?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran, alisnya terlihat naik sebelah saja. 

"Sora, dia bertanya tentang revive point," jawab Axel. 

"Ah, aku lupa bahwa kau dan Cloud dapat melihat player dalam ghost mode," kata Roxas sambil menghela napas. 

Aku lalu mendekati Cloud. "Maaf merepotkan, Ni-san." 

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku terlalu focus pada Bug, sehingga lupa akan keselamatanmu," kata Cloud sambil menatapku. 

"Tidak apa-apa, itu adalah pekerjaanmu dan aku tidak ingin menjadi penghambatmu," kataku dengan senyum. "Oh ya, apakah Sora berat? Sepertinya Ni-san tidak memiliki masalah menggendongnya..." 

"Cukup berat," jawab Ni-san dengan senyum. 

"Huh? Benarkah?" Kataku heran. 

Cloud hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawabnya. 

Selama aku menjadi ghost mode, tidak satu pun monster yang menyerangku. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa monster-monster itu dapat melihatku. Sepertinya monster-monster itu disetting agar tidak menyerang player dalam ghost mode... 

Oh ya, karena Ni-san tidak ada kerjaan –karena sedang menggendongku, Roxas dan Axel yang menyerang monster-monster yang mencoba menyerang kami, maka aku akan menanyakan beberapa hak tentang event yang dimenangkan Ni-san ketika memakai Sora...

"Neh, Ni-san, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang event yang kau menangkan ketika menggunakan Sora?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya. 

"Sesungguhnya, waktu itu pemimpin perusahaan YOL memintaku untuk mengetes character Sora. Sora adalah character pertama yang diciptakan untuk game YOL ini," jawabnya. 

"Huh! Sora adalah character pertama!" Kataku kaget. 

"Ya, Sora adalah character yang digunakan khusus untuk beta test game ini sebelum game ini dipublikasi ke publik. Semenjak game ini terjual, Sora tidak pernah digunakan lagi. Sora adalah character special, dia berbeda dengan character lain. Aku dapat merasakannya ketika menggunakannya," jelas Cloud dengan senyum. 

"Special?" Tanyaku heran sambil memiringkan kepalaku. 

"Yeah, dia memiliki beberapa ability special yang masih terkunci. Aku hanya berhasil membuka satu ability specialnya," jelasnya. 

"Apa itu?" Aku menjadi penasaran setelah mendengarnya. 

"Super reflex, jika focusmu seratus persen tertuju pada musuhmu, secepat apa pun serangan monster itu, maka dia akan menangkis atau menghindari serangan itu tanpa melukaimu asalkan kau tidak membelakangi musuhmu. Sesungguhnya kemenanganku di event itu tidak sah, sebab waktu itu aku sedang menguji kemampuan itu," jelas Ni-san sambil menghela napas. 

"Oh, apakah Sephiroth itu NPC?" Tanyaku penasaran. 

"Tidak, dia dikontrol oleh salah satu karyawan YOL," jawab Ni-san. 

"Ah, tapi aku pernah bertemu sekali dengannya, dia seperti dendam padaku..." Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit lemas mengingat kejadian itu. 

"Well, itu adalah peraturan. Dia hanya terlihat dendam pada Sora yang mengalahkannya di event, tetapi sesungguhnya dia tidak dendam sedikit pun," jelas Cloud dengan senyum. 

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Roxas dengan bingung karena hanya dapat mendengar pembicaraan Cloud saja. 

"Tentang Sephiroth," jawab Cloud. 

"Oh..." 

Ketika sampai revive point terdekat, entah mengapa aku kagum dengan desain revive point ini. Terdapat enam buah pilar yang mengelilingi di sekitar genangan air yang bercahaya biru. Meski terlihat simple, bagiku ini indah sekali...  
>Cloud lalu meletakan tubuhku di atas revive point dan entah mengapa aku merasa seperti ditarik kearah Sora... <p>

"Waaaaaah!" Teriakku kaget ketika tarikan itu mendadak menjadi sangat kuat.  
>Aku menutup mataku karena hendak menabrak Sora yang terbaring di atas genangan air... <p>

Setelah beberapa menit menutup mata dan tidak merasakan apa pun, aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit biru yang indah seperti biasanya... 

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Roxas yang tiba-tiba berada diatasku. 

"Rasanya aneh...," Jawabku masih berbaring, lalu aku bangun dan heran, genangan air ini tidak membuat bajuku basah. "Air ini dingin, tetapi tidak membasahi bajuku." Kataku sambil menatap bajuku. 

"Karen ini air virtual," jelas Roxas dengan senyum. 

"Oh," kataku dengan malu, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. 

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatianku, yaitu sepasang mata aqua marine yang sedang menatapiku dari kejauhan... 

"Riku?" Kataku saat melihatnya. 

Tatapan Cloud dan axel langsung tertuju padanya, bersamaan ketika Riku hendak pergi... 

"Wait!" Teriak Cloud dan Axel bersamaan sebelum Riku hendak pergi, keduanya berlari keearah Riku, sayangnya dia sudah menghilang... 

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Roxas dan aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, yang mengartikan bahwa aku juga tidak terlalu mengenal Riku. 

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **lol, bad mood…

Review?


	16. Chapter 16 : YOL Creator

**Author Note: **hey guys! Aku sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang memasukan cerita ini ke IFA(Indonesian Fanfiction Award)! Terima kasih banyak sudah memasukkan cerita ini, meski entah mengapa aku heran kok bisa masuk category family ya? XD –berharap masuk category advanture atau fantasy (SLAP!)-

To a reviewer name **Kuro Usagikelinci Pengembara: **iya, thanks atas sarannya. Sebenarnya ficku ini ga ada hubungannya dengan mood, kalau lagi bad mood malas ngedit, kalau kualitas cerita? Sebenarnya saat ini aku sudah menulis hingga chapter 21 di buku, jadi bisa dikatakan ini fic da ada lama tapi baru sekarang terketik =="  
>Hubungan Leon dan Olette? Hubungan mereka baik karena mereka kakak adik :).<p>

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai: **Riku bukan Bug :3 dia itu apa masih R-A-H-A-S-I-A. Hehehehehe~

To a reviewer name **Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**: iya, lagi bad mood beberapa hari lalu, tapi ga usah khawatir, ga mempengaruhi ceritaku kok, cuma jadi malas edit aja ^^"

To a reviewer name **SoraVanRoxasVen: **Yap! Lanjut terus tanpa henti! XD –slap!-

To a reviewer name **KuroMaki RoXora: **iya, Roxas merasa bersalah karena sebagai adik cowok, pastinya pingin ngelindungi ccnya dunk. :3 hehehehe… Riku memang selalu mysterius bagiku! X3

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 16 : YOL Creator**

Setelah selesai _home schooling_, aku bergegas pulang dengan perasaan yang amat tidak sabaran. Hari ini _Ni-san_ pulang dan tentu saja aku sangat menanti-nantikannya! Aku pulang bersama Rin, dia juga ingin bertemu dengan _Ni-san_ dan juga sekalian main ke rumah.

"_I'm home_!" kataku dengan semangat ketika memasuki rumah.

"Permisi…," kata Rin yang menyusulku masuk dari belakang dengan malu-malu.

"_Welcome back_," kata seorang pemuda yang sangat kukenal.

"_Ni-san_!" panggilku sambil mendorong kursi rodaku mendekati pemuda itu dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "_Welcome back too_."

"Um, halo kak Hugo," kata Rin malu-malu.

"Halo juga," balas _Ni-san_.

"_Ni-san_, dia adalah Rin, temanku di _home schooling_. Dia adalah Xion di YOL," kataku memberitahu sambil memperkenalkan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu lagi, Rin," kata _Ni-san_ menjabat tangannya.

"I-iya," kata Rin dengan canggung, mukanya sangat merah padam.

Kami bertiga mengo_bro_l di ruang tamu hingga Helmi _bro_ pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Ah, _welcome back_, _Ni-san_," kata Helmi _bro_ ketika pulang.

Bergabungnya Helmi _bro_ dalam pembicaraan kami membuat kami berempat jadi lupa waktu dan mengobrol terus hingga lupa waktu. _Ni-san_ selalu menghindari pertanyaan seputar pekerjaannya dan segera menggantinya dengan topic lain. Rin sangat bersemangat ketika bertanya, dia bertanya banyak soal _event_ yang _Ni-san_ menangkan menggunakan Sora, _event_ '_Fallen Angel_'.

"…_Item_ apa yang kau dapatkan setelah memenangkan _event_ itu?" Tanya Rin sambil menatap _Ni-san_.

Tatapanku dan Helmi _bro_ langsung tertuju pada _Ni-san_ saat Rin menanyakannya.

"_Angel Wing_," jawab _Ni-san_. "sebuah _armor_ dengan _accessories_ sayap, memiliki keunggulan memberi _speed up plus_ limapuluh persen."

"Wow! Mengapa kak Hugo tidak menggunakannya?" Tanya Rin heran.

"Aku tidak suka memarkan sesuatu," jelas _Ni-san_ dengan senyum.

Aku langsung tersenyum mendengarnya, _Ni-san_ memang rendah hati.

"Um, Rin, sudah pukul enam sore," kata Helmi _bro_ memberitahu.

"Astaga! Aku sudah harus pulang…" Rin terlihat bangkit berdiri.

"Hati-hati," kataku dengan senyum.

"Yeah!" Rin lalu pamitan pada Mom dan Dad sebelum pergi.

Setelah Rin pergi, kami semua makan malam bersama. Suasana makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda karena _Ni-san_ ada di sini, lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya…

Aku dan Helmi _bro_ memutuskan untuk bermain ke kamar _Ni-san_ setelah makan malam berakhir, masih banyak hal yang ingin kami bicarakan…

"_Ni-san_," kataku dan Helmi _bro_ bersamaan ketika memasuki kamarnya.

"_Hey_," sapa _Ni-san_ begitu kami memasuki kamarnya. "Kebetulan sekali kalian datang, aku baru saja hendak memanggil kalian,"kata _Ni-san_ memberitahu.

"Apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentang Riku," Jawab _Ni-san_ dengan wajah serius.

"Siapa dia, _Ni-san_?" Tanya Helmi _bro_ dengan heran. "Kemarin _Ni-san_ dan Axel mengejarnya, apakah dia _hacker_?"

"Tidak, Riku bukan seorang _player_, dia… sejenis _system_," jelas _Ni-san_.

"_System_?" tanyaku heran.

"Seperti _NPC_,_ sis_," jelas Helmi _bro_.

"Tepat. Herannya, Riku seperti sedang dikendalikan seseorang, layaknya _player_ normal. Tidak tahu apa yang mengendalikannya karena dia sangat berbeda dengan _NPC_, dimana dia memiliki perasaan dan pikiran," Jelas _Ni-san_.

"Sejauh ini, apa yang _Ni-san_ ketahui tentang Riku?" Tanya Helmi _bro_ sambil menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Untuk sementara ini, kami hanya mengetahui bahwa Riku adalah _character_ kedua yang diciptakan oleh pencipta YOL, dia diciptakan setelah Sora, _character_ pertama," jawab _Ni-san_.

"Oh, mengapa _Ni-san_ tidak menanyakan tentang Riku kepada pencipta YOL?" Saranku.

"Sayangnya, pencipta YOL saat ini sedang koma," jelas _Ni-san_ dengan sedih.

"Huh!" aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Bukankah _system game_ YOL sangat rumit, sehingga dibutuhkan puluhan orang untuk menciptakannya?" Tanya Helmi _bro_.

"Sayangnya, _game_ ini diselesaikan sendiri oleh pencipta YOL selama tiga tahun. Tidak satu pun orang yang membantunya akibat pengerjaannya yang sangat rumit. Pencipta YOL adalah orang yang sangat _genius_, dia lulus di sebuah universitas terkenal ketika umurnya masih sangat muda, limabelas tahun, dan nilainya juga sangat mencengangkan, sempurna," jelas _Ni-san_ sambil menghela napas.

Aku tercengang mendengarnya, pencipta YOL lulus ketika usia limabelas tahun! "A…apa yang membuat pencipta YOL koma?" tanyaku heran.

"Di hari ketika _game_ YOL hendak dipublikasi kepada publik, setelah pencipta YOL selesai menjelaskan system _game_, _character_, gaya _battle_, grafis, tempat-tempat, dan sebagainya, sebuah kabar sedih datsng. Teman dekat pencipta YOL yang selalu mendukung, menghiburnya, membantunya –meski sang teman lebih banyak menyita waktunya untuk mengajaknya mengo_bro_l—dan juga teman semasa kecilnya dikabarkan tewas karena kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju tempat publikasi _game_ YOL. Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun dan membuatnya tewas ditempat kejadian," jelas _Ni-san_ dengan wajah sedih.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah sedih juga.

"Setelah mengetahui kabar itu, pencipta YOL terlihat sangat _shock_ mendengarnya. Awalnya dia berusaha tabah dan tegar, tetapi, perlahan-lahan sikapnya mulai berubah total. Dia menjadi sangat emosional, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kejadian itu dan depresi. Suatu hari, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat marah besar…" _Ni-san_ menghela napas saat mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Sora," jawab _Ni-san_ dengan sedih. "Pemimpin perusahaan YOL –tempat _Ni-san_ bekerja—ingin menjual Sora yang termasuk _character_ _limited edition_. Dia sangat marah besar hingga bertengkar hebat dengan pemimpin _Ni-san_. Pertengkaran itu tidak berakhir baik dan pencipta YOL pergi dengan perasaan kesal sambil memacukan kendaraannya melebihi kecepatan normal." _Ni-san_ berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas.

"Lalu, dia… mengalami kecelakaan?" tanyaku menduga-duga.

"Ya, dan kecelakaan itu disengaja olehnya, meski begitu, dia dapat diselamatkan meski hingga saat ini dia koma," jelas _Ni-san_ dengan sedih.

"Apakah… pemimpin _Ni-san_ menyesali kejadian itu?" tanyaku sedih.

"Sangat," jawab _Ni-san_ dengan senyum sedih. "Karena pencipta YOL adalah anak dari pemimpin _Ni-san_."

"Huh!" Aku terkejut mendengarnya, begitu juga Helmi _bro_.

"Kalian terkejut?" Tanya _Ni-san_ dengan heran dan kami hanya mengangguk. "Semenjak pencipta YOL koma, mendadak Riku menghilang tanpa sebab yang jelas. Entah mengapa, saat ditemukan, statusnya telah menjadi salah satu bagian dari _system_, bukan _character_ yang dapat dimainkan. Penyebab statusnya berubah, hingga saat ini masih dalam penyelidikan."

"Mungkinkah sebelum mengalami kecelakaan, pencipta YOL mengubah Riku menjadi _system_?" Tanyaku menduga-duga.

"Mungkin juga, tetapi Riku seperti dikontrol sesuatu. _NPC_ selalu membicarakan hal yang sama terus-menerus, sedangkan perkataan Riku selalu berubah-ubah. Selain itu, Riku juga dapat menjawab pertanyaan, tidak seperti _NPC_ yang tidak memiliki _intelligent_," jelas _Ni-san_.

"Jadi intinya, _Ni-san_ menceritakan ini karena ingin kami membantu menyelidiki Riku ketika bermain YOL?" Tanya Helmi _bro_.

"_Correct_," jawab _Ni-san_ dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana caranya menyelidiki Riku jika dia saja sulit ditemukan?" Tanya Helmi _bro_ dengan heran.

"Venira," panggil _Ni-san_ dan tatapanku langsung terfocus padanya. "Sudah berapa kali kau bertemu dengan Riku semenjak kau bermain YOL?" tanyanya.

"Um, baru tiga kali. Yang pertama, ketika _Ni-san_ dan Helmi _bro_ mengajarkanku cara bertarung. Kedua, ketika aku tidak bisa _log out_. Ketiga, kemarin bersama _Ni-san_ dan yang lain," jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Helmi?" Tanya _Ni-san_.

"Hanya sekali saja dan itu juga kemarin bersama kalian," jawabnya.

"Suda kuduga…" _Ni-san_ terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "…Riku sangat jarang muncul di depan player lain, tetapi cukup sering muncul jika ada Sora," katanya sambil menatapku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku heran.

"Yeah," jawab _Ni-san_ sambil mengangguk. "Dulu, ketika aku memakai Sora, aku cukup sering menemuinya. Tetapi semenjak aku mengganti _character_, aku mulai kesulitan menemuinya," jelas _Ni-san_.

"Apakah _Ni-san_ tahu mengapa itu bias terjadi?" Tanya Helmi _bro_.

"Dugaan sementara adalah, karena Sora dan Riku memiliki hubungan, seperti sebuah kunci terhadap sesuatu yang hingga sekarang masih _mysterious_ dan sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan _system_ YOL," jawab _Ni-san_.

"Astaga! Tidakkah sebaiknya aku mengembalikan Sora pada _Ni-san_?" Tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan menjadi masalah yang amat serius.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu," jawab _Ni-san_. "_Ni-san_ sengaja memberikan Sora padamu karena menurut data yang kuperoleh, _system_ YOL diciptakan karena teman pencipta YOL itu lumpuh, sama sepertimu. Kukira pencipta YOL ingin memberikan Sora pada temannya yang meninggal itu agar dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya dapat berjalan meski di dunia virtual saja."

"Begitu ya…" Entah mengapa aku sangat sedih mendengarnya.

Pencipta YOL sudah bersusah payah menciptakan _game_ itu untuk temannya dan temannya itu meninggal sebelum dapat bermain di _game_ itu. Padahal pencipta YOL ingin menghibur temannya agar dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya berjalan, sama seperti yang dilakukan _Ni-san_…

Mungkin aku bisa mengerti mengapa dia depresi mendengar kematian temannya yang belum sempat memainkan _game_ yang dia ciptakan susah payah untuknya, seakan-akan usahanya selama ini sia-sia dan tidak ada artinya jika temannya tidak memainkannya…

"Oh ya, Venira, ada alasan lain mengapa aku memberikan Sora padamu," kata _Ni-san_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena aku yakin kau akan membantuku," jawab _Ni-san_ dengan senyum.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. Baru kali ini seseorang mengatakan aku bisa membantunya, padahal biasanya orang-orang enggan meminta bantuanku karena aku cacat.

"Aku akan membantu _Ni-san_ sebisaku!" kataku dengan senyum.

_Ni-san_ tersenyum mendengarnya dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan semaximal mungkin membantu _Ni-san_ menyelidiki Riku, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note: ** Ada kalanya kita putus asa saat usaha kita sia-sia, itulah yang kurasakan beberapa hari lalu. Lalu sebuah lagu membangkitkanku: Because you live and breathe, because you make my believe in myself when nobody else can help (by Jesse Mccarney, song name: Because you live). Berkat lagu itu aku sadar, ketika putus asa, jangan menyerah dulu, selama kau hidup dan bernapas, kau masih sanggup untuk berjuang! Jangan selalu mengharapkan bantuan! Jika terlalu sering mengharapkan bantuan, maka kau tidak akan bisa bangkit! Cobalah untuk melangkah sendiri, jika terasa berat, kau boleh meminta bantuan orang lain, tapi jangan terus menerus!

Okay guys, semoga ini membantu kalian yang putus asa seperti diriku beberapa hari lalu. ^^  
>review? :D<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 : Player Killer

**Author Note: **update… -kagak tenang kalau ga mengupate YOL seminggu sekali ==" enjoy the story…-yawn, lack of sleep- thanks for the review… Zzzzz….

To a reviewer name **Nophie Chan**: iya, Riku itu system khusus _" dia punya peran penting dalam game YOL, perannya apa? Ya, R-A-H-A-S-I-A~

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: heee! Baru tahu kakaknya Venira namanya Hugo! Memangnya aku tidak menulis namanya di prologue ya? –malas ngecek-  
>Iya, kondisi YOL aslinya rumit banget, serumit otakku yg mulai error… -slap!-<p>

To a reviewer name **SoraVanRoxasVen**: pingin lanjut terus :') tapi kagak kuat… nunggu minggu depan ya "

To a reviewer name **Scoppio d'Ira**: hahahaha… seandainya aku sejenius steve jobs, cerita ini pasti sudah meledak! XD –slap!- heee? Ternyata anda yang memasukkannya! Thanks a lot yah! –hugs- iya, kondisiku agak membaik saat ini, kurasa?

To a reviewer name **Roanolic**: huaaaaa, da lama ga kelihatan! . pasti sangat sibuk dengan sekolah ya? Hehehehe… thanks atas pujiannya ^^

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 17 : **_**Player**_** killer**

Hari ini, aku _hunting_ bersama Ventus, Namine, Xion, dan Roxas. _Ni-san_ tidak _online_ hari ini karena ingin istirahat total setelah terlalu sering lembur bekerja, bahkan dia lembur sehari sebelum dia pulang...

"Kau tahu, akan ada _event_ lagi dan kabar yang sudah beredar cukup menghebohkan!" Kata Ventus sambil menatap kami semua.

"Ah, ya, itu benar, aku lupa memberitahukanmu, Sora," kata Roxas yang baru teringat akan sesuatu yang dia lupakan. "Kabarnya, kali ini _event_ baru itu mempunyai beberapa syarat untuk mendaftar, biasanya tanpa syarat. Salah satu syarat yang kudengar –dan ini masih belum pasti—adalah kau harus memiliki _group_ dengan anggota minimal dua orang dan maximal tiga orang."

"Huh? Mengapa peraturannya aneh seperti itu? Bukankah semakin banyak orang semakin baik?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kurasa mereka ingin membuat tantangan untuk para peserta," jawab Namine dengan senyum.

"Ah, apakah kalian sudah menentukan _group_nya?" Tanyaku.

"Hum, mungkin aku akan bersama Namine dan Xion, atau kau ingin salah satu dari kami jadi bagian _group_mu, Sora?" Ventus bertanya balik.

"_It's okay_, kurasa Roxas saja cukup. Kau belum menentukan _group_mu, bukan, Roxas?" Aku langsung menatapnya.

"Belum, tapi satu peraturan lagi yang kudengar dan ini juga tidak pasti, bahwa _group_-_group_ yang mendaftar nanti, anggota _group_ itu akan diacak lagi, sehingga kau akan satu _group_ dengan orang asing," kata Roxas sambil memegang dagunya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Jadi percuma kau satu _group_ dengan orang yang kau kenal karena akhirnya kau akan satu _group_ dengan orang lain juga," jelasnya.

"Wah, itu pasti merepotkan," aku menghela napas mendengarnya. "Kurasa aku tidak akan ikut _event_ itu, aku takut merepotkan orang yang tidak kukenal. Semua _player_ tidak diwajibkan untuk mengikuti _event_ itu, bukan?"

"Tidak wajib, semua _player_ bebas menentukan mau ikut atau tidak," jawab Roxas.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut _event_ ini, Sora, karena kudengar tingkat kesulitan _event_ ini rendah, tidak setinggi _event_ Fallen Angel," bujuk Xion.

"_Yeah_, kau harus mencobanya dulu, ini adalah _event_ pertama yang muncul sejak kau mulai bermain, bukan? Lagipula, jika berhasil memenangkan _event_, kau akan mendapatkan satu juta munny!" Kata Namine dengan senyum.

"Satu juta munny!" Aku langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Untuk mengumpulkan seratus ribu munny saja sulit, apalagi satu juta munny! "Aku ikut! Aku ikut!" Kataku berubah pikiran.

Ventus, Namine dan Xion tertawa saat mendengar aku berubah pikiran, Roxas hanya terlihat tersenyum biasa.

"Sudah kuduga kau berubah pikiran." Ventus terlihat tertawa saat mengatakannya.

"Habisnya, siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan uang sebanyak itu?" Tanyaku dengan muka memerah.

"_True_." Xion terlihat setuju.

"_So_, apa nama _event_ baru itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak tahu..." Roxas mengangkat bahunya. "...hingga sekarang, nama _event_ itu masih dirahasiakan. Tempat pengumuman _event_ itu akan diberitahukan melalui _message_, setiap _player_ akan dikirimi message sehari sebelum _event_ itu diumumkan," jelasnya.

"Oh…"

"_Look out_!" Teriak Xion.

Sebuah _lightning_ meluncur dengan cepat dari samping menuju kearah kami. _Lightning_ itu nyaris mengenaiku jika Roxas tidak menarikku menghindari _lightning_ itu. Ventus, Xion dan Namine berhasil menghindari _lightning_ itu meski Namine sedikit terluka. Dari kejauhan, dimana _lightning_ tadi berasal, terlihat sesama _player_ saling menyerang...

"_Player killer_!" Roxas terlihat waspada saat melihat sesama _player_ saling menyerang.

"_Player killer_?" Kataku terheran-heran.

"Mereka adalah _player_ yang menyerang sesama _player_ untuk mendapatkan _exp_. Setiap _player killer_ mempunyai _tittle_ atau julukkan masing-masing, tergantung seberapa banyak _player_ yang dibunuh olehnya," jelas Roxas.

"Sebaiknya kita menghindari pertarungan dengan _player killer_," saran Namine. "Dia...kuat..."

Kulihat salah satu _player_ yang saling serang itu kalah...

"_We better run, now_!" Teriak Roxas ketika melihat _player killer_ itu berlari menuju kearah kami.

Maka kami semua bergegas berlari menjauhi _player killer_ itu dan _player killer_ itu terus mengejar kami. Sebuah _fire ball_ meluncur kearah kami dan _magic_ itu mengarah pada salah satu dari kami.

Namine berhenti berlari dan menembakkan _magic_ _blizzard_, untuk menghalau _fire ball_ itu.

"Namine! Diatasmu!" Teriakku ketika melihat _player killer_ itu berada di atas Namine.

Aku sangat yakin kalau tadi aku melihat _player killer_ itu masih jauh, mengapa dia bisa tiba-tiba ada di atasnya!

Roxas berlari dan melompat mendekati _player killer_ itu. "_Wind Dash_!"

Senjata Roxas –yang bernama Saint Luminous, kalau tidak salah ingat—diarahkan pada _player killer _itu, dia meluncur dan menusuk _player killer_ itu.

Ketika serangan Roxas mengenai _player killer_ itu, dia terhempas kebelakang karena _effect_ dari _wind_ yang terdapat pada serangan Roxas. Roxas mendarat tepat di samping Namine...

"Pergi, aku akan menahannya," kata Roxas tanpa menatap Namine.

Namine berlari kearah kami dan mengajak kami untuk lari...

"_Sorry guys_, aku akan tetap di sini untuk menolong Roxas, pergilah," kataku menolak ajakkan mereka untuk lari.

"But, Sora! _That player killer was very strong_!" Kata Ventus memperingati.

"_I know_! _That's why I can't leave Roxas alone_!" Kataku sambil memanggil senjataku dan berlari kearah Roxas dan _player killer_ itu.

Aku menyerang _player killer_ itu ketika dia menyerang Roxas, Roxas terliihat terkejut saat aku menolongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sora!" Tanya Roxas dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi dan meninggalkanmu, Roxas! Meski kau lebih kuat dariku, tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku lebih tua darimu!" Jelasku sambil memukul _player killer_ itu sekuat mungkin.

"Ta—" Roxas terlihat hendak protes, tapi batal karena dia diserang oleh _player killer_ itu. Dia menahan serangan _player killer_ itu dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Aku lebih kuat dari darinya! Maka dari itu kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Jelas Roxas dengan wajah cemas.

"Meski kau berkata begitu, aku tetap tidak akan pergi!" Kataku dengan keras kepala.

Aku pun terus menyerang _player killer_ itu, seranganku berhasil ditangkis dan dihindarinya karena aku kurang begitu focus menyerangnya. Roxas lalu mencoba mendesak _player killer_ itu, kami saling bergantian menyerang, ketika _player killer_ itu menyerangku, maka Roxas yang menyerangnya, begitu pula sebaliknya...

Aku lalu melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan _player killer_ itu, maka dia langsung memfocuskan serangan pada Roxas yang terus-menerus menyerangnya...

Aku lalu meng_cast_ _magic_. "_Fire Blast_!" Teriakku sambil menembakkan _magic_ kearah _player killer_ itu, Roxas langsung menjauhi _player killer_ itu ketika melihat aku menembakkan _magic_ kearah _player killer_ itu.

"_Ice Wall_!" Teriak _player killer_ itu.

Sebuah dinding es muncul untuk melindunginya dari _magic_ku. Bola api yang menabrak dinding es itu meledak dan menghancurkan dinding es itu.

Mengejutkan, dinding es yang hancur itu berterbangan kearahku dan Roxas bagaikan _magic_ _blizzard_...

Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari _magic_ _blizzard_ itu sambil melompat mundur, beberapa kali aku menangkis _magic_ _blizzard_ itu agar tidak melukaiku...

Beberapa _magic_ _fire_ tiba-tiba melintasiku dari belakang dan mengenai _magic_ _blizzard_ yang menyerangku dan Roxas. Ketika aku menoleh, rupanya yang menembakkan _magic_ itu adalah Ventus, Xion, dan Namine.

"_Guys_!" Kataku dengan senang.

Mereka hanya tersenyum. Ventus dan aku bekerja sama menyerang _player killer_ dan Roxas bertugas mendesak _player killer_ itu dan mengurangi _HP_nya karena seranganku dan Ventus lemah. Namine dan Xion bertugas membantu mendesak _player killer_ itu dengan _magic_.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk dapat mengalahkan _player killer_ itu. Dia sangat gesit, tetapi akhirnya kalah oleh serangan Roxas...

"_Man, he is tough_," kata Roxas sambil menghela napas.

"_Yeah_," kataku setuju, sungguh melelahkan.

Roxas terlihat menghela napas sekali lagi dan memanggil menu. "_Man_, reputasiku minus jadi tigapuluh lagi," keluhnya.

"Reputasi?" Tanyaku heran.

"Yeah, setiap kali membunuh satu _player_, nilai reputasimu akan menjadi minus..." Roxas menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Minus tigapuluh? Berarti kau mendapatkan _tittle assasin_?" Tanya Namine dan Roxas hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah nilai minus akan memberimu julukan atau _tittle_?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"_Yeah_, setiap kali minus sepuluh, maka kau akan mendapatkan julukan yang berbeda-beda," jelas Xion. "Yang paling tinggi adalah minus seratus, dimana kau mendapatkan julukan _'The Reaper'_," jelasnya dengan senyum.

"Diantara banyak _player killer_ yang ada di game ini, ada tiga _player_ yang sangat terkenal dan diburu. Jika bisa mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka, maka kau akan diberi sebuah hadiah. Pertama, Xemnes, dia terkenal sebagai _player killer_ yang membunuh _player_ berlevel tinggi dengan rekor kurang dari lima menit. Yang kedua, Marluxia, dia terkenal dengan ciri khasnya yang mirip dengan reaper, dia selalu membawa sabit raksasa berwarna pink. Lalu yang ketiga, Xigbar, dia terkenal dengan tembakkannya yang jitu, banyak _player_ yang kesulitan melarikan diri darinya karena ketepatannya menembak yang selalu akurat," jelas Ventus.

"Begitu ya..." Dahiku mengkerut setelah mendengarnya. "...untung ketika aku masih pemula, aku tidak bertemu satu pun _player killer_," kataku lega.

"_Well_, itu karena kita selalu mengajakmu _hunting_ di tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh _player killer_," jelas Namine.

"Huh? Jadi ada tempat-tempat tertentu yang sering dikunjungi _player killer_?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ada, tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi _player killer_ adalah Collseum. Disana, hampir ribuan _player killer_ berkumpul dan saling beradu kekuatan," jelas Roxas.

"Hum, bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Roxas?" Tanyaku heran.

"Dulu aku juga seorang _player killer_," jelasnya dengan senyum.

"Oh..." Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Jadi, bisa dikatakan orang-orang yang dapat bertahan disana adalah orang-orang yang sangat kuat?" Tanyaku menduga-duga.

"Tepat." Roxas mengangguk saat mengatakannya. "_Player killer_ yang berada diluar Collseum umumnya pemula atau yang mulai ahli seperti tadi.

"Hum..." Aku menyilangkan tanganku didepan dada. "...jika yang tadi saja sudah sulit, bagaimana yang profesional, ya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Mungkin kita semua sudah kalah?" Jawab Namine menduga-duga.

"_Hey_, sampai kapan kita membahas soal _player killer_? Kita sama sekali belum _hunting_ sejak sebelum dan selesai melawan _player killer_ itu," kata Ventus mengingatkan.

"Ah, kau benar," kataku setuju dengan perkataan Ventus.

"_Hey, let's split up_! Aku akan _hunting_ bersama Sora," kata Namine memberi usul.

"_Okay_, aku dengan siapa, ya?" Tanya Ventus bingung.

"Denganku saja," ajak Xion.

"Aku?" Roxas terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bersama Ventus dan Xion, Roxas?" Usulku.

"_Okay then_. Jangan _hunting_ terlalu jauh dari kami, ya, Sora, Namine," kata Roxas mengingatkan. "Sepertinya masih ada _player killer_ yang berkeliaran disini."

"_Yeah_..." Aku mengangguk pelan. "_Let's go_, Namine!" Ajakku dengan semangat.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note: **rasanya chapter kali ini kurang menarik ==" apa perasaanku saja, ya? –karena sedang mengantuk berat- Review…. –yawn-


	18. Chapter 18 : Rain Sand

**Author Note:** lately, aku merasa sering mengantuk dan mudah sekali tertidur, meski tidak pernah lelap. Selalu mudah terbangun hanya karna bunyi kecil. Mungkin aku akan mengurai frekuensi update untuk sementara? Enjoy the story~ -yawn-

**Special Note**: Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Thanks a lot sudah memasukkan YOL di Indonesia Fanfiction Award(IFA) di genre Advanture! XDDD  
>Lol, semoga ada yang mau memasukkan YOL ke genre fantasy juga! XDDD<br>Once again, Thanks! XDDD

To a reviewer name **Kresanti**: kalau game online bisa cheat, itu namanya hacker :) jadi kalau ketahuan oleh servernya, langsung diblock biasanya.

To a reviewer name **Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**: thanks, kukira chapter sebelumnya membosankan. :)

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: iya, system player killer memang menyulitkan pemula! XD  
>kalau player versus player ada, biasanya di tempat khusus dan juga bisa terjadi di event game.<p>

To a reviewer name **Nophie Chan**: disini tidak ada Vanitas,noph :'D

To a reviewer name **Hugo Hizukawa**: Iya kak, mereka pasti ketemu di event kok! :D

To a reviewer name **Kuro Usagi kelinci Pengembara**: iya, ada banyak chara yang muncul XD tapi focusnya tetap ada pada Sora.

To a reviewer name **Aquarius alfa: **maaf Ni-san, tapi aku memang hanya menulis sedikit tiap chapter X3

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 18: Rain Sand.**

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku memutuskan untuk _hunting_ sendirian—biasanya Roxas, Ventus, Namine atau Xion menemaniku _hunting_—setelah aku merasa cukup kuat. Tempat _hunting_ yang kupilih tentunya yang sesuai dengan _level_ku saat ini, dan tempat yang kupilih adalah...

"_Rain Sand_," kataku menyebutkan nama tempat itu begitu aku tiba. "Ternyata tempat ini jauh juga, ya?" Keluhku sambil menghela napas.

Kudengar, tempat ini sangat sering hujan, tapi bukan hujan biasa. Seperti nama tempatnya, _Rain Sand_, yang berarti hujan pasir, hujan pasir terjadi disini karena...

"Woah!" Teriakku kaget ketika sebuah _monster_ muncul mendadak di depanku, dia muncul dari bawah tanah kering berpasir ini.

_Monster_ itu melompatiku dan kembali masuk ke dalam pasir kering dan menghilang. _Monster_ inilah yang sering membuat hujan pasir, karena ketika mereka melompat keluar, pasir-pasir menciprat ke udara karena terbawa oleh tubuh mereka yang berbentuk seperti cacing panjang. Aku segera membersihkan tubuhku yang tersiram oleh pasir kering ini.

_Monster_ tadi bernama Dolp, bentuknya seperti cacing dengan panjang tiga meter. Herannya _monster_ ini senang melompat-lompat keluar dari pasir seperti lumba-lumba. _Monster_ ini type _passive_, sehingga tidak berbahaya...

Karena aku _hunting_ sendiri, kurasa aku akan menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk mencari Riku. Hari ini Roxas dan _Ni-san _berencana mencari Riku juga di tempat yang berbeda. Meski _Ni-san _mengambil cuti, tapi dia tidak benar-benar libur karena masih bekerja juga meski kerjanya di rumah.

"_Ouch_!" Teriakku kesakitan.

_Damn_, karena melamun, aku tidak sadar bahwa ada _monster_ yang menyerangku, dari belakang pula. Aku langsung memanggil senjataku sambil menghindari serangan kedua _monster_ itu. _Monster_ yang menyerangku adalah Sand Ant, bentuknya mirip Shadow Ant, karena mereka masih satu keluarga, tapi warna tubuh _monster_ ini menyerupai pasir di sini. Terkadang _monster_ ini suka sembunyi di dalam pasir dan melakukan serangan dadakan, begitu kata Roxas.

Aku mencoba memukul _monster_ itu sekuat tenaga, tetapi sekuat apa pun aku memukul, seranganku ini bagaikan sentilan saja bagi Sand Ant, soalnya kulitnya luar biasa keras bagaikan batu.

Aku menahan serangan Sand Ant yang amat kuat. Gila! Rasanya seperti tertindih batu besar! Aku nyaris _guard break_ gara-gara serangan _monster_ itu. Di saat focus menahan serangan Sand Ant, aku merasa pijakkanku bergerak-gerak...

"Woah!" Teriakku kaget ketika pijakkanku bergerak keatas, _monster_ Dolp muncul dari bawah dan membuatku jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. "_Ouch_!" Keluhku kesakitan ketika tubuhku membentur ke pasir.

Ketika hendak bangun, kulihat Sand Ant melompat dan hendak menimpaku yang masih dalam posisi setengah berbaring...

"Waaah!" Teriakku sambil berguling kesamping.

Untungnya serangan itu meleset karena aku menghindar tepat waktu. Aku langsung segera bangun sebelum diserang lagi tanpa pertahanan.

Hum, kalau tidak salah, Namine pernah bilang; 'meski _defend_ _monster_ sangat kuat, belum tentu _magic_ _defend_nya kuat'. Maka aku mencoba meng_cast_ _magic_, menurutku, _magic_ _wind_ paling kuat melawan sesuatu yang berelement tanah.

"_Aero_!" Teriakku sambil mengarahkan senjataku keatas.

Muncul pusaran angin kecil di depanku dan mengarah menuju Sand Ant. Begitu _aero_ mengenai _monster_ itu, _monster_ itu langsung tumbang, tapi belum kalah, _monster_ itu tumbang karena terkena _damage_ yang besar. _Wow_! Ternyata _monster_ ini memang sangat lemah dengan _magic_, bahkan serangan _magic_ku ini sepuluh kali lipat dari serangan fisikku!

Aku pun menembakkan _aero_ berkali-kali hingga _monster_ itu kalah. _Monster_ itu memberikanku _exp_ sebesar 121_ point_...

"Man, ternyata _hunting_ sendiri rasanya sepi sekali...," keluhku sambil menghela napas begitu _monster_ itu kalah.

"_Hey_!" Panggil seseorang dan aku segera menoleh kearah panggilan itu berasal.

"Oh," kataku dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis _brunette_ dan seorang pemuda _brunette_ berjalan mendekatiku.

Kalau tidak salah, nama gadis itu Olette, dan pemuda _brunette_ itu adalah Leon.

"_Hello_," sapaku dengan senyum.

"Sora, _right_? Sungguh kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu," kata Olette dengan senyum.

"_Yeah_, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Tanyaku.

"_Hunting_!" Jawab Olette dengan senyum. "Kamu?"

"Sama," jawabku.

"_Alone_?" Tanya Leon.

"_Yeah_, hari ini aku memutuskan _hunting_ sendiri, aku tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan teman-temanku untuk menolongku dan menemaniku _hunting_," jawabku dengan senyum kecil.

"Begitu ya, berapa _level_mu saat ini?" Tanya Olette.

"Sebentar lagi _level_ 40, aku masih membutuhkan beberapa ribu _exp_ lagi untuk _level_ _up_," jelasku sambil menghela napas.

"Oh, _level_ku baru 35," kata Olette sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "_Hey_, mau _hunting_ bersama kami?" Tanyanya.

"Um, kurasa aku lewat, aku..." Aku terdiam sejenak. Sebaiknya alasan apa yang kukatakan pada mereka, ya? Jika bersama mereka, aku tidak bisa mencari Riku.

"Ya?" Tanya Olette dengan senyum.

"..." Aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku sambil berpikir. "Aku punya urusan penting," jelasku.

"Begitu ya...," kata Olette dengan kecewa.

"_Sorry_."

"_It's okay_," kata Olette sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Have to go, see ya_!" Kataku sambil berjalan pergi.

"Sora," kudengar Leon memanggilku dan aku langsung berhenti.

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati, disini banyak _mini boss_," kata Leon mengingatkan.

"..." Aku terkejut mendengarnya, aku tidak mendengar peringatan apa pun tentang _mini boss_ di sini. "_O-okay_," jawabku dengan nada tidak yakin akan keselamatanku sendiri.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja, Sora?" Tanya Olette cemas.

"Semoga saja," kataku kurang yakin. "_Bye_!" Kataku sambil berlari menjauh dari mereka.

Hm, mungkin lain kali aku akan meminta saran pada Roxas tentang tempat _hunting_ yang BENAR-BENAR aman. Ya sudahlah, aku terlanjur memilih tempat ini menjadi tempat _hunting_ku, maka aku harus mencoba bertahan sebisaku...

Satu jam berlalu, _MP_ku saat ini sudah habis total karena terlalu banyak menggunakan _magic_ saat melawan _monster_ –semua _monster_ disini lemah dengan _magic_, saat ini, _item_ untuk memulihkan _magic_ku telah habis total. Seharusnya aku membeli lebih banyak lagi, sekarang aku sedikit menyesal karena membeli sedikit saja. Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat hingga _MP_ku pulih. Sebuah batu besar menjadi pilihan tempatku beristirahat.

Entah mengapa aku jadi suka pemandangan hujan pasir yang diciptakan oleh _monster_ Dolp, rasanya aku sanggup memandangi hujan pasir ini berjam-jam tanpa rasa bosan sedikit pun.

Di tengah lamunanku, aku jadi teringat akan Riku. Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya, ya? Dimana dia berada saat ini saja aku tidak tahu, jadi bagaimana kami bisa menyelidikinya?

"_Man_, dimana ya biasanya Riku berada?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada salah satu telapak tanganku.

"_You calling_?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengarnya. "Woah!" Teriakku kaget hingga terjatuh dari atas batu besar, tempatku duduk. "_Ouch_!" Aku langsung memegangi kepalaku yang terbentur mengenai batu. "Se-sejak kapan kau disana!" Tanyaku sambil memengangi kepalaku yang masih sakit pada pemuda berambut _silver_ yang muncul mendadak itu.

"Baru saja, sesaat setelah kau menyebut namaku," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Huh? Bukankah tadi kau tidak berada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar suaraku jika tidak berada di sini?" Tanyaku heran.

"_Cause we're connected_," jawab Riku dengan senyum. "Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu jika kau membutuhkanku. Meski pun aku berada jauh darimu, asalkan kau memanggil namaku, aku akan langsung ada di sisimu, kapan pun kau memanggil," jelasnya.

"Mengapa begitu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena aku diperintahkan seperti itu," jawabnya.

"Oleh siapa?"

"_Myself_."

"Huh?" Aku terheran-heran mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

"_Silly_." Riku tertawa melihat aku kebingungan. "Kaulah alasan mengapa aku memerintahkan diriku sendiri untuk selalu berada di sampingmu di saat kau membutuhkanku."

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku semakin heran, perkataannya membingungkanku.

"_Cause we were friend, what else_?" Katanya bertanya balik.

"_Friend_?" Tanyaku dengan wajah heran, aku semakin bingung saja. "Riku, apa yang membuatmu menganggapku sebagai teman? Kita hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali saja," kataku memberitahu.

"Sora, aku sudah lama mengenalmu, sejak dunia ini tercipta. Dulu, hanya ada kau dan aku saja di dunia ini, sebelum manusia lain mulai memasuki dunia ini," jelasnya.

'_Hum, mungkinkah maksudnya ketika game ini diuji_?' Pikirku semakin bingung dan pusing.

"Lalu, mengapa kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Um..." Aku sangat bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. '_Lebih baik aku memanggil Ni-san saja, dia pasti lebih mengerti_,' pikirku sambil menatap Riku.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note:** okay, thanks for reading! X3  
>Review please? Yg sempat aja, kalau ga sempat yg ga p p...<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 : A Hint

**Author Note**: lately, sepi reviewer... Habisnya pada ulum(ulangan umum) =="  
>Ya sudah! Met juang lo semua! Harus S-U-K-S-E-S! Got it memorized? :P<p>

To a reviewer name **Kresanti**: lol, hati2 IP komputernya di black list :P –ccku da kena SP1(surat peringatan 1) gara2 ada bocah hobi ngecheat di warnetnya- kalau da kena SP3, biasanya benar2 di black list selamanya =="

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: monster KH yang ngumpet di pasir ada kok :D Cuma di KH 358/2 days dan itu boss di Agrabah ==" trus Neo Shadow juga ngumpet dibalik kegelapan OvOv –neo shadow salah satu heartless favku-

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 19 : A Hint.**

"Riku, kau...um, jangan kemana-mana, ya?" Tanyaku sebelum menghubungi _Ni-san_.

"_Okay_."

Aku mengirim _message_ pada _Ni-san_ dan memberitahukan padanya bahwa saat ini Riku bersamaku. _Ni-san_ lalu memberi balasan, dia memintaku untuk menahannya hingga dia tiba di sini. Tapi bagaimana caraku menahannya?

"Um...,"kataku dengan wajah bingung sambil menatap Riku.

"Ya?"

"Apa...yang biasanya kau lakukan, Riku?" Tanyaku secara asal, habisnya hanya pertanyaan itu yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Memperbaiki dunia ini," jawabnya.

"Caranya?" Tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Memperbaiki _sistem_ yang janggal," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"_Wait_! Jika kau mengerti tentang _sistem_, lalu mengapa kau bingung tentang _player_ dan _user_?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak bingung, yang membuatku bingung waktu itu adalah ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau ini _user_. Seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu, Sora, kau ini _data_, sama sepertiku," jelasnya.

"_Okay_, sekarang kau membuatku semakin bingung," kataku sambil menyilangkan tanganku, aku menatap ke atas karena sedang memikirkan perkataannya tadi, membingungkan.

"Kau bukan _data_?" Tanya Riku.

"Bukan, aku ini _user_, Riku. Kaulah yang _data_ meski seharusnya kau ini _user_ juga, tetapi entah siapa yang mengubahmu menjadi _data_," jelasku sambil menatapnya.

"Begitu ya." Riku terlihat mengerti akan penjelasanku, tapi apakah dia benar-benar mengerti? Dia itu _sistem_, tidak mungkin punya pikiran...

Tatapan Riku tiba-tiba terfocus pada sesuatu, aku lalu mencari objek yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Rupanya Cloud terlihat berlari mendekati kami.

"_User_," kata Riku sambil menatap _Ni-san_.

"Oh,_ wait_, Riku, dia ingin bicara padamu," kataku sambil memegang lengannya, dia memang tidak terlihat hendak pergi, tapi aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja agar dia tidak menghilang secara mendadak.

"Riku," kata _Ni-san_ begitu berada di dekat kami.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Riku dengan dingin.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya bersikap dingin, tapi sepertinya sikapnya itu hanya untuk _Ni-san_. Apakah dia sangat membenci _Ni-san_? Mengapa?

"Izinkan aku menganalisamu," kata _Ni-san_ sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huh?" Aku terheran-heran mendengarnya. _Ni-san_ ingin menganalisa Riku, tetapi mengapa seperti ini menyalaminya?

Riku lalu menyentuh tangan _Ni-san_ tanpa keraguan dan _Ni-san_ terlihat menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa menit, dahi _Ni-san_ terlihat mengkerut. Aku pun menatap mereka berdua dengan cemas. Ada apa? Mengapa _Ni-san_ terlihat heran selama menggenggam tangan Riku? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tapi mereka cuma salaman, tidak lebih...

"Bisakah kau membuka _firewall_mu?" Tanya _Ni-san_ pada Riku.

_Firewall_? Apa itu? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak ingat kapan.

"_No, say the password first_," jawab Riku yang menolak dengan tegas.

"_Password_?" Tanya _Ni-san_ dengan heran dan Riku hanya mengangguk.

_Ni-san_ hanya terdiam karena tidak mengetahui _password_ yang Riku maksud...

"Apa itu _firewall_?" Tanyaku sambil memecah kesunyian yang amat tidak nyaman ini, rasanya pandangan Riku yang dingin membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Sejenis pelindung," jawab _Ni-san_ dan Riku bersamaan.

Keduanya lalu saling bertatapan dan akhirnya penjelasan dilanjutkan oleh Riku.

"Seperti sebuah ruangan dengan pintu, jika tidak mempunyai kunci untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu, maka kau tidak dapat masuk. Fungsi _firewall_ untuk melindungi isi _sistem_ yang berada di dalam dunia ini, termasuk diriku. Jika kau tidak mengetahui _password_ yang merupakan kunci untuk membuka _firewall_ itu, maka kau tidak akan dapat mengakses isi data itu," jelas Riku.

Aku merasa expresinya tiba-tiba menjadi ramah saat menatapku, mengapa, ya?  
>Kulihat <em>Ni-san<em> sedang memperhatikan Riku sambil melipat tangannya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan olehnya dengan serius...

"_Hey_, Riku, apa _password_ untuk membuka _firewall_mu?" Tanyaku dengan polos.

"_Well_, kau tahu, kan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Huh?" Aku pun bingung mendengarnya.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau lupa lagi?" Tanya Riku sambil menghela napas. "_I'll give a hint_. aku dan kau, meski terlihat sangat dekat, tetapi sesungguhnya berada di jarak yang jauh sekali."

"Uh..." Dahiku mengkerut saat mendengarnya, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Masih tidak mengerti?" Tanya Riku dengan heran dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "_Geez_, dasar pelupa," katanya sambil tertawa.

"_Sorry_," kataku sambil menunduk malu. Tunggu! Mengapa aku malu! Aku memang tidak pernah tahu _password_nya! "Ri—"

"_I have to go_," potong Riku. "Panggil aku kapan saja jika kau membutuhkanku, Sora. Aku akan memperbaiki _sistem_ dulu," jelasnya.

"Riku," panggil _Ni-san_ dan Riku langsung memberinya tatapan dingin. "Apakah _sistem_ yang kau perbaiki adalah _sistem_ yang diserang _bug_?"

"_Yeah_, _bug_ itu memberatkan _sistem_ dunia ini," jawab Riku.

Di sekeliling Riku terlihat bermunculan angka-angka hingga dia sepenuhnya menghilang. Aku lalu menatap _Ni-san_ yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _Ni-san_ yang menyadariku sedang menatapinya langsung tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," kata _Ni-san_ sambil menatapiku.

"_It's okay_! Aku senang dapat membantu _Ni-san_ meski hanya sedikit!" Kataku dengan senyum lebar.

"Tidak, tadi itu sangat membantuku. Petunjuk Riku tentang _password_nya akan sangat berguna," kata _Ni-san_ memberitahu.

"Bagaimana _Ni-san_ akan mencari _password_ itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Mungkin aku akan meneliti riwayat pencipta YOL," jawabnya.

"Oh..." Aku terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarnya. "Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu? Misalnya menyelidiki hal lain tentang Riku?"

Tatapan _Ni-san_ tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesuatu, aku pun melihat kearahnya melihat. Kulihat, Riku muncul lagi...

"_Calling_?" Tanya Riku.

"Huh?" Aku pun bingung mendengarnya.

"Dia tidak sengaja menyebut namamu, bukan memanggilmu," kata _Ni-san_ yang menggantikanku menjawab pertanyaan Riku.

"Oh...," kata Riku dengan kecewa. "Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkanku," katanya sebelum menghilang.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar datang ketika kau menyebut namanya," kata _Ni-san_.

"Hum, berarti aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya jika tidak memerlukan bantuan?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.

"_Yeah_," jawab _Ni-san_ sambil mengangguk. "_By the way_, tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang menolongmu di The Underground World."

"Oh, tadi aku juga bertemu dengannya," kataku memberitahu.

"Dia terlihat mencemaskanmu." _Ni-san_ tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Dia mengira terjadi sesuatu padamu karena mengira aku datang karena kau meminta pertolonganku," jelasnya.

"Oh, padahal kami tidak terlalu kenal satu sama lain," kataku sedikit bersalah karena membuat Leon, yang merupakan orang asing bagiku, cemas akan diriku.

"Tetapi, sepertinya dia memperhatikanmu," kata _Ni-san_ memberitahu.

"Begitu ya...," kataku sambil menunduk, aku tidak menyadarinya. "_Ni-san_ yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"_Yeah_, untuk sementara itu saja sudah cukup," jawab _Ni-san_. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi _hunting_ bersama orang yang menolongmu waktu itu?" Tanya _Ni-san_ sambil memberi isyarat untuk menoleh ke samping.

"Huh?" Kataku dengan heran sambil menatap ke samping.

Kulihat Leon sedang menatapi kami dari kejauhan. Dia langsung memalingkan mukanya ketika dia menyadari aku menoleh...

Dia benar-benar mencemaskanku, seperti kata _Ni-san_...

"Um, kurasa aku akan bargabung bersamanya," kataku masih menatap Leon dan Olette. "_See ya_, _Ni-san_!" Kataku dengan senyum sambil berlari kearah Leon dan Olette.

"_Yeah_," balas _Ni-san_ dengan senyum.

Sepertinya aku memang terlihat mengkhawatirkan jika _hunting_ sendiri, bahkan orang asing pun terlihat khawatir ketika aku _hunting_ sendiri. Harus kuakui, aku memang masih payah...

_Well_, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menjadi kuat, meski butuh banyak perjuangan. Aku ingin suatu saat dapat diandalkan! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang terus menerus.

"Leon! Olette!" Panggilku sambil berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Sora!" Olette langsung tersenyum ketika melihatku mendekati mereka.

"Apakah aku masih boleh bergabung bersama kalian?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu. Apakah urusanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Olette dengan senyum.

"Ya," jawabku dengan senyum juga.

Maka aku pun menghabiskan sisa hariku untuk _hunting_ bersama mereka berdua. Ternyata Leon sangat jarang bertarung sejak tadi, katanya, dia hanya mengawasi Olette dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak terbunuh oleh _monster_, dia juga memastikan bahwa _monster_ yang menyerang Olette tidak lebih dari satu karena Olette masih belum mahir bertarung, sama sepertiku. Hum, wajar saja dia mencemaskanku juga...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note**: hum... Kira2 ada yang bisa menebak _password_nya Riku? :P  
>Sebenarnya sih simple, tapi... Hehehehehe...<br>Review! X3


	20. Chapter 20 : Event

**Author Note**: Yay! Update again :3

Uda sebulan tidak meng-update yang satu ini, habis yang satu ini, aku akan meng-update Troublesome Family ah! XD

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 20****: Event.**

Hari ini, aku sudah janjian dengan Olette akan_ hunting_ bersamanya lagi, kali ini aku bersama Namine. Ventus dan Xion tidak _online_ karena ada urusan.

Kami janjian bertemu di salah satu _field_ Twilight Garden dan saat ini kami sedang menunggu mereka...

"Sora!" Panggil Ollete, lamunanku langsung buyar mendengarnya.

Olette terlihat bersama Leon...ah, dan juga temannya. Jika tidak salah ingat, yang berambut hitam spike itu Zack, dan yang berambut silver adalah Fuu. Sedang sisa keduanya, aku tidak kenal...

"Hay," sapaku pada mereka.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" Olette langsung meminta maaf ketika mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Perkenalkan, ini temanku, Namine," kataku sambil menunjuk Namine.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," sapa Namine.

"Iya! Namaku Olette," kata Olette sambil bersalaman dengan Namine. "Yang di sampingku ini Leon," katanya sambil menunjuk Leon, keduanya bersalaman. "Zack," katanya menunjuk Zack, Namine bersalaman dengannya. "Fuu." Namine bersalaman dengannya.

Lalu Olette memperkenalkan dua orang asing yang belum kukenal.

"Lalu, ini Terra." Olette menunjuk kepada pemuda berambut_ brunette_. "Dan Neku," katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut _orange_. "Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan keduanya, kan, Sora?"

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu!" Kataku sambil menyalami keduanya, begitu juga Namine.

"Um, Sora, sebenarnya, hari ini aku dan _Ni-san_ ingin membatalkan rencana hari ini, maaf," kata Olette sambil membungkuk.

"Huh?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Oh, tidak apa-apa jika kau mempunyai urusan penting," balasku dengan senyum.

"Sesungguhnya, ini tidak bisa dikatakan penting. Kami hanya ingin melihat pengumuman_ event_ di Twilight Garden," jelas Olette.

"Astaga, kau benar." Namine terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku lupa memberitahukanmu bahwa hari ini ada pengumuman _event_, Sora!" Katanya sambil menatapku.

"Huh? Benarkah?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Yeah, hari ini, seluruh _player_ dikirimi _message_ tentang tempat dan jam pengumuman _event_ itu," jelas Namine dengan senyum.

"Wow! Aku mau lihat pengumuman_ event _juga!" Kataku semangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat bersama!" Ajak Olette.

Kami semua pergi bersama-sama, menuju Twilight Garden. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat semangat! Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah _event_ pertama yang akan kulihat. Kira-kira, seperti apa ya _event_nya? Aku jadi tidak sabaran mendengar _event_ itu diumumkan!

Begitu tiba di Twilight Garden dan menuju tempat pengumuman_ event_, tempat tersebut telah penuh dengan _player_, sungguh antusiasme yang luar biasa! Sesaknya...

"_Guys!_" Teriakku ketika terpisah dengan yang lain saking sesaknya tempat ini.

"_Sis_!" Kata seseorang, aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang memanggilku, tapi aku mengenal suaranya.

Kurasakan seseorang menarik tanganku.

"Disini sesak," katanya.

"Roxas! Kau datang untuk melihat pengumuman _event _juga?" Tanyaku sambil mengikutinya yang terus menarikku menjauh dari lautan _player_.

"Iya, lebih baik _sis _ikut aku lihat di tempat yang tidak sesak saja, jangan lepaskan genggamanmu," jawabnya.

"Iya," balasku dengan senyum.

Akhirnya kami berdua berhasil keluar, Roxas membawaku memasuki sebuah gang kecil, sempit, dan sepi. Hum, untuk apa kami kemari? Dari sini, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain tembok tinggi yang menghalangi pandangan kami...

"_Okay,_ di sini aman," kata Roxas setelah melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Sesungguhnya, aku ingin mengajakmu menyaksikan pengumuman _event_ dari atas atap," jawab Roxas.

"Caranya?" Aku terheran-heran mendengarnya, bagaimana caranya kami dapat menaiki atap tanpa sebuah tangga?

"Begini, sebenarnya aku dilarang _Ni-san_ menggunakan trik ini di tempat umum, jadinya aku hanya boleh menggunakannya di tempat kosong tanpa _player_," jelasnya.

"Trik apa?" Aku menjadi penasaran.

"Cara menaiki atap tanpa sebuah tangga virtual," jawabnya dengan senyum. "Terkadang ada_ bug_ yang menyerang kota, dan _bug_ itu sering sekali berada di atap, di luar jangkauan_ player _biasa. Begini triknya..." Roxas terlihat focus sambil menyentuh dadanya. "_Aero._"

Aku merasakan hembusan angin lembut disekitar Roxas, angin tersebut berputar di sekelilingnya dan perlahan, tubuhnya terangkat, melayang ke udara...

"Woaaah..." Aku langsung kagum melihatnya terbang.

"Ayo, Sora, gunakan _magic Aero_ pada dirimu sendiri!" Kata Roxas yang telah berada di atas. "Letakan tanganmu di dada, agar _target magic_ berpindah pada diri sendiri!"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti sarannya. Ketika menggunakan _magic Aero _pada diriku sendiri, angin lembut berputar di sekitarku dan mengangkat tubuhku.

Aku melayang di udara! Wow! Tubuhku hampir sampai di tepian atap dan Roxas terlihat mengulurkan tangannya dari atas, dia menarikku dan aku berhasil menginjak atap.

"Wow! Tadi rasanya menyenangkan!" Komentarku.

Roxas tersenyum. "Sebaiknya keberadaan kita di atap tidak diketahui oleh _player_ lain atau _Ni-san_ akan memarahi kita."

"Iya!" Kataku dengan senyum. "Woah! Di sini aku bisa melihat lautan _player_ yang berkumpul di bawah sana! Ah, apakah Namine mencariku, ya? Tadi kami terpisah," kataku cemas.

"Kirim _message_ saja padanya?" Saran Roxas.

"_Okay_." Aku langsung mengirim _message_ kepada Namine, memintanya agar tidak mencariku di tengah lautan _player_.

"Sebentar lagi diumumkan," kata Roxas memberitahu.

Aku melihat seorang _player _–atau _NPC_?

"_Player_?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan, itu _NPC_ yang dikontrol _GM _yang berada di antara _lautan_ player di bawah sana," jelas Roxas.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Aku bertanya dengan polos.

"Dari _Ni-san_, tentunya ini juga sebuah rahasia." Roxas terlihat menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Oh..."

_NPC_ itu mendadak muncul dari langit dan mendarat di atas panggung kecil –yang tidak pernah kulihat saat pertama kali ke kota ini– dengan selamat. Dia mendehem dua kali sebelum mulai berbicara...

"Selamat malam, _players_. Terima kasih banyak karena kalian sudah mau berkumpul di sini, mendengar pengumuman _event_ ini..." _NPC_ tersebut berbasa-basi sejenak sebelum mengumumkan _event_ tersebut. "..._event_ kali ini bernama '_One Million Haunted Ghost_', setiap peserta yang mendaftar akan dikenakan biaya administrasi sebesar 500 _munny_. _Players_ yang mendaftar akan diberi _partner_ secara _random, partner_ kalian diundi oleh panitia. Pasangan kalian akan diumumkan ketika _event_ dimulai, yaitu sebulan lagi."

"Huh? Kukira kita akan mendaftar secara per _group_, Roxas?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Kurasa terjadi perubahan rencana..." Roxas terlihat memegang dagunya.

"Pendaftaran akan di buka tiga jam setelah mengumuman dan batas akhir pendaftaran adalah sehari sebelum _event_ berlangsung. Syarat-syarat untuk memenangkan_ event_ adalah: Satu, harus bertahan hidup di tengah ribuan _monster_ yang mengepungmu. Dua, _partner_mu harus bertahan hidup juga. Tiga, jika banyak _player_ yang bertahan, maka pemenang akan di tentukan dari banyaknya bendera kecil yang kau kumpulkan, bendera itu hanya akan dijatuhkan oleh_ monster_ selama _event_ saja. Empat, hanya sepuluh pasang _player _saja yang dapat memenangkan hadia sebesar satu juta _munny_," jelas _NPC_ itu.

Seluruh _player _langsung bersorak gembira mendengarnya...

"Sampai jumpa sebulan lagi, _players_ yang terhormat." _NPC_ tersebut perlahan menghilang. Caranya menghilang sama seperti Riku, muncul angka 0 dan 1 di sekelilingnya.

_Players _di bawah sana lalu membubarkan diri. Dari atas sini, aku dapat melihat sosok Namine, Olette, Leon, Zack, Fuu, Terra dan Neku.

Hmm? Ada seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal berada bersama Leon dan temannya. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dan lurus, berpakaian serba hitam.

"Ayo kita turun," ajak Roxas.

"Caranya?"

"Begini..." Roxas hendak mencontohkannya.

Mendadak dia melompat turun dengan posisi kepala berada di bawah. Tangannya menjulur ke bawah dan ketika dia berada beberapa puluh senti sebelum menyentuh tanah...

"_Aero_!" Teriak Roxas.

Angin yang muncul langsung menahan tubuhnya yang terjatuh, dia berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di tanah dengan selamat.

Aku menelan ludah, apakah aku bisa melakukan yang Roxas lakukan? Yah, mari kita coba...

Aku melompat dengan posisi kepala di bawah, sama persis seperti Roxas. Tetapi, sebelum aku menggunakan magic_ aero_ sebagai bantalanku, Roxas terlebih dahulu menggunakannya padaku.

"_Thanks_," kataku ketika turun.

"_Welcome_. Habis ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Roxas.

"Kurasa menunggu pendaftaran dibuka. Ah, aku juga harus menemui Namine dan yang lainnya dulu," jawabku.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku pergi _hunting_ dulu," katanya memberitahu.

"Kau tidak ikut_ event_?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ikut, tapi aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan menunggu hingga pendaftaran dibuka," jawabnya. "_See ya_."

"_Yeah, see ya_...," balasku dengan senyum.

Aku bergegas menemui Namine, kuharap aku tidak membuatnya cemas...

"Namine!" Panggilku dari kejauhan.

"Oh, Sora!" Namine terlihat tersenyum saat melihatku. "Dimana kalian menyaksikan pengumuman_ event_ ini?"

"Um, suatu tempat yang cukup tinggi dan jauh dari sini," jawabku. "Oh ya, siapa wanita itu?" Kataku mengganti topik sambil menunjuk teman Leon.

"Dia Tifa, salah satu teman mereka," jawab Namine. "Roxas dimana?"

"Dia pergi _hunting_ dan akan kembali lagi kemari saat pendaftaran dibuka."

Kulihat Olette mendekati kami. "Sora! Maaf tadi kita terpisah darimu dan juga temanmu," dia meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi memang sangat ramai dan padat hingga aku tidak sadar terpisah dari kalian. Maaf sudah membuat kalian cemas," balasku dengan senyum.

Olette juga tersenyum. "_So_, apa rencana kalian? Mau menunggu di sini?"

"Aku ingin menunggu di sini hingga pendaftaran dibuka. Kalau kau, Namine?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Aku mau menunggu juga," jawab Namine.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut kalian juga! Leon dan temannya ingin pergi _hunting_ ke suatu tempat, pastinya_ monster_ ber_level_ tinggi..." Olette terlihat menghela napas.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan? _Ni-san_ selalu mengajakku _hunting_ ke tempat dengan _monster_ ber_level_ tinggi. Jika memakai sistem _share exp_, maka kau akan cepat _level up_. Begitulah caraku _level up_ dengan cepat," jelasku dengan senyum.

"Begitu ya..." Olette terlihat menyentuh dagunya.

"Olette," kulihat Leon mendekati kami. "Mau ikut?"

"Um..." Olette berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa lewat, aku akan menunggu di sini saja," jawabnya.

"Sendiri?" Tanya Leon.

"Tidak, bersama Sora dan Namine!" Jawab Olette.

"Oh, baiklah. Kami akan kembali lagi saat pendaftaran dibuka," balas Leon sambil menyentuh kepala Olette.

"_Yeah! See ya!_" Balas Olette dengan senyum.

Setelah Leon dan teman-temannya pergi, aku pun mengobrol bersama Namine dan Olette.

Aku sempat menanyakan nama aslinya. Nama asli Olette adalah Ruki. Sedangkan Leon, nama aslinya adalah Ryosuke, biasanya dipanggil Ryo. Nama asli Zack adalah Kai. Nama asli Fuu adalah Etra. Nama asli Tifa ternyata sama dengan nama character Etra, yaitu Fuu. Mungkinkah dia menyukai nama itu? Aku juga kurang tahu...

Lalu Terra, nama aslinya adalah Amir. Nama asli Neku adalah Fatir. Semoga aku tidak lupa karena harus menghafal enambelas nama–nama _character_ dan nama asli– sekaligus.

Aku pun bertanya dimana dia tinggal, ternyata mereka tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari daerahku. Aku tinggal di Bekasi dan dia berada di Jakarta. Sedangkan kakaknya, Leon tinggal di Tanggerang. Sedangkan temannya Leon, dia tidak tahu.

Hm, mungkin suatu saat kami harus coba bertemu? Soalnya selain dekat, perjalanan juga bisa dilakukan menggunakan bus. Jika naik bus, perjalanan sekitar 2 hingga 3 jam kalau macet.

Saking asiknya kami mengobrol, tanpa terasa tiga jam berlalu dan perdaftaran _event_ telah dibuka...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** lol, akhirnya aku memutuskan memakai indonesia sebagai setting tempat tinggal Venira dan yang lainnya^^" dan tempat yang kupilih juga tempat-tempat yang kukenal...  
>So, any review? :3<p> 


	21. Chapter 21 : Cannot participate

**Author Note: **weeee! Aku baru ingat bahwa sudah lewat 20 chapy yg kupublish! XDDD yaaayyy~ tanpa terasa banget! XD

**Disclaimed:** (lagi2 chapy sebelumnya lupa kasih disclaimed ==") _**I don't OWN ANY AWESOME CHARACTER FROM KINGDOM HEARTS AND SQUARE ENIX**_! Yang kumiliki hanyalah: _story, my OC(other character_), dan beberapa nama tempat yg kuciptakan, dan juga nama teman2ku yg kupinjam dengan izin mereka. XP

To a reviewer name **Kresanti **: iya, enak kalau punya ni-san TT^TT –sodaraku cewek semua-

To a reviewer name **Roanolic**: wkwkwkkw! Eventnya ga gila kok! Sora aja bisa ngalahin 1000 heartless~ apalagi one million monster! *slap!* yah, dia ga sendiri kok! XP

To a reviewer name **KuroMaki RoXora**: waaiii~ iya! Da lama ga kelihatan! XDDD heeeee! Di Bekasi! Yg benar! Dekat sama Vanitas Resune n Sora Van dunk? O.o" aku di cibitung, jarang banget main di Bekasi kecuali hari minggu, itu juga malam TT^TT"

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 21 : Cannot ****participate****.**

Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur karena memilih untuk menunggu di sini. Kami langsung antri mendaftar _event_ begitu pendaftaran di buka dan mendapatkan nomor pendaftaran dengan cepat tanpa menunggu waktu terlalu lama. Aku mendapatkan nomor pendaftaran 00045, hum, nolnya sedikit sekali...

Selesai mendaftar, aku bertemu dengan Roxas yang hendak mendaftarkan diri.

"Roxas!" Panggilku sambil mendekatinya yang tengah mengantri di antrian yang sangat panjang, mungkin sekitar duaratus orang lagi baru dia bisa mendaftar.

"Sora? Kau sudah mendaftar?" Tanya Roxas ketika aku mendekat.

"Ya! Dan aku sudah mendaftarkanmu dan _Ni-san_! Ini nomor pendaftaranmu," kataku sambil menyerahkan nomor pendaftarannya.

"_Thanks.._." Roxas menerimannya dan dia keluar dari antrian, kami menjauh ke tempat yang lebih lega. "Tadi kau bilang kau mendaftarkan_ Ni-san_?" Tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Apakah kau tidak tahu, kalau _Ni-san_ tidak bisa ikut serta dalam _event_?"

"Huh? Mengapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena _Ni-san GM. GM_ dilarang untuk mengikuti _event_," jelasnya.

"Tapi _Ni-san_ mengikuti_ event Fallen Angel_, mengapa kali ini tidak boleh?" Tanyaku, aku semakin bingung.

"Karena dia diizinkan untuk menguji Sora. Lagipula, saat itu _status Ni-san_ saat menggunakan Sora adalah _player_, bukan _GM_. Ada dua syarat agar dia bisa memenangkan _event_. Pertama, _status_nya harus sebagai _player_. Kedua, dia harus menunggu seluruh_ player_ –yang mengikuti _event–_ kalah, baru dia dapat memenangkan _event_ tersebut," jelasnya.

"Begitu ya..." Aku merasa kecewa mendengarnya.

"Tapi coba kau kasih saja, siapa tahu dia bisa mengikuti _event_ ini, mungkin." Roxas mencoba menghiburku.

"Ya," aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Maaf lama, Sora!" Namine terlihat berlari mendekat, dia telah selesai mendaftar. "Tadi aku mendaftarkan Ventus dan Xion," jelasnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Dimana Olette?" Tanyaku sambil mencari sosok Olette.

"Kurasa masih mendaftarkan teman-temannya," jawab Namine sambil melihat kearah pendaftaran, antriannya semakin panjang sekali...

"Olette? Apakah dia orang yang kita temui di Undergroud World?" Tanya Roxas.

"Ya, hari ini, rencananya kami akan _hunting _bersama, tapi batal karena ingin melihat pengumuman_ event_," jelasku.

"Oh, berarti, setelah ini kalian _hunting_?" Tanya Roxas.

"Kurasa, tapi kami masih menunggu teman Olette," jawabku.

"Oh, jika ada banyak orang yang ikut _hunting_ bersama kalian, maka aku tidak akan-"

"Roxas!" Potong Olette sebelum Roxas selesai bicara, dia terlihat mendekati kami. "Kau ikut_ event_ ini juga?" Tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Roxas.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kau ikut _hunting_ bersama kami? Semakin banyak orang, akan semakin seru!" Ajak Olette.

Roxas lalu menatapku.

"Jika kau ingin ikut," saranku.

"Ya sudah..." Roxas menghela napas. "Jika kalian mengajakku, maka aku tidak akan menolak," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, _Ni-san_ dan teman-temannya akan tiba di sini, sebentar lagi," jelas Olette.

Maka kami pun menunggu sejenak...

Entah mengapa, aku merasa Olette tertarik pada Roxas, mungkin cuma _feeling_ku saja? Aku pun bertanya pada Namine diam-diam, Namine juga merasa Olette tertarik pada Roxas, soalnya dia terus berbicara pada Roxas. Roxas lebih banyak berdiam diri dan sesekali menjawab dengan singkat, terkadang tersenyum juga meski senyumannya tidak terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Di tengah lamunan, aku melihat sosok _Ni-san_ berjalan bersama Axel. Keduanya terlihat serius.

Aku pun berlari mendekati mereka yang berada di tengah-tengah _players_ yang berlalu-lalang.

"_Ni-san_!" Panggilku.

"Sora...?"_ Ni-san_ langsung menatap kearahku. "Ada apa?"

"Ini," kataku sambil memberikannya nomor pendaftaran _event._

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya," tolak _Ni-san_.

"Begitu ya...," kataku kecewa.

"_Sorry_, Sora, tapi _GM_ tidak diizinkan berpartisipasi di_ event_," jelas Axel.

"Iya, aku tahu, Roxas sudah mengatakannya," kataku memberitahu.

"Jangan sedih, paling tidak Cloud menjadi salah satu panitia pengawas_ event_ kali ini," hibur Axel.

"Begitu ya," kataku sedikit senang mendengarnya. "Um, kalau begitu, aku pergi _hunting_ dulu._ See ya, Ni-san_! Axel!"

"_Careful_," balas_ Ni-san_ dan Axel hanya tersenyum sinis.

Ketika kembali, kulihat Leon dan teman-temannya telah kembali. Aku melihat satu orang asing di antara teman-teman Leon...

"Sora, perkenalkan, dia Terra, teman_ Ni-san_," jelas Olette.

"Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu," kataku sambil menyalaminya.

"Ya," balasnya.

"Jadi, dimanakah tempat kita _hunting_?" Tanya Olette sambil menatap kami semua.

"Bagaimana kalau Red River?" Saran Roxas.

"Red River? Tempat yang cukup sering disebut-sebut oleh_ players,_ karena memiliki sungai merah dan semua_ monster_ disana berelement api?" Tanya Namine.

"Yeah..." Roxas mengangguk. "...sebenarnya, tempat tersebut dinamai Red River bukan karena sungainya yang berwarna merah, tapi aliran lava yang mengalir di sungai," katanya memberitahu.

"Dia benar," kata Leon membenarkan. "Jika menyentuh aliran lava, maka _HP_mu akan berkurang."

"Dan seberapa besar_ damage_ yang diberikan ketika kau menyentuh lava, tergantung _resistence_mu terhadap _fire_," tambah Zack.

"Disana,_ magic blizzard_ sangat berguna," kata Fuu memberitahu.

"Berarti, tempat itu sangat panas, lebih panas dari Pride Land?" Tanyaku.

"Pastinya," jawab Namine dengan senyum kecil.

"Tapi _exp_ di sana cukup besar untuk_ level_ empat puluhan," jelas Roxas.

"_Wow! Okay! Let's go!_" Ajakku dengan semangat setelah mendengar kata '_exp_ besar'.

Ketika tiba di Red River yang berada di sebelah barat sedikit ke selatan dari Twilight Garden, aku dapat merasakan panas yang sangat luar biasa, bagaikan berada di dalam oven bersuhu tinggi! Ini bukan lagi terpanggang, tapi sudah terbakar...

"Panaaaaaas!" Keluhku.

"Sangat..." Namine dan Ollete terlihat setuju dengan perkataanku.

"Suhu di sini memang sangat panas, bertahanlah," kata Roxas menyemangati.

"Mencoba," kataku sambil menyeka dahiku.

_Monster_ di sini cukup cantik. Ada kuda api bernama _Fire Horse_, kuda tersebut diselimuti api biru. Lalu ada_ Fire ant_, bentuknya mirip _Shadow Ant_ karena masih satu keluarga, tapi_ Fire Ant_ berwarna merah. Lalu ada _Burning Bird_, aku sangat suka bentuk burung ini, dia memiliki ekor panjang seperti burung cendrawasi, sayapnya lebar dan indah.

Menurut Roxas,_ Burning Bird_ adalah _monster_ terkuat di sini. _Burning Bird _sangat gesit dan paling _resistence_ dengan _magic blizzard._

Kami berpencar menjadi tiga _group_. Aku bersama Leon dan Namine. Sedangkan Roxas bersama Olette –Olette sendiri yang meminta satu _group_ dengan Roxas– dan Zack. Sedangkan Tifa, Terra, dan Fuu berada dalam satu _Group_.

Kami janjian akan bertemu di tempat yang sama satu jam lagi. Buruan utama kami adalah _monster_ paling kuat di sini, _Burning Bird_.

Begitu menemukan _Burning Bird_, Leon langsung menyerangnya karena dia lebih kuat di antara kami bertiga. Aku dan Namine men-_support_ Leon dengan _magic_, terkadang aku juga membantu Leon menyerang.

Rasa panas ini terkadang mengganggu konsentrasiku, tapi aku mencoba bertahan. Di tengah pertarungan, aku merasa bahwa aliran lava di sungai lebih deras dari biasanya, gelombang di sungai meninggi, tapi gerakkan gelombang itu tidak wajar, seakan-akan...ada sesuatu di dalam lava...

Tiba-tiba gelombang besar muncul di tengah sungai lava, sesuatu mendadak keluar dari lava dan membuat lava-lava bercipratan...

"Waaah!" Teriakku kesakitan terkena cipratan lava dan juga kaget.

Seekor _monster_ keluar dari dalam lava, bentuknya seperti burung, tetapi bukan _Burning Bird_, karena _monster_ ini...dua kali lebih besar dari _Burning Bird_...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: tadaaa~ tbc~ *slap* so guys, what do you think it was? Hehehehehe~

_***** Time to chat with Roxas *****_

**Me**:_ I'm so moody to talk with Roxas! LOL! So, Roxas, where you usually hunting when Sora not around?_

**Roxas:** _Well, maybe I was at Underground World?_

**Me:** _Huh! What do you mean by 'maybe'?_

**Roxas: **_How the heck should I know? when the view was focused on Sora, I can't see myself in the story._

**Me:** _Oh yeah, you right. I also can't see you at story when the story was focused to Sora. Hahahahaha... But don't be sad! At least you still appear in this story! -smile-_

**Roxas:**_ Yeah... -sighed- oh, can I be the main character in the next chapter?_

**Me:** _Nope! The main character in this story was Sora and Leon! Sorry Roxas, maybe next time..._

**Roxas: **_Next time, huh? Wasn't you planned about you next story already? And Riku will be the main character?_

**Me:**_ Huh! How did you know?_

**Roxas:** _Don't know, I just know. -smirk-_

**Me:**_... It's a secret. -smile-_

**Roxas:**_ -Sighed- whatever... -leaving-_

**Me:**_ Don't worry Roxas! You still appear at my next story! Well, any review? -smile-_


	22. Chapter 22 : Phoenix

**Author Note:** wew, dua minggu aku hiatus, pusing ngehadapi pekerjaan yang semakin menggila hanya gara2 tagihan tidak cair2, sehingga pamanku dikejar2 dedt collector ==" ujung2 seluruh karyawan -termasuk aku- kena semprot (baca:dimarahi) sama penagihnya =w=" nasib2... -aku sampe nangis gara2 disemprot QAQ-

Huhuhuhuhu... Sampe ga bisa konsen ngedit gara2 ngurus semua tagihan... QwQ" ampun dah! DX -tadinya niat hiatus sampe 1 bulan, tapi kepikiran fanfiction melulu, mana lagi hampir white day.-

**Disclaimed:** I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER FROM SE(Square Enix) or DISNEY! What I own? Well, just this story! -smirk-

To a reviewer name **Roanolic**: weks! Kok bisa tahu sih! *ya iyalah! (slap!)* nilai 100 untukmu! LOL! XD

To a reviewer name **Kresanti**: weeeeks? Sama, sodaraku cewek semua…

To a reviewer name **KuroMaki RoXora: ** wkwkwkwkwkw! Sorry lama! Tapi minggu ini update 3 lo! :P

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 22: Phoenix.**

Aku menatapi burung api tersebut sambil melangkah mundur...

"Phoenix!" Teriak Namine dengan nada terkejut. "Run, Sora!" Perintahnya.

Maka aku segera berlari, sesuai perintah Namine. Phoenix mencoba mengejarku dan Namine menembakkan _magic blizzard_ pada Phoenix, tetapi serangan _blizzard_ bagaikan sentilan saja, hanya melukainya sedikit...

"Wah!" Aku langsung melompat hingga berguling di tanah, menghindari serangan Phoenix yang nyaris mengenaiku.

"Awas, Sora!" Teriak Namine.

Aku langsung berguling ke samping ketika melihat Phoenix hendak menimpaku. Leon terlihat menyerang Phoenix, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Phoenix dariku.

"Pergi! Dan panggil teman-temanku!" Perintah Leon sambil menahan serangan Phoenix.

Maka aku dan Namine segera berlari pergi meninggalkannya dan Phoenix, kami segera pergi mencari teman-teman. Aku dan Namine memutuskan untuk berpencar agar pencarian kami menjadi lebih cepat.

"Fuu!" Panggilku ketika melihat sosoknya dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan tenang ketika aku menghampirinya.

"Kami diserang Phoenix! Saat ini, Leon sedang menahannya! Kami diminta Leon mencari kalian!" Jelasku dengan terburu-buru, hingga napasku habis total...

"Ada apa?" Tifa terlihat mendekati kami setelah selesai bertarung.

"Phoenix muncul di sini," jelas Fuu.

Fuu terlihat mengirim_ message_, mungkin memanggil teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ayo," ajak Fuu pada Tifa.

Tifa mengangguk. "Terra!" Panggilnya.

Terra terlihat masih sibuk bertarung...

"Leon membutuhkan bantuan!" Seru Tifa.

Dengan cepat, Terra langsung melumpuhkan_ monster_ yang diserangnya. Wow! Dia kuat...

Kami segera kembali ke lokasi dimana Phoenix muncul. Kondisi Leon terlihat tidak terlalu baik, Tifa dan Terra segera membantunya. Begitu fokus Phoenix berpindah ke Tifa dan Terra, Leon segera mundur untuk memulihkan kondisinya...

"Aku akan memulihkan _HP_ku sejenak," kata Leon pada Tifa dan Terra, ketika menjauh dari Phoenix.

Fuu terlihat melemparkan sebuah _item_ pada Leon, lalu membantu Tifa dan Terra. Aku juga ingin membantu, tapi jika Leon yang kuat saja kewalahan, apalagi aku yang lebih lemah darinya?

Namine terlihat kembali bersama Roxas, Zack, dan Olette. Ah, ada seseorang berambut_ orange_ baru saja berlari melewatiku dan menyerang Phoenix, siapa dia?

Dia menembakkan_ magic_, tidak membawa satu pun senjata. Mungkinkah dia_ magician_? Tapi dia terkadang menyerang dengan tangan kosong yang diselimuti api. Kurasa dia salah satu teman Leon. Dia keren...

"Apakah itu salah _legendary monster_?" Tanya Olette begitu mendekatiku bersama Namine dan Roxas, Zack telah berlari mendekati Phoenix, ikut membantu menyerangnya.

"Yeah, aku kaget mendengar Phoenix muncul di sini," jawab Roxas.

Seperti yang Roxas katakan, Phoenix adalah salah satu_ legendary monster_ di_ YOL._ Selama ini, belum pernah ada satu pun _players_ yang dapat mengalahkan _legendary monster. Ni-san _mengatakan, _legendary monster_ tidak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan karena jumlah _HP legendary monster _adalah_ unlimited_.

Perusahaan tempat _Ni-san_ bekerja tidak dapat mengubah setingan _legendary monster_. Katanya, seluruh data _legendary monster_ terkunci. Kunci untuk membuka sistemnya berada di _game_ ini sendiri, begitu kata _Ni-san_. Mereka hanya dapat mengendalikan limapuluh persen dari seluruh data_ YOL_ yang ada, hingga sekarang, kunci untuk membuka sistem_ YOL_ masih belum ditemukan...

Aku menghela napas, pertarungan ini harus dihentikan, karena Phoenix tidak dapat dikalahkan. Tapi, bagaimana caranya menghentikan mereka? Aku menatap ke arah Roxas, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mengartikan bahwa sebaiknya tidak ikut menyerang Phoenix.

Leon kembali menyerang Phoenix saat HPnya pulih, kurasa ingin segera membantu teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita bantu," ajak Olette.

Aku pun menatap Roxas dengan wajah bingung, haruskah kutolak?

"Ada apa, Sora?" Tanya Namine.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak ikut membantu, jika kita membantu, yang ada kita justru mengganggu." Roxas memberi jawaban netral.

"Begitu ya..." Olette terlihat sedih.

Kami hanya diam dan hanya menyaksikan saja. Kondisi Leon dan teman-temannya terlihat semakin tidak baik. Phoenix tidak menunjukkan rasa kelelahan sedikit pun karena _HP_nya_ unlimited_, tidak berkurang sedikit pun...

"Ini tidak baik..." Olette terlihat cemas.

Aku akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk membantu mereka. Aku lelah dari tadi diam dan melihat saja, tidak membantu mereka.

"Sora!" Teriak Roxas ketika aku berlari ke arah Phoenix.

Aku tahu ini tindakkan yang sangat bodoh, karena memutuskan untuk ikut menyerang Phoenix. Aku harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakkan saat menyerang Phoenix...

Aku berlari ke belakang Phoenix -yang sedang fokus pada Zack. Aku melompat setinggi mungkin dan menembakkan_ magic blizzard_ berkali-kali. Efek_ blizzard_ hanya memadamkan api di seluruh tubuh Phoenix sebentar saja.

"_Ice Dive_!" Teriakku sambil meluncur ke arah Phoenix. Seluruh tubuhku dikelilingi oleh _ice_.

Seranganku berhasil mengenai Phoenix dengan mudah dan senjataku menancap cukup dalam di tubuh Phoenix. Entah mengapa, senjataku yang tertancap di tubuh Phoenix tidak dapat dicabut saat kucoba. Padahal, jika senjataku tertancap di tubuh _monster_, aku tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan saat mencabutnya...

"Uuuuugh!" Teriakku sambil menarik senjataku yang nyangkut di tubuh Phoenix, saat ini aku berada di atas punggung Phoenix.

"Sora! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Roxas yang berada di bawah.

"Aku tidak bisa mencabut senjataku!" Teriakku dengan panik. "Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Aku berteriak keras, Phoenix menguncang-guncang tubuhnya dan membuatku terjatuh.

Aku terjatuh, meninggalkan senjataku yang masih tertancap di tubuh Phoenix.

Leon langsung menangkapku karena kebetulan dia berada tepat di bawah Phoenix.

"Te-terima kasih...," aku langsung berterima kasih padanya yang sudah mau menangkapku, wajahku memerah saat dia menangkapku.

Rasanya sungguh aneh digendong olehnya, jantungku terasa berdebar-debar tidak karuan, hingga membuatku sedikit salah tingkah. Mungkinkah karena aku terjatuh, makanya jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan? Tapi, jantung ini tidak mau tenang, masih berdebar-debar. Kenapa ya?

Ketika Leon menurunkanku, dia memintaku untuk mundur karena aku tidak mungkin menyerang tanpa sebuah senjata, kecuali menggunakan _magic._ Anehnya, aku tidak bisa memanggil senjataku atau menghilangkannya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membantu menyerang menggunakan_ magic_.

"Sora..." Roxas terlihat mendekatiku. "Senjatamu tidak bisa kau panggil?"

"Ya..."

"Aneh, apakah terjadi kegagalan sistem?" Kata Roxas dengan heran, lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Hey, daripada kau memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak kau pahami, lebih baik bantu serang saja," saranku sambil menatapnya.

"Dengan kemungkinan menang sebesar nol persen?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran. "Sampai kapan kita akan menyerangnya?"

"Mungkin sampai titik darah penghabisan?" Balasku dengan cengiran.

Roxas menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. "Ya sudah, jika ingin bertarung dengan _legendary monster_, bertarunglah hingga _HP_mu habis. Aku akan menemanimu, tapi jangan kecewa ya ketika melihat jumlah _exp_ yang turun ketika kau kehabisan _HP_," balasnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Baiklah!" Balasku dengan semangat.

"Mari kita coba_ collaboration magic_, kau tidak pernah mencobanya, bukan?"

"Yeah!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** okay~ apa yang terjadi ya kedepannya? Lol! Apakah ada yang bisa menebaknya? :3

_*****time to chat with Leon*****_

**Me**: Wow! Leon, you are really strong!

**Leon**: Not really, I'm strong because my level. Everyone can be strong if they want.

**Me**: Man, I am jealous. I want to be strong too, but... Well, you know, I'm weak. -Sad-

**Leon:** It's okay, that's normal. No one is perfect in this world. Even I look strong, but the true is, I'm not strong at all. It's depend on your heart.

**Me:** My heart? -touching my heart-

**Leon:** Yeah. -nodded-

**Me: **-Closed my eyes- I think my heart was weak.

**Leon**: Don't worry, one day, it will become strong. If you find someone, that can fill your heart with power, you will be strong.

**Me:** One day, huh? -wondered-

**Leon**: Yeah -nodded- one day.

**Me:** -Wondering if someone can fill my heart accept Sora- Aww man! It's making me confused! Geez... Any review?


	23. Chapter 23 : First Key

**Author Note:** Update lagi! Sesuai janjiku, minggu ini update 3 -niatnya hiatus seminggu, jadinya 2 minggu, totalnya: janji minggu lalu 2 + minggu ini 1 = 3 chapter-

Beratnya! XDDD -blum fic white daynya- setelah selesai baca, bersiaplah menerima chapter berikutnya! XDDD *slap*

_**Disclaimed:**_ I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER FROM SE(Square enix) or DISNEY! I only own this story... QAQ

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 23: First Key.**

"Kau masih ingat penjelasanku tentang _collaboration magic_?" Tanya Roxas.

"Um, kalau tidak salah, aku harus menembakkan _magic_ku bersamaan dengan _magic_mu?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Yup! _Let's try_," ajak Roxas.

"Aku akan ajak Namine!" Seruku sambil berlari mendekati Namine yang berada cukup jauh dariku.

Namine terlihat setuju dan kami bersiap-siap...

"Namine, kau _cast magic thunder_. Sora, kau _cast magic blizzard_. Aku akan _cast magic Aero_," jelas Roxas.

Aku dan Namine mengangguk bersama-sama.

"Siap?" Tanya Roxas.

"_Thunder_!"

"_Blizzard_!"

"_Aero_!"

Kami bertiga menembakkan _magic_ bersamaan, _magic_ kami melebur menjadi satu dan melesat kearah Phoenix. Leon dan seluruh temannya segera menjauhi Phoenix ketika melihat_ magic_ kami. Mereka menjauh agar tidak mengenai _magic_ kami, karena serangan _collaboration magic_ sangatlah dasyat dan mematikan. Roxas selalu memperingatiku agar tidak sering-sering menggunakannya, karena beresiko besar mengenai _player_ lain.

_Collaboration magic_ kami menghasilkan ledakan kuat saat mengenai Phoenix. Angin dasyat berhembus kuat dan membuatku terdorong mundur. Asap hitam mengepul di sekitar Phoenix, sehingga sosoknya tidak terlihat.

Meski serangan_ magic_ sungguh dasyat, tapi kurasa tidak akan membunuh Phoenix yang memiliki _HP unlimited_.

"_Alright_! Serang!" Teriakku dengan semangat sambil berlari memasuki asap yang masih mengepul.

"Sora! Senjatamu masih belum kembali!" Roxas mengingatkanku dari belakang.

"Aku tahu! Maka dari itu aku akan mengambilnya kembali!" Teriakku sambil berlari.

Begitu masuk, aku melihat sosok Phoenix yang samar-samar. Phoenix terduduk di atas tanah, tidak terbang seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat lemah...

Aku pun mendekatinya dengan heran, mengapa dia terlihat lemah? Bukankah_ HP _Phoenix _unlimited_? Phoenix mencoba menyerangku ketika melihatku, cakarannya yang tajam nyaris mengenaiku jika aku terlambat menghindar.

Leon dan teman-temannya terlihat mulai menyerang Phoenix kembali. Aku langsung melompat ke atas punggung Phoenix ketika mendapatkan kesempatan. Mencoba mencabut senjataku...

"Uuuuugh..." Aku menarik senjataku sekuat mungkin.

Ketika senjataku berhasil kucabut, muncul tulisan '_critical hit _' dan Phoenix menggerang kesakitan. Phoenix pun tumbang secara mendadak...

Aku terheran-heran melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya menarik senjataku saja dan mendadak, Phoenix tumbang? Kalah? Padahal baru saja kepulan asap menghilang...

"Kalah!" Kata Roxas dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Wohoooo! Kita mengalahkan _legendary monster_!" Seru Zack yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Berarti, kita yang pertama," lanjut Fuu dengan tenang.

"Aneh, kita baru bertarung dengan Phoenix selama satu jam lebih. Sebelum kita, sudah ada beberapa grup yang bertarung melawan Phoenix, mereka tidak berhasil mengalahkan Phoenix meski sudah bertarung selama tiga jam, jumlah grup lain bahkan lebih banyak dari kita..." Leon menatapi Phoenix yang menghilang dengan ekspresi datar, sepertinya dia merasa kejanggalan atas kalahnya Phoenix. Kurasa dia mirip Ni-san, sangat mudah menyadari hal-hal yang janggal.

Setelah Phoenix menghilang, muncul seseorang di tempat Phoenix menghilang. Seorang pemuda berambut silver yang kukenal...

"Riku!" Kataku terkejut, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihatnya di sini.

"Tadi merupakan kunci pertama..." Riku menatapku dengan sedih, dahinya terlihat mengkerut. "Mengapa kau membuka kuncinya, Sora?" Tanyanya.

"Kunci apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kunci YOL," jawab Riku. "Phoenix merupakan salah satu kunci YOL dari seluruh tigabelas kunci yang ada. Tolong jangan membuka kunci yang lain," katanya memohon.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kubuka semua?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Maka aku kehilangan kontrol atas sistem YOL," jawabnya.

"Dia siapa, Roxas?" Olette terlihat bertanya pada Roxas yang berada di dekatku.

"Riku, dia...seorang _NPC_," jelas Roxas.

"Apakah ini _event_?" Tanya Olette penasaran.

"Mungkin," jawab Roxas, dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau ini merupakan _event_. Riku tidak dapat dikontrol, seperti _NPC_ umumnya.

Aku melihat Leon memperhatikan Riku secara seksama, mungkinkah dia mengetahui Riku bukanlah _NPC_ biasa? Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin ingin bertanya, tetapi dia memilih berdiam diri, mendengar pembicaraanku dan Riku.

"Jangan dibuka lagi, ya?" Tanya Riku dengan senyum.

"Huh? Oh, _okay._..," jawabku ragu-ragu.

Riku terlihat menghela napas dalam senyumannya. "Karena satu kunci terbuka, aku kehilangan beberapa sistem yang biasa kukontrol..."

Setelah mengatakannya, Riku terlihat menghilang.

"Ada apa dengan_ NPC_ itu?" Tanya Tifa.

"Aku...tidak tahu...," jawabku apa adanya, aku memang tidak mengerti maksud Riku.

Kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri _hunting_ hari ini. Leon terus menatapku tanpa berkata apa-apa ketika kami berpisah, menuju tempat tujuan kami masing-masing. Apa yang ingin dia sampaikan, ya?

Aku, Roxas, dan Namine memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota terdekat. Selama perjalanan, Roxas terlihat sibuk mengetik_ message_ dan menghindari_ monster_ yang menyerangnya, dia menulis _message_ untuk _Ni-san_. Mungkin melaporkan kejadian tadi padanya?

"Roxas sedang mengetik _message_ untuk siapa?" Tanya Namine penasaran.

"Um, untuk _Ni-san. Ni-san_ memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam_ event_, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang _event_ tadi," jelasku.

"Oh..." Namine terlihat menatap Roxas, lalu menatapku. "Tadi, _NPC_ itu berbicara padamu, mengapa dia berbicara denganmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Mungkin karena aku mengalahkan Phoenix?" Tanyaku mengira-ngira.

"Mungkin juga."

"Sora, Namine, aku harus pergi, ada urusan mendadak," kata Roxas yang telah selesai mengetik _message _dan mengirimnya.

"Begitu ya," kataku dengan sedih.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian hingga tiba di kota terdekat, bye!" Roxas terlihat bergegas pergi, sepertinya urusannya sangat penting hingga dia tergesa-gesa.

Ada apa ya? Aku ingin mengikutinya, tapi aku tidak enak harus meninggalkan Namine...

Di kota terdekat, tempat yang pertama kali kami kunjungi sudah pasti toko_ item_. Hampir seluruh_ item _yang kumiliki habis kupakai untuk_ hunting_ dan melawan Phoenix. Setelah membeli _item_, kami berjalan-jalan sejenak di sekitar kota, mencari informasi soal _quest_ yang mudah. Ada beberapa _skill_ yang tidak dapat digunakan jika _quest-_nya belum terpenuhi...

Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk _log out_...

"See ya, Sora," kata Namine sebelum menekan tombol _log out_.

"_Yeah, see ya_!" Balasku sebelum menekan tombol _log out_ juga...

Saatnya kembali ke dunia nyata...

Seperti biasanya, setiap pagi aku berangkat _home schooling_ dan pulang ketika siang. Tanpa terasa, sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak ke pulangan _Ni-san_ dan ini merupakan hari terakhir dari liburan _Ni-san_. Besok, dia akan pergi...

_Ni-san _mengajakku dan Helmi jalan-jalan di mall, hanya sekedar makan-makan sebagai tanda perpisahan, sekalian mencari hiburan sedikit, seperti menonton di bioskop.

"_Thanks_ atas ice creamnya, _Ni-san_!" Kataku dengan senyum, lalu melahap_ ice cream pure white, ice cream_ yang dingin dan manis. _Ice cream_ ini merupakan salah satu cemilan favoritku!

Sayangnya, _ice cream _ini berkalori tinggi, sehingga aku tidak bisa sering-sering memakannya...

"Sama-sama," balas_ Ni-san_ dengan senyum.

"_By the way, Ni-san_, kau tahu maksud Riku tentang kunci pertama?" Tanya Helmi setelah menghabiskan _ice cream vanila blue, ice cream_ biru muda yang tidak terlalu manis, bisa dikatakan mendekati hambar.

"Kunci pertama yang Riku maksud adalah kunci membuka sistem YOL yang terkunci, dan tidak dapat kami kontrol. Ketika kunci pertama terbuka, beberapa rekanku mengatakan, beberapa jenis sistem yang terkunci sudah dapat digunakan," jelas _Ni-san_.

"Lalu, apakah _legendary monster_ di YOL merupakan kunci untuk membuka sistem YOL yang terkunci?" Tanya Helmi dengan tenang.

"Ya, sepertinya. Jika memang benar bahwa _legendary monster_ adalah kunci untuk membuka seluruh sistem YOL yang masih terkunci, maka ketika semua_ legendary monster_ dikalahkan, maka seluruh sistem YOL dapat kami kendalikan," jawab Ni-san. "Tapi Riku mengatakan, ada tigabelas kunci yang mengunci sistem YOL, sedangkan jumlah _legendary monster_ hanya sepuluh. Tiga kunci yang tersisa merupakan sebuah misteri..."

"Apakah_ Ni-san _sudah tahu _password firewall _Riku?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Belum, aku sudah meneliti sejarah pencipta YOL, tapi aku masih belum menemukan arti 'kau dan aku, terlihat dekat tapi sesungguhnya jauh'." _Ni-san_ terlihat menghela napas.

"Hm,_ Ni-san_ sudah menyelidiki tentang teman pencipta YOL? Mungkin ada sebuah petunjuk saat _Ni-san _menyelidikinya?" Saranku.

"Sudah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya, perkataan Riku merupakan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh pencipta YOL dan juga temannya," jawab _Ni-san_ mengira-ngira.

"Oh..." Aku menatap ke bawah dengan wajah sedih. "Sedih juga mendengarnya, mungkinkah Riku di_setting_ untuk menemani Sora -yang seharusnya digunakan oleh teman pencipta YOL- karena pencipta YOL sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga tidak dapat menemaninya bermain. Dia tidak ingin temannya kesepian saat temannya bermain sendirian, tanpanya, kurasa?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Ni-san.

"Mungkin..."

"Sebentar lagi,_ Ni-san _akan pergi, dan baru akan pulang lagi beberapa bulan kedepan. Rasanya sedih harus berpisah dengan _Ni-san_..." Aku mengeluh padanya.

"Tetapi, kita masih dapat bertemu di YOL," kata_ Ni-san _sambil membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Iya sih," kataku dengan senyum kecil.

Kami melintasi sebuah toko boneka, aku lalu menatap _Ni-san_.

"_Ni-san_, belikan aku boneka, ya?" Tanyaku sambil mengubah suaraku seperti anak kecil, entah mengapa terkadang aku suka merasa manja pada _Ni-san_.

"Kau ingin boneka apa?" Tanya _Ni-san_ dengan senyum.

"Um, Pooh Bear!" Jawabku dengan senyum lebar, layaknya anak kecil.

"_Okay," Ni-san_ berjalan memasuki toko boneka.

Setelah _Ni-san_ pergi, Helmi menatapku. "Mungkinkah, Sora merupakan salah satu kunci dari tigabelas kunci?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu, _bro_?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ketika senjatamu tersangkut di tubuh Phoenix, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Phoenix saat senjatamu tertancap di tubuhnya. Begitulah kesimpulan sementara dari_ Ni-san_. Kita sudah tahu, bahwa Sora dan Riku adalah kunci terhadap semua yang berhubungan dengan YOL. Saat ini, jawaban itu samar-samar mulai terlihat," jelasnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Informasi apa yang _bro _dan _Ni-san_ dapatkan saat kejadian kemarin? Aku belum mendengarnya secara detil," tanyaku.

"Kemarin, aku terpaksa meninggalkan _sis_ dan Sisca karena _Ni-san_ memintaku segera kembali, ke tempat dimana Phoenix dikalahkan. Melalui _character_ku, _Ni-san _mencoba_ scanning_ seluruh area di sekitar Phoenix muncul dan juga tempat di mana Phoenix kalah. Beberapa data keluar di tempat Phoenix kalah -tentunya_ player_ normal tidak bisa melihatnya- dan data tersebut adalah data-data yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Maka dari itu, _Ni-san_ mengira setiap _legendary monster_ menyimpan beberapa bagian data yang terkunci," jelasnya. "Ah, _Ni-san_ juga menduga, bahwa sebagian besar data yang terkunci ada pada Riku," tambahnya dengan cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, data apa saja yang tidak bisa dikontrol? Apakah sangat mempengaruhi _game _YOL?" Tanyaku bingung, aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal sistem komputer.

"Sangat, _sis_. Data-data yang terkunci adalah data-data kota, _field_ di sekitar kota, dan sistem penataan _field_ dan kota. Selama data-data tersebut terkunci, maka mereka tidak bisa menambahkan kota baru,_ field_ baru, _monster_ baru, mau pun mengubah susunan kota dan _field _yang ada. Sedangkan penambahan data, seperti menambah pepohonan di _field_, penambahan jumlah_ monster_, dan_ event_ bisa dilakukan karena _setting_an _game_ tersebut mengizinkan. Maka dari itu, untuk mengubah _setting_an _game _yang sudah ditetapkan,_ Ni-san_ dan rekan-rekannya berusaha membuka kunci tersebut," jelas Helmi, cukup panjang dan membuatku mumet, alias pusing.

"Oh..." Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, kurasa Helmi sadar bahwa penjelasannya membuatku pusing, meski dia sudah menjelasnya sesingkat mungkin supaya aku mudah mengerti. "Mungkinkah pencipta YOL sengaja melakukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin," jawab _Ni-san_ sambil memberikan boneka yang baru saja dibelinya dari belakang, aku sedikit terkejut melihat Pooh Bear yang mendadak muncul, tepat di depan wajahku. Aku mengambilnya dari _Ni-san_. "Bagaimana pun juga, YOL diselesaikan sendiri oleh pencipta YOL, pastinya dia tidak senang seseorang mengubah karyanya yang susah payah dibuat sendiri," jelas _Ni-san_ sambil menghela napas.

Aku memeluk bonekaku dengan erat. "Tapi dia menjual ciptaannya, seharusnya dia tidak mengunci sistem_ game_ agar dapat berkembang, bukan?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Dia memang berniat menjualnya ketika selesai, dia ingin menjualnya dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, untuk membiayai terapi temannya yang lumpuh. Dia ingin, temannya dapat berjalan lagi. Tetapi, ketika mendengar teman tewas di hari penjualan _game_ tersebut, dia berniat membatalkan penjual YOL dan ingin menghapusnya, tetapi dia tidak sanggung menghapusnya, begitulah yang kudengar," jelas _Ni-san_.

Lagi-lagi kisah sedih, rasanya perih mendengarnya. "Semoga dia cepat sadar." Aku memeluk bonekaku sambil menyembunyikan wajah sedihku dibalik tubuh boneka.

"Ya," kata _Ni-san _sambil membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: hiks QAQ -nangis sendiri- rasanya aku sedih mengingat kembali nasibku yang malang... -slap! *dasar lebay*- Yang pasti, memang sedih banget jika kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi! TT^TT huhuhuhuhu...daddy...

_*****time to chat with Venira*****_

**Me**: are you crying?

**Venira**: No... -shaking her head while hiding her face behind doll-

**Me**: but your voice sound sad?

**Venira**: I'm not...

**Me**: Why are you sad?

**Venira**: ... -silent, then crying-

**Me**: -stroking her head- it's okay to crying... I also sad... -crying-

**Venira**: -nodded while crying-

**Me**: man, I can't stop crying! -whiping my tears- okay, any review? Ah, and don't go anywhere, you can see the next chapter now...


	24. Chapter 24 : Begins

**Author Note:** update lageh~ -sigh- beratnya update 3 chapy sekaligus =w=" enjoy the food~ *slap! Story is not a food!*

_**Disclaimed**_: Huaaaaaaaa! No matter how much I want it! I will never ever own Sora or Kingdom Hearts series! TTwTT what can I have? Well? My OC(other character), this story, and... Sora! -killed by Riku- okay! Sora and Kingdom Hearts is BELONG to Square Enix(SE)! All the awesome character like Sora and Riku are belong to them!

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 24 : Begins.**

Sebulan telah berlalu, begitu banyak _players_ yang sangat menanti _event 'One Million Haunted Ghost_' ini! Tentunya aku juga sangat menantinya, ini merupakan _event_ pertamaku. Aku berusaha keras meningkatkan _level_ku setinggi mungkin supaya ketika mengikuti _event_, aku tidak ingin kehabisan _HP_ dalam beberapa detik saja, hanya karena diserang ribuan _monsters_ sekaligus.

Aku cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa _event_ ini ternyata memang dibatasi untuk beberapa ribu _players_ saja. Total_ players _yang ikut serta hanya sepuluh ribu. Padahal jumlah_ players_ yang bermain YOL ada sekitar satu juta lebih...

"Untung aku daftar di hari pendaftarannya dibuka..." Aku merasa lega karena mendaftar tepat di hari pendaftarandibuka. Jika aku mendaftarkan diri di esok harinya, mungkin aku tidak bisa ikut serta saat ini...

"Yeah, memang ada beberapa _event_ yang dibatasi untuk beberapa puluh ribu _players_, bisa lebih dan bisa juga kurang, tergantung pembuat _event_nya," jelas Roxas yang berada di sampingku.

"Untung saja Sisca mendaftarkan kita," kata Ventus dengan lega, sambil menatap Xion yang tersenyum.

Namine tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itulah gunanya teman, saling menolong."

Kami semua tersenyum.

Semakin lama, tempat dimana_ event_ akan dimulai -sekitar _field_ Halloween Town- semakin ramai dengan_ players_ yang mendaftarkan diri di_ event_ ini. Saat ini, aku bersama Roxas, Ventus, Namine, dan Xion, menanti_ event_ ini dimulai.

Aku tidak bisa menemukan_ Ni-san _yang merupakan salah satu panitia_ event_ -tentunya _player_ normal tidak bisa membedakan panitia _event_ dengan_ players _normal, karena mereka terlihat sama seperti_ player _normal. Terlalu padat, aku sangat sulit untuk bergerak leluasa di sini...

"Berapa lama lagi _event _akan dimulai!" Teriakku karena tempat ini menjadi sangat berisik dengan suara _players_.

"Sebentar lagi!" Balas Roxas dengan berteriak juga, meski sudah berteriak, aku tetap saja kesulitan mendengar suaranya.

"_Selamat malam, players!_"

Mendadak, aku mendengar suara yang sangat keras dari atas langit. Semua _players_ langsung menatap keatas, terlihat seorang_ NPC_ melayang di langit. Kurasa _NPC_ tersebut bertugas mengumumkan dimulainya _event _ini...

"_Sebentar lagi, event 'One Million Haunted Ghost' akan segera dimulai. Kami akan menentukan pasangan kalian secara acak ketika event dimulai._"

Semua players terdengar riuh saat mendengarnya, mereka terlihat bingung, begitu juga aku. Bagaimana caranya menentukan pasangan ketika _event _dimulai? Yang ada, bisa-bisa diserang _monster_ terlebih dahulu sebelum menemukan pasangan...

"_Ketika kalian dipindahkan ke lokasi event yang kami tentukan, maka pasangan kalian akan kami pindahkan tepat disamping kalian, beberapa saat setelah kalian dipindahkan. Ingat, kalian tidak bisa menang jika pasangan kalian kalah, kalian akan otomatis didiskualifikasi dari event. Jadi, berjuanglah bertahan hidup dan lindungilah pasangan kalian, meski pasangan kalian adalah orang asing._" _NPC_ tersebut terlihat tersenyum sinis. "_Satu hal lagi, seperti event-event sebelumnya, Player versus Player(PvP) berlaku di event ini!_" Teriaknya.

"Apa!" Teriakku dengan wajah tidak percaya. Sayangnya, teriakkanku tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Teriakkanku tertutup oleh teriakkan ribuan _players,_ mereka terdengar senang sekali mendengarnya.

Astaga! Berarti, selain bertahan dan berburu_ monster_, masih ditambah _PvP_! _Aw man_! Kukira hanya perlu bertahan dan menyerang_ monster_ saja. Apakah aku bisa bertahan, ya?

"Okay, sebentar lagi, kami akan memindahkan sebagian _players_ yang ada di sini. Bersiaplah!"

Setelah _NPC _tersebut mengatakannya, tiba-tiba di sekeliling_ NPC _tersebut muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan. Aku pun menutup mataku...

Saat mataku terbuka, aku langsung terkejut melihat Haunted Ghost berada tepat di depanku dan hendak menyerangku. Refleks aku menghindari serangan Haunted Ghost dan langsung menyerang balik, hingga mengalahkannya dengan serangan _critical hit_.

Setelah mengalahkan Haunted Ghost, aku baru menyadari, bahwa bukan hanya satu Haunted Ghost yang berada di dekatku, melainkan puluhan-atau ratusan?

Fokus, fokus. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pikiranku di tengah kepanikanku melihat diriku terkepung.

Roxas memberiku tips untuk bertahan hidup di tengah puluhan-bukan, ini sudah jelas ratusan_ monsters_.

Pertama, bersabar dan perhatikan seluruh _monsters_.

Ke dua, perhatikan gerak-gerik para _monsters_, jangan menyerang sebelum _monster_ tersebut menyerang.

Ke tiga, jika _monsters_ tersebut menyerang bersamaan, gunakan teknik _ hit and run_, alternatif lain adalah gunakan_ magic_.

Ke empat, jangan tergesa-gesa dalam mengalahkan _monster_, karena focus terhadap _monster_ lain akan hilang, sehingga kau tidak akan sadar bahwa ada _monster_ lain yang menyerangmu.

Ke lima, sudah tentu semangat dan optimis!

Aku cukup sering melompat ketika menghindari serangan. Roxas mengatakan, melompat adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menghindari puluhan serangan yang datang bersamaan. Lagi pula, cukup jarang ada _monster_ yang menyerang _player_ di udara, kecuali_ monster_ tersebut jenis _monster_ terbang atau menggunakan _magic_.

Meski Haunted Ghost tidak menginjakkan kaki di tanah karena dia melayang, tapi Haunted Ghost bukan jenis_ monster _terbang. Haunted Ghost hanya melayang, bukan terbang di udara, seperti Burning Bird di Red River.

Sudah tiga Haunted Ghost yang berhasil kukalahkan semenjak aku dipindahkan. Selagi focus bertarung, muncul sebuah pilar cahaya di sampingku, menandakan seseorang baru saja dipindahkan ke tempat ini.

Kurasa dia _partner_ku? Huh? Aku mengenalnya, dia memiliki rambut _brunette_ dengan bekas luka di antara kedua matanya...

"Leon?" Kataku sedikit tidak percaya mengetahui dia menjadi_ partner_ku.

"Sora?" Leon terlihat sedikit terkejut melihatku menjadi _partner_nya.

Aku menghindari serangan Haunted Ghost ketika menyadari aku hendak diserang. "Sungguh sangat kebetulan kau menjadi _partner_ku!" Kataku sambil menyerang Haunted Ghost.

"Ya," dia terlihat setuju.

_Monster-monster_ terus menyerang kami, tidak ada habisnya. Tapi aku merasa, sebanyak apa pun _monsters_ yang menyerang kami, asalkan ada Leon -yang jauh lebih kuat dariku, kami pasti bisa memenangkan _event_.

Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur mendapatkan Leon sebagai _partner_ku. Dia memberiku banyak instruksi ketika bertarung, sehingga aku tidak mengalami kesulitan.

"Lompat!" Perintahnya dan aku langsung melompat kebelakang.

Dia menebas _monster_ yang hendak menyerangku. Jika tadi aku tidak melompat, mungkin serangan_ monster_ tadi sudah mengenaiku...

Ketika masih dalam posisi melayang di udara, aku menembakkan _magic_ pada _monster-monster_ yang berada di sekitar Leon.

Saat ini, kami sudah berhasil mengumpulkan seratus duapuluh tiga bendera yang dijatuhkan oleh Haunted Ghost yang kalah.

Jumlah Haunted Ghost di sekitar kami sudah tidak sebanyak ketika event dimulai. Beberapa _players_ mulai terlihat di sekitar kami, meski jarak kami dengan _players_ lain cukup jauh...

"Menunduk, Sora!" Teriak Leon.

Aku segera menunduk. Kurasakan angin kencang melintas di atas kepalaku.

Astaga, mungkinkah angin kencang itu...

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang _player_ hendak menyerangku...

Sebelum serangan _player_ tersebut mengenaiku, serangan Leon terlebih dahulu mengenainya. Senjatanya yang besar menembus tubuh_ player _tersebut...

'_Critical hit!_'

_Player _tersebut langsung berteriak kesakitan ketika Leon mencabut senjatanya._ Player _tersebut terlihat belum kehabisan_ HP_, maka aku langsung menyerangnya.

Harus kuakui, _player _ini cukup kuat! Setiap seranganku dapat ditangkisnya, sulit sekali untuk melukainya. Sudah itu, terkadang ada _monster_ yang datang mengganggu pertarunganku...

"_Take this_!" Aku menggenggang senjataku sangat erat. "_Muscle Strike_!" Teriakku sambil memukul _player_ tersebut dengan gaya mirip pemain _base ball _yang hendak memukul bola yang dilempar ke arahnya.

Seranganku ditahan olehnya, tetapi senjatanya terlempar ketika menahan seranganku yang sangat kuat.

Well, _Muscle Strike_ memang serangan fisik terkuat yang kumiliki. Ketika kau mencoba menahan serangan ini, resiko_ guard break_ menjadi sangat besar, ditambah resiko senjata terlempar juga sih. Sedangkan ketika terkena serangan ini, _impact_nya sangat besar dan kau akan terlempar hingga beberapa meter dariku...

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku menjauh dari _player_ tersebut, padahal aku sangat ingin menyerangnya yang _defendless_...

"Leon?" Aku menatapnya dengan heran ketika dia menarikku menjauh.

Sebuah _magic thunder_ terlihat menyambar, melintasi tempatku berdiri tadi dan mengenai _player_ itu. Rupanya ada_ player _lain -yang memiliki rambut biru- datang menyerang _player_ yang kuserang...

Kurasa _player_ yang datang bukanlah _partner player_ yang kuserang tadi -aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah _partner_nya meski _player_ yang kuserang terkena_ magic_nya, siapa tahu dia mengenainya secara tidak sengaja?_ Player_ berambut hitam -yang menyerangku tadi- terlihat memanggil_ sword_nya yang terlempar.

Leon menyuruhku untuk mundur dan keputusannya sangat tepat, kedua_ players_ tersebut mengacuhkan kami dan saling bertarung. Datang lagi seorang _player_ berambut _blond_, dia terlihat membantu player berambut biru menyerang player berambut hitam.

Pertarungan mereka sangat sengit meski satu lawan dua,_ player_ berambut hitam tersebut terlihat cukup kuat melawan kedua _players_ tersebut...

Man, ini terasa seperti bukan_ event_ lagi, tapi ajang pertarungan sesama _players_, siapa yang terkuat, maka dia yang menang.

"Yuki!" Teriak_ player_ berambut _blond_ dengan cepas pada _player_ berambut biru, dia terkena serangan _magic_ yang cukup kuat karena terlambat menghindar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Elfina," balas Yuki, player berambut biru, sambil bangun, setelah terjatuh terkena serangan_ magic_. Dia menatapi _player_ berambut _blond _tersebut.

Kedua kembali bertarung lagi melawan _player _berambut hitam tersebut...

"Sebaiknya kita menghindari _PvP_," saran Leon.

"_Yeah_." Aku setuju sambil mengangguk, lebih baik mengumpulkan bendera daripada bertarung melawan sesama _players_.

Kami berdua berlari menjauhi _players_ tersebut, ke tempat dimana masih terdapat banyak Haunted Ghost.

Jumlah Haunted Ghost memang semakin sedikit, begitu pula jumlah _players_ yang ada. Mungkin jumlah_ player_ banyak yang berkurang karena mereka saling bertarung, kurasa?

Mendadak, aku mendengar bunyi '_click_' ketika aku menginjak sesuatu yang empuk, tidak keras seperti tanah normalnya...

"Awas!" Teriak Leon sambil menarikku berlari, aku sangat kaget mendengar teriakknya.

Baru beberapa detik setelah bunyi '_click_' itu terdengar, sebuah ledakan besar langsung membuat tubuh kami terlempar ke depan, kami terkena _damage_ cukup besar akibat ledakan tadi...

Apa...yang kuinjak tadi?

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** Selesai! Tiga chapter yang harus kuupdate selesai kuketik! QAQ -banzai!-

_*****can't talk to anyone*****_

**Sora**: wow! The author was dying in the bed. -giggling-

**Roxas**: I bet she was VERY tired.

**Riku**: let's bothering her. -evil smirk-

**Axel**: may I join? -smirk-

**Roxas**: I'm not joining, okay. -leaving-

**Sora**: I want to join! Let's bothering her! Attaaaaaaaaaack!

_-Sora, Riku, and Axel starts to bothering me-_

**Me**: Aaaaaaaaarg! Leave me alone! -alive again and attacking Sora, Riku, and Axel-

**Roxas**: -sighed- thank goodness I'm not joining them. Any review?


	25. Chapter 25 : Berserk

**Author Note: **update lagi =w=" oh my god, no review at all? OAO" -hiksu- reviewer! Where are you! TT^TT

_**Disclaimed!**_ I don't own any character from Kingdom Hearts or any character from Square Enix what I own? The story and my OC. I want Sora... Q.Q but he's belong to Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix...

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 25 : Berserk.**

"Ouch!" Aku terjatuh dan menimpa Leon.

Hebatnya, kami menimpa Haunted Ghost saat terjatuh dan _damage_ yang kami berikan pada Haunted Ghost cukup besar hingga Haunted Ghost _stunning_.

"Maaf, Leon," kataku dengan muka memerah, rasanya malu sekali karena sudah menimpanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Yeah, aku kaget sekali. Tadi itu apa?" Tanyaku.

"Sebuah jebakan," jawab Leon.

"Tapi mengapa _monster_ di sekitar sini tidak terkena jebakan tadi?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena Haunted Ghost melayang, mereka tidak menginjak tanah. Jebakan itu akan bekerja ketika kau menginjaknya," jawab Leon sambil mengalahkan Haunted Ghost. Setelah sembuh dari _stunning_, dia hendak menyerang kami.

"Oh, tapi apakah jebakan ini disiapkan oleh _player _lain, ya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Leon sambil menatap sesuatu.

Aku pun melihat kearahnya melihat, beberapa _players_ terlihat terkena ledakan yang sama seperti kami. Cukup banyak yang kena, mungkin ada puluhan?

"Jebakan ini dipersiapkan khusus untuk _event_ ini, untuk mengurangi jumlah_ players_ yang bertahan hidup," jelas Leon.

"Mengerikan juga ya...," kataku dengan dahi mengkerut.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Namine, dia bersama Zack. Keduanya terlihat sedang bertarung dengan_ player _lain. Mendadak, tempat pijakkan Namine meledak, Zack yang berada di dekatnya terkena ledakkan juga, begitu pula _player _yang menyerang ke duanya.

"Namine!" Teriakku dengan cemas.

Aku pun berlari ke arahnya. Sialnya, sebelum aku sampai di dekatnya, aku justru menginjak jebakan lagi...

"Aaaaaarg!" Aku menjerit kesakitan terkena ledakan, tubuhku juga sakit karena terbentur tanah.

Kepulan asap akibat ledakan membuatku tidak bisa melihat apa pun di sekelilingku. Kulihat, sebuah bayangan meluncur dengan cepat ke arahku...

"Wah!" Aku langsung melompat mundur.

Sebuah _sword_ nyaris mengenaiku jika aku tidak melompat mundur. Karena melompat mendadak, aku kehilangan keseimbangan saat mendarat dan hendak terjatuh lagi...

"_Careful_." Seseorang lalu menangkapku yang setengah terjatuh.

"Ah, _thanks_, Leon," kataku ketika menatapinya, sejak kapan dia ada di belakangku?

Angin kuat berhembus dan membuat kepulan asap hitam terbang menjauh, aku dapat melihat sekelilingku dengan jelas. Kulihat, sesuatu berada di atas kami, tapi karena searah dengan cahaya matahari, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada di atas kami. Aku hanya melihat sebuah bayangan yang semakin lama, semakin besar, seakan-akan terjatuh ke arah kami...

Astaga! Memang ada sesuatu yang terjatuh ke arah kami!

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Teriaku, kaget ketika melihat bayangan tersebut semakin dekat dengan kami.

Sayangnya, kami berdua terlambat menghindar. Seekor _monster_ raksasa menimpa tubuh kami...

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh players yang mengikuti event ini..._" Terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari langit. "._..baru saja, Lightning Ghost memasuki area event. Bagi siapa pun yang dapat mengalahkan Lightning Ghost, maka akan mendapatkan seribu bendera!_"

Begitu pengumuman berakhir, terlihat banyak _players_ yang berlari menuju ke arah kami, dimana Lightning Ghost masih menimpaku dan Leon.

Begitu berhasil keluar dari tindihan Lightning Ghost, kami segera menyingkir, menghindari ratusan_ players_ yang menyerang dan menembakkan_ magic_ secara membabi buta. Beberapa _magic_ mau pun serangan para _players_ tersebut nyaris mengenaiku dan Leon.

Man, gara-gara terkena dua ledakan plus tindihan _monster, HP_ku tersisa sekitar seperempat.

"Wah!" Aku refleks menahan serangan dari seorang _player_. Herannya, aku bisa menahannya dengan sempurna, padahal aku dalam keadaan panik karena _HP_ku tinggal sedikit.

Mungkinkah karena _ability_ Sora, _Super Reflex_. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki _ability_ ini, jika tidak memiliki _ability_ ini, mungkin aku sudah kehabisan _HP_ tadi...

Aku melompat mundur sambil menangkis setiap serangan yang tertuju padaku. Aku berguling ke samping ketika melihat Lightning Ghost menembakkan _magic _ke arahku. Beberapa puluh_ players_ terkena serangan_ magic_ karena terlambat menghindar.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, aku masih harus melompat untuk menghindari serangan dari Lightning Ghost, dia menyerang karena disekitarku terdapat banyak _players_.

Aku melayang tepat di atas Lightning Ghost, aku pun menginjak kepalanya dan melompat sekali lagi, melayang lebih tinggi lagi. Dari atas sini, aku dapat melihat sosok Roxas, Ventus, Namine, dan Xion di balik puluhan _players_ yang mengelilingi mereka, saling bersaing mengalahkan Lightning Ghost. Teman-teman Leon juga terlihat, mereka cukup menonjol karena mereka kuat.

Aku mengarahkan senjataku ke arah Lightning Ghost, tepat di bawahku, dikepung oleh puluhan _players_.

Aku tidak akan kalah dari puluhan _players_ yang berada di bawah!

"_Rising Sun_!" Teriakku sambil meluncur ke bawah.

Seranganku tidak hanya mengenai Lightning Ghost, tapi juga beberapa _players _yang berada di sekitarnya. Aku meluncur sebanyak enam kali dan berhasil mengalahkan satu _player_ -yang kebetulan sedang sekarat, kurasa?

Aku memukul _players_ di sekitarku tanpa menghadapi Lightning Ghost. Aku baru sadar, bahwa melawan _player_ lain lebih menantang dibandingkan menghadapi _monster_, karena_ player_ mempunyai pikiran, sehingga bisa menangkis atau menahan serangan. Sedangkan _monster _hanya mematuhi aturan yang diperintahkan tanpa mempunyai pikiran.

Aku menunduk untuk menghindari serangan, lalu memukul keatas hingga _player _yang menyerangku tadi terlempar ke atas.

"_Strike Raid_!" Aku melempar senjataku ke arah _player_ yang terlempar ke atas tadi.

Jeritan kesakitan akibat kehabisan _HP_ terdengar keras dari_ player_ tersebut. Aku menangkap senjataku yang terbang kembali ke arahku dan langsung memakainya untuk menangkis serangan dari _player_ lain.

Entah mengapa, semakin sedikit jumlah _HP_ku, aku merasa seranganku menjadi semakin kuat. Rasanya, tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri, ingin terus menyerang dan menyerang_ player_ yang hendak menyerangku. Selain itu, aku merasakan perasaan aneh, seperti...sebuah kebencian...

"_Die_!" Teriakku dengan senyum sinis.

Aku terkejut melihat_ finishing blow_-ku membuat _player_ yang kuserang tewas seketika, tubuhnya membentur keras dengan tanah.

Sejak kapan...seranganku menjadi sangat kuat hingga tanah bekas benturan _player_ tadi retak? Aku merasa ada seseorang di belakangku, aku langsung menyerangnya...

"Ugh!" Roxas langsung menahan seranganku.

"Roxas?" Kataku terkejut melihat Roxas yang kuserang, aku langsung menurunkan senjataku.

"Sora, kau terkena _status berserk_?" Tanya Roxas dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba sekali..." Aku langsung menyerang _player _yang mencoba menyerangku dari belakang. Aku menyerangnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Aku dapat merasakan posisi _player_ tersebut dari aura membunuhnya."...aku merasa peka terhadap semua hal, seperti merasakan kehadiran _player_..." Aku menembakkan_ magic_ pada _player_ yang hendak menyerangnya. "Aku dapat merasakan posisinya hanya dari auranya, aura membunuh atau bukan, aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan jika ada _player_ dibelakangku, padahal aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali," jelasku dengan expresi datar.

"Sora, kau...baik-baik saja?" Roxas terlihat semakin cemas setelah mendengar penjelasanku.

"Kurasa...?" Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kondisiku sendiri. Aku memegang daguku, memang terdapat keanehan pada diriku, tapi masih terkontrol.

Mendadak, aku refleks menghindari serangan _magic lightning_ dari Lightning Ghost, begitu juga Roxas, tetapi dia tidak menghindarinya secara sempurna.

Aku melihat Leon berada tidak jauh dariku, dia terlihat sedang bertarung dengan _player _lain. Sesekali, dia terlihat mengamati kondisiku.

Meski raut mukanya datar, tapi sepertinya dia mencemaskanku. Lightning Ghost terlihat semakin lemah dan membuat _players_ disekitarnya menjadi brutal, berlomba mengalahkannya yang hampir kalah.

Tekanan aura yang kurasakan semakin kuat, entah mengapa aku menjadi marah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku menggenggam senjataku dengan erat, tanpa terasa aku tersenyum sinis.

Terdapat gejolak aneh, seperti menyuruhku untuk menghabisi semua _players_ yang ada.

"Sora! Kau dalam pengaruh_ berserk_!" Kata Roxas memberitahu dari kejauhan, dia sedang diserang_ player_ lain. "Kontrol dirimu! Atau nanti _HP_mu akan habis karena tidak dapat menangkis serangan!"

Aku mencoba untuk mengontrol emosiku, tetapi rasanya terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan kesempatan dimana aku menjadi sangat kuat, bukan karena bantuan _GM_, tapi karena _berserk_.

Roxas pernah menjelaskan _status abnormal_, termasuk _berserk. Player _dalam keadaan _berserk_ tidak dapat berpikir jernih, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah serang dan serang, sehingga pertahanan diri menjadi sangat rendah.

Aku mendesis, rasanya dari tadi tidak ada_ magic_ dengan _status effect _mengenaiku, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terkena _berserk_? Lagipula aku masih bisa berpikir jernih...

Mungkinkah ini adalah salah satu_ special ability_ Sora? Hum, tidak ada salahnya mencoba mentesting _ability _ini...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **wew =w=" reviewers~dikau pada kemana~?

_*****time to chat with Sora*****_

**Me**: Sora! I'm sad! -crying while hugged Sora-

_-Riku suddenly come and separated me from Sora-_

**Riku:** DON'.HIM. -Glared at me-

**Me:** WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! -Ready to fight-

**Riku:** Sora's belong to me!

**Sora:** uh, guys? Please don't fight... -Panic-

**Me:** I'm challenging you, Riku! If I win! I want Sora, just for me! -Death glared-

**Riku:** -Looking at me with murdered face- I accept you challenge.

_-I and Riku head out to somewhere-_

**Sora:** -sweat drop- man, I hope both of them won't kills each other. Review, guys?


	26. Chapter 26 : Player Versus Player

**Author Note: **updateeeeeee~ man, masih harus update 3 chapy lg sebelum hiatus =w=" mau hiatus dua minggu! Ngantuk banget begadang nungguin download! Arg! -tapi pingin nonton juga -

**DISCLAIMED!** Aku bukan pencipta Kingdom Hearts! Mau pun Square Enix! Semuanya milik Tetsuya Nomura! And I one of his fans! LOL!

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 26 : Player Versus Player.**

Aku menghela napas pelan. "Roxas," panggilku tanpa menatapnya. "Seandainya, jika aku lepas kontrol, langsung kalahkan aku. Jumlah _HP_ku saat ini di bawah seperdelapan saja," kataku dengan senyum sinis.

"_What_!" Roxas terlihat bingung mendengar kata-kataku.

Aku berteriak keras ketika hendak menyerang _players_ yang berada di sekitarku. Kesempatan untuk mengalahkan dan mendapatkan seribu bendera dari _Lightning Ghost_ sangat kecil, tetapi kesempatan memenangkan_ event_ menjadi sangat besar, jika aku dapat mengalahkan beberapa_ players_ dan mengumpulkan bendera yang mereka dapatkan.

Meski_ sense_ku terasa kuat dan mempunyai _reflex_ yang sangat bagus, tapi tidak semua serangan bisa kuhindari, karena sulit sekali menghindar dengan sempurna jika diserang oleh puluhan _players_...

Tubuhku terasa berat, pertanda bahwa _HP_ku sudah sangat sedikit. Mendadak, aku disiramin oleh sesuatu. Tubuhku merasa sedikit ringan, mungkinkah itu _potion_? Aku mencari orang yang melemparkan_ item _padaku, ternyata Leon yang melemparkan _item_ tersebut.

Aku langsung tersenyum padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, tidak kusangka dia masih bisa memperhatikan kondisiku, padahal dia dikepung oleh puluhan _players_ dan _monsters_, sama sepertiku.

Aku menggenggam senjataku seerat mungkin, entah mengapa tenagaku terasa kembali meski hanya sedikit. Aku kembali menyerang, akan terus berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan!

Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku merasa _damage_ seranganku turun sedikit setelah _HP_ku pulih sedikit. Apakah kekuatanku terpengaruh oleh jumlah _HP_ku?

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu, _Lightning Ghost _berhasil dikalahkan oleh seorang _player_. Mengejutkannya, dia adalah Xion. Olette terlihat berada di sampingnya, mungkinkah mereka satu _group_?

Mengetahui Xion berhasil mengalahkan _Lightning Ghost_ dan mendapatkan seribu bendera, puluhan _players_ langsung menyerbunya, berusaha mengalahkan Xion dan mendapatkan seribu bendera yang di milikinya.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Xion, bukan untuk menolongnya, melainkan menyerang _player_ yang mencoba menyerangnya. Focus para _players_ tertuju pada Xion, sehingga tidak memiliki pertahanan saat kuserang dari belakang.

Meski berpasangan, kebanyak _players_ di sini bergerak sendiri-sendiri, tidak terlalu perduli pada _partner_nya masing-masing. Roxas juga begitu. Kira-kira, siapa ya _partner_nya?

Aku menembakkan _magic thunder_ tepat dimana terdapat puluhan _players_ berada, tidak perduli musuh mau pun teman. Ini adalah perang dingin! Siapa yang kuat dapat bertahan, dan yang lemah akan kalah! Tapi semoga saja tidak ada temanku dan teman Leon yang kena...

"_Judgement Tried_!" Aku melempar senjataku.

Senjataku berputar dengan cepat dan terlihat terpecah menjadi tiga bagian, mengenai beberapa _players _sekaligus.

Mendadak, aku merasa ada seseorang berada di atasku. Aku langsung menahan serangan yang berasal dari atas. Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang sangat kuat—menurutku— berusaha mengalahkanku.

Jenis senjatanya _Gunblade_, dia menembakkiku terus-menerus dari atas, hingga seluruh pelurunya habis. Ketika dia hendak turun dan menyerangku, aku bersiap-siap melompat untuk menyerangnya.

Sayangnya, Terra berada di depanku, menghentikanku...

"...Temanmu?" Tanya gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut.

"_Yeah_, Lightning," jawab Terra pada gadis tersebut.

"Temanmu?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Terra.

"Hanya _partner_ dalam_ event_," jawab Terra.

"Maaf sudah menyerangmu," kata Lightning dengan datar.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Semakin lama, _players_ yang ada tersisa sedikit—akibat saling serang. Jika perkiraanku benar, kira-kira hanya tersisa kurang dari seratus _players_. _Monster_ yang tersisa mungkin sekitar sepuluh ribu.

Aku sudah mengumpulkan bendera sekitar limabelas ribu —yang kebanyakan berasal dari _player_ yang kukalahkan. Leon mengatakan dia mempunyai bendera sebanyak duapuluh lima ribu lebih.

Saat ini, Olette, Xion, Namine, dan Fuu telah keluar area _event_ karena kalah. Aku beberapa kali nyaris saja kalah jika Leon tidak menolongku...

"_Thanks_, Leon," kataku padanya, dia berada tepat di belakangku.

Dia terlihat hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan dekati pemuda berambut _blond_ di sana, yang bersama seorang gadis_ blond _bersenjata _knife_. Ke duanya adalah_ player killer_ yang sudah berpengalaman," kata Leon memperingati.

Aku mengangguk dan kami memisahkan diri lagi, mencari target masing-masing, sesuai dengan kemampuan. Sesekali, aku dibantu oleh Ventus atau Roxas, terkadang keduanya membantuku jika aku menghadapi _player killer_.

Tanpa kami sadari, kami bertiga membuat formasi serang. Dimana Ventus bertugas menyerang dari kanan, Roxas menyerang dari kiri, dan aku, sebagai_ finishing blow_ menyerang dari atas.

Formasi ini cukup membantu, karena mengacaukan _focus_ musuh, terutama _player_.

Mendadak, sebuah_ magic fire_ meluncur kearahku. Ketika aku menghindarinya, seseorang menyerangku. Aku menahan serangannya, meski tidak sempurna. _Player _lain terlihat hendak menyerangku juga. Astaga, aku baru sadar, bahwa kedua _players _ini adalah _player killer_ yang Leon maksud tadi.

"_Finish him,_ Rikku!" Teriak pemuda _blond_ tersebut pada gadis bersenjata_ knife_, dia mencoba mengalahkanku.

"_Got it_, Tidus!" Balas Rikku, player killer yang menggunakan senjata _knife, _pada temannya yang berambut _blond_.

Aku menahan seluruh serangannya dengan sempurna, tapi aku khawatir tidak akan bertahan lama jika keduanya menyerangku.

'_Damn_,' pikirku ketika tidak sanggup menahan sempurna dua serangan sekaligus.

Ketika aku menangkis serangan dari _player killer_ bernama Tidus, _player killer_ yang satunya, Rikku, langsung menyerangku dari belakang. Aku terpaksa menghindari serangan dari Rikku dan membiarkan serangan Tidus mengenaiku.

Serangan dari belakang lebih berbahaya daripada serangan dari depan, karena resiko _critical hit_ sangat tinggi. Bisa-bisa aku kalah sekejap terkena_ critical hit_.

"Awas, Tidus!" Teriak Rikku.

Sebuah _magic thunder_ menyambar, sesaat setelah dia menghindar. Sialnya, aku terlambat menghindari_ magic_ tersebut...

"Aaaaaarg!" Teriakku kesakitan.

Celaka! Jika terus terkena _magic thunder_, bisa-bisa _HP_ku akan habis!

Kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak, menjauhi wilayah_ magic._ Tubuhku terasa kesemutan terkena _magic thunder_, tapi untungnya aku berhasil keluar sebelum kehabisan _HP_.

Setelah keluar, Rikku langsung menyerangku dan aku menahan serangannya. Senjataku terlempar karena tanganku kesemutan. Untungnya Roxas datang menolongku karena kebetulan dia berada di dekatku. Ventus juga terlihat berlari mendekatiku, mungkin ingin membantu Roxas...

Kulihat Leon —bersama Zack— menyerang Tidus. Sejak kapan dia berada di dekat sini?

"Kau kuat juga," komentar Roxas ketika melawan Rikku, dahinya terlihat mengkerut, dia terlihat sangat waspada.

"Roxas! Ven! Hati-hati! Dia _player killer_ yang berpengalaman!" Kataku memperingati ke duanya.

"Aku tahu. Dia Rikku, cukup terkenal dengan gerakkannya yang gesit dan cepat," balas Roxas.

"_That right_!" Balas Rikku dengan senyum, dia lalu memukul mundur Ven.

Roxas menangkis serangan Rikku, tidak seluruhnya, serangannya memang sangat gesit, mungkin Roxas sedikit kesulitan menghadapinya.

Aku bersiap-siap menyerangnya, begitu pula Ventus, dia hendak menembakkan _magic_ pada Rikku.

Rikku mendadak menjauhi Roxas, berlari mendekatiku yang tidak dapat memulihkan _HP_ karena kehabisan_ item_...

Ventus menembakkan _magic fire_ sebanyak tiga buah. _Fire_ meluncur sangat cepat, mengikuti arah Rikku bergerak. _Fire_ pertama berhasil dihindarinya, begitu juga yang kedua. Untuk _fire_ ke tiga, dia menembakkan_ magic fire_. Kedua _fire_ saling bertabrakkan dan meledak, asap hitam menutupi sosok Rikku.

Aku bersikap waspada, dia pasti hendak menyerangku. Aku harus berhati-hati, karena bisa saja satu serangannya langsung mengalahkanku—jika serangannya_ critical hit_.

Aku langsung menahan serangannya ketika melihatnya meluncur keluar dari asap. Aku harus _focus_ agar dapat menangkis seluruh serangan!

Rikku terlihat kesal melihatku menangkis semua serangannya dan tidak memberinya celah untuk melukaiku.

Aku menghela napas dalam. Entah mengapa, rasanya beberapa menit belakangan ini, kesadaranku serasa menurun, seperti ingin tertidur. Tubuhku juga aneh, rasanya seperti bergerak sendiri, padahal aku merasa lelah menggerakkan tubuhku karena terasa berat akibat jumlah _HP_ yang tinggal sedikit.

Herannya, beberapa kali pandanganku buram, dan kali ini, rasanya semua terlihat sedikit lebih gelap dari biasanya...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **jeng jeng jeng jeng! Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? =w=? Apakah berserk? Ataukah menghilang? Ataukah tewas di tempat? -slap!- review~


	27. Chapter 27 : The Winners

**Author Note: **yaaaay~ update again! ^^ hehehehehehe... Ga sabar ngerjain challenge fic abis ini! XDDD *nuts* thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Disclaimed!** Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura, the creator! ^^ I admire him so much!

To a reviewer name **Yuina Valkyrion**: hya :) welcome to fandom KH! ^^ ah ya, aku sadar bahwa tulisan 'Ni-san' salah, memang yg benar Nii-san. Tapi karena da terlanjur, jadi malas ngedit! XDDD *ditabok*  
>wew, bicara soal Sephy X3 dia memang tidak terkalahkan! LOL! Dulu aja aku juga nekat lawan di level 40-an! Langsung dijamin kalah! XDDD<p>

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: wkwkwwkwk! Sayangnya ga ada anti sora di sini! XD iya, Lightning chara punya Vanitas Runesu di cerita YOL :3. Kau tahu kan? XDDD Request? Kurasa aku berhenti memenuhi request! LOL! Kapok aku! Sekali request, malah request chara ini muncul, chara itu muncul. Terlalu banyak chara! LOL! XDDD

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 27 : The Winners**

_Heavy Sword_-ku menembus tubuh seorang _player_. Zack menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menghabisinya.

"_Quite strong_," komentar Zack setelah mengalahkannya.

"Tersisa berapa _players_ lagi?" tanyaku pada Zack.

"Mungkin masih sekitar limapuluh _players_," jawab Zack sambil menatap sekelilingnya. "Hey Leon, _partner_-mu masih melawan _player killer_," katanya memberitahu.

Aku langsung menatap ke arah Sora. Entah mengapa, dia terlihat seperti sedang menutup matanya ketika sedang menahan serangan. Ketika matanya terbuka, tatapannya terlihat kosong. Dia menyerang _player killer_ yang menyerangnya hingga kalah. Anehnya, dia mendadak menyerang temannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya...

Aku segera berlari mendekatinya yang masih menyerang temannya.

"Sora! Ada apa denganmu!" Salah satu temannya, Roxas, terlihat terkejut diserang olehnya.

Sora terdiam dan terus menyerang. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerangnya. Kuyakin saat ini dia bukan Sora. Tatapannya kosong, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mengendalikannya.

Sora menahan seranganku dengan mudah. Aku merasa bahwa dia menjadi lebih kuat, hampir setara dengan... tidak, aku salah. Dia lebih kuat dariku.

"Sora." Aku memanggilnya dan dia tidak menjawab. "_Hey_, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku pada Roxas dan temannya yang lain, Ventus.

"Tidak tahu. Mendadak, dia menyerang begitu saja tanpa sebab yang jelas," jawab Ventus dengan cemas.

"Dia harus dilumpuhkan!" sela Roxas mendadak. "Mungkin Sora dalam pengaruh _berserk_," jelasnya sambil menatapku.

Aku langsung memukul Sora hingga termundur. Lagi-lagi, dia berhasil menahan seranganku dengan sempurna. "Kau yakin dia dalam pengaruh _berserk_?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

Efek _berserk_ akan membuat seseorang menjadi brutal dan tidak dapat dikontrol. Bahkan melindungi dirinya sendiri tidak bisa. Tapi, Sora menahan seranganku dengan sempurna. Berarti dia dalam kondisi sadar. Tapi mengapa dia menyerang temannya tanpa sebab yang jelas?

"Aku juga tidak yakin." Roxas terlihat ragu atas kata-katanya sendiri. "Sora mengatakan, jika dia lepas kontrol, segera kalahkan dia," jelasnya.

Aku terkejut saat serangan Sora mengenaiku. Aku terlalu focus pada penjelasan Roxas, sehingga tidak menyadari dia menyerang. Roxas terlihat hendak menyerang Sora.

"Ven, kau tidak perlu membantu kami mengalahkan Sora. Kembalilah fokus pada _event,_" kata Roxas sebelum menyerang Sora.

Fokus Sora mendadak teralih ke Roxas ketika dia hendak menyerangan. Sora melompat menjauh dari Roxas, menghindari serangannya.

Aku langsung menyerang Sora dari belakang ketika dia melompat. Sora berbalik dan menahan seranganku. Kami mencoba mendesaknya.

Hebatnya, dia menghadapi serangan kami dengan baik. Aku merasa aneh. Setiap serangan kami dapat ditangkisnya. Seakan-akan dia dapat membaca pikiran kami...

"_Damn_. Sejak kapan Sora menjadi sekuat ini..." Dahi Roxas mengkerut, merasa heran.

"Kurasa dia tidak dalam keadaan _berserk_, tapi dikontrol sesuatu." Aku mengira-ngira.

Sora menatap kami dengan ekspresi datar. Dia tidak terlihat ingin menyerang kami. Seakan-akan menunggu kami menyerangnya.

"_Wait_, Roxas." Aku menghentikan Roxas ketika dia hendak menyerang Sora. "Hilangkan senjatamu."

Roxas terlihat heran, tetapi dia menuruti kata-kataku. Dia menghilangkan senjatanya, begitu pula senjataku.

Sora terdiam. Tatapannya kosong dan dia mematung. Sesuai dugaanku, Sora hanya menyerang _player_ yang memegang senjata, meski target yang hendak diserang bukan dirinya.

Untuk membuktikan dugaanku, aku mencoba memanggil lagi senjataku. Begitu mendekati Sora hanya selangkah, dia langsung menyerang dan kutahan.

"Roxas, coba kau tahan Sora," pintaku sambil menatapnya. "Dia tidak akan menyerangmu selama kau tidak memanggil senjatamu."

Roxas mengangguk. Saat dia mendekat, Sora tidak menyerangnya, sesuai dugaanku. Roxas menangkap tubuh Sora, mencoba menahannya agar tidak menyerangku. Aku bersiap-siap mengalahkan Sora, tetapi juga berhati-hati agar seranganku tidak mengenai Roxas.

Tiba-tiba, seranganku ditahan seseorang. Aku mengenalnya.

"_Ni-san_!" Roxas terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran Cloud. "_Ni-san_, kondisi Sora terlihat aneh!"

"Aku sudah tahu sejak tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu selama _event _belum selesai," jelas Cloud, kakak Sora dan Roxas.

Ketika dia mengatakannya, aku baru menyadari bahwa_ event_ sudah selesai. Aku terlalu fokus pada Sora, hingga lupa bahwa kami sedang dalam sebuah _event_.

Tunggu. Seingatku, meski _event_ sudah selesai, _player_ normal belum bisa memasuki area _event_ hingga tigapuluh menit ke depan.

"Kau...seorang _GM_?" tanyaku sambil menatap Cloud.

Roxas terlihat terkejut dan Cloud terlihat tetap tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Roxas masih dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tanpa sengaja, dia melonggarkan genggamannya pada Sora. "Ah!" Roxas terkejut saat Sora lepas dari genggamannya.

Sora berlari ke arah Cloud, hendak menyerangnya. Yang mengejutkan, bukannya Cloud bersiap menangkis serangan Sora, tapi justru melempar _Hi-Potion_ pada Sora.

Gerakkan Sora terhenti sesaat sebelum senjatanya mengenai Cloud.

"Huh?_ Ni-san_?" Sora menatapnya dengan heran.

Aku mau pun Roxas langsung kehilangan kata-kata. Semudah itukah menghentikan seseorang yang sedang dikontrol?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sora dengan polos. Dia terlihat sangat kebingungan. "Ah! Apa yang terjadi dengan _player killer _yang menyerangku! Apakah aku dikalahkan olehnya!" Dia menjadi panik.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Saatnya pengumuman sepuluh pasangan yang bertahan dan mengumpulkan bendera terbanyak," jelas Cloud.

"_Event_-nya sudah selesai!" Sora sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"_Yeah_," jawab Roxas sambil mengangguk. "Dan kau berhasil bertahan. Selamat." Roxas tersenyum.

"Huh? Tapi..." Sora ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi Cloud memotongnya.

"_Come on_, saatnya mendengar pengumuman," kata Cloud mengingatkan.

"Oh, _okay_," balas Sora sambil mengangguk.

Ketika seluruh _players_ berkumpul di tempat yang ditentukan, aku dapat melihat beberapa temanku bertahan di sini. Terra, Zack, Tifa, dan Neku. Sedangkan teman-teman Sora ada dua. Ventus dan Roxas.

"Sora!" Ventus terlihat berlari mendekati Sora dengan wajah cemas. "Kau sudah kembali normal!"

"Um, _yeah_," jawab Sora dengan ekspresi bingung.

"_Selamat bagi seluruh _players_ yang bertahan._" Terdengar suara dari langit. "_Kami akan mengumumkan sepuluh pasangan yang memenangkan _event _ini._"

Maka satu per satu pasangan disebutkan. Aku mendengar nama Terra, Zack, Tifa, dan Neku disebutkan. Begitu juga ke dua teman Sora.

Sora terlihat cemas karena belum mendengar nama kami disebutkan.

"._..Dan pasangan terakhir!_"

Sora terlihat gelisah ketika nama terakhir hendak disebutkan.

"_Keduanya adalah...Sora dan Leon!_"

Mata Sora terbelak. Bibirnya gemetaran, begitu juga tubuhnya. Ekspresinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa senangnya dia ketika nama kami disebut. Mendadak, dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Horeeeee! Kita menang, Leon!" teriaknya dengan wajah senang. Aku dapat merasakan kegembiraannya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa Sora adalah orang yang menarik dengan _character_ yang misterius.

"_Para pemenang dapat mengambil hadiah kalian di kota _Halloween Town_. Akan ada seorang_ GM_ yang membimbing kalian menuju tempat dimana hadiah kalian diambil._"

Penjelasan berakhir dan terdengar suara riuh dari_ players_.

"_Okay_!" Seseorang berteriak sambil menepuk tangannya dengan keras. Dia memiliki rambut merah dengan tato di bawah matanya.

Seluruh perhatian_ players_ langsung tertuju padanya.

"Namaku adalah Axel. Aku adalah_ GM _yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat penerimaan hadiah kalian," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** Wow! Sora menang! Yaaaaay~ -slap! Ya iyalah! Character favorite gitu lo!- wew =w= kira-kira Sora dapat apa ya? :P review!


	28. Chapter 28 : Request

**Author Note:** yay! Update again! To bad I don't have a lot review a few chapter ago :3 but no worry! I'm still gonna update no matter what!

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: wai! Hujan uang! *plak!* wkwkwkwkwk! Bukan terkena berserk, itu salah satu special ability Sora lo :P *spoiler chapter ini* romance? Kurasa... mungkin? Kau tahukan aku paling ga ahli romance! LOL

To a reviewer name **KuroMaki RoXora: **wkwkwkw! Ga juga ah~ toh kan tergantung authornya mau dibuat kacau apa kagak! LOL

To a reviewer name Aquarius Alfa: hum… pasangan Cloud ya? Mungkin dia tetap single *plak!* well, aku belum memikirkan pasangan Cloud, soalnya kan focusnya ada pada Sora n Leon, bukan yang lain. :) dan satu lagi Nii-san. Kau kan da tahu lama kalau AKu GA PANDAI BUAT ROMANCE TTATT" *kelemahan*

To a reviewer name **hikaaxrii**: wah, selamat datang di fandom Kingdom Hearts. Semoga hatimu selalu menetap di fandom yang selalu sepi ini. :D hahahahaha XD meski masuk IFA, tetap saja aku kalah telak karena kurang dukungan. Panggilan? Banyak sih panggilanku, tapi umumnya sih Ven-chan. :3

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 28: Request.**

Semua yang memenangkan _event_ diminta untuk mengikuti instruksi _GM_ bernama Axel. Sejak tadi, aku memperhatikan ekspresi Sora. Dia terlihat tidak sabar menanti hadiahnya...

"Aku tegang sekali!" Sora terlihat berbicara dengan temannya, Roxas dan Ventus, dengan semangat sekali.

Roxas terlihat tersenyum. "Jika sudah sering memenangkan _event_, kuyakin kau tidak akan sesenang ini lagi."

Ventus terlihat mengangguk setuju.

"Iya sih." Sora mengakui. "Tapi tetap saja aku senang sekali!"

Roxas terlihat tertawa melihat tingkah Sora yang seperti anak kecil. Ventus terlihat tersenyum, menahan tawa.

Axel membawa kami kesebuah ruangan di Halloween Town. Begitu semua masuk, Axel menatapi kami.

"_Okay_! Aku akan menyebutkan satu per satu pasangan. Tolong nama yang kusebut maju ke depan untuk menerima hadiah. Setelah itu, kalian boleh keluar. Pertama..."

Axel menyebutkan satu per satu pasangan yang menang, lalu menyerahkan hadiahnya ketika dia maju. Sekantung munny yang berisi uang hadiah _event_. Ketika salah satu pasangan tersebut menyentuh kantung tersebut, kantung tersebut mendadak hilang. Sepertinya langsung masuk ke dompet virtual.

"Aku keluar dulu ya, Sora, Roxas," kata Ventus begitu menerima hadiahnya.

Sora dan Roxas mengangguk.

Ketika namaku dan Sora disebut—kami yang terakhir dan hampir seluruh pemenang telah keluar. Kubiarkan Sora saja yang maju menerima hadiahnya. Sora menatap Axel dengan senyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, meminta hadiahnya.

"_Geez_, aku tidak mau memberikan hadiahmu. Kau terlalu menggemaskan." Axel tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah Sora. Dia sedang menggodanya, lalu mencubit kedua pipi Sora.

Sepertinya Sora mengenal Axel.

"Axel~" Sora memegang tangan Axel yang mencubit pipinya. "Jangan bercanda."

Axel tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya dia sangat senang menggoda Sora.

Ketika aku berniat menghentikan perbuatannya, Roxas mendahuluiku.

"Hentikan, Axel!" tegur Roxas dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Cemburu?" tanya Axel, berusaha menggoda Roxas juga.

"Tidak." Roxas menyangkal. "Sudahlah. Berikan hadiahnya karena ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan _Nii-san_."

"_Okay,okay,_" kata Axel sambil menyerahkan hadiahnya pada Sora. "Oh _yeah_, ini bonus untukmu, Roxas. Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu." Axel menyerahkan sesuatu pada Roxas.

Roxas menerimanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"_Okay_! Ayo kita temui_ Nii-san_!" ajak Sora dengan semangat. Dia terlihat hendak keluar, tapi mendadak batal. Dia menatap Roxas. "Um, dimana kita menemui _Nii-san_? Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" Sora terlihat bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

Tapi kejadian tadi memang sangat membingungkan. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Apakah tadi _character_ Sora digerakan oleh _bug_? Tapi, seandainya dia memang dikontrol oleh _bug_, seharusnya dia tetap dapat ingat apa yang telah dilakukan. Roxas menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi secara ringkas dan jelas. Sora terlihat sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"_What_! Astaga! Maaf, Roxas, Leon!" Sora langsung membungkuk, meminta maaf atas perbuatan yang tidak diingatnya.

Tapi seharusnya dia tidak perlu minta maaf. Dia dikontrol oleh sesuatu, bukan sengaja menyerang kami.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku dengan senyum kecil. "Sebaiknya kita menemui kakakmu terlebih dahulu. Tidak baik membuatnya menunggu lebih lama."

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Ollete? Mungkin dia sedang mencarimu," kata Sora mengingatkan. Dia menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kuyakin saat ini dia bersama temanku. Aku meminta temanku menemaninya _hunting_ ke suatu tempat, jadi dia tidak perlu menungguku," jelasku.

"Oh..." Sora lalu menatap Roxas. "Jadi, dimana _Nii-san_ saat ini?" Sora terlihat memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dalam perjalanan kemari," jawab Roxas sambil membaca_ message_ yang diterimanya, lalu membalasnya. Ketika selesai membalas, Roxas menatap Axel. "_Nii-san_ memintamu tetap disini hingga dia datang, Axel."

"_Okay_," balas Axel dengan senyum. "_So_, Sora_—_" Axel berjalan mendekati Sora "_—_apa yang akan kau ingat terakhir kali sebelum _event_ berakhir?"

Aku menatapi Axel. Mungkinkah dia mencurigai Sora sebagai _bug_? Tidak. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat seperti mencurigai. Ada sesuatu. Seperti ingin memecahkan sebuah rahasia.

"Hanya sampai pertengahan pertarungan, ketika melawan _player killer_," jawab Sora sambil memegang dagunya. Berpikir. "Rasanya mengantuk dan seperti tertidur. Ketika sadar, aku kaget melihat_ Nii-san_ sudah berada di depanku."

Axel terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan sesuatu. Roxas terlihat berpikir juga. Dahinya terlihat mengkerut. Mendengar penjelasan Sora tadi juga membuat dahiku mengkerut. Tadi Cloud hanya melemparkan _potion_ pada Sora, dan dia sadar. Apa yang mengontrolnya? _Berserk_? Tapi_ berserk _tidak dapat menahan serangan.

Sora menatapi Axel dengan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa pun. Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya jawaban akan diberikan oleh_ GM _yang satu lagi, Cloud.

Seseorang terlihat memasuki ruangan ini.

Sora menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dia langsung berlari mendekati orang tersebut dengan senyum.

"_Nii-san_!"

Cloud langsung tersenyum pada Sora. Dia menanyakan pertanyaan sama dengan Axel. Sora menjawab sama persis dengan tadi. Tetapi, kali ini dia menambahkan sedikit.

"...aku baru ingat, beberapa menit sebelum aku merasa seperti tertidur, aku merasa seperti tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Seperti, aku memerintahkan menyerang, tapi bukan aku yang menggerakkan. Tapi aku masih bisa mengontrol _target_ yang kuserang hanya dengan menatapnya. Sudah itu, semakin sedikit _HP_ yang tersisa, seranganku kuat juga seranganku," jelasnya sambil menatap Cloud.

"Gejalanya memang mirip_ berserk_," tambah Roxas. Sora langsung menatap Roxas, lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi aku masih bisa menahan serangan! Dan_ wow_! Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menjadi kuat! Meski hanya saat itu saja sih," jelas Sora dengan semangat. Sebuah cengiran muncul.

"Dan kekuatan tersebut tidak normal," tambahku sambil menatap Cloud. "Bahkan lebih kuat dariku yang hampir mendekati_ master level_.

Kedua _GM_ terdiam sambil menatapi Sora. Dari ekspresi mereka, mereka terlihat sedang memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi saat itu. Aku pun memikirkannya.

Dugaanku yang paling kuat adalah, terdapat sebuah_ ability spesial_ yang Sora gunakan saat itu, sehingga dia menjadi sangat kuat. Atau bisa juga, _ability _tersebut menurunkan _defend_ atau _status_ musuh, sehingga mereka yang melemah.

_Ability berserk_ sangat tidak mungkin meningkatkan strength hingga dua kali lipat. _Maximal_ peningkatan _berserk _hanya limapuluh persen.

Sesekali, Sora melirik Cloud, Roxas, dan Axel dengan wajah bingung. Menunggu penjelasan karena telah sunyi selama beberapa menit. Mungkin karena bosan menunggu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Um, bisakan seseorang menjelaskan soal ke anehan ini?" tanya Sora sambil menatap kami semua satu per satu.

"Sebelum menjawab, beri kami waktu untuk menyelidikinya, Sora," jawab Axel sambil menyentuh kedua bahu Sora. Dia tersenyum.

Cloud mendekati Sora dan mengulurkan tangannya, seperti hendak menggenggam tangannya. Tapi untuk apa? Sora menggenggam tangan Cloud selama beberapa saat sambil menatapinya. Meski terlihat seperti pegangan biasa, tapi seperti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Cloud menghela napas ketika melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun pada _status_-mu, hanya saja..." Cloud terdiam.

"Kenapa,_ Nii-san_?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Sedikit mengejutkan. Terdapat satu _spesial ability _ baru yang terbuka. Namanya _Crisis Heart_. Fungsinya mirip_ berserk_, tapi_ ability _ ini sedikit mengejutkan. Ketika jumlah_ HP_ dibawah tigapuluh persen, maka _strength_-mu akan meningkat sekitar dua kali lipan. Ketika dibawah duapuluh persen, maka akan meningkatkan _strength_ sebanyak tiga kali lipat. Terakhir, ketika dibawah sepuluh persen, terdapat _hidden ability _ yang aktif._ Ability _apakah itu, aku tidak dapat mengeceknya," jelas Cloud sambil menghela napas.

"Oh..." Sora mengangguk-angguk. "Hum, tapi kapan ya _ability _ itu terbuka?" Sora terlihat heran.

"Jika dugaanku tepat, setelah Phonix kalah," jawab Cloud.

"Mengapa?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Karena Phonix adalah salah satu kunci YOL, dan mungkin juga kunci untuk membuka _spesial ability _ Sora. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Cloud dengan senyum.

"Um, tidak, kurasa?" Sora terlihat bingung karena tidak tahu harus menanyakan apa lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh pergi bermain lagi," jelas Cloud.

"_Okay_! _Let's go_, Roxas! Leon!" ajak Sora.

"Sebentar." Cloud menahan langkah Sora. "Aku memiliki urusan dengannya." Tatapan Cloud tertuju padaku. "Pergilah tanpanya."

"Huh? _Okay_. Ayo Roxas!"

Sora dan Roxas terlihat pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Axel terlihat menyusul keluar, mungkin dia masih memiliki pekerjaan. Setelah pergi, Cloud menatapku.

"Leon, bukan?" tanya Cloud dan aku menangguk. Cloud lalu melanjutkan, "seperti yang kau ketahui, bahwa sesungguhnya identitas_ GM_ tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun. Tapi aku memberi pengecualian padamu," jelasnya.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku dengan tenang.

"Aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu," jawab Cloud. "Sesungguhnya, Sora adalah _character spesial_. Sora berbeda dengan _character_ lain karena memiliki _hidden ability _, yang saat ini hanya terbuka dua."

"Apa maksudmu menjelaskan semua ini?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Kuyakin dia mempunyai alasan kuat untuk menceritakan hal sepenting ini padaku.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mengawasi Sora," jawab Cloud sambil menatap mataku. "Ketika dia lepas kontrol seperti yang terjadi di tengah _event_ tadi, aku ingin sekali menolong kalian sesegera mungkin. Tetapi, sebagai _GM_, aku tidak bisa memasuki area _event_ hingga_ event_ berakhir. Aku sudah meminta bantuan Roxas untuk mengawasinya. Tetapi jika hanya dia sendirian saja, dia terlihat kesulitan, seperti kejadian tadi." Cloud menghela napas dalam. "Karena itu aku memilihmu. _Level_-mu hampir mendekati _master level_. Kau juga cepat mengambil keputusan ketika keadaan gawat darurat." Cloud terlihat tersenyum.

Aku menatap Cloud dengan heran. Dia menyelidikiku? Sejauh apa dia menyelidikiku? Dari nadanya bicara, seakan-akan dia tahu banyak hal tentangku, sehingga dia percaya padaku.

Hum... Mengawasi Sora ya...

"Sebelum aku memberi jawaban, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal."

"Silahkan."

"Mengapa Sora spesial?"

"Karena Sora adalah _character_ pertama yang diciptakan di _game_ ini," jawab Cloud dengan santai. "Mengapa dia memiliki _ability _ spesial, kami,_ GM_, tidak tahu."

Sora_ character_ pertama di _game_ ini?

"Kudengar, _character_ pertama_ game _ini tidak pernah dijual."

Cloud tersenyum. "Ternyata kau cukup tahu kabar seputar YOL. Memang benar Sora tidak jadi dijual, tetapi bukan berarti tidak boleh digunakan."

"Tapi mengapa kau menyerahkan Sora pada adikmu? Bukankah lebih baik menyerahkan pada orang yang lebih ahli bermain _game_, seperti dirimu?" tanyaku heran.

"Sebelum adikku, Venira, menggunakan Sora, aku-lah orang pertama yang menggunakannya. Tapi aku tidak dapat menggunakan Sora terlalu sering untuk menyelidikinya, karena pekerjaanku sebagai _GM_. Sora tidak dapat kumodifikasi agar ditambahkan program khusus _GM_, sehingga aku tidak dapat bekerja jika memakai Sora.

"Mengapa aku memilih Venira, karena dia keluargaku dan dia lumpuh. Dia tidak terlalu mahir bermain_ game_, sehingga aku memberikan Sora padanya. Spesial _ability _Sora sangat membantu bagi yang pemula. Lagipula, jika aku meminta Sora kembali, maka Venira akan langsung menyerahkannya padaku tanpa masalah," jelasnya.

"Lumpuh?" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Dahiku mengkerut.

"_Yeah_. Cacat sejak lahir," jelasnya.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku membantunya. Lagipula, aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di sekitar Sora. Mungkin aku bisa mengetahui misteri YOL lebih dalam lagi jika membantu Cloud.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju untuk membantumu," jawabku sambil menatapnya.

"_Thank you_," kata Cloud dengan senyum. "Kau tidak perlu sering-sering mengawasinya. Kau cukup mengawasinya jika Roxas tidak bersamanya."

Aku mengangguk.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi," lanjutnya dengan wajah serius. "Ini soal Riku. Kuyakin kau pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, kan?"

Riku. Jika tidak salah, dia adalah _NPC_ yang muncul waktu phonix kalah. "Ya," jawabku.

"Jika Sora bertemu dengannya, tolong awasi Riku baik-baik. Perhatikan semua tingkah lakunya dan juga kata-katanya."

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia hanya NPC biasa?" Aku merasa heran mendengarnya.

"Tidak." Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Meski terlihat seperti_ NPC_, tetapi dia lebih dari _NPC_ biasa," jawab Cloud.

"Apa maksudmu?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** waw! Apakah aku berhenti di tempat yang membuat penasaran? Lol! Jika ya? Ayo review! XD sepi neh! Hehehehhehe...


	29. Chapter 29 : YOL Rival

**Author Note:** Huaaaaaaaaaaaah! Thanks banget yang udah review! TTATT (So happy) Aku tidak menyangka chapter lalu dapat review cukup banyak... (ngelirik chapter lain yang sepi reviewer)

To a reviewer name **Roanolic **: huaaaaaaaah! Thanks! *hug back* kamu memang reviewer setiaku yang selalu ngedukungku TTvTT wkwkwkwk! Sorry jika selalu pendek~ aku selalu berhenti menulis jika ngerasa capek. LOL! baru ngelanjutin lagi jika da ga capek~

To a reviewer name **hikaaxrii**: iya! Pasti semangat meski stress tingkat tinggi menyerang! ^^

To a reviewer name **Aries Luthfiah**: Riku? Oh dia masih R-A-H-A-S-I-A~ Got it memorized? XP (Plak! Bilang aja kalau kamunya saja yang ga bisa jelaskan!)

To a reviewer name **tail-dei-dei-mon**: ^^" maaf jika pendek seperti biasa.

To a reviewer name **Rokuna Aldebaran**: Gamer? Saya OTAKU! (Plak! Sama aja! Kan pencinta game dan anime!) wah, baru kali ini ada yang bilang tulisanku khas banget! :3  
>YOL adalah game online? Di cerita ini iya. Di dunia nyata? Semoga saja ada karena nama ini aku sendiri yang menciptakannya TTvTT.<br>well, sebagai penggemar KH sejati, maka saya menulis cerita ini menggunakan sisi pandang saat aku bermain game :).

To a reviewer name **Metha94**: huaaaaaaaaaa! Masih ada penyusunan kata yang salah! DX tolong liatin lagi yah jika masih ada yang aneh XD

To a reviewer name **KuroMaki RoXora**: wkwkwkwk! Di sengaja! Kan yang paling dikit dapat bendera kan mereka berdua! LOL  
>Soal Sora imut n menggemaskan. (toss ria) ternyata bukan hanya aku yang berpendapat seperti Axel! Yes!<p>

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: awww~ itukan hobiku~ (Plak!)  
>hehehehe... sepertinya bakalan sampai 80 chapter (sweet drop). Di bukuku da tertulis sampai chapter 59 dan di sana baru 3 legendary monster yang dikalahkan TTATT padahal masih ada 7 legendary monster ditambah dengan 3 kunci yang masih misteri...<p>

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 29 : YOL Rival.**

Aku berjalan keluar dan melihat Sora berbicara bersama teman-temannya tentang_ event_ tadi. Kukira dia pergi _hunting_ ke suatu tempat. Saking serunya Sora menceritakan _event_ yang diikutnya bersama teman-temannya, dia sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku ketika aku mendekat.

"...waktu kau lompat tinggi sekali, banyak _players_ yang memperhatikanmu, Sora!" Namine terlihat sangat kagum saat mengatakannya.

"Ah, kau melihatnya, ya?" Sora langsung tersipu mendengarnya.

Ketiga teman Sora langsung mengangguk.

"Ah!" Sora terlihat baru menyadari kehadiranku saat Roxas memberitahukannya. "Sejak kapan kau di sana, Leon?" Dia menatapiku dengan senyum.

"Baru saja," jawabku.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia_ partner_-mu di _event_, Sora?" tanya Xion.

"Ya," jawab Sora dengan anggukkan.

"Kalian tidak jadi_ hunting_?" tanyaku.

"Um, aku sedang menunggumu," jawab Sora. "Tadinya aku menunggu _Nii-san_ juga, tapi Roxas mengatakan kalau_ Nii-san_ masih ada urusan penting. Jadi tidak bisa ikut."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita _hunting_ di tempat yang banyak _drop item_?" tanya Xion.

"Um, boleh! Tapi sepertinya waktu_ hunting_ kita cuma sebentar. Sebentar lagi kita harus off." Sora terlihat memanggil menu untuk melihat jam.

"Ah, kau benar. Sebentar lagi pagi," kata Ventus dengan wajah terkejut. Sepertinya dia lupa waktu karena keasikkan bermain.

"Kurasa aku harus _off_ sekarang. Maaf tidak bisa menemani," kataku sambil menatap Sora.

"Oh, baiklah. _See ya_!" Sora tersenyum, lalu berjalan pergi bersama temannya.

Aku pun_ log out_ setelah melihat Sora pergi.

Kulepaskan kacamata khusus bermain dan melihat ke arah _Hand Phone_ yang berada di samping kasurku. Kuraih dan memanggil nomor telepon adikku.

Aku ingin memastikan apakah dia sudah _log out_ dan bangun. Belakangan, dia sering bangun terlambat akibat lupa waktu ketika bermain YOL sebagai Olette. Tapi kuyakin teman-temanku sudah mengingatkannya untuk _log out _sekitar jam 5 lewat.

Dia baru mengangkat ketika dering kelima.

"_Ya. Aku sudah bangun_..." jawabnya dengan nada mengantuk.

"Hanya memastikan kau sudah bangun, Deana," balasku dengan datar.

"_Hm. Aku mandi dulu. Bye, Nii-san_." Deana mengakhiri panggilan sebelum aku mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Aku menghela napas, lalu bangun dari kasur. Ketika keluar, temanku yang menumpang tinggal di apartmentku langsung menyapaku. Sepertinya dia selesai bermain YOL lebih awal dariku. Dia terlihat habis mandi beberapa menit lalu. Di YOL, nama_ character_-nya adalah Zack.

"Pagi Ryo," sapanya dengan nada mengantuk.

"Pagi. Kau _log out_ jam berapa, Kai?"

"Tigapuluh menit lebih awal," jawabnya sambil menguap. Kai terlihat mengambil kopi yang terlihat masih panas di meja. Sebelum meminumnya, dia melanjutkan, "aku harus berangkat kuliah pagi-pagi. Hari ini ada kelas pagi. Sehingga aku meminta Deana _log out _lebih awal juga," lalu dia meminum kopinya yang panas dengan hati-hati.

Aku tidak membalas dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Saat ini aku dan Deana tinggal terpisah. Deana adalah adik tiriku. Orangtuaku telah meninggal saat aku berumur lima tahun. Aku diangkat menjadi anak angkat oleh orangtua Deana, yang merupakan teman baik dari orangtuaku.

Jadwalku sehari-hari diisi dengan kuliah sekaligus magang. Aku tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada orangtua Deana. Selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkan mereka. Sebisa mungkin, aku mencoba menanggung seluruh biaya hidup dan juga uang kuliahku. Memang sangat berat kuliah sambil bekerja. Aku harus mengatur baik-baik waktuku.

Ketika selesai mandi, kulihat Kai sudah tidak ada. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 6. Aku punya sedikit waktu untuk bersantai.

Aku pergi ketika semua barang yang perlu kubawa telah masuk ke dalam tasku. Setelah memastikan pintu apartmentterkunci, aku berjalan menuju terminal bus. Menunggu bus datang. Sambil menunggu, kukeluarkan_ MP3_ milikku dan kuputar sebuah musik untuk mengusir rasa kantuk ketika menunggu.

Begitu bus datang, aku langsung naik dan berdiri di tengah karena tidak dapat tempat duduk. Seperti biasa, bus pasti selalu penuh di pagi hari. Banyak orang yang mengandalkan bus sebagai alat transpotasi di tengah kemacetan jalan yang ada hampir setiap pagi. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah macet total akibat kecelakaan.

"Ryo!" seru seseorang ketika dia masuk.

"Etra," kataku sambil melepas salah satu _head set_ yang kupakai di telinga.

Seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku mendekat. Etra adalah salah satu teman kuliah yang berbeda jurusan. Aku mengenalnya karena dia bermain YOL juga. Nama _character-_nya Fuu.

"Sungguh kebetulan sekali kita bisa satu bus."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Kami sangat jarang bertemu di bus, tapi cukup sering bertemu saat kuliah. Sebenarnya Kai juga kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan kami. Tapi dia juga berbeda jurusan denganku dan Etra.

Kami mengobrol tanpa henti selama perjalan menuju kampus.

Aku magang di sebuah perusahaan_ game _yang cukup terkenal. Perusahaan ini membuat_ game_ untuk beberapa alat permainan seperti _PS2, X-box, Nintendo_, dan juga _game online_. Perusahaan ini membuat _game _sejenis YOL. Namanya adalah New World. _Game_ ini bisa dikatakan sebagai saingan YOL. Umur _game_ ini baru tiga tahun. Masih sangat muda jika dibandingkan dengan YOL, yang sudah berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun.

Memang terdengar aneh jika memikirkan aku bermain YOL. Padahal _game_ tersebut adalah saingan perusahaanku. Tapi aku sudah bermain YOL cukup lama sebelum aku bekerja di sini. Harus kuakui. Meski New World tidak kalah dari YOL, tapi YOL tetap saja menarik dimainkan. Perkembangan YOL sungguh menakjubkan. Mulai dari _character, event, monster_ baru dengan serangan yang mengejutkan, dan teknik-teknik baru untuk _players_.

"...bagian ini sering sekali diserang _virus_," jelasku pada rekan kerjaku yang sedang kesulitan memberantas _virus_ yang menyerang program _game_.

"Kau benar. Pertahanan program ini sudah cukup kuat, tapi tetap saja mereka berhasil menghancurkan pertahanannya," balas rekanku sambil menghela napas. Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena_ virus_ menyerang tanpa henti.

Aku menghela napas setuju. Jujur, dibandingkan dengan YOL, _game_ ini termasuk _game_ yang sering bermasalah. Setiap hari ada puluhan hingga ratusan surat elektronik yang masuk ke _website_ New World. Memproteskan hal ini.

Meski begitu, New World masih mempunyai harapan besar untuk mengalahkan kepopuleran YOL. Sistem _battle_ di New World berbeda sedikit dengan YOL. Di New World, _player_ dapat bergerak di udara selama beberapa menit. Seperti terbang, tapi tetap turun perlahan-lahan. Nama sistem ini adalah _Sky Battle_ dan YOL tidak memilikinya.

Sayangnya, karena seringnya _virus_ menyerang, terkadang program _Sky Battle_ tidak bekerja dengan sempurna.

Selama bermain YOL, aku menyadari sesuatu yang menarik. _Game _itu jarang diserang virus. Kalau pun pernah, pemulihan sistem YOL sungguh cepat. Aku yakin, sebagus apa pun _anti-virus_ yang mereka gunakan, tidak mungkin _anti-virus_ itu dapat memulihkan sistem dengan cepat. Paling tidak butuh beberapa jam seperti perusahaan ini. Apa rahasia mereka dapat memulihkan YOL dengan cepat?

"Man, hari ini _virus_-nya sungguh keterlaluan!" keluh rekanku sambil merenggangkan badannya. Kuyakin dari tadi pagi dia duduk seharian dan tidak beranjak dari kursi sedikit pun—kecuali ke WC.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan menggantikanmu sebentar."

"_Thanks._"

Rekanku berjalan keluar sambil mengacak-acak kepalanya. Mungkin dia pusing gara-gara _virus_ ini.

Harus kuakui. Jumlah _virus_ hari ini sungguh luar biasa...

Begitu pulang, _HP_-ku langsung berdering. Panggilan dari Deana.

"Ya?" Aku menerima panggilannya.

"Nii-san_! Hari ini aku akan bermain sama temanku, jadi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri bermain YOL jika kau sibuk._"

"Baiklah. Pastikan kau tidak lupa waktu saat bermain. _Log out_-lah sekitar jam 5," kataku mengingatkan.

"_Iya! _Bye_!_" balas Ruki dengan nada ceria.

"_Bye_." Kuakhiri panggilan darinya.

Sebenarnya, ada alasan lain mengapa aku tetap bermain YOL saat aku bekerja di perusahaan saingan YOL. Deana. Dia ingin bertemu denganku yang tinggal cukup jauh darinya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5:30 sore. Kai akan pulang sekitar 1 jam lagi. Mungkin aku akan bermain sendiri hari ini.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam, aku berjalan ke kamarku dan berbaring. Kukenakan kacamata khusus bermain YOL. _Login_...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** wew, still long way to go... (sigh) mengapa cerita ini panjang banget! (ya iyalah! Kan kau sendiri yang membuatnya panjang!)

**Me**: Sora! I'm bored! Do something!

**Sora**: what? (Confused)

**Me**: hug me! (Running to Sora)

(Satu rombongan datang dan menghajar Sang Author)

**Me**: (Tewas di tempat.)

**Sora**: (menatapiku dengan sweet drop) Geez, kau kenapa sih?

**Me**: Butuh...istirahat... Butuh...review...

**Sora**: Lalu?

**Me**: Butuh...kau...

**Sora**: aku?

**Me**: (nodded)

(Riku dan Roxas datang menyeret Sang Author menjauh dari Sora)

**Me**: hey!

**Sora**: (Sweet drop ngeliat Author pergi diseret Riku dan Roxas) Kurasa yang dibutuhkannya review. So guys, review please? (Smile)


	30. Chapter 30 : Disconnected

**Author Note:** huaaaah QAQ" jumlah reviewer menurun... tapi tidak apa-apa! Yang penting masih me-review! ^^

To a reviewer name **Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon**: hahahaha... memang pendek. Kali ini juga pendek :P

To a reviewer name **Aries Luthfiah**: owalah OAO" aku tidak menyangka masih ada misstype! Makasih udah mengingatkan XDDD

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: weks! Kularat kata-kataku! DX kayaknya bakalan lebih dari 80 chapter. Setelah kuhitung baik-baik, ada kemungkinan tembus 100 karena masih banyak yang belum kujelaskan TTATT"  
>Chapter 29 dan 30(yang sekarang) masih memakai Leon POV. Chapter berikutnya... kalau ga salah sih sudah Sora lagi (lupa).<br>Venira dan Ryo bertemu? Hehehehee... ada saatnya mereka bertemu! ^^ (saya juga suka romance meski lemah dalam genre ini.)

To a reviewer name **hikaaxrii: **iyah**, **ga apa-apa jika sulit me-review. Yosh! Pastinya tetap semangat! ^^

To a reviewer name **AQUARIUS ALFA**: heheehhehee… thanks da review, Nii-san ^^

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 30: Disconnected.**

Aku muncul di tempat terakhir kali aku _log out_, Halloween Town. Seperti biasa, _game_ ini selalu ramai dengan pemain yang lalu-lalang. Ada pula yang berlarian karena dikejar oleh _ghost NPC_. Cukup banyak _players_ yang takut dengan _ghost NPC_. Sayangnya, _ghost NPC_ tidak menakutkan bagiku, sehingga aku tidak pernah diganggu oleh mereka.

Jujur, hari ini aku tidak mempunyai rencana apa pun di _game_ ini. Mungkin aku akan melakukan menyelidikan _game_ ini sekali lagi. Aku harus tahu apa yang membuat _bug_ dan _virus_ jarang menyerang _game_ ini...

Aku memperhatikan beberapa _players_ yang berjalan melewatiku. Kusadari bahwa ada beberapa diantara puluhan _players_ ini bukanlah _player_ biasa. Melainkan _GM_. Gerak-gerik _GM_ sangat berbeda dengan _player_ lain. Mereka terlihat seperti memperhatikan sesuatu ketika mereka bergerak. Sesekali mereka memperhatikan _player_ yang melewati mereka. Terkadang sengaja menyenggol orang yang perpapasan dengan mereka dengan pelan.

Ketika aku sedang memperhatikan salah satu gerak-gerik _GM_, mendadak seorang pemuda berambut _silver _ melewatiku. Mataku melebar saat dia melewatiku. Aku sangat yakin, beberapa menit yang lalu dia tidak terlihat. Seakan-akan dia mendadak muncul di tengah keramaian tanpa disadari semua orang. Kecuali aku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Kuyakin pemuda tersebut seorang _NPC_, _NPC_ yang pernah kutemui ketika _Phoenix_ kalah, Riku. Riku terlihat berjalan ke suatu tempat. Menjauhi keramaian dan menuju tempat sepi. Aku pun menjaga jarak dengannya agar dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Tetapi aku merasa ragu bahwa Riku tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang mengintainya. Setiap _NPC_ mempunyai sensor untuk mendeteksi _player_ dalam jarak tertentu meski sosok _player_ tersebut terhalang oleh dinding.

Riku terlihat meraba-raba dinding bangunan. Mendadak, salah satu bagian dinding yang dirabanya dapat ditembus oleh tangan Riku. Riku terdiam sejenak sambil membiarkan tangannya menembus dinding. Begitu tangannya ditarik, dinding tersebut terlihat tidak dapat ditembus lagi saat dia meraba dibagian yang sama.

Jika dugaanku tepat, dinding tersebut tadi merupakan _glitch_ karena dapat ditembus oleh tangan. _Glitch_ muncul akibat serang _virus_. _Glitch_ juga merupakan portal penyebaran _virus_ mau pun _bug_. Apakah dia menutupnya? Riku mendadak menghilang ketika banyak angka muncul disekelilingnya.

Aku pun mendekati dinding _glitch_ tadi. Ketika kusentuh, dinding itu seperti normal. Tidak ada yang aneh...

"Jadi kau yang memasukkan _bug_ di dinding ini?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Sebelum aku menoleh dan melihat siapa yang mengatakannya, mendadak pandanganku menggelap, lalu sebuah tulisan muncul. Tertulis '_Disconnected_'.

Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut, aku langsung melepaskan kacamata bermain. _Damn_, aku di-_disconnect ed_ secara paksa. Siapa? Kecurigaanku tertuju pada Riku. Kuyakin tidak ada siapa pun di belakangku sebelum aku mengecek dinding tadi.

Sebenarnya, Riku itu apa? Dia seperti lebih dari _NPC_ biasa. Seperti yang Cloud katakan.

"_Dia lebih dari sebuah program. Karena tindakkan dan kata-katanya seperti dikendalikan oleh sebuah pikiran. Padahal, dia tidak dikontrol oleh apa pun._"

Penjelasan dari Cloud waktu itu teringat kembali.

Meski waktu itu aku tidak mempercayai kata-katanya. Sekarang, aku sedikit percaya. Aku pun _log in_ sekali lagi.

Ketika muncul, aku muncul tidak di tempat terakhir kali aku di-_disconnect ed_, melainkan di tempat pertama kali aku _log in_.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tadi lagi. Tempat tersebut terlihat kosong.

"Kau masih ngotot juga mencoba buka jalan bagi _bug_ di sini, ya?" tanya seseorang. Lagi-lagi dia berada tepat di belakangku.

Sebelum sempat menoleh, lagi-lagi pandanganku mendadak gelap. Muncul tulisan '_Disconnected_'.

"_Damn_," kataku sambil melepas kacamata bermain. Aku mendengus kesal.

Aku bangun dan berjalan mendekati komputerku yang mati. Meski komputerku mati, kacamata bermain YOL langsung terhubung dengan koneksi internet. Kabel kamacata ini terbagi dua. Satu ke stop kontak yang langsung menghubungkan dengan internet, satu lagi terhubung pada komputer yang mati. Sebenarnya fungsi kabel yang terhubung pada komputer hanya untuk memperbarui data-data di dalam kacamata bermain. Kapasitas data yang dimiliki memori kacamata cukup besar. Sepuluh _giga byte_.

Ketika komputer menyala, aku langsung mencari sebuah program yang kusimpan di dalam data komputer. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka memakai cara _hacking_. Tapi jika aku tidak meng-_hack_ sedikit data yang ada di _game_ ini, aku akan terus di-_disconnect _ paksa oleh Riku. Dengan sedikit program tersembunyi—dan sering kali orang menyebut ini _virus_ karena bergerak secara diam-diam, kubuat penghalang agar tidak dapat di-_disconnect _ paksa.

Selesai menggunakan program tersebut, aku kembali ke kasur dan berbaring sambil menggunakan kacamata. _Log in_.

Sekali lagi, aku muncul di tempat pertama kali _log in_. Seakan-akan tidak pernah ada catatan sejarah bahwa aku pernah berjalan ke tempat _glitch_ tadi. Sekali lagi, aku kembali ke tempat tadi dengan berhati-hati. Riku sepertinya suka menyerang mendadak dari belakang dan melakukan _disconnect _ padaku hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau masih datang lagi?" tanya seseorang dengan nada heran.

Kali ini, dia gagal men-_disconnect_-ku. Ketika aku menoleh, memang Riku-lah yang sejak dari tadi men-_disconnect_-ku. Dia terlihat menatapiku dengan ekspresi marah karena tidak bisa men-_disconnect_-ku.

"Bukan aku yang membuat _glitch_ di sini," kataku memberitahu. "Aku mengikutimu karena aku ingin tahu, sesungguhnya kau ini apa?"

Riku terdiam sejenak. "Ini bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan datar. Kemarahannya terlihat hilang.

Aku menghela napas. Apakah benar dia itu _NPC_? "Apakah kau ini sistem atau _player_?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting darimu." Riku menghilang setelah mengatakannya.

"Tunggu!" pintaku. Tapi terlambat.

Sebenarnya, dia itu apa?

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tengah kota sambil memikirkan tentang Riku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa Riku seperti sebuah pelindung di _game_ ini. Dia dapat memperbaiki _glitch_ dengan cepat_—_umumnya butuh beberapa puluh menit untuk membasmi _glitch_ kecil. Yang lebih mengherankan, dia bagaikan tahu letak posisi _glitch_ dengan mudah. Biasanya perusahaan _game_ mana pun akan menunggu laporan ditemukannya _glitch_, baru diperbaiki.

Ketika memikirkannya, seorang pemuda berambut _blond_ terlihat melintasiku dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku mengenalnya. Cloud. Dia terlihat berlari ke arah dinding _glitch_ tadi.

Mungkinkah dia baru mendapat laporan tentang portal _virus_ di sana? Lebih baik aku menemuinya.

Sesampainya aku di sana, Cloud terlihat meraba-raba dinding yang terdapat _glitch_ tadi. Dia pun menyadari kehadiranku.

"Tadi dia kemari," kataku memberitahukannya.

"Maksudmu, Riku?" tanya Cloud sambil menatapku dan aku langsung mengangguk pelan. Cloud menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "_damn_, lagi-lagi aku terlambat."

"Kau tahu dia di sini?"

Cloud mengangguk. "Terdapat perbaikan sistem di sini. Kami dapat melihat perbaikkannya bukan dilakukan oleh _GM_. Kemampuan memperbaiki sistem di sini lebih kuat dari yang _GM_ miliki. Hanya Riku yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya, yang membuat YOL jarang terserang _virus_ dan _bug_ memang karena adanya Riku.

Aku menyilangkan tangan, lalu menatap Cloud. "Apakah Riku sejenis _anti_-_virus_?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Cloud menghela napas.

"_Hidden_ _NPC_?"

"Mungkin."

"Sistem?"

"Mungkin juga."

"_Player_?"

"Tidak. Kami sangat yakin Riku bukan _player_."

Aku menghela napas. Kurasa akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengungkapkan misteri tentang Riku. Akan lebih sulit lagi mendapatkan jawabannya karena aku bukan _GM_ di _game_ ini. Cloud yang seorang _GM_ saja sulit menemukannya jawaban. Apalagi aku yang seorang _player_ biasa.

"Kau meng-_hacking_?" tanya Cloud dengan dahi mengkerut.

"_Yeah_. Aku terpaksa menggunakannya untuk mencegah Riku men-_disconnect_-ku lagi."

Dahi Cloud berkerut lagi. "Dia men-_disconnect_-mu?"

"Dua kali."

"Oh, aku minta maaf atas perbuatannya," kata Cloud sambil menunduk. "Aku akan berusaha mengawasi Riku lebih sering. Meski tempat dia muncul sangat susah diprediksikan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku saja yang mencari masalah dengannya. Sehingga dia mencurigaiku sebagai _hack_er penyebar _virus_."

Cloud terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya memikirkan kata-kataku. "Dia mencurigaimu?" tanyanya. Memastikan ulang apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Ya."

"Ini semakin membingungkan," gumam Cloud dengan suara kecil. Ucapannya terdengar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mendadak, aku menerima sebuah _message_. Kupanggil menu dan membukanya.

"_Neh, Leon. Apakah kau mau ikut _hunting_ bersamaku dan Xion?_"

Aku pun membalas 'ya'.

_Message_ balasan datang beberapa menit kemudian.

"_Saat ini kami ada di Land of Shadow. Aku tunggu kamu di sini._"

'_Land of Shadow_?' pikirku dengan dahi mengkerut.

Land of Shadow adalah salah satu tempat berbahaya di _game_ ini. Hampir seluruh _field_ di sana berwarna hitam. Rata-rata _monster _yang menghuni _field_ tersebut juga memiliki kulit hitam. Sehingga sosok _monster _di sana sulit dilihat jika tidak konsentrasi penuh. Yang lebih parah, ada kalanya _player_ kesulitan membedakan _monster _kuat dan lemah. Sehingga mereka sering kalah karena menganggap _monster_ yang diserangnya lemah.

"Sora berada di Land of Shadow," kataku memberitahukan Cloud.

"Ya. Dia berada di sana karena Roxas sedang _hunting_ sendirian di sana. Apakah kau akan ke sana juga?"

"Ya. Aku tidak memiliki rencana hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, tolong awasi mereka. Aku tidak dapat menemani mereka," jelas Cloud dengan senyum sedih.

Sepertinya dia sangat ingin menemani saudaranya bermain. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku dapat mengerti perasaannya. Terkadang, kesibukan menyita banyak waktu yang dimiliki. Sehingga, waktu untuk bersama keluarga sangatlah sedikit. Meski dekat, tapi terasa sangat jauh karena jarang menyapa.

"Sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti," saranku.

"Ingin sekali. Tapi mereka membutuhkanku. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Dia tidak senang jika harus menunggu terlalu lama."

"Kau benar. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa," balasku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ya."

Sepertinya dia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku. Kurasa akan melanjutkan penyelidikannya di lokasi _glitch_ tadi.

Senyuman sinis perlahan muncul ketika aku memikirkan tentang _glitch_ tadi. YOL menyimpan banyak misteri yang menarik...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **oh yeaaaaaaaaaah~ satu chapter selesai lagi! XDDD so~ have a review for me?


	31. Chapter 31 : Abnormal Monster

**Author Note: **Update! Yaaaaay~  
>OAO" Oh my god! Thaaaaaaaaaanks banget yang udah review TTATT (terharu). Aku tidak menyangka akan dapat review lebih banyak dari biasanya! TTATT Makasih banget yah! Ini akan jadi penyemangatku dalam menulis! X3<p>

To a reviewer name **Kresanti**: huaa! Da lama ga ngeliatmu review! X3 hehehehe… porsinya (plak! Memangnya makanan!?) memang aslinya segini kok! Hohohoho…

To a reviewer name **Aries Luthfiah: **owalah! Aku tidak menyangka aku kecolongan! XDDD masih ada misstype toh! Thanks da ingatin Luth! X3

To a reviewer name **Roanolic**: wkwkwkwk! Cloud kagak akan marah. Toh yang namanya mata-mata juga bukan dia saja kok XP. Hehehehehe… banyak yang komentar Riku itu misterius. LOL.

To a reviewer name **Hikaaxrii: **hehehehe! Begitulah!

To a reviewer name **ayu138**: wkwkwkwk! baru kali ini ada yang bilang begitu! LOL!  
>Leon Ryo seperti apa? hum, aku belum memikirkan sosoknya, tapi nanti ada chapter yang mempertemukan Venira dengan Ryo kok :) (sudah direncanakan).  
>wkwkwkwkw! bagiku, Leon dan Cloud itu cold, cool, and calm.<br>LOL. kerjaannya? mungkin programer dan GM juga. aku kagak mikirin pekerjaannya lebih dalam. kalau dibilang seprofesi, Cloud lebih banyak profesi. dia _multitalented_.  
>Kan di chapter sebelumnya menyebutkan, dia menggunakan sebuah program alias hack untuk mencegah di-<em>disconect<em> paksa.

To a reviewer name **Rokuna Aldebaran**: Woah!? baru kali ini ada yang bilang alurnya kelambatan! XD biasanya banyak yang protes alurnya terlalu cepat.  
>Well, jika dibilang lambat... tidak juga. karena ini memang masih dalam tahap penjelasan. tahap seriusnya memang baru mulai pada chapter di atas ini. Dimana mereka baru memulai memburu Legendary Monsters karena alasan tertentu. (Dan aku tidak akan bilang spoiler-nya. XP) Ceritanya memang panjang, karena saya memang hobi menulis :). Thanks atas kritikkannya.<p>

To a reviewer name **iythos**: hahahaha… banyak yang bilang ini mirip Hack series.  
>Sayangnya aku tidak tahu banyak soal Hack series XD. Inspirasi utamaku: KH Coded. Sebuah misteri kehidupan dalam sebuah buku catatan yang sangat menarik. LOL<p>

To a reviewer name **Yuina Valkyrion**: Lupa-lupa ingat QAQ" maafkan daku… (nunduk minta maaf)  
>Owalah? kok bisa jatuh? OAO" Riku itu begitulah? wkwkwkwkwk!<br>Kalau aku berniat menjadikannya buku, sebenarnya nanti aku berniat 5 atau 10 chapter dijadikan satu. Biar hemat. LOL. Ini sengaja kupisah biar tangan kagak pegallinu mengetiknya. Soalnya aku update seminggu sekali sih.

To a reviewer name **UltimateExe: ** uwaaaaaaaaaah! Da lama banget bro kagak kelihatan! XD thanks banget da review bro :3  
>wkwkwkwkw! Ngerti dunk! Aku kan penggemar game! Pasti tahu soal bug and glitch! Hehehehehe. Wkwkwkwkw! Memang selama ada Riku memang system keamanan YOL sangat terjamin. Tapi umur Riku tidak akan selama yang bro kira loh :P (Spoiler dikit).<p>

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: wkwkwkwkwk! iya! Riku bete banget gara2 kagak bisa mengusir Leon jauh-jauh dari Sora! (dihajar masa karena kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.)  
>Hehehehee... salah satu genius programer. hack memang tidak baik, tapikan dia terpaksa XP. aku memang gamer, tapi jarang main game online XP (mempelajari semua hal ini memakai akal dan logika saja. ditambah beberapa komik yang membantuku mempelajari seluk beluk komputer.) wkwkwkwk! Tidak apa-apa, yang penting review! :D<p>

To a reviewer name **roxsor**: thanks sudah me-review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Your Other Life<strong>

**Chapter 31 : Abnormal ****Monster****.**

Begitu memasuki Land of Shadow, aku mengirim _message_ untuk Sora. Menanyakan posisinya saat ini. Begitu balasan tiba, aku segera menuju lokasinya berada. Tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk tiba di sana.

"Maaf lama," sapaku ketika mendekati Sora. Dia terlihat sendirian. Kemana temannya pergi?

"_It's okay_!" Sora tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya.

"Temanmu?"

"Ah, tadinya aku dan Xion bertemu Roxas. Sepertinya dia khawatir pada kami yang menyusulnya kemari. Berhubung dia sudah berada di sini, jadi dia cepat menemukan lokasi kami. Dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami. Roxas dan Xion _hunting_ di sekitar sini sambil menunggumu datang."

"Begitu ya. Sora, mengapa kau memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat _hunting_?" tanyaku dengan nada heran.

"_Well_," Sora sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Roxas bilang di tempat ini sering terlihat _legendary monster_, Shadow Dark."

Aku pernah mendengar kabar tersebut juga. Banyak kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Shadow Dark sering terlihat di sini. Tapi kemuncullannya hanya sebentar. Setelah melakukan satu serangan, Shadow Dark akan menghilang. Ada beberapa _players_ yang mengeluhkan bahwa serangan Shadow Dark sungguh mematikan. Sebanyak apapun _HP_ yang dimiliki oleh _players_ apapun, tidak akan pernah dapat bertahan mengenai serangannya. Mengapa? Karena _damage_-nya sebesar 9999 _hit point_. _Maximal_ _HP_ di _game_ YOL hanyalah 9999 _HP_. Tidak pernah lebih.

"Dan kau berniat melawannya?"

"Yup! Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sora terlihat heran.

"Karena alasan yang kau jelaskan tadi," jawabku dengan senyum kecil.

"Ah! Kau benar." Sora terlihat malu atas pertanyaannya.

Ketika kami mulai _hunting_ _monsters_ yang ada, Sora terlihat tidak dapat focus pada pertarungannya. Dia terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu. Mungkin sedang mencari temannya yang _hunting_ di sekitar sini.

"Wah!" teriak Sora dan aku langsung mengecek kondisinya setelah mengalahkan _monster_.

Damn, aku lengah. Seekor _monster_ berhasil melewati pengawasanku dan menyerang Sora yang sedang lengah. Cukup sulit memperhatikan semua _monster_ sekaligus. Terutama jika jumlahnya di atas sepuluh. Ditambah warna _monsters_ di sini sama persis dengan warna _field_ sini. Hitam yang melambangkan bayangan. Bahkan bayanganku sendiri tidak dapat kulihat.

"_Fire_!" Sora menembakkan _magic_ pada _monster_ yang menyerangnya tadi.

_Monster_ tersebut, Black Ant—yang masih satu keluarga dengan Shadow Ant tapi lebih kuat meski wujudnya mirip, terlihat terlempar rendah ketika terkena serangan. Sora langsung mengalahkannya dengan beberapa serangan.

Tidak jauh dari lokasi kami, Roxas terlihat berlari ke arah kami sambil menyerang _monster_ yang menghalanginya. Dia bergerak cukup gesit. Menghindar, membalas, lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Xion juga terlihat berlari menyusul di belakangnya.

"Ah, Roxas! Xion!" Sora terlihat tersenyum melihat Roxas berada cukup jauh darinya.

Kusadari ada yang janggal. Selain tergesa-gesa, sesekali keduanya menoleh ke belakang. Seperti terdapat sesuatu yang mengejar keduanya. Tapi apa? Aku tidak melihat...

"Astaga," kataku dengan mata yang melebar.

Memang tidak terdapat apapun di belakang kedua teman Sora. Tapi tepat di atas mereka, samar-samar dan tidak begitu jelas, terdapat bayangan aneh yang sangat besar. Seperti bayangan manusia. Terdapat sayap juga, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat bentuk sayapnya. Bayangan tersebut mendekati kami.

"Lari!" teriak Roxas ketika dia berada dalam jarak 10 meter dari kami.

Aku langsung menarik tangan Sora dan membawanya lari menjauh secepat mungkin.

"A-a-a-apa itu!?" Sora terlihat ketakutan sambil berlari secepat mungkin.

"Shadow Dark!" jawabku sambil menatap ke depan.

Aku pernah mendengar sosok Shadow Dark dari _players_ yang pernah melihatnya. Sama persis seperti yang mereka bilang. Sosoknya tidak jelas. Memiliki sayap yang bentuknya tidak jelas. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa besarnya sebesar ini. Banyak _players_ yang bilang tingginya kira-kira 1,5 kali lebih besar ukuran tubuh _player_ dewasa.

"Shadow Dark!? Kudengar _monster_ itu tidak pernah sebesar ini!" Xion terlihat sama paniknya dengan Sora.

"Tidak tahu! Mungkin sistem sedang bermasalah!" balas Roxas. Dia terlihat memanggil menu dan menulis _message _dengan terburu-buru. Mungkin dituju untuk Cloud.

Aku kagum padanya. Dia bisa berkonsentrasi menulis sambil berlari. Itu bukanlah hal mudah yang dapat dilakukan oleh orang biasa.

"Wah!" Sora tersandung dan terjatuh.

Aku, Roxas, dan Xion langsung menoleh pada Sora bersamaan.

"Sora!"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sora sambil bergegas bangun.

Sesuatu. Terlihat sesuatu yang tidak jelas meluncur pada Sora dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebelum aku menolong Sora, Roxas mendahuluiku.

"_Damn_!" teriak Roxas sambil mendorong tubuh Sora sekuat tenaga.

Xion langsung menutup matanya saat Roxas terpukul. _Damage_ yang diterimanya adalah 9999 _hit point_. Tubuhnya terhempas cukup jauh. Sekitar 50 meter ke kiri. Tubuhnya berguling-guling sekitar 10 meter ketika mendarat. Dia tidak bergerak lagi. Diam terbaring di tanah.

Sora terlihat sangat shok melihat Roxas terhempas sangat jauh setelah menolongnya. Dia mematung dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Shadow Dark menghilang setelah menyerang. Seperti kabar yang kudengar. Xion berlari ke arah Roxas dan Sora masih terdiam di tempat. Aku segera mendekatinya. Dia terlihat ingin menangis.

Aku mengelus punggungnya. Dia menatapiku. Mulutnya terbuka. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak satu katapun yang keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Ini hanyalah sebuah _game_, Sora," kataku mencoba menenangkannya. Dia terlihat tidak karuan.

"Ro-Roxas..." Sora memanggil Roxas dengan bibir yang gemetaran.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita segera membawanya ke Revive Point." Kusentuh kepalanya.

Sora terdiam sambil mengangguk. Aku membantunya bangun dan kami mendekati Roxas dan Xion. Cloud terlihat berada bersama mereka. Cepat sekali dia datang.

Dia langsung menatapi Sora ketika kami mendekat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sora terdiam sambil menunduk. Dia terlihat gemetaran dan tidak ingin menatap mata Cloud.

"Dia masih shok," jelasku.

Cloud menghela napas, lalu memegang kedua bahu Sora. "Tidak apa-apa, Sora. Ini hanya _game_. Roxas cemas melihatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi..."

"_Cheer up_. Nanti Roxas ikut sedih melihatmu," jelas Cloud.

Sora langsung memeluk Cloud dengan erat. Dia menangis. Isakkannya begitu pelan, seakan-akan kesedihannya tertahan di hatinya. Butuh beberapa puluh menit hingga Sora merasa tenang. Aku baru menyadari Roxas telah kembali ke Revive Point sendiri ketika dia datang mendekati kami. Sora terlihat berhenti menangis saat Cloud mengatakan Roxas berada di belakangnya.

"_Geez_, mengapa kau menangisiku?" Roxas terlihat heran saat Sora menoleh. Tadi dia terlihat sedih melihat Sora menangis. Sekarang, dia berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"Roxas!" Sora langsung memeluknya. Menangis lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"_Man_, kau minta maaf untuk apa sih? Kau tidak salah apapun, _Sis_," kata Roxas sambil mengelus punggung Sora.

"Maafkan aku..." Sora terlihat memeluknya lebih erat.

Roxas terlihat sedih, lalu menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak berhenti menangis, _okay_?"

Sora terdiam. Masih memeluk Roxas. Tangisnya mulai mereda. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Anak perempuan memang selalu lembut bagaikan bunga. Terlalu lembut hingga mudah terluka. Aku dengar, Roxas adalah adiknya. Tadi Roxas memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Sis_', mungkin singkatan dari _sister_. Aku menjadi yakin bahwa Roxas memanglah adiknya. Jadi wajar saja dia shok melihat adiknya terkena serangan mematikan seperti tadi. Aku pun sedikit shok saat melihat dia terkena serangan Shadow Dark. Seperti tertabrak oleh mobil yang melaju sangat cepat dan tidak terkendali.

"Sudah merasa tenang?" tanya Roxas setelah mereka terdiam beberapa menit. Sora telah berhenti menangis.

Sora mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pasti mengejutkanmu ya, Sora," kata Xion sambil memeluknya.

"Yeah. Maaf membuatmu cemas juga." Sora membalas pelukannya.

"Ya." Xion terlihat tersenyum.

Ketika mereka melepaskan pelukannya, Sora menatapiku. "Maaf membuatmu cemas, Leon."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau _log out_, Sora. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu beberapa hari," saran Cloud.

"Iya. Kak Hugo benar." Xion terlihat setuju dengan saran Cloud. "Aku juga akan _log out_ cepat. Kejadian tadi membuatku sedikit shok."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_, Xion. Seperti yang _Nii-san_ dan Leon katakan, ini hanyalah sebuah _game_. Seharusnya tidak terlalu kupikirkan," balas Sora dengan tegar.

"Baiklah. Jangan memaksakan diri, ya." Xion terlihat hendak _log out_.

Sora mengangguk sebelum Xion menghilang.

"Roxas, bagaimana kalau kau melanjutkan apa yang kuminta tolong? Sora akan bersamaku untuk sementara waktu. Dia tidak akan _hunting_ hingga dia _log out_," kata Cloud.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Jangan memaksakan diri." Roxas menatapi Sora dengan senyum sedih. Dahinya mengkerut samar.

Sora mengangguk. Kurasa aku mengerti mengapa Cloud meminta Roxas tidak bersamanya dulu untuk beberapa saat. Ini untuk menghilangkan trauma Sora. Agar dia segera melupakan kejadian tadi dan kembali seperti biasa. Tapi tangan Sora masih terlihat sedikit gemetaran. Cloud menyadarinya juga.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Sora. Roxas melindungimu karena dia memang ingin melindungimu," kata Cloud sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi rasanya, tadi aku keterlaluan sekali. Seharusnya aku yang terkena serangan itu, bukan dia. Serangan tadi terlihat mengerikan...sekali." Sora memegangi telapak tangannya. Ekspresinya seperti ketakutan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia akan lebih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika gagal menolongmu tadi. Dia lelaki. Sebagai laki-laki, kami mempunyai komitmen untuk melindungi yang lemah," jelas Cloud dan aku sangat setuju meski tidak bereaksi apapun.

Tangan Sora berhenti gemetar ketika mendengarnya. Ketakutannya telah berkurang. "Kau benar. Seandainya aku juga kuat."

"Kau bisa menjadi kuat. Suatu saat," kata Cloud dengan senyum.

Sora terlihat tersenyum kembali. Aku cukup kagum pada Cloud. Dia berhasil membuat perasaan adiknya yang tadinya tidak karuan menjadi normal kembali. Sepertinya mereka bertiga sangatlah dekat sehingga komunikasi mereka sangatlah baik.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Cloud dan Sora mengangguk. "Bisakah kau memanggil Riku? Ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan padanya."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Sora dapat memanggil _NPC_ tersebut?

"_Okay_. Riku..." Sora memanggil Riku dengan suara kecil.

Di depan kami, muncul banyak angka yang berputar-putar di satu tempat. Perlahan, muncul sosok pemuda berambut _silver_, Riku. Angka-angka tersebut menghilang setelah dia terlihat tidak transparan lagi.

"_Calling_?" tanya Riku dengan senyum.

_**To be Continued...**_

**Author Note**:hehehehehehe… apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? XDDD silahkan review~ LOL


	32. Chapter 32 : The Key

**Author Note:** update again... hum, got 4 review :3  
>Balasan review ada di bawah :3<p>

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 32 : The Key.**

Sikap Riku saat ini terlihat sangat bertolak belakang ketika dia men-_disconnect_-ku. Tatapannya terlihat dingin dan ketus saat itu. Sekarang, dia menjadi ramah ketika dia menatap Sora. Kurasa tatapan ramahnya hanya tertuju untuk Sora saja.

"Kau menangis tadi?" Riku bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum Sora bertanya. Ekspresinya terlihat terkejut.

"Huh? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sora dengan heran.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya dan Sora bertambah heran. Begitu pula aku dan Cloud.

Bola mata Sora tidak terlihat memerah karena menangis. Meski di _game_ ini, player dapat menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu hingga membuatmu menangis?"

"Um," kata Sora sambil mengangguk pelan, "tadi Roxas kehabisan HP karena melindungiku dari serangan Shadow Dark." Ekspresi Sora kembali sedih.

"Begitu." Riku terlihat menunduk. "Maaf jika kau mengalami kejadian buruk karena sistem _game_ ini sedang bermasalah."

Aku menyilangkan tanganku ketika mendengarnya. Riku merasa dirinya bertanggung jawab atas sistem yang bermasalah ini?

"Saat ini, aku masih belum memperbaikinya hingga sempurna," jelas Riku sambil menghela napas.

Perbaikan? Berarti dia memang sejenis anti virus. Tapi memiliki intelegent?

"Riku, apakah Shadow Dark terserang virus?" Cloud menatapi Riku.

Riku terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "sebenarnya, tidak. Sistem Dark Shadow terganggu karena virus-virus yang berada di field ini. Sistem yang terganggu ini membuat ukuran tubuh Shadow Dark –yang biasanya hanya 3 meter_–_ menjadi sangat besar. Saat ini tinggi tubuhnya mencapai sepuluh kali lipat."

30 meter. Tidak heran Shadow Dark terlihat sangat besar. Tidak hanya tingginya, serangan Shadow Dark pun meningkat hingga berkali-kali lipat.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?" tanyaku.

Ketika dia menatapku, tatapannya menjadi tidak ramah. "Karena Shadow Dark adalah _legendary monster_ dengan tipe kegelapan. Sistem Shadow Dark sangat sensitif pada perubahan field yang disebabkan oleh virus. Virus yang berada di sini membuat deteksi field milik Shadow Dark menjadi sedikit kacau. Sistem tersebut mendeteksi bahwa field ini membesar beberapa kali lipat, sehingga Shadow Dark akan mengubah sistemnya sendiri dan menjadi besar seperti saat ini. Sebentar lagi_–_" kata-kata Riku terpotong dan tatapannya langsung tertuju pada langit.

"Lari!" perintah Riku.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah langit, aku dapat melihat sosok Shadow Dark muncul.

"Wah!" Sora terkejut ketika Cloud langsung memanggul Sora di atas bahunya.

Cloud dan aku segera berlari menjauhi Shadow Dark yang berjalan mendekati kami. Riku terlihat berdiam diri di tempat. Tidak menyusul kami berlari.

"Riku! Mengapa kau berdiam diri di sana! Larilah!" teriak Sora dengan nada khawatir.

Aku dan Cloud berhenti berlari dan menatapi Riku yang beberapa puluh meter dari kami dengan wajah cemas. Cloud menurunkan Sora karena Sora minta diturunkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sora! Meski diserang, aku akan baik-baik saja!" Seru Riku dengan tenang.

"Riku!" Sora berteriak histeris ketika melihat Shadow Dark hendak menyerang Riku.

Sesaat sebelum serangan Shadow Dark mengenai Riku, sosok Riku mulai menghilang perlahan. Aku tidak yakin apakah serangan tadi kena atau tidak. Sora memejamkan matanya karena tidak sanggup melihat Riku terkena serangan. Shadow Dark menghilang sesaat setelah melakukan serangan.

"Riku..." Sora terlihat hendak menangis saat mengatakannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Cloud dengan tenang.

"Huh?" Sora menatapi Cloud dengan bingung.

Sosok Riku muncul di depan kami. Kondisinya memang baik-baik saja. Seperti yang Cloud katakan.

Dia menghela napas. "Maaf membuatmu cemas." Dia menatap Sora dengan wajah bersalah.

"Kau membuatku sangat cemas!" teriak Sora dengan nada marah. Perlahan, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih. "Kukira kau akan mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Roxas..."

"_Sorry_."

Aku merasa ekspresi Riku tidak dibuat-buat. Dia terlihat sungguh-sungguh sedih karena membuat Sora cemas. Perasaan. Benarkah Riku mempunyai perasaan? Ini membingungkan.

"Apakah ada cara memperbaiki sistem di field ini?" tanya Cloud setelah Sora tenang kembali.

"Aku bisa memperbaiki sistem bermasalah di field ini dalam waktu beberapa puluh menit. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan sistem Shadow Dark seperti normalnya," jawab Riku.

"Mengapa?" Aku dan Cloud bertanya di saat bersamaan.

"Karena aku tidak memegang kuncinya."

"Kunci?" Giliran Sora yang bertanya. Kepalanya miring ke kanan.

"Ya. Kuncinya ada padamu," kata Riku dengan senyum.

Aku menatap Sora dengan wajah terkejut. Sora mempunyai kunci yang Riku butuhkan?

Sora terdiam dan tidak bereaksi akan kata-kata Riku. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Respon Sora ternyata lambat.

"Kuncinya ada padamu," ulang Riku.

"Yang benar!?" Reaksi Sora cukup berlebihan. Dia terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.

Cloud terlihat tertawa pelan dan tanpa suara melihat respon Sora yang lambat. Sedangkan aku, aku berusaha menahan tawa sebisa mungkin. Reaksi Sora yang lambat sangat lucu.

"Ya," balas Riku dengan anggukkan. "Untuk mengembalikan sistem Shadow Dark seperti semula, kunci Shadow Dark harus dibuka terlebih dahulu agar aku dapat mengakses data didalamnya."

"Tapi, di mana kunci yang kau maksud? Aku tidak memegang satu kuncipun dan tidak memiliki satu item-pun yang berbentuk kunci," tanya Sora dengan bingung.

"Kau memegangnya dan hanya kau saja yang bisa menggunakannya," jawab Riku.

"Benda apa itu?" tanyaku.

Aku dan Cloud menatap Riku dengan wajah serius. Dalam hati aku sangat bertanya-tanya, seberapa spesial character Sora? Mengapa hanya Sora yang memegang kuncinya? Dan apa yang sesungguhnya direncanakan oleh pencipta YOL?

Riku meminta Sora memanggil senjatanya, lalu Riku menyentuh senjata Sora.

"Inilah kuncinya," jelas Riku.

Aku dan Cloud sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya. Jujur, aku sungguh tidak menyangka kunci yang Riku maksud adalah senjata Sora. Selama ini, kunci untuk membuka sebuah program yang terkunci umumnya sebuah password. Bukan sebuah benda.

Sebentar. Bagaimana cara kerjanya senjata Sora sebagai kunci? Apakah... Mungkinkah sama seperti kejadian saat melawan phoenix? Waktu itu senjata Sora menancap pada tubuh Phoenix selama beberapa menit karena tidak dapat diambil. Ketika kunci tersebut dapat ditarik, saat itu juga kondisi Phoenix terlihat lemah.

"Apakah kau meminta Sora menusukkan senjatanya pada Shadow Dark?" tanyaku setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Ya."

Sora dan Cloud sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Riku. "Itu mustahil!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

Aku dapat merasakan kecemasan hebat yang menyerang Cloud. Sora terlihat cemas juga. Dahinya berkerut dan dia memegang dagunya. Mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Meski aku tidak secemas mereka berdua, tapi aku mengerti perasaan keduanya. Aku maupun Cloud tahu kalau tugas seperti itu sangatlah berbahaya_–_meski tidak membahayakan fisiknya, tapi berefek pada mentalnya. Untuk menusukkan senjata Sora pada Shadow Dark sangatlah sulit. Yang ada, Sora diserang terlebih dahulu sebelum senjatanya mengenai Shadow Dark.

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan berkata seperti itu, maka dari itu aku tidak pernah meminta tolong darimu," kata Riku dengan senyum sedih.

"Riku..." Sora terlihat merasa bersalah. Dia terlihat bimbang, tapi hanya beberapa detik. Dia menatap Riku dengan wajah serius. "Aku akan membantumu."

Kini, aku dan Cloud yang terkejut mendengarnya. "Jangan!" seruku dan Cloud bersamaan.

Meski aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran Cloud, tapi aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Dia tidak ingin Sora melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mustahil. Kuyakin aku maupun Cloud juga tidak dapat melakukannya. Ini sangat beresiko. Kemungkinan gagal sangatlah besar, dan mental Sora bisa memburuk. Kurasa itu yang Cloud cemaskan sebagai kakaknya. Aku dapat mengerti perasaannya. Jika ini terjadi pada adikku, aku pun akan melarangnya juga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sora dengan sedih.

"Berbahaya! Meski kau baik-baik saja, tapi ini berefek pada mentalmu!" jelas Cloud dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya dia sedang emosi.

Sora langsung menunduk takut karena Cloud meninggikan suaranya. Cloud menyadari Sora terlihat takut. Dia segera menurunkan emosinya.

"Maaf. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin kau shok lagi seperti tadi," jelas Cloud.

Sora hanya mengangguk pelan. Pasrah.

"Maaf menyela, tapi jika Sora memang ingin membantuku, aku akan menjamin bahwa dia tidak akan diserang Shadow Dark," kata Riku sambil menatap Cloud.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Cloud langsung menatap Riku dengan tajam.

"Aku dapat membekukan sistem Shadow Dark selama beberapa menit. Sehingga Sora dapat mendekatinya tanpa adanya ancaman diserang," jawab Riku dengan datar. Dia tidak takut sedikitpun pada Cloud.

Hm, dia bilang dia dapat membekukan sistem? Aku semakin penasaran padanya. Sehebat apapun seseorang, tidak mungkin dia bisa menciptakan sistem sesempurna Riku. Tidak mungkin Riku diprogram untuk dapat berpikir, memiliki perasaan, dan tidak dikontrol oleh apapun.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Riku setelah kami terdiam beberapa saat.

Sora menatapi Cloud yang sedang mempertimbangkannya baik-baik. Sora memberi tatapan memohon dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil. Cloud memegang dahi lalu menghela napas dalam. Sepertinya dia merasa berat hati untuk mengizinkan Sora menolong Riku. Apalagi ini berbahaya.

"Ayolah_ Nii-san_..." Akhirnya Sora memutuskan untuk memohon sekali lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya dengan tatapan.

Sekali lagi, Cloud menghela napas dalam. Dia menatapi Riku. "Kau yakin dapat membekukan sistem Shadow Dark tanpa masalah sedikitpun?" Cloud ingin memastikan kesungguhan kata-kata Riku. Dia bahkan menekankan kata 'masalah' saat mengatakannya.

"Ya," jawab Riku dengan yakin.

Sora menatap Cloud dengan senyum dan Cloud menghela napas untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membantu."

Sora pun langsung terlihat gembira mendengar jawaban Cloud. Dia memeluk Cloud seerat mungkin.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: wew... OwO satu chapter selesai lagi! XD review please?

To a reviewer name **roxsor**: wkwkwkwk! Kan kagak seru jika Riku cepat-cepat datang. Kalau dia datang lebih awal, kan Roxas tidak jadi kehabisan hp. LOL! Thanks da review~

To a reviewer name **hikaaxrii**: wkwkwkwkw! Memang sih. Aku juga pernah ngerasakan. Pernah main game online, lihat hp teman sekarat, aku cepat-cepat menghajar musuhnya dengan menggunakan semua jenis jurus yang kugunakan. LOL untungnya dia tidak kehabisan hp pas selesai battle. (Inspirasiku.) thanks for reviewing! ^^

To a reviewer name **Gemini Sea-Dragon**: owalah! Lagi-lagi aku kecolongan! LOL! Makasih banyak atas pemberitahuannya yah! XD

To a reviewer name **KuroMaki RoXora**: iyah persaudaraan ada kalanya menyedihkan, ada kalanya sangat mengharukan. Thanks you for visiting!


	33. Chapter 33 : Bait

**Author Note**: Update again :D tanpa terasa masa hiatusku dah lewat TTATT (masih pingin main)  
>Balasan review ada di paling bawah! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your Other Life<strong>

**Chapter 33 : Bait.**

"_Okay_, Sora, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Riku menatapi Sora. "Ketika Shadow Dark muncul, Shadow Dark akan langsung mencari posisi _player_ terdekat menggunakan _scan_ untuk diserangnya. Aku membutuhkan waktu 3 menit untuk membekukan sistem gerak Shadow Dark."

"Kau yakin hanya perlu waktu 3 menit?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak yakin.

Membekukan sistem _monster_ dengan virus menumpuk bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan dalam 1 hari. Apalagi 3 menit. Cloud juga terlihat ragu akan kata-kata Riku. Sebagai GM, dia lebih banyak mengetahui virus-virus yang sering menyerang YOL. Apalagi tentang virus yang sulit dihapus.

"Ya," jawab Riku dengan nada yakin.

"Kau bisa menjaminnya?" tanya Cloud. Masih ragu akan jawaban Riku.

Riku menghela napas mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia tidak suka berdebat. Dia terdiam sejenak. Apakah dia sedang mencari solusi? Tapi bagaimana dia mencarinya? Berpikir?

"Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kalian berdua menjadi umpan jika tidak ingin Sora dalam bahaya?" sarannya.

Kata-katanya benar-benar seperti dikeluarkan oleh pikiran manusia. Dahiku mengkerut. Dia benar-benar bisa berpikir. Memang sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa _ada_ sistem yang dapat berpikir. Ini masih perlu pembuktian.

"Aku akan menjadi umpannya," kataku dan Cloud secara bersamaan.

Kami berdua saling menatap satu sama lain setelah mengatakannya.

"Um, kau yakin mau jadi umpannya, Leon?" tanya Sora dengan cemas.

"Tidak. Biar aku yang melakukannya, Leon. Aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu, yang seorang _player_ biasa, menjadi umpan. Ini adalah tugasku sebagai GM," kata Cloud. Dia berusaha mencegahku.

Jika seorang GM berkata demikian, maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permintaannya. Memang benar ini merupakan tugasnya dan sebagai _player_ biasa, aku tidak boleh ikut campur kecuali dia meminta bantuan. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

Cloud menyentuh bahuku. "Tolong jaga Sora untukku," bisiknya, lalu dia menatapi Riku. "Berapa lama lagi Shadow Dark muncul?"

"Normalnya, setiap 12 jam sekali. Tetapi, karena virus yang menumpuk di sistem Shadow Dark cukup ganas, maka Shadow Dark akan muncul setiap 30 menit sekali. 5 menit lagi, dia akan muncul di sana," kata Riku sambil menunjuk lokasi yang di maksudnya.

"Apakah Shadow Dark selalu muncul di tempat yang sama?" tanyaku yang sedikit penasaran. Aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui posisi Shadow Dark muncul.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu posisinya muncul?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku _scanning_ seluruh area ini. Di sana," Riku menunjuk tempat tadi, "terdapat banyak virus yang yang terdeteksi. Jumlah virus-nya sama dengan jumlah virus yang berada di dalam sistem Shadow Dark."

Cloud menatapi lokasi tersebut selama beberapa menit. Jika dugaanku tepat, dia sedang _scanning_ tempat tersebut juga meski hanya terlihat seperti tatapan biasa. Mata character GM berbeda dengan _player_ biasa. Kacamata khusus bermain yang mereka gunakan berbeda dengan _player_ lain. Kacamata mereka dilengkapi oleh program tambahan yang membuat mereka bisa _scanning_, melihat virus, _player_ yang memasuki _ghost mode_, dan hal lainnya yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh _player_ biasa.

"Dia benar. Banyak virus yang berkumpul di sana." Cloud membenarkan kata-kata Riku. Dahinya terlihat mengkerut.

"Sora, dan kau," kata Riku sambil menatapku.

"Leon," kataku memberitahukan nama _character_-ku.

Riku terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "sebaiknya kalian segera menjauh dari lokasi ini sejauh mungkin atau Shadow Dark akan mengejar kalian."

Aku mengangguk. Riku berjalan menjauhi lokasi tempat Shadow Dark akan muncul nanti. Aku dan Sora menyusulnya dan meninggalkan Cloud yang akan menjadi umpan nanti.

"Aku percayakan keselamatan Sora padamu," kata Cloud.

Aku yang membelakanginya hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah berada cukup jauh, sosok Riku perlahan menghilang.

"Aku akan muncul lagi jika sistem Shadow Dark sudah membeku," kata Riku sebelum menghilang total.

Seperti yang Riku katakan, sosok Shadow Dark perlahan muncul di tempat yang ditunjuknya. Cloud terlihat bersiap-siap untuk berlari. Begitu Shadow Dark mulai bergerak, Cloud mulai berlari. Aku pun membawa Sora semakin jauh karena khawatir target Shadow Dark berpindah pada kami karena posisi kami masih kurang jauh—menurutku.

Sora menatapi Cloud dengan wajah cemas saat aku menariknya berlari menjauh. Kurasa dia khawatir Cloud terkena serangan Shadow Dark.

Mungkin ini hanyalah perasaanku saja, tapi aku merasa gerakan Shadow Dark lebih cepat dari biasanya. Belum mencapai dua menit, tapi posisi Cloud sudah berada dalam kondisi kritis. Jaraknya dengan Shadow Dark berada dikisaran 10 meter. Jarak tersebut sangat berbahaya. Dalam beberapa puluh detik lagi, Cloud akan terkena serangannya.

"Sora, kau tetap di sini," perintahku dengan setitik keringat di wajah.

Aku segera berlari ke arah Shadow Dark. Kutembakkan _magic fire_ ke arah Shadow Dark. Sesuai dugaanku, fokusnya langsung tertuju padaku yang berada lebih jauh dari Cloud. Aku langsung berlari menjauh secepat mungkin. Aku merasa kecepatan gerak Shadow Dark kembali meningkat. Dalam waktu beberapa puluh detik, jarakku pun berada di ambang kritis juga.

Cloud terlihat menembakkan _magic_ juga. Berharap focus Shadow Dark kembali padanya. Sayangnya, cara ini sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Shadow Dark tetap mengejarku.

"Leon! 30 detik lagi! Bertahanlah!" jerit Sora dengan nada cemas.

Aku pun berlari secepat mungkin yang kubisa. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, seakan-akan hendak meledak saking cemasnya diriku. Meski pesimis apakah aku akan selamat atau tidak, aku terus berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Tinggal 10 detik lagi!" teriak Sora.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Nadanya terdengar panik, sama sepertiku. Padahal dia hanya melihat. Kecemasanku berkurang dan aku terus berlari.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Sora terus meneriaki waktu yang tersisa sambil menutup matanya.

Tapi sudah terlambat. Ketika 4 detik tersisa, Shadow Dark sudah hendak melakukan serangan.

"0!"

Tubuhku terhempas cukup jauh dan membentur tanah yang keras ketika terkena hantaman Shadow Dark yang begitu kuat. Kurasakan jumlah _HP_-ku nol. Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk memasuki _ghost mode_. Begitu memasuki berada dalam _ghost mode_, kulihat Sora berlari ke arahku dengan wajah cemas. Begitu di sampingku, Sora langsung mengecek keadaanku.

"Leon! Leon! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanya Sora.

Aku melihat ke arah Shadow Dark. Dia mematung dengan posisi setelah menyerang. Kurasa Riku berhasil membekukan sistem Shadow Dark setelah aku terkena serangan.

Cloud terlihat mendekat.

"Bilang padanya, bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas," kataku. Sora tidak dapat melihat _ghost mode_, jadi Cloud harus mewakiliku.

Cloud mengangguk. "Sora, dia baik-baik saja." Cloud mencoba menenangkan Sora yang panik dan cemas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sora dengan wajah sedih.

"Ya."

"Sora," panggil Riku setelah dia muncul di samping Sora. "Kau harus segera membuka kunci Dark Shadow. Efek pembekuan ini hanya sementara," dia mengingatkan.

"Tapi..." Sora menatapiku yang terbaring di tanah.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku.

"Dia bilang, dia tidak apa-apa jika ditinggal," kata Cloud.

Sora menatapiku sejenak, lalu berlari ke arah Shadow Dark yang tidak bergerak. Aku—dalam _ghost mode_, Riku, dan Cloud menyusul Sora.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Riku?" tanya Sora dengan bingung.

"Kau cukup menancapkan senjatamu pada tubuh Shadow Dark," jelas Riku.

"Caranya? Shadow Dark terlalu tinggi!" protes Sora.

"Ah, kau benar. Perlu kubantu?" tanya Riku dan Sora mengangguk. "_Aero_!"

Di sekeliling Sora, muncul angin yang berputar. Tubuh Sora terangkat secara perlahan dan dia melayang di udara.

Astaga. Aku tidak tahu ada trik seperti ini untuk dapat terbang di YOL. Tapi ini tidak bisa dikatakan terbang, hanya melayang.

Jarak Sora dan Shadow Dark menjadi dekat. Dengan mudahnya Sora menusukkan senjatanya ditubuh Shadow Dark.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: weeeeeeeeew~ TBC again. Heheheheeee. Curios? Then review sooner so I will update sooner! XDDD tapi minggu depan kagak bisa update sih. Ada urusan lain. :)

* * *

><p>To a reviewer name <strong>Gemini Sea-Dragon<strong>: waaah OAO" kau benar. seharusnya pakai tanda tanya. Aku lengah lagi! XD

To a reviewer name **theo yanggakjelas**: Jika ditanya berapa lama updatenya ._." Sebenarnya sih tergantung seberapa banyak aku nulis YOL di buku. Jika aku merasa jarak antara yang kutulis dengan yang di-publish terlalu dekat, maka aku akan meng-update fic lain dulu. Aku gelisah jika jarak antara fic yg ditulis di buku dengan yang di-publish terlalu dekat. X3

To a reviewer name **Leonhart Riu**: wkwkwkwk! Thanks~

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: Riku itu siapa? Riku yah Riku (plak! Semua orang juga tahu!). XDDD hehehehe…


	34. Chapter 34 : Leave It Unlock

**Author Note** : Happy New Year all! Oh man! Tanpa terasa sudah satu tahun berlalu lagi! Saatnya memulai semua dari awal lagi! Semoga tahun ini kemampuanku menulis semakin meningkat. Hehehehe… balasan review ada di bawah.  
>Enjoy the story, guys!<p>

**Disclaimed**: man, aku sering banget ngelupain ini (sigh). I don't own KH and the character . KH was belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura! XD

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 34 : Leave It Unlock**

Ditusukkan senjatanya pada tubuh Shadow Dark. Setelah itu, efek _magic aero_ menghilang dan Sora turun perlahan. Jika dugaanku tepat, butuh beberapa detik untuk membuka kuncinya. Sama seperti Phoenix.

Muncul angka-angka di sekeliling Shadow Dark. Angka 1 dan 0 muncul bergantian dan bergerak mengelilingi Shadow Dark. Cloud terlihat sedang menganalisa juga. _Damn_, di saat seperti ini, aku juga ingin menganalisa sistem Shadow Dark. Aku ingin melihat sistem _legendary monster_.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Ukuran tubuh Shadow Dark menyusut perlahan-lahan. Mungkin karena sebagian besar virus di dalam Shadow Dark sudah berkurang.

"Riku..." Sora memanggil Riku yang memejamkan matanya. Kurasa dia memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Ya?" Riku langsung membuka matanya dan menatapi Sora.

"Aku merasa... Shadow Dark sedikit bergerak," lanjut Sora dengan wajah cemas.

"Ah, ya. Sepertinya efek _freeze_ telah habis. Jangan khawatir. Saat ini, aku dapat mengontrolnya karena jumlah virus telah berkurang. Dia tidak akan menyerang siapa pun."

Aku menatapi Cloud dengan dahi mengkerut. "Aku akan bertanya ulang. Apakah dia sungguh-sungguh hanyalah sistem?"

Cloud menghela napas dalam. "Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi iya."

"Bagaimana caranya dia mengontrol sistem Shadow Dark?"

"Aku menggunakan program yang sama dengan kalian." Riku menjawab pertanyaanku sebelum Cloud menjawab.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Alisku terangkat sebelah. Sedikit terkejut melihatnya berbicara padaku.

Riku mengangguk sambil berkata, "Yeah. Aku dapat melihat _ghost mode_ juga."

"Kalian berdua berbicara dengan Leon?" Sora terlihat bingung karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak bisa melihat _ghost mode_ di sini.

"Ya. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanya Riku sambil menunjukku.

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bukan _GM_."

"Oh..." Ekspresi Riku mendadak datar. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada Shadow Dark yang tingginya kini hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.

"Shadow Dark sudah kembali normal?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Sudah. Kau bisa mengunci sistemnya kembali," jawab Riku.

"Mengapa?" Cloud langsung mencurigai sesuatu.

"Sistem Shadow Dark harus dikunci kembali untuk mencegah kebrutalan virus memasuki sistemnya," kata Riku dengan dahi mengkerut. Nadanya terkesan bahwa dia sedang kesal. Mengapa dia terlihat kesal? "Sesungguhnya, seluruh sistem _legendary monster_ perlu di format minimal 2 tahun sekali. Maksimal penundaan adalah 10 tahun. Jika lebih dari itu, maka efeknya akan seperti tadi. Abnormal. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun sistem _legendary monster_ tidak di perbaiki. Untungnya, dari seluruh _legendary monster_ yang ada, hanya Shadow Dark saja yang mengalami sistem abnormal."

"Tapi jika sistem tidak dikunci, kami dapat mengontrol sistem Shadow Dark dengan leluasa."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak dapat mengontrol _legendary monster_ jika sistem mereka terkunci. Jika memang kalian ingin mengontrol _monster_ ini, maka kalahkanlah dia terlebih dahulu. Selama kalian belum mengalahkannya, maka untuk sementara aku yang akan mengontrol sistem _legendary monster_. Tapi, setelah kalian mengambil alih pengontrolan sistem Shadow Dark, maka semua masalah yang ditimbulkan olehnya akan menjadi tanggung jawab kalian. Aku tidak akan ikut campur jika sistemnya menjadi abnormal lagi," kata Riku memperingati.

"Itu sudah pasti," jawab Cloud dengan tenang.

Sora menatapi keduanya secara bergantian. Ekspresi cemas terlihat di wajahnya. Wajar saja dia cemas. Meski pembicaraan ini terkesan biasa saja, tanpa ada nada tinggi atau nada mengancam, tapi kata-kata keduanya bagaikan sedang perang. Saling membalas tanpa rasa gentar. Terutama Cloud. Dia tidak terlihat khawatir meski sudah diberi peringatan oleh Riku.

"Kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, Sora?" Riku meminta pendapat Sora sebagai penengah.

"Huh!? Um, ya," jawab Sora dengan anggukkan. Terdapat keraguan dalam kata-katanya. Mungkin dia bingung dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena tidak mengerti.

Riku menghela napas dalam. "Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi dunia terus mengalami banyak perubahan." Riku berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah. Membelakangi Sora. "Kau juga berubah."

"Riku..." Sora menatapinya dengan wajah sedih. "Setiap orang pasti berubah. Tidak mungkin mereka akan selalu sama."

"Aku tahu. Hanya aku saja yang tidak bisa berubah, kurasa." Tatapan Riku terlihat kosong. "Dia tidak pernah mengubahku semenjak dunia ini mulai dipenuhi oleh _user_." Sosok Riku menghilang perlahan.

"Tunggu, Riku! Apa maksudmu!?" Cloud mencoba menggali informasi lebih dalam.

"Sora menyimpan jawabannya," jawab Riku sebelum dia menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Huh!?" Mata Sora melebar ketika mendengarnya.

Aku dan Cloud langsung menatapi Sora dalam kebisuan. Sepertinya Sora adalah kunci penting dalam misteri YOL. Tapi mengapa Sora? Aku tidak bisa menemukan informasi utuh tentang _beta test game_ ini. Informasi yang kudapat hanya ini, hanya dua orang yang menguji _game_ ini. Salah satunya adalah pencipta YOL sendiri. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, identitasnya dirahasiakan. Tapi dari desas-desus, dia adalah teman dekat pencipta YOL. _Character _ yang keduanya gunakan dikabarkan adalah _character _ spesial. Tidak sama dengan _character_ biasa. Saat ini, wujud kedua _character_ spesial telah berubah. Meski begitu, kemampuan spesial yang dimiliki kedua _character_ itu sama. Kurasa, Sora adalah salah satu _character_ yang kumaksud tadi. Aku menatapi Cloud. Dia tahu aku hendak bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Aku akan menemuimu di _revive point_," kata Cloud dan aku mengangguk.

Aku memanggil menu dan menekan tombol '_to the Revive Point_'. Pandanganku pun menggelap...

Air yang dingin terasa membasahi tubuhku. Mataku terbuka perlahan. Aku pun bangun dan duduk di atas genangan air. Cloud akan menemuiku di sini.

Begitu banyak hal yang ada di pikiranku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pilar-pilar yang mengelilingi genangan air. Tubuhku bersandar pada salah satu pilar. Entah mengapa, kata-kata Riku mengganjal di kepalaku.

'_Sora menyimpan jawabannya._' Itulah kata-kata Riku tadi dan itu yang mengganjal pada pikiranku.

Kata-kata itu membuatku curiga, bahwa ada kemungkinan Riku adalah salah satu _character _spesial saat _beta test game_. Tapi Cloud sangat yakin bahwa Riku memang tidak dikontrol oleh apa pun. Dia dikendalikan oleh sistem, bukan _user_.

_Damn_, ini sangat membingungkan.

"Leon?" panggil seseorang dan aku mengangkat wajahku yang terus menunduk selama berpikir. "Tidak biasanya kau kehabisan_ HP_." Nada bicaranya terdengar heran. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan temanku, Zack.

"Ya. Aku diserang Shadow Dark."

"Woah!? _Monster_ raksasa dari Land of Shadow itu!?" Zack terlihat amat terkejut.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Zack?"

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan _quest_. Aku ingin mengganti pedangku menjadi yang lebih kuat, tapi _level_-ku masih belum cukup. Maka dari itu aku mengambil beberapa _quest_ agar bisa segera _level up_. Kau mau membantuku?"

"Kurasa aku lewat dulu. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang di sini," jelasku.

"Okay. Aku akan melanjutkan _quest_-ku lagi. _Bye_," kata Zack sambil melangkah pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia kembali berhenti. "Ah ya. Leon, masih ingat _legendary monster_, Phoenix, yang kita lawan waktu itu?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang, entah mengapa Phoenix sangat mudah dikalahkan. Aneh, kan?" Zack langsung pergi setelah mengatakannya.

Aku merenungkan kata-kata Zack. Sepertinya Phoenix sudah dalam kontrol, sehingga tingkat kesulitan melawannya telah dikurangi. Menurutku, tindakkan tersebut sangat merugikan. Jika banyak _players_ yang dapat mengalahkannya, maka mereka akan merasa jenuh jika melawannya lagi.

"Leon!"

Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada suara yang memanggil namaku. Sora terlihat berlari mendekatiku. Sedangkan Cloud, dia berjalan dengan santai.

"Maaf lama! Tadi kami diserang _monster_!"

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku sambil menatapi Cloud.

"Sora, bagaimana jika kau _hunting_ di sekitar sini selagi aku dan Leon bicara?" tanya Cloud sambil menatapnya.

"Um, _okay_!" Sora terlihat mengangguk.

"Ada temanku yang _hunting_ di sekitar sini. Akan lebih mudah melawan _monster_ jika _hunting_ bersamanya. Kalau kau mau," saranku.

"Ya," balas Sora sambil mengangguk lagi.

Aku dan Cloud menatapi Sora yang berlari menjauh.

"Dia terlihat tegar. Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu, dia menangis karena shok," kataku.

"Ya. Dia memang begitu. Meski cengeng, dia selalu berusaha untuk tegar apa pun yang terjadi. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bersedih berlama-lama," jelasnya. Masih menatapi Sora yang dihadang _monster_ di arahnya berlari. Cloud lalu menatapku. "Kuyakin kau mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan."

_**To be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** wew, berhenti sampai di sana dulu! XD any review setelah aku kembali aktif lagi? :)

To a reviewer name **Gemini Sea-Dragon**: owalah? Sangat suka sama Leon-kah sampai nangis ngeliat dia kehabisan HP? XDDD

To a reviewer name **kresanti**: Aww! Pingin banget jika Sora dipeluk n dibawa terbang sama Riku! XDDD (Langsung ditebas sama Roxas) wkwkwkw… jika hal itu sampai terjadi, yang ada Cloud siap membelah Riku menjadi dua tuh XDDD (Bagaimana pun Sora kan adiknya! XDDD)

To a reviewer name **KuroMaki RoXora**: iyah XD ini da update! (PLAK!)

To a reviewer name **Hikari Shourai**: wkwkwkwk! Aku ngerasa banget kalau dikejar2 sama monster ketika main game online pakai wizard tuh ga enak banget! Kalau tangan kagak cepat menggunakan spell, yang ada mati dihajar! XDDD eh, tapi chapter sebelumnya bukan battle loh O.O" Cuma memperbaiki system abnormal aja. Battle melawan Shadow Dark yang sesungguhnya masih beberapa chapter ke depan…

To a reviewer name **theo yanggakjelas**: berhubung udah sering ditanya yang satu ini~ maka aku beri jawaban sementara(ini belum pasti karena chapternya belum kutulis). Kayaknya sih identitas Riku yang sebenarnya baru terungkap di ending XD

To a reviewer name **Maya**: iyah :) makasih banyak atas dukungannya. Jangan lupa like fanpage facebook-ku yah! (PLAK! Maksa banget sih!)

To a reviewer name **Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon**: wkwkwkwk… iyah, pasti lanjut n kagak akan discontinued. Aku akan mengunjungimu jika sempat :)


	35. Chapter 35 : So Quiet

**Author Note:** updateeeeeeeee~ lol! Tadinya dilemma mau meng-update YOL apa THB2. Setelah mengadakan polling di fanpage fb milikku, banyak yang lebih memilih YOL XDDD hehehehe… jadi THB2 kusisakan buat minggu depan~ :3  
>Balasan review ada di bawah :D<p>

**Disclaimed!**  
>I'M NOT THE CREATOR OF KH. THE CREATOR WAS SQUARE ENIX (SE) AND TETSUYA NOMURA.<p>

**Your Other Life  
>Chapter 35 : So Quiet<strong>

Ketika memasuki musim ujian sekolah, jumlah pemain di YOL berkurang drastis. Sora dan teman-teman seumurnya bahkan tidak _online_ selama musim ujian. Mereka hanya _online_ ketika sabtu saja.

Sedangkan aku, aku tetap bisa _online_ seperti biasa karena jadwal kuliah yang termasuk santai. Hari ini, aku ditemani oleh temanku, Zack. Kami berburu _monster_ untuk mendapatkan _experience_ agar dapat _level up_.

"Kudengar, salah satu _legendary_ _monster_ muncul di _field_ Ice Break," kata Zack ketika kami tengah bertarung di _Field_ Other Side, di sebelah barat daya Twilight Garden. "Rumor yang kudengar, _legendary_ _monster_ yang muncul bernama Ghost Screaming. Hantu yang menjerit luar biasa keras saat kau melihatnya. Serangannya menerjang bagaikan badai salju. Sekali bertemu, _HP_ sebanyak apa pun yang kau miliki, pasti tidak akan bertahan 3 detik setelah melihatnya. Menurut _player_ yang pernah melihat Ghost Screaming, begitu memasuki _ghost mode_, kau akan langsung kembali ke _revive point_ karena diserang oleh sesuatu," lanjut Zack sambil mengalahkan dua _monster_ yang menyerangnya.

"Diserang saat _ghost mode_?" tanyaku dengan heran. Baru pertama kali ini aku mengetahui bahwa _player_ dalam _ghost mode_ masih bisa diserang.

"_Yeah_. Begitulah yang kudengar," jawab Zack.

Kami berdua istirahat sejenak untuk memulihkan _HP_ kami tanpa menggunakan item. Kemampuan regenerasi yang dimiliki _character_-ku cukup baik, sehingga hanya butuh 30 menit untuk memulihkan seluruh _HP_-ku.

"Hari ini, pemain di YOL sangat sedikit. Di kota lebih lengang dari normalnya," kata Zack sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Adikmu juga ikut ujian, ya?"

"Ya. Ibunya melarangnya bermain hingga ujian selesai. Saat ini, nilainya sangat mengkhawatirkan," kataku sambil mendesah.

"Dan temannya juga?"

"Yang mana?" Alisku terangkat sebelah.

"Pemuda berambut cokelat dan pirang waktu itu, yang pernah bertarung melawan Phoenix bersama kita."

"Oh, mereka. Mereka _online_ hanya hari sabtu selama musim ujian. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"_Well_, entah mengapa kau terlihat bosan belakangan ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat bersama mereka, seperti ada hal yang menarik perhatianmu. Kau mengajakku _hunting_ bersama umumnya karena kau sedang bosan atau sekedar menemaniku untuk menghabiskan waktu," jawab Zack dengan senyuman.

Aku mendesah. Zack memang tahu banyak tentang kebiasaanku dan apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Rasanya aku bosan tanpa adanya Sora. Aku tidak bisa menyelidiki rahasia YOL tanpanya. Cloud juga jarang kutemui karena aku memang tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak ingin menemui seseorang jika tidak memiliki alasan.

Hal yang saat ini bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencari Riku, tapi Riku bukanlah orang yang bisa ditemukan dengan mudah. Sudah beberapa _field_ yang kukunjungi, aku bahkan mengujungi tiga kota yang terdapat di YOL—YOL hanya memiliki tiga kota saja, dan hasilnya nihil.

"Oh ya, Leon, bagaimana perkembangan _game_ _online_ tempat perusahaanmu bekerja?" Zack menatapku.

"Stabil, meski saat ini sama sepinya dengan YOL. Kerjaanku berkurang sedikit karena sepi."

"Oh. Omong-omong, sejak dulu aku penasaran. Mengapa kau lebih memilih YOL dibandingkan dengan New World?"

"Mungkin karena YOL menyimpan banyak misteri," jawabku sambil menatap ke rumput pendek yang kupijak.

Sesungguhnya, ada satu kelemahan New World jika dibandingkan dengan YOL. Sentuhan pada kulit, seperti terkena terpaan angin, panasnya terik matahari, dinginnya air, kasarnya pasir, dan kerasnya tanah tidak bisa dirasakan di New World. Bagiku, YOL benar-benar game _online_ yang sangat mirip dengan dunia nyata. Rasanya seperti memiliki kehidupan lain di dunia ini. Aneh tapi nyata, begitulah yang kurasakan.

"_Well_, harus kuakui misteri YOL sangat menarik," balas Zack sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Misteri ini pula tidak diketahui oleh semua _player_. Hanya _player_ yang telah lama bermain saja yang mengetahui, dan memburu untuk mencari jawaban atas misteri yang ada. Terutama misteri _secret event_ _legendary_ _monster_, Phoenix. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti maksud dari _NPC_ waktu itu. Kau tahu sesuatu, Leon?" Dia menatapiku.

"Ya, tapi maaf, Zack, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Seseorang yang memberitahukanku sedikit tentang _NPC_ itu memintaku merahasiakannya."

Orang yang kumaksud adalah Cloud. Dia memintaku merahasiakan hal tentang Riku dan juga Sora pada orang lain, termasuk temanku.

"Baiklah," kata Zack sambil mendesah. Dia tidak berniat memaksaku untuk menceritakannya. "Ayo kita pergi ke Ice Break," katanya sambil mengganti topik.

"Mengapa?"

"Sudah tentu berburu _legendary_ _monster_," balasnya dengan cengiran. "Kalau tidak salah, Neku bilang sudah beberapa hari ini dia _hunting_ di sana, tapi hingga sekarang dia masih belum bertemu dengan Ghost Screaming. Ah, satu hal lagi. Dari ribuan _player_ yang bermain di YOL, baru sepuluh _player_ yang pernah bertemu dengan Ghost Screaming di Ice Break."

"Sedikit sekali."

Dari ribuan _player_, hanya sepuluh orang saja yang pernah melihatnya. Mungkinkah Ghost Screaming muncul di saat-saat tertentu saja? Mungkin lebih baik aku mensurvei tempat itu.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk langsung kurasakan ketika masuk di _field_ Ice Break. Salju turun cukup deras di _field_ ini. Seluruh _field_ yang putih bersih dihiasi dengan _monster_ yang rata-rata berwarna putih. Danau yang membeku terasa licin saat kupijak, sehingga aku dan Zack menghindari wilayah danau beku agar kami tidak tergelincir. Pohon-pohon tanpa daun diselimuti oleh salju. _Field_ ini terasa sangat luas dibandingkan _field_ lain. Mungkin karena tidak banyak pohon dan juga tidak ada satu pun semak-semak.

Di _field_ ini, ada _monster_ Goblin. Warna tubuhnya putih sedikit kebiruan. Membawa kapak kecil. Ada juga Angelic Ant. Mirip Shadow Ant, hanya saja warnanya putih, memiliki sayap putih kecil dengan lingkaran kuning di atas kepala._Monster_ terakhir adalah Floating Mellow. Bentuknya bulat dan melayang. Mirip ubur-ubur berwarna putih, hanya saja tidak memiliki tentakel.

Meski semua _monster_ di sini kecil—hanya Goblin yang tingginya setengah dari badanku, sisanya hanya sekitar 30 sentimeter_—_dan terlihat lemah, tapi jangan coba-coba meremehkan _monster_ di sini. Ketiga _monster_ tersebut memiliki _level_ di atas 50.

Zack mengigil kedinginan, begitu juga aku. Rasanya seperti berada di dalam lemari pendingin. Meski terasa beku, tubuhku masih bisa kugerakkan dengan normal.

"Rasanya aku berada di lemari pembeku!" Zack terlihat bergerak tidak jelas. Mungkin berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Aku memanggil _Gunblade_. Mungkin _battle_ dengan beberapa _monsters_ akan membuat tubuhku menghangat atau terbiasa dengan suhu di _field_ ini.

Serangan _magic_ dari _monster_ di _field_ ini cukup menyakitkan. _Magic_ _defend character_-ku memang tidak terlalu baik, sehingga _damage_-nya lebih besar dari _physical attack_.

"_Fire_!" seruku sambil menembakkan _magic_ _fire_.

Karena seluruh _monster_ di sini memiliki _element_ yang mengikuti _field_, yaitu _ice_, maka _magic_ _fire_ mempunyai _damage_ yang cukup besar ketika mengenai _monster_.

Lama-kelamaan, kusadari kami dikepung oleh _monster_. _Monster_ yang berada di _field_ ini mengepung kami karena di _field_ ini hanya terlihat kami saja, tidak ada _player_ lain.

"Hm, menarik," komentar Zack ketika memperhatikan situasi kami.

Aku yang berada di samping Zack hanya mendesah. "Kiri atau kanan?"

"Aku ambil kiri!" jawab Zack sambil menghindari _magic_ yang tertuju padanya. Dia lalu berlari ke arah _monster_ yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan menyerang mereka.

Kugunakan _gunblade_ untuk menangkis beberapa _magic_ ice kecil. _Gunblade_-ku membeku ketika menangkisnya. Kini, senjataku memiliki _element ice_ dan ini merugikanku. _Damage_ yang kuhasilkan dari _physical attack_ menjadi 0 _hit point _akibat _element ice_ ini. Semua _monster_ di sini resistent dengan _magic_ _ice_.

"_Fire_ _blade_."

Api berkobar menyelimuti _gunblade_. Ketika menyerang _monster_, _damage_ yang diterima _monster_ dua kali lipat dari normalnya. Cukup empat hingga lima serangan untuk mengalahkan satu _monster_.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, seluruh _monster_ yang mengepung kami berhasil kami kalahkan. _HP_ kami hanya tersisa sedikit.

"Cukup tangguh."

"_Yeah_. Yang membuat mereka tangguh karena _magic_ _defend_ kita lemah," balasku.

"Dan kalian lama sekali."

Kami langsung menoleh ke sumber suara berasal. Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan tangan menyilang menatapi kami berdua dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Kalian bilang akan mencariku di _field_ ini, tapi pada akhirnya aku yang mencari kalian," katanya sambil mendesah.

"_Sorry_, Neku, kami dicegat _monster_," jelasku.

"_Well_, kau tahukan kalau _field_ ini bukan _field_ khusus _fighter_, tapi khusus _wizard_, sepertimu," kata Zack sambil melempar senjatanya ke arah _monster_ yang mendekat.

Neku lalu membakar _monster_ yang terkena lemparan senjata Zack tanpa membalas.

Kami bertiga mengelilingi _field_ Ice Break. Tempat-tempat yang dirumorkan sebagai tempat kemunculan Ghost Scream kami periksa. Tidak ada satu petunjuk pun kami temukan. Kami pun _hunting_ di sekitar sini selama berjam-jam, berharap Ghost Screaming akan muncul.

Sayangnya, kami harus kecewa karena Ghost Screaming tidak kunjung muncul. Kusadari kedatangan _GM_ saat kami sedang bertarung melawan _monster_. Dari semua _GM_ yang datang_—_mereka menjaga jarak dengan kami, aku hanya mengenal satu _GM_ dan tentu saja hanya aku yang mengenalnya. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, _GM_ yang memiliki rambut merah _spike_ itu bernama Axel, yang pernah muncul di event _One Million Haunted Ghost_. Mungkinkah dia datang kemari untuk memeriksa apakah Ghost Screaming memang berada di sini? Entah iya atau bukan, tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kedatangan mereka memang berhubungan dengan _legendary_ _monster_.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note**: yay! TBC lagi! (plak!) hehehehe~ review please? :D

To a review name **Gemini Sea-Dragon**: OAO" wah iyah, kata kan atau bukannya ketinggalan! Thanks atas pemberitahuannya XD  
>Soal penggunaan kata janggal, memang rasanya masih kurang tepat sih OAO" seharusnya ditulis "masih membekas". Hehehehe…<p>

To a review name **theo yanggakjelas**: OAO" itu missing word saat kuupload TTATT ini dia yang hilang: "…sistem _legendary monster_ tidak di ( ), dari seluruh _legendary…" _yang kukurung itu yang hilang. XD mudah2an tidak ada missing word lagi di upload-an kali ini.

To a review name **KuroMaki RoXora**: wkwkwkw! Da puas belum dengan porsi Zack di chapter kali ini? (plak! Memangnya makanan!?)  
>Hehehe… nilai 100 untuk tebakanmu. XD (yang satu ini mah udah jelas!)<p>

To a review name **Hikari Shourai**: ga p p :D yang penting tetap review XDDD  
>Well, dibilang mantan mage, kayaknya sih kagak juga. jika disuruh pilih antara mage n worrior, lebih memilih worrior XDDD (fighter sejati). tapi kadang suka juga pakai priest dan mage di tales series :)<br>Wkwkwkwkw… nyontek adegan fighting? Di manga banyak tuh yang bisa dicontek XDDD (sering nyontek lalu di-edit2 dan digabungkan dengan adegan fighting lainnya)


	36. Chapter 36 : Blizzard

**Author Note**: wah, update lagi nih! (plak! Sudah tidak tahu mau bicara apa.) Oh yah! Bentar lagi aku akan hiatus seminggu. Jadi minggu depan tidak update. Hehehehe… enjoy!  
>balasan review ada di paling bawah.<p>

**DISCLAIMED! **KH is not mine! It's belong to Mr. Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 36 : Blizzard**

Kuperhatikan gerak-gerik para _GM_. Mereka seperti memperbaiki sistem di tempat ini, tidak lebih dari itu. _GM_ bernama Axel itu tentu menyadari kehadiranku, tapi berpura-pura acuh.

Dia berjalan melewatiku tanpa menoleh. "Percuma saja kau tunggu. _Monster_ itu tidak akan muncul selama tidak ada badai," katanya ketika melintasiku.

'_Badai_?' pikirku tanpa menanyakan lebih detil padanya.

Mataku melebar saat menyadari maksudnya. Kudekati Zack yang berada tidak jauh dariku. Dia sedang bertarung melawan beberapa _monster_.

"Zack, apakah rumor yang kau dengar pernah menyebut soal badai?"

"Apa? Wah!" Zack terkena serangan _monster_ ketika kata-kataku mengalihkan konsentrasinya. Dia terpukul hingga terjatuh kebelakang.

Ketika aku hendak menyerang _monster_ yang menyerang Zack, _magic_ _fire_ Neku terlebih dahulu mengalahkan _monster_ tersebut.

"_Ow man_. Lain kali bertanyalah setelah aku selesai _battle_, Leon." Zack memegangi pinggangnya.

"_Sorry_," kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Soal badai," kata Zack sambil menepuk belakang celananya yang tidak kotor—kurasa itu kebiasaan semua orang jika mereka jatuh, "Memang ada yang bilang kalau _monster_ itu muncul bagaikan badai salju, karena saat itu memang ada _magic_ian yang menggunakan _magic_ _blizzare_."

Dari kejauhan, dapat kulihat Axel tersenyum sinis tanpa menatapi kami. Sepertinya dia menantangku untuk menghadapi salah satu _legendary_ _monster_ karena tahu salah satu dari kami bisa menggunakan _magic_ _blizzare_.

"Mungkinkah _monster_ itu hanya muncul saat badai salju saja?" tanya Neku. Dia memang paling cepat tanggap.

"_Yeah_. Sementara itu yang kuduga," balasku.

"Jika memang benar, maka tidak heran hanya beberapa _players_ saja yang pernah melihat Ghost Screaming. Darimana kau tahu, Leon?" Zack menatapku dengan bingung.

"_Sorry_, Zack, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Oh..."

"_So_, kalian berdua masih ada niat melawan Ghost Screaming?" tanya Neku sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Dia sepertinya tidak sabar untuk segera bertarung.

"Sebelum memulai, bisakah kau meng-_healing_ _HP_ kami dulu, Neku?" tanya Zack.

Sebuah cahaya biru mengelilingi kami. Rasa hangat kurasakan selama cahaya itu mengelilingi kami. Kuperiksa di status menu, _HP_-ku telah pulih berkat _healing_ _magic_ Neku.

"Siap?" tanya Neku sebelum melepas _magic_ _blizzare_ yang telah dirapalnya beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Aku dan Zack mengangguk.

"_Blizzare_!" seru Neku.

_Magic_ _blizzare_ mulai terlihat. Salju mulai turun, lama-lama angin kuat mulai berhembus kencang hingga menjadi badai. Efek _magic_ _blizzare_ dapat membuat musuh membeku selama berada di wilayah _blizzare_ yang sekitar 20 meter persegi. Jika ada _monster_ yang berhasil dibekukan, maka _defend_-nya akan menjadi 0 _point_. Meski begitu, tingkat membekukan _monster_ hanya 30 persen dan _magic_ ini memakan banyak _magic_ power. Neku selalu mengeluh setiap kali menggunakannya karena _magic_ ini tidak banyak membantu.

Hembusan angin begitu dingin. Lebih dingin dari suhu normal di _field_ ini. Badai yang begitu kuat membuat pandanganku terbatas, tapi _magic_ ini hanya berlangsung selama 5 menit.

"Awas, Leon!" Neku langsung menembakkan _magic_ _fire_ ke arahku.

Aku segera menghindar sebelum _magic_ itu melukaiku. _Magic_ _fire_ meledak dan mengenai _monster_ yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sosoknya memakai jubah tanpa lengan bagaikan hantu. Wajahnya tidak dapat kulihat karena tertutupi kerudung. _Monster_ ini melayang di atas salju. Tidak salah lagi, _monster_ itu Ghost Screaming.

Dapat kudengar jeritannya saat dia terbang mendekati Neku yang telah menyerangnya tadi. Neku melompat mundur setelah memunculkan pilar api tepat di depan Ghost Screaming. Tanpa basa-basi, Zack segera menyerang Ghost Screaming dari belakang. Serangannya memang mengenai Ghost Screaming, tapi damage-nya 0 _hit point_, sama seperti serangan _magic_ Neku.

Zack menatapi Ghost Screaming setelah menjauh. Rona wajah Zack memucat ketika dia menatapi Ghost Screaming setelah beberapa saat. Zack terlihat panik saat Ghost Screaming menjerit sambil mendekati Zack. Zack terjatuh saat menghindar. Ada yang salah padanya.

"Zack!" seruku sambil berlari, lalu menyerang Ghost Screaming.

Neku menembakkan _magic_ _aero_ untuk mendorong Ghost Screaming menjauh dari Zack, tapi _magic_ _aero_ tidak dapat mendorong Ghost Screaming. _Magic_ _thunder, blizzard_, dan _fire_ juga tidak dapat menghentikan Ghost Screaming. Bahkan _skill_-ku juga.

Zack segera bangun dan memasang posisi bertahan sambil menutup matanya. Dia menutup matanya, berarti dia terkena _blind_!? Bagaimana mungkin? Ghost Screaming menjerit begitu keras hingga membuatku dan Neku menutup telinga. _Damage_ yang diterima Zack adalah 4999 _hit point_. Mungkin _damage_ aslinya 9999 _hit point_, tapi berkurang setengah karena Zack _defend_—meski akhirnya _defend break_.

Aku segera berlari mendekati Zack dan merangkulnya. Kubawa dia menjauh sebelum terkena serangan kedua Ghost Screaming.

"Zack, sejak kapan kau terkena status _blind_?" tanyaku sambil menuntunnya berlari.

"Setelah menatapi wajah Ghost Screaming cukup lama. Mendadak pandanganku menggelap hanya karena menatapinya," jawab Zack sambil memegangi matanya.

Kulempar Zack pada Neku saat Ghost Screaming menjerit ke arahku. Kuusahakan untuk menatapi jubah Ghost Screaming dan tidak melirik wajahnya yang tidak terlihat. Aku terus melompat mundur menjauhi Ghost Screaming.

"Leon!" Seru Neku.

Mendadak Ghost Screaming menghilang. Jeritan terdengar begitu keras di belakangku dan membuat kepalaku terasa sakit seperti ingin pecah. Tahu-tahu, tubuhku sudah tidak bisa bergerak dan ambruk di atas salju.

'_Damn_,' pikirku ketika jatuh.

Sebelum jatuh, kulihat Axel menatapiku dari kejauhan. Mungkinkah dia memperhatikan cara kami bertarung melawan Ghost Screaming sejak tadi?

Saat masuk ke _ghost mode_, Neku dan Zack kehabisan _HP_ ketika diserang Ghost Screaming. Sesuatu mendekatiku mendadak saat sedang memperhatikan Neku dan Zack. Aku terkejut karena mendengar teriakkan—lagi—yang sama seperti Ghost Screaming. Aku hanya sempat melihat wajahnya sekilas sebelum menutup mata dan juga menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya hitam legam seperti habis terbakar. Dia memakai jubah yang sama dengan Ghost Screaming.

Ketika jeritannya hilang, aku terbangun di sebuah _revive point_. Genangan air di _revive point_ terasa hangat. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama di _field_ Ice Break.

Zack dan Neku juga kembali ke _revive point_, beberapa saat setelah aku bangun.

"Yo," kata Zack sambil menatapiku. "Rasanya mengerikan sekali tadi. Apakah tadi kau dipaksa kembali ke _revive point_?"

"_Yeah_. Apakah kalian mendengar jeritan yang menyakiti telinga sesaat sebelum kembali ke _revive point_?" tanyaku.

"_Yeah_," jawab keduanya bersamaan ketika bangun.

"Menurut kalian, tadi itu apa?"

"Mungkin masih bagian dari Ghost Screaming," jawab Neku.

"Wajahnya mengerikan tadi," kata Zack sambil terkekeh.

Aku terdiam mendengar komentar Zack. Kuganti topik. "Sepertinya serangan fisik dan _magic_ tidak dapat mengurangi _HP_ Ghost Screaming. Ada baiknya kita tidak mencoba menyerangnya lagi. Itu tindakkan sia-sia," saranku pada Neku dan Zack.

Keduanya setuju.

Kuyakin, para _GM_ sedang meneliti cara mengalahkan Ghost Screaming setelah kami kembali ke _revive point_.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: Aww, maaf chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya… (memang aslinya pendek di bukuku.) review? :D

To a reviewer name **Gemini Sea-Dragon**: wah, jika chapter lalu panjang dikit, chapter kali ini malahan lebih pendek XDDD  
>Wah, Axel kan pemeran sampingan, jadi perannya kagak bisa banyak-banyak di sini meski aku juga suka Axel XD<br>hueee… jangan stop review please D': nanti aku kagak punya semangat lagi! XD

To a reviewer name **Tail-dei-dei-mon**: Owalah, masih banyak yang tidak dimengerti yah? Hehehehe… berarti masih banyak misteri di chapter ini. LOL


	37. Chapter 37 : Another Sora

**Author Note**: Update again! XD apakah kalian menanti chapter kali ini? :D

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 37 : Another Sora.**

Zack memutuskan untuk pergi _hunting_ sendirian ke tempat lain. Katanya ingin mengerjakan _solo_ _quest_. Fuu dan Tifa pergi ke kota terdekat untuk membeli _item_. Sedang Neku, dia ikut bersamaku karena kebetulan kami berdua memiliki _quest_ yang sama.

"...dari seluruh _monster_ yang diburu, aku masih harus memburu 200 Shadow Ant dan 30 Dark Wizard. Bagaimana denganmu?" Neku menatapiku.

"Aku belum memburu satu pun." Aku mendesah pelan. "Ada banyak _quest_ yang belum kuselesaikan."

"Apakah kau juga belum menyelesaikan _quest_ yang meminta kau mengumpulkan 1000 _Dark Shard_ yang dijatuhkan oleh Shadow Ant?"

"Belum juga. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hampir. Masih kurang 100." Neku mendadak terdiam. "Oh ya," lanjutnya mendadak, "Ketika sedang mengerjakan misi di sekitar Red River, aku bertemu dengan _NPC_ yang waktu itu muncul ketika Phoenix kalah."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Fokusku langsung tertuju pada Neku dan membiarkan layar misiku tetap muncul.

"Aku kurang tahu. Dia bersama pemuda yang waktu itu," jelasnya.

"Pemuda waktu itu?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Teman Ollete yang memiliki rambut _brunette_, yang belakangan ini cukup sering _hunting_ bersamamu."

"Sora?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Dia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan aku juga tidak tertarik berkenalan dengannya, sehingga aku langsung pergi waktu itu," jawab Neku sambil memalingkan mukanya dariku. Tangannya menyilang. "Tapi, sosoknya berbeda dari sebelumnya."

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Aku menuntut penjelasan sedetil mungkin.

"Seperti...berganti versi. Kostum yang dikenakannya hanya sedikit berbeda. Begitu juga model rambutnya. Yang pertama _spike_, tapi yang kemarin itu semi _spike_."

"Hari apa kau melihatnya? Sabtu?"

"Tidak. Hari rabu."

"Minggu ini?"

"Minggu lalu."

"Dia hanya bersama _NPC_ itu saja?"

"Ya."

Hari rabu. Minggu lalu masih musim ujian. Sora mengatakan tidak akan online selain hari sabtu selama musim ujian. Atau hari itu dia memang online karena ada sebuah urusan mendadak? Tapi mengapa dia bersama Riku, tanpa adanya Cloud atau Roxas? Yang lebih membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah Sora yang memanggilnya atau dia yang muncul dihadapan Sora? Mungkinkah Cloud mengetahui hal ini?Tapi, Neku mengatakan bahwa Sora sedikit berbeda. Apakah ada kemungkinan dia bukan Sora?

Sayangnya, selama apa pun aku berpikir, aku tidak akan mendapatkan satu pun jawaban. Sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunggu hingga hari sabtu. Hanya hari itu saja aku bisa menanyakan seluruh pertanyaan yang terus mengganggu pikiranku pada Sora.

"Hei, kau jadi _hunting_ atau tidak?" Neku terlihat tidak sabaran menungguku yang terus terdiam.

"Ya."

Neku menatapiku. "Banyak pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Ya."

"Jangan tergesa-gesa dalam mencari jawaban. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pertanyaan yang kaupikirkan mungkin akan terjawab satu per satu."

Kuanggukkan kepala.

Kami berpindah-pindah lokasi untuk mencari _monster_s yang kami buru. Meski mencoba memusatkan konsentrasiku ketika menyerang _monster_, pikiranku tetap terusik oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Di tengah pertarungan, sebuah _message_ masuk.

Selesai mengalahkan _monster_, langsung kubaca _message_ yang masuk. Senyuman muncul di wajahku. Kuyakin Neku juga menerima _message_ yang sama denganku. Sepertinya akan ada sebuah tantangan besar yang sangat menarik.

"_Seorang malaikat yang hanya memiliki sebelah sayap berwarna hitam akan memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia yang berdosa. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang dapat lari dari dosanya. Dia akan muncul di sekitar field Twilight Garden. Dia akan memusnahkan manusia yang ditemuinya selama 1 jam,_" begitulah isi pesan _message_ itu.

Pengirimnya tentunya adalah penyelenggara _event_. Ini adalah _mini_ _event_, mirip _Falling Angel_, di mana Sephiroth yang menjadi bosnya. Tentunya _message_ itu sekedar memberitahukan kemunculan Sephiroth yang hanya muncul sebulan sekali. Pasti akan ada banyak _player_ yang datang ke _field_ Twilight Garden. Siapa pun yang bisa mengalahkan Sephirot, maka dia akan mendapatkan _rare_ _item_. Umumnya, Sephiroth akan muncul 15 menit setelah _message_ dikirim.

"Ayo, Neku!" seruku sambil berlari menuju Twilight Garden.

Neku mengangguk. Kuyakin teman-temanku yang lain tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Sesampainya di sana, aku segera berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Telah banyak _players_ yang berkumpul di tiap _field_ Twilight Garden. Rata-rata mereka menatap ke atas, mencari sesuatu. Kuyakin mereka sedang mencari posisi Sephiroth datang. Tanda-tanda Sephiroth muncul paling mudah dikenali. Yang harus dilakukan hanyalah menatapi langit. Akan muncul awan gelap yang berputar-putar seperti spiral. Di tengah spiral, maka sosoknya akan perlahan-lahan muncul.

Jika di _field_ tempatmu berada tidak terlihat awan hitam melingkar, ada kemungkinan besar dia akan muncul di tempat lain. Aku dan teman-temanku berpencar untuk mencari lokasi Sephirot muncul. Begitu salah satu dari kami menemukan lokasinya, maka dia akan memberitahukannya melalui _message_.

Kebetulan aku berada paling dekat dengan lokasi Sephiroth muncul. Yang menemukannya pertama kali adalah Terra. Telah banyak _players_ yang berkumpul tepat di bawah awan hitam, menanti kemunculannya.

Petir menyambar, tapi tidak mengenai _players_ di bawah. Sosok manusia bersayap sebelah turun perlahan. Matanya tertutup saat tubuhnya perlahan turun. Dari bawah, kurasakan hembusan angin yang terasa seperti berputar ke atas. Aku segera menjauh dari putaran angin ini, jika tidak, aku akan terkena serangan. Puluhan _player_ yang di bawah awan hitam segera menjauh begitu mereka terkena serangan dari angin. _Damage_ angin tadi cukup menyakitkan. Antara 2000 hingga 4000, tergantung _magic defend_ setiap _player_. Bukan hanya serangan transparan, jika terlalu lama di bawah awan hitam, maka akan terasa tekanan gravitasi yang membuat gerakkanmu melambat.

Efek ini akan berlangsung terus hingga Sephiroth menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Saat kakinya menyentuh tanah, angin berputar tadi menghilang, begitu juga awan hitam tempatnya muncul. Begitu matanya terbuka, seluruh _players_ langsung menyerbunya dengan membabi buta. Kami juga tidak ingin ketinggalan.

Di antara kami, Tifa yang paling pertama menyerang. Sebagai _close combat_, dia memang yang paling cepat dan lincah dalam menyerang.

Puluhan _players_ banyak yang berterbangan di udara setelah terkena serangan Sephiroth—dan Tifa salah satunya. Banyak _magic_ yang ditembakkan secara asal, sehingga membahayakan _player_ lain yang berada disekitar Sephiroth. Neku bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung menembakkan _magic Flame Fall_ ketika kami masih berada didekat Sephiroth. Akibat ledakkan dari _Flame Fall_, tubuhku terlempar menjauh dari Sephiroth.

Baru 5 menit berlalu, tapi seperempat _player_ yang ada telah meninggalkan _field_ dan kembali ke _revive point_. Serangan Sephiroth memang menyakitkan. Tiga serangan darinya dapat mengalahkan _player_ di atas _level_ 50. Untuk _level_ 50 kebawah, dua serangan langsung menghabisi _HP_-nya. Terkadang, satu serangan Sephiroth dapat menghabisi nyawa dalam sekejap jika _critical hit_.

Aku, Tifa, Zack, dan Terra telah menghabiskan puluhan _item_ pemulih karena kami selalu berada di depan. Sedangkan Neku dan Fuu aman-aman saja karena menyerang menggunakan _magic_.

_HP_ Sephiroth kini tinggal setengah setelah dikeroyok puluhan _players_. Para _players_ yang masih bertahan terlihat tambah semangat. Sayangnya, ketika _HP_ Sephiroth telah kritis, biasanya dia sulit dikalahkan. Umumnya, dia akan pergi sebelum _HP_-nya habis. Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos untuk kedua kalinya. Aku harus mengalahkannya agar mendapatkan _rare_ _item_.

"Waktuku telah habis," kata Sephiroth sambil membentangkan sayapnya yang lebar. Tanpa terasa 1 jam telah berlalu. "Sesungguhnya aku masih ingin membantai kalian, para manusia." Dia hendak terbang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi!" seruku sambil mengacungkan _Gunblade_-ku padanya. "Lighting Shoot!"

Di ujung senjataku muncul petir. Petir tersebut kutembakkan pada Sephiroth. Neku, Fuu, dan beberapa pe-_magic_ lainnya juga menembakkan _magic_ pada Sephiroth.

Puluhan _magic_ terbang menuju Sephiroth. Dari puluhan _magic_ itu, tidak satu pun yang mengenai Sephiroth akibat saling membentur satu sama lain. Wajar saja banyak yang membabi buta menembakki _magic_ kepada Sephiroth. Jika salah satu dari mereka berhasil mengalahkannya, maka _level_ mereka akan dijamin naik 1 _level_.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena seranganku dihalang oleh _magic_ yang meledak. Sephiroth menghilang di balik awan hitam yang muncul. Meski dia sudah menghilang, tapi pertarungan masih belum.

Samar-samar, kulihat api-api kecil di langit. Lama-lama, ukuran api semakin membesar. Semua _players_ langsung berlari dengan histeris. Aku dan teman-temanku pun berlari dengan panik. Meteor selalu jatuh dan menghabisi _players_ yang berada di _field_ tempat Sephiroth menghilang. Berlari secepat apa pun kami, akhirnya meteor tetap mengenai kami.

Seluruh _player—_termasuk aku dan teman-temanku_—_pun kembali ke _revive point_.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author Note: **Lol, hingga akhir, tidak satu pun player yang dapat mengalahkan Sephiroth. Any review? XD

To a reviewer name **081MPUJAXIR1501**: Tidak, tidak ada game asli bernama YOL kok. Kalau pun ada aku bakalan senang malahan. (OvO)

To a reviewer name **Xinon**: untuk beberapa chapter ke depan masih memakai sudut pandang Leon, karena dia akan menjadi salah satu saksi yang mengetahui rahasia-rahasia YOL, dan rahasia itu tidak diketahui oleh Sora hingga satu chapter sebelum ending. (OwO)v


	38. Chapter 38 : Merge

**Author Note: **Wew, tanpa terasa update lagi! (Setelah seminggu hiatus) Untuk beberapa hari ini, aku sudah bisa tenang karena YOL sudah selesai kutulis di dalam buku, tinggal di update bertahap selama aku menulis cerita baru lagi di buku lain! XD hehehehe! Jangan lupa review yah!

Balasan review ada di bawah. :D

**Disclaimed!** KH belong to: Tetsuya Nomura, SE, and Disney. I own nothing accept this story.

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 38 : Merge**

"Man, sedikit lagi Sephiroth bisa dikalahkan." Zack terlihat kesal karena lagi-lagi kami gagal mengalahkan Sephiroth.

"Ya. Dan meteor tadi benar-benar mematikan. Sudah berkali-kali aku gagal menghindarinya," kata Tifa sambil mendesah pelan.

Yang lain tidak berkomentar. Tentu saja kesal karena kehilangan _experience_ setelah susah payah bertarung, tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Sudah itu ini merupakan yang kedua kalinya kami kembali ke _revive point _hari ini. Padahal tadi Neku, yang merupakan _magician_ terkuat di antara kami semua, telah memunculkan pelindung terkuat miliknya untuk melindungi kami yang berada dekatnya, tapi tetap saja pelindung tersebut tidak cukup kuat sehingga hancur ketika terhantam dua kali.

Meski kembali ke _revive point _untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi tempat _revive point _kali ini tidak sama dengan yang pertama. _Revive point _kali ini cukup unik, di mana genangan air tempat kami berbaring dikelilingi oleh putaran angin yang lembut, tapi mirip puting beliung mini. Herannya, terdapat daun berwarna-warni yang entah berasal dari mana. Padahal tidak terdapat satu pun pohon di sekitar _revive point _ini. Daun-daun yang berputar di sekeliling kami membuat perasaan kesalku sedikit berkurang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasa sedikit tenang melihat daun-daun ini berputar lembut.

"Sudah saatnya _log out_," kataku setelah mengecek _menu status_, melihat berapa banyak _experience_-ku yang hilang.

"Kau benar. Sudah pukul 06:30," kata Tifa setuju.

"_See ya_," kata Zack. Dia adalah orang pertama _log out_.

Yang lain pun menyusul _log out_ setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Aku adalah orang yang paling terakhir _log out_. Saat menekan tombol _log out_, sedetik sebelum pandanganku menggelap, aku seperti melihat Sora dan Riku dari kejauhan. Sayangnya itu hanya sekilas, sehingga aku tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang kulihat.

Kulepas kacamata khusus bermain YOL. Aku bangun dan duduk di kasur sambil memegangi daguku. Apakah benar yang kulihat tadi adalah Sora dan Riku? Meski hanya sekilas, aku merasa Sora sedikit berbeda. Sedangkan Riku, dia masih sama.

Mungkinkah Sora yang Neku lihat sama dengan yang kulihat tadi? Aku merenungkannya sejenak hingga tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat. Aku yang terkejut melihat jam di dinding langsung melompat turun kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Aku akan telat kuliah. Secepat mungkin aku meninggalkan apartmentku tanpa sarapan pagi—ini merupakan hal biasa. Karena telat, ada kemungkinan besar aku terpaksa melewatkan jam pelajaran pertama.

Seusai kuliah, aku langsung magang seperti biasa. Hari ini, sedikit berbeda dengan hari lainnya. Hari ini, kudengar salah satu pekerja dari perusahaan pembuat YOL akan berkunjung kemari. Dari gosip yang beredar di tempat kerjaku, katanya mereka menyurvei tempat ini karena ingin memastikan apakah perusahaan ini layak diajak bekerja sama atau tidak. Ada pula gosip lain, bahwa mereka ingin perusahaan ini membantu mengembangkan YOL dan menutup _game_ New World agar tidak ada lagi saingan YOL. Untuk gosip yang satu ini, banyak _programmer game_ New World yang cemas karena mereka telah susah payah mengembangkan New World menjadi _game_ yang layak dikatakan sebagai saingan YOL, dan mereka tidak rela jika _game_ ini harus ditutup.

Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, saat ini semua pekerja merasa tidak tenang. Suasana kerja pun menjadi tidak nyaman. Biasanya para pekerja terkadang bercanda sesekali untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan saat bekerja, tapi sekarang hening total sejak aku datang.

"He-hei, mereka datang," seru salah seorang pekerja yang masuk saat aku sedang sibuk memperbaiki program.

Semua yang ada di sini berhenti bekerja, termasuk aku.

"Sepertinya mereka akan melihat kinerja kerja kita. Sebaiknya kita lakukan yang terbaik selagi mereka melihat-lihat."

Kecemasan terlihat dari beberapa rekan kerjaku.

Semuanya mencoba kembali bekerja seperti biasa hingga orang-orang dari perusahaan pembuat YOL datang dan memasuki ruang kerja ini untuk melihat-lihat.

Mereka datang bersama direktur perusahaan ini. Beberapa di antara mereka, ada satu orang pemuda _blond_ yang menarik perhatianku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa orang tersebut memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Ada seorang gadis berambut merah di samping pemuda _blond_ tersebut. Sisanya empat pemuda yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja menurutku. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan cara pemuda _blond_ dan gadis berambut merah itu berbicara. Dari gaya mereka berbicara, aku merasa seperti mengenal mereka, padahal aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ahli dalam _programmer_." Pemuda _blond_ tersebut kini berada di belakangku.

Aku terdiam tanpa menatapinya. Mengherankan. Aku merasa familiar dengan auranya yang begitu khas.

"Siapa namamu?" Sepertinya dia menaruh perhatian padaku.

"Ryo. Saya baru magang di sini beberapa bulan," jawabku sambil mengulurkan tanganku, menjabat tangannya.

"Nama saya Hugo. Ryo, jika kau berminat, apakah kau mau bekerja di tempatku?" Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama padaku.

Rekan-rekan kerjaku terlihat riuh saat Hugo memberikan kartu namanya padaku.

"Oh maaf, jangan salah sangka. Kami kemari bukan karena ingin mengambil pekerja dari sini." Ternyata Hugo menyadari ketegangan yang dirasakan oleh para pekerja. "Kami kemari sesungguhnya ingin mengajak kerja sama dengan perusahaan kalian karena ingin menggabungkan _game_ YOL dengan New World," jelasnya dan tentu saja semua pekerja terkejut, termasuk aku.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Salah satu rekan kerjaku menanyakannya.

"Kami ingin menggabungkan _system battle, map_, dan _character_ New World dengan YOL. Jika digabungkan, maka jumlah _user_ YOL dan New World akan sama-sama meningkat. Tujuan ini untuk semakin memperbesar nama YOL dan juga nama _game_ kalian. Tentunya margin _game_ ini akan dibagi rata karena YOL dan New World saling mendukung satu sama lain," jelas gadis berambut merah di sampingnya.

Menggabungkan New World dengan YOL? Ini memang kesempatan baik untuk membuat New World semakin dikenal.

"Kami melihat potensi yang sangat besar pada perusahaan ini, terutama kalian, para pekerja." Hugo memuji kerja kami dan membuat rekan-rekanku sedikit tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut. Kuyakin mereka senang karya rekan-rekanku ini diakui, apalagi diakui oleh Hugo, _Chief_ YOL—aku baru tahu dia _chief_ karena tertulis di kartu namanya.

Setahuku, _Chief_ YOL penuh dengan ide kreatif karena dia membuat _event_-_event_ yang keren di YOL. Dari informasi yang kuketahui, dia merupakan mahasiswa lulusan sebuah universitas ternama di Indonesia. Sudah itu, dia mendapatkan nilai terbaik yang pernah diraih oleh mahasiswa di universitas itu. Yang lebih hebat lagi, kudengar dia lulus setelah satu tahun belajar di universitas tersebut. Dia mendapatkan julukan jenius dari universitasnya karena waktu belajarnya yang sangat singkat. Tapi sayangnya, dia masih belum memecahkan misteri YOL.

Kuperhatikan Hugo dengan seksama. Selama dia menjelaskan rencana perusahaannya menggabungkan _game_ YOL dengan New World, caranya menjelaskan mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Aku yakin pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki gaya bicara yang sama dengannya, hanya saja aku kurang begitu yakin karena sangat yakin bahwa kami belum pernah bertemu sekali pun.

"…dan hingga saat ini, YOL masih memiliki masalah besar yang belum bisa kami tangani hingga sekarang. Hingga saat ini, kami belum bisa mengontrol _system_ YOL sepenuhnya." Hugo menatapi kami satu per satu. "Kami membutuhkan beberapa orang yang sangat ahli _programmer_ untuk membantu kami membuka kunci yang mengunci _system_ YOL saat ini. Kami tidak tahu kunci apa yang bisa membukanya, tapi yang pasti, ada sebuah kunci untuk membukanya. Jika kunci tersebut belum terbuka, maka kami tidak bisa menggabungkan _system_ YOL dengan New World. Karena itu, kami sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari kalian." Diakhirinya penjelasan yang cukup panjang.

Semua rekan-rekanku tercengang. Kurasa mereka tidak menyangka bahwa YOL juga mempunyai masalah seperti _game_ lainnya. Dulunya aku juga mengira bahwa _game_ YOL adalah _game_ paling sempurna karena tidak banyak mengalami gangguan, tapi aku salah. YOL terlihat sempurna karena selalu dilindungi oleh…

"Riku," gumamku dengan suara kecil.

Hugo langsung menatapiku. Sepertinya dia mendengar ucapanku tadi. Tatapannya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi diurungkan niatnya.

"Apakah kalian masih memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin kalian ajukan?" Gadis berambut merah tersebut bertanya ulang dan tidak ada balasan. "Jika kalian masih memiliki pertanyaan, tapi enggan menanyakannya sekarang, maka kalian bisa bertanya padaku nanti. Nama saya Azura, _got it memorized_?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk di dahinya. Senyum sinis muncul di wajahnya.

"Waktu kunjungan kami telah habis. Maka kami permisi dulu." Hugo mengundurkan diri setelah melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya.

Sebelum Hugo keluar, dia menatapiku dengan senyum hangat. "Saya sangat tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Setelah dia pergi, aku baru menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya. Karena sering berbicara dengannya di dunia _game_, tidak heran aku familiar dengan gaya bicaranya. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Cloud.

Senyum kecil muncul di bibirku saat aku menunduk. Sangat tidak kusangka bahwa selama ini aku berbicara dengan seorang jenius yang telah mengelola YOL dengan sangat baik. Tunggu, berarti dia adalah kakak dari Sora;Venira? Pastinya.

Sepulang magang, aku memiliki janji dengan Kai untuk kumpul bersama dengan teman-temanku yang juga teman di YOL. Kami akan berkumpul di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari tempat magangku.

"Maaf terlambat," kataku saat menarik kursi yang akan kududuki.

"Hei, Ryo, kudengar orang yang bekerja di YOL berkunjung ke tempat kerjamu, ya?" tanya Kai sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi yang baru saja diminumnya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Mereka mengajak kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempatku magang," jawabku sambil mengambil sepotong pizza yang masih hangat.

"Kerja sama? Dalam hal apa?" Salah seorang temanku, Asso, bertanya.

"Menggabung YOL dengan New World."

Beberapa temanku tersedak saat mendengarnya.

"Menggabungkan YOL dengan New World!?" seru mereka bersamaan.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengambil minuman soda di meja. "Kurasa akan memakan waktu lama untuk menggabungkannya."

"Karena _system_ YOL belum sempurna?"

"Bukan. Ada hal lain…" Aku tidak meneruskan.

"Apa?"

"Sistem YOL masih belum bisa dikendalikan sepenuhnya."

"Benarkah?

Mungkin bagi teman-temanku ini sulit dipercaya, sama seperti reaksi rekan kerjaku juga.

"Sayangnya, iya. Saat ini, mereka masih mencari cara membuka seluruh _system_ YOL yang terkunci."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Ryo?"

"Aku tahu karena mereka yang menceritakannya." Kutatapi mereka yang menatapiku dan berhenti menyantap cemilan mereka. "Mengapa kalian berhenti makan?" Giliranku yang bertanya.

"Karena pembicaraan sedang seru."

Sebagian dari mereka menyegir.

"Kira-kira, apa yang membuat mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan seluruh _system_ YOL, yah?"

Mereka mulai melahap makannya kembali.

"Untuk itu… masih misteri," jawabku sebelum meminum soda.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note: **yay~ TBC! (Slap!) Apakah kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Jika ya, maka review ya! Hehehehehe… Thanks for your time!

_To a reviewer name_ **AkuRia-Gemini**: wkwkwkwk, sepertinya Sephiroth memang musuh yang tiada tara. LOL  
>Hehehehe~ Sephiroth kan keren, jadi harus datang dengan cara yang keren juga! (slap!)<br>Wah, kenapa Cloud sampai klepek2 gitu ngehadapi Tifa? Apakah karena dia kuat? Heheheheh...  
>Arigato for reviewing!<p>

_To a reviewer name_ **iythos**: Hehehehe berhenti di saat mengantungkah? rasanya chapter sebelumnya tidak menggantung deh.  
>Iyah, base story ini memang KH:coded. Aku sangat suka sekali cerita KH Coded, karena di sana, Data Riku begitu baik pada Data Sora. Tidak seperti hubungan Riku dan Sora di KH1. Bisa dikatakan sesungguhnya Riku di YOL hampir sama persis dengan Data Riku, meski tidak sepenuhnya sama. Thanks sudah review!<p>

_To a reviewer name_ **tail-dei-dei-mon**: Another Sora yang kumaksud di sini bukanlah Vanitas, karena dari awal hingga akhir cerita aku tidak ada niat memunculkan Vanitas di sini. :D  
>Weks! Keyblade War yah… (Melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan) untuk sementara masih stuck! LOL<br>thanks for review!

_To a reviewer name_ **ugya-kun gaje**: bocoran pasti tetap ada jika ada yang bertanya. XP thanks for review!


	39. Chapter 39 : A Question

**Author Note**: update again, reader! :D Bagaimana kabar kalian, para pembaca? Pasti ada yang akan menghadapi ujian, ya! Semangat yah! Semoga setelah membaca fic ini, kalian merasa semangat kembali! Thanks for visiting!

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 39 : A Question.**

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Kuyakin hari ini Sora akan _online_, maka aku pun bisa menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang tersimpan dalam otakku. Sebuah _message_ masuk saat aku baru saja _online_.

"Kutunggu di Twilight Garden," begitulah isi pesannya. Dari Cloud.

Tanpa basa-basi, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Twilight Garden. Sudah lama rasanya tidak mengunjungi kota yang bagaikan papan catur bagiku. Hitam putih, dengan penarangan yang selalu bergilir benar-benar mengingatkanku pada papan catur. Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kota ini karena ini kota bagi pemula. Rata-rata, _player_ _level_ tinggi lebih sering singgah di kota lain yang dekat dengan _field_ yang sesuai dengan _level_-nya.

Saat memasuki gerbang Twilight Garden, mataku langsung melihat ke berbagai arah. Mataku mencoba mencari sosok Cloud di tengah keramaian kota. Begitu banyak _player_ pemula—terkadang ada juga yang ber-_level_ tinggi—yang berlalu-lalang menyulitkanku mencarinya. Kaki ini terus melangkah hingga aku tiba di tengah kota, tapi aku belum juga menemukannya.

"_Nii-san_!"

Aku mendengar suara yang familiar dari suatu tempat. Suara Sora. Melalui suara berasal, aku langsung mencari sosok Sora di tengah keramaian. Mata ini langsung menangkap sosok Sora yang tengah berlari. Di belakangnya, saudaranya, Roxas, menyusul dengan santainya. Dari arah Sora berlari, aku langsung melihat sosok Cloud yang terlihat melambaikan tangannya pada Sora. Cloud langsung membelai kepala Sora begitu dia mendekat. Sora tersenyum lebar menatapinya. Sungguh saudara yang akrab.

Aku pun mendekat. Cloud yang pertama kali menyadari kedatanganku menarik perhatian Sora saat dia menatapiku.

"Ah, Leon!" seru Sora saat aku mendekat. "Sungguh kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini!" Dia senang dengan kedatanganku.

"Dia kemari karena aku yang memintanya kemari," jelas Cloud.

"Oh…" Sora kecewa karena kebetulan yang dikiranya bukanlah sebuah kebetulan.

"Oh ya, Sora, di minggu ini, apakah kau pernah _online_ selain hari sabtu?" tanya Cloud.

Aku sedikit terkejut karena Cloud bertanya hal yang ingin kutanyakan juga pada Sora. Jika Cloud—yang merupakan kakak Sora—sendiri menanyakan hal yang sama denganku, berarti bukan hanya aku dan Neku saja yang pernah melihat Sora _online_ di luar hari sabtu.

"Iya. Aku dan Helmi belajar seharian terus hingga badan pegal linu," jawab Sora sambil terkekeh menatapi Roxas.

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?" Roxas menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik pertanyaan Cloud.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Cloud dengan senyum. "Sora, ada baiknya kau membeli _item_ dulu sebelum kita _hunting_."

"Ya." Sora mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju toko _item_.

Merasa Sora sudah cukup jauh, Roxas menatapi Cloud dan bertanya, "Ada apa, _Nii-san_?"

Cloud menatapiku. "Kuyakin kau juga melihatnya."

"Ya."

"Melihat apa?" Roxas menjadi sangat penasaran.

"_Character_ Sora _version_ 1. _Character_ yang Venira gunakan adalah Sora _version_ 2. Sosoknya sedikit diubah oleh Sang Pencipta," jelas Cloud.

"Huh? Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa melihat Sora _version_ 1 jika yang _version_ 2 tidak _online_?" Roxas kebingungan.

"Dan itulah yang menjadi masalahnya," jawab Cloud sambil mendesah. "Sora _version_ 1 selalu terlihat bersama Riku saat Sora _version_ 2 tidak _online_. Keberadaan Sora _version_ 1 akan menghilang saat Sora _version_ 2 _online_."

"Mungkinkah Sora _version_ 1 dikontrol oleh Riku?" tanyaku.

"Ada kemungkinan besar, ya. Sora _version_ 1 bukanlah _character_ _player_, melainkan _system_ yang dikontrol seperti _NPC_. Tapi sepertinya, Riku ada mengambil bagian dalam mengontrol Sora _version_ 1," jawab Cloud.

"Jadi, Riku itu _NPC_ atau _player_?" Roxas bertambah bingung.

"Bukan keduanya," jawab Cloud sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkinkah dia sejenis spesial program? Pernahkah kau menelitinya?" tanyaku.

"Ingin, tapi Riku memiliki sistem pertahanan yang amat kuat. Tanpa _password_, kau tidak bisa mengakses data yang mengontrolnya. Aku pernah mencoba membobol sistem keamanannya, tapi dia berhasil mengusirku sebelum aku berhasil membobol pertahanannya," jelas Cloud. Sekali lagi dia mendesah.

"Ah, Sora datang," kata Roxas mengingatkan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ekspresi kalian serius sekali." Sora menatapi kami dengan heran.

"Kami akan memberitahukanmu jika kami sudah mendapatkan jawabannya," jawab Cloud.

"Oh, baiklah."

Sora sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan jika dia tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja kami bicarakan ini.

"Jadi, mengapa _Nii-san_ meminta kami kemari?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya. "Katanya mau _hunting_ di tempat yang menghasilkan _experience_ tinggi."

"Iya, nanti _Nii-san_ akan membantumu _hunting_ setelah kau membantu _Nii-san_," balas Cloud dengan senyum. "Sebelum itu, mari kita pindah ke tempat lain. Tempat ini terlalu ramai."

Kami pun keluar dari Twilight Garden, tapi masih disekitar _field_ Twilight Garden. _Field_ Twi_Gdn_06 menjadi pilihan Cloud karena tempat ini penuh dengan semak-semak dan pepohonan rimbun. Tempat ini juga merupakan tempat _monster_ bersembunyi. Tidak banyak _player_ yang senang datang ke daerah ini karena tidak suka serangan dadakan dan juga mencari _monster_ yang bersembunyi.

"_Field_ ini adalah _field_ yang paling jarang diserang virus," begitulah yang Cloud katakan saat kami sampai. "Di antara _field_-_field_ yang lain, hanya _field_ ini yang paling sedikit dikunjungi. Entah apa tujuan pencipta YOL menciptakannya, tapi yang pasti, Riku sering terlihat di sini bersamanya."

"Dia?" Sora bingung mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu yang dimaksud Cloud ada Sora _version_ 1.

Cloud hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawabnya. "Sora, bisakah kau memanggil Riku?"

"Ya!" Sora tersenyum lebar. "Riku!"

Sosok Riku mulai terlihat. Dia muncul di antara kami, lebih tepatnya di samping Sora. Entah mengapa, ekspresinya begitu gelap saat dia muncul.

"Um, Riku, kau…kenapa?" Sora merasa sedikit takut dengan ekspresi Riku.

"Beban kerjaku meningkat," tuturnya dengan tajam. "Karena sistem _legendary monster_ tidak terkunci lagi, begitu banyak virus yang mudah menyerangnya." Dia merasa kesal, terutama pada Cloud.

Cloud menghela napas. "Maaf."

"Bisakah kau membiarkan sistem _legendary monster_ kembali terkunci?" Dahi Riku mengkerut.

"Maafkah aku, Riku, jika _legendary monster_ kembali terkunci, maka kami tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Kami harus bisa mengontrolnya agar dapat mengembangkan dunia ini."

"Aku tidak yakin kau dapat memanajemen dengan baik." Sepertinya Riku meragukan kemampuan Cloud.

"Kami tahu. Maka dari itu aku telah menambah tenaga kerja untuk mengontrol sistem-sistem yang mengalami keanehan," balas Cloud dengan percaya diri.

Ekspresi Sora semakin mengkerut. Kurasa dia cemas karena sikap Riku semakin tidak bersahabat pada Cloud. Sedangkan Roxas, dia sedang sibuk menganalisa kondisi, termasuk Riku.

"Geez…" Riku mendesah sambil memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya dia merasa kesal dan pusing karena Cloud tetap bersikeras akan pendiriannya.

"Riku—" mendadak Sora membatu saat hendak berbicara.

Bukan hanya Sora, Roxas juga membatu.

"Ada dengan mereka?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"_Disconnect_," jelas Cloud dan Riku bersamaan.

"Sepertinya terjadi pemadaman listrik di sana karena mereka dipaksa _log out_," jelas Cloud.

Sosok Sora dan Roxas perlahan menggelap dan menghilang.

Riku menatapi Cloud sambil mendesah. "Berhentilah memanfaatkan Sora."

"Aku tidak—"

"Sora memang senang menolong, tapi aku tidak suka kau memanfaatkan kebaikkannya untuk mendapatkan semua _system_ YOL yang kukendalikan." Riku menatapi Cloud dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia tidak memanfaatkan kebaikkan Sora." Kuputuskan untuk ikut campur setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Sora mau membantunya karena dia sudah menjelaskan situasi dan alasannya meminta bantuannya. Dia bukan orang jahat."

"Kami hanya ingin mengembangkan YOL menjadi lebih besar, Riku, tidak lebih dari itu. Mengertilah." Cloud mencoba meyakininya.

"Baiklah," balas Riku sambil menunduk.

"Kau tidak keberatan lagi?" Cloud terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi ada syarat jika kalian ingin menguasai seluruh _system_ YOL yang ada padaku."

"Apa itu?"

Kuyakin syarat yang akan Riku berikan bukanlah syarat yang ringan.

"Kalahkan semua _legendary monster_ dan buka kunci mereka. Setelah semua _legendary monster_ kalian kalahkan, panggil aku." Tatapan serius dari Riku tertuju pada kami.

'_Sudah kuduga_,' pikirku dengan senyum sinis.

Ternyata memang benar _legendary monster_ adalah salah satu kunci misteri YOL. Keanehan saat kami mengalahkan Phoenix mungkin ada hubungannya juga sama Sora, karena tidak ada satu pun _player_ yang pernah mengalahkan _legendary monster_ meski sudah selama apa pun mereka bertarung. Ini… akan menjadi sangat seru.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Author Note**: Yeaaaaah selesai! Penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita? Jangan lupa review yah biar aku semangat update!

To a reviewer name **AkuRia-Gemini**: hehehehe... mirip genangan air yang ada di FF crisis core dan FF Advent Children yah? mungkin secara ga langsung memang mirip seperti itu, cuma lebih polos lagi. hehehehe...

To a reviewer name **hikaaxrii**: waii! Makasih jika memang seperti itu!

To a reviewer name **Xinon**: iya, lanjut :D


	40. Chapter 40 : Other Sora

**Author Note:** Um, guys, kurasa ini akan menjadi update-an YOL terakhir untuk bulan ini. Ketika memasuki awal Mei, aku akan hiatus cukup panjang. Perkiraan aktif lagi sekitar Juni atau Juli. Well, ada urusan keluarga, jadi maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian. Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang menghargai keputusanku!

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 40 : Other Sora**

"Riku, ada hal penting lain yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Cloud setelah Riku selesai menjelaskan syarat-syarat untuk mendapatkan system YOL.

"Apa?" Riku mendengus kesal. Sepertinya dia ingin segera pergi karena tidak tahan berlama-lama dengan kami.

"Tentang Sora _version_ 1, mengapa dia selalu terlihat bersamamu ketika Sora _version_ 2 tidak _online_?" Cloud tidak merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Riku yang terkesan ketus.

Riku mendesah. Dengan ekspresi yang masih ketus dia berkata, "Aku _overload_."

"Maksudmu?" Bukan hanya Cloud saja yang kebingungan, aku juga.

_Overload_ yang Riku maksud adalah daya tampung yang melebihi kapasitasnya. Jika dia berkata demikian pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ini berarti Riku sungguh-sungguh hanya sebuah sistem? Tapi memiliki perasaan? Ini sungguh di luar logika.

"Aku bekerja melebihi kapasitas maksimalku. Sesungguhnya aku dilarang oleh penciptaku untuk menggunakannya, tapi aku di-_setting_ memberi pengecualian jika aku melebihi kapasitasku, maka aku boleh menggunakan Sora _version_ 1 untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaanku selama Sora _version_ 2 tidak _online_. Jumlah sistem kacau benar-benar melebihi kapasitasku dan ini merupakan kesalahan kalian juga! Ugh! Sudahlah, membicarakan ini dengan kalian tidak dapat meringankan pekerjaanku yang semakin menumpuk tiap hari!"

Riku langsung menghilang setelah mengatakannya. Dia begitu kesal tadi. Setelah Riku menghilang, sosok yang sedikit familiar muncul di tempat Riku menghilang.

'_Sora _version_ 1_,' begitu yang kupikirkan.

"Huh? Riku tidak ada?" Sora _version_ 1 kebingungan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu melirik kami. "Maaf, apakah Anda berdua melihat pemuda berambut _silver_ di sini?"

"Dia…baru saja pergi dengan wajah kesal," jawab Cloud. Sepertinya Cloud sedang menganalisa Sora _version_ 1. Pandangannya tidak lepas sedikit pun darinya.

"Oh! Maafkan dia. Belakangan ini, dia memang emosian karena pekerjaannya yang semakin menumpuk dan membuatnya _overload_." Sora _version_ 1 membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf. Dia sangat ramah, menurutku.

"_I see_…" Cloud memakluminya karena Sora sudah meminta maaf, mewakili Riku secara tidak resmi.

"Kau…. Apakah kau dikendalikan oleh Riku?" tanyaku.

Ekspresi bingung muncul di wajah Sora _version_ 1. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti kata-kata Anda."

"Maksud saya, apakah kau _NPC_ atau dibawah kontrol Riku?" Kuperjelas pertanyaanku.

"_NPC_? Di bawah kontrol Riku?" Sora _version_ 1 sama sekali tidak mengerti pertanyaanku. "Maafkan saya, tapi saya sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Anda. Ah, maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Riku memanggil saya. Sebenarnya saya masih ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Anda, tapi saya harus segera membantu Riku sebelum dia bertambah _overload_. Permisi!" Setelah membungkuk sekali lagi, Sora _version_ 1 menghilang.

Aku dan Cloud mengangguk sebelum Sora _version_ 1 menghilang. Kurasa, Sora _version_ 1 tidak memiliki _intelligent_ seperti Riku. Dia hanya _NPC_ biasa. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Aku mendesah dalam. Riku benar-benar sebuah sistem, tapi bagaimana dia seperti bisa memiliki perasaan? Marah, kesal, senang, sedih, dan lain-lainnya, semua ekspresinya tidak terasa seperti perasaan palsu.

"Sepertinya dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menggabungkan New World dengan YOL, _right_, Ryo?" Cloud menyebut nama asliku. Dia tersenyum ramah padaku. "Aku tidak menyangka saingan kami setiap hari memainkan _game_ kami. Kuyakin kau bermain sambil memata-matai, bukan?" Insting Cloud benar-benar tajam.

"Tadinya seperti itu, tapi tidak lagi semenjak YOL mengajak kerja sama dengan New World."

"_Well_, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tindakkanmu. YOL memiliki banyak mata-mata. Asalkan mereka tidak menyebarkan virus, maka aku tidak akan mengusir mereka." Cloud mendesah.

Aku terdiam. Sebaiknya aku ganti topik. "Tentang Sora _version_ 1, apa pendapatmu?"

"Hanya _NPC_ biasa. Saat dia berbicara dengan kita, dia tidak dikontrol oleh Riku karena aku dapat melihat programnya," jawabnya.

Kurasa, ada baiknya aku menerima tawarannya magang di perusahaannya. Jika bekerja di sana, ada kemungkinan aku bisa melihat juga program Sora _version_ 1 sebagai GM. Semenjak mengetahui beberapa rahasia YOL, aku semakin ingin mempelajari program-program yang digunakan di _game_ ini. Terutama sistem milik Riku. Kuyakin programnya sangat spesial dan hanya ada dia saja yang spesial di _game_ ini.

"Kurasa kau mulai mempertimbangkan penawaranku," kata Cloud dengan senyum dan tebakkannya tepat. "Jika kau mau magang di perusahaan YOL, maka aku akan memasukkanmu di divisi sistem kontrol."

_Damn_, dia tahu aku sangat ingin tahu sistem yang ada di YOL. Tapi programer mana yang tidak penasaran untuk mengetahui sistem yang mengendalikan Riku? Kuyakin Cloud yang telah lama bekerja di sana saja masih penasaran juga.

Aku pun tertawa pelan. "Kau menang."

Cloud tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Sora dan Roxas kembali _online_."

Sosok Sora dan Roxas muncul di tempat mereka _disconnected_.

"Huh? _Nii-san_? Leon? Kalian berdua masih di sini?" Sora terheran-heran melihat kami.

"Ya. Listrik di sana sudah menyala kembali?" Cloud mengganti topic dengan cepat.

"Ya. Sepertinya terdapat gangguan di gardu listrik yang ada di Bekasi." Roxas mengira-ngira penyebab listrik padam.

"Hei, di mana Riku?" Sora menengok ke berbagai arah.

"Sudah pergi," jawabku.

"Kenapa?" Tatapan Sora langsung tertuju padaku.

"Mungkin ingin memperbaiki sistem lagi. Kau tahu kan dia kesal karena kami mengambil alih beberapa sistem YOL darinya," jawab Cloud.

"Oh…" Sora menjadi sedih. Entah sedih karena kakaknya dibenci Riku atau merasa bersalah pada Riku karena sudah menolong Cloud mengambil sedikit data darinya.

Cloud membelai kepala Sora. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang Riku katakan saat kami _offline_?" Roxas menatapi Cloud.

Cloud mendesah dalam. "Dia mengira aku memanfaatkan Sora."

Sora terkejut mendengarnya. "Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak merasa _Nii-san_ memanfaatkanku!" bantah Sora.

Cloud tersenyum. "Yang Riku maksud adalah _character_ Sora, Venira. Jujur, mungkin kata-katanya ada benarnya juga. Kami terpaksa mengandalkan Sora karena Sora adalah satu-satunya harapan kami membuka semua sistem YOL yang masih terkunci."

"Mungkin Sora memang satu-satunya kunci," kataku setelah merenung sesaat.

"Ya, itu juga kesimpulanku,"ujar Cloud setuju. "Ada kemungkinan besar penyebab pencipta YOL tidak ingin menjual Sora dan Riku karena keduanya adalah kunci YOL."

"Sora…sebuah kunci?" Sora terlihat bingung mendengarnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sora.

"Maaf, Sora, tapi mulai saat ini, bisakah kau membantuku mengalahkan _legendary monster_ untuk mengambil alih sistem YOL dari Riku? Apakah kau keberatan?" Tanya Cloud. "Tentunya aku akan memberimu uang saku," tambahnya sebelum Sora memberi jawaban.

"Hee!? Yang benar, _Nii-san_!? Apakah itu tidak berlebihan?" Sora menjadi cemas.

"Tidak juga. Aku saja dapat uang saku karena membantu _Nii-san_," kata Roxas dengan senyum sinis.

"Apa!? Aww! Kau curang, Roxas!" Sora protes dengan pipi menggelembung. "Tidak heran kau bisa membeli PSP, ternyata uangnya dari _Nii-san_!"

"_Well_, kau tidak bertanya sih." Roxas terkekeh.

"Kalau tahu bisa dapat uang saku dari _Nii-san_, aku akan rajin-rajin membantunya," balas Sora, masih dengan wajah cembetut.

"Sudah, sudah." Cloud mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran kecil antara Sora dan Roxas. "Jika kau mau membantu _Nii-san_, maka kau tidak bisa menerima ajakan _hunting_ bersama temanmu hingga semua _legendary monster_ dikalahkan, tapi masih bisa _hunting_ bersama mereka jika mereka mau membantumu melawan _legendary monster_. Tapi kau boleh menolaknya jika kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Jika kau menolak, maka untuk sementara waktu kau akan bertukar _character_ dengan Roxas."

Sora dan Roxas saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak keberatan tukar _character_ untuk sementara waktu," balas Roxas.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Venira."

Sora terdiam. Dia bingung dan memikirkan jawabannya baik-baik. Jika dia menerimanya, maka dia akan menerima beban yang menurutku cukup berat. Jika dia menolaknya, sama saja dia mengoper beban tersebut pada saudaranya sendiri. Apa pun keputusannya, sepertinya Cloud tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Sora tersenyum lebar setelah terdiam cukup lama, lalu memberikan jawaban yang dinanti Cloud.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note**: Well, ini memang menjadi update-an YOL yang terakhir, tapi minggu depan aku akan update one shoot sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum aku hiatus. Semoga kalian menyukai one shoot nanti yang berjudul 'Guardian'. Thanks for reading! Please review! Cukup isi kotak yang ada di paling bawah! :D

To a reviewer name **AkuRia-Gemini**: aww, baru kusadari kalau kamu selalu menjadi reviewer nomor 1 setelah aku update! LOL thanks banget yah buat instant review-nya. Hehehehehe.  
>Iyah nih! Sora kan selalu baik hati, makanya Riku cemas Sora dimanfaatin buat sesuatu yang jahat. kan Riku perhatian banget sama Sora. LOL<p>

To a reviewer name **hikaaxrii**: hehehe iya, chapter demi chapter akan merubah Riku menjadi lembut sedikit demi sedikit :D Thanks for review!

To a reviewer name **Xinon:** ada chapter di mana mereka bertemu! Di chapter 48, tapi kagak ada love scene-nya. soalnya ini genrenya fantasy, bukan romance :')  
>Terima kasih sudah me-review!<p> 


	41. Chapter 41 : End of the Test

**Author Note: **nothing to say but~ update! XD 4 chapter in one day guys! Don't forget to review! Dan maaf jika format tulisannya tanpa spasi, ini akibat kopas dari note fb, jadinya spasinya hilang. semoga mata kalian tidak sakit. lol**  
><strong>

**Your Other Life  
>Chapter 41 : End of the Test.<br>**

Masa-masa ujian telah selesai. Selesainya masa ujian ini tentu disenangi oleh hampir seluruh murid yang bersekolah. Tidak hanya mereka, aku juga senang karena akan menyambut hari libur setelah stress panjang. Ujian sekolah memang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Kegelisahan atas hasilnya tentu dirasakan seluruh murid. Berdoa dan berharap hasil yang terbaik setelah masa sulit ini.

Aku, Helmi, Sisca, Nophie, Rin, dan teman-teman satu sekolah dengan Helmi merayakannya kecil-kecilan. Kami semua pergi kesebuah cafe di mall. Semua uang yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing dikumpulkan jadi satu dan digunakan untuk membayar beberapa jenis makanan. Keceriaan tampak di semua wajah. Aku sangat senang merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar kuat dari mereka.  
>Mereka saling curhat tentang masa-masa ujian. Ada yang berjiarah ke makam pahlawan, ada yang ke makam leluhur, demi mendapatkan berkah dan kemudahan menghadapi ujian dari yang Maha Kuasa, ada yang sering begadang hingga tengah malam agar pelajaran masuk ke otak dan mendapatkan hasil yang baik,dan ada yang mengeluh bahwa dia kurang tidur akibat gelisah memikirkan pelajaran, hingga konsentrasinya kurang saat menghadapi ujian.<br>Aku sangat bersyukur karena hal-hal yang dicurhatkan oleh mereka tidak terjadi padaku. Aku selalu berdoa pada yang Maha Kuasa sebelum tidur dan sesudah bangun tidur. Aku berdoa agar diberi jalan ketika menghadapi berbagai ujian yang akan kuhadapi setiap harinya. Hasilnya tentu saja kuserahkan pada yang Maha Kuasa juga.  
>Tidak terasa waktu berlalu sebanyak 3 jam. Jika sudah curhat, pasti dari satu berlanjut ke yang lain hingga semua selesai curhat. Semuanya tertawa melihat waktu yang begitu cepat berlalu. Kami pun saling mengucapkan salam berpisah saat mau berpisah.<br>"Sampai jumpa, guys!" Helmi tersenyum pada teman-temannya.  
>"Sampai jumpa!"<br>Kami pun berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Karena tinggal di satu kompleks, aku, Helmi, Sisca, Nophie, dan Rin pulang bersama-sama.  
>"Venira, kau akan <em>online<em> malam ini?" Nophie menatapiku yang sedang didorong oleh Helmi.  
>"Iya, tapi aku minta maaf. Sementara ini, aku tidak bisa hunting bersama kalian." Tatapan sedih kuberikan pada ketiga temanku.<br>"Mengapa?" Kesedihan tampak di mata Sisca.  
>"Aku..." Bingung, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menerima <em>part time job<em> dari _Nii-san_. Sampai saat ini, mereka masih belum mengetahui bahwa _Nii-san_ adalah GM di YOL.  
>"Aku dan sis menerima <em>part time job<em> di YOL," jawab Helmi, menggantikanku. Tentu saja aku terkejut mendengarnya.  
>"Benarkah!? Keren! Bagaimana caranya kalian berdua bisa mendapatkan <em>part time job<em> di YOL!?" Rin sangat penasaran.  
>Kurasakan sikap Rin yang mendadak berubah. Wajar, kurasa, karena kudengar-dengan dari Sisca dan Nophie, Rin sangat menyukai game YOL meski sifatnya pendiam.<br>"Apakah kalian masih mengingat _event One Million Haunted Ghost_?" tanya Helmi dan mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan. "_Players_ yang memenangi event ditawari bekerja oleh GM beberapa minggu lalu."  
>"Tapi aku tidak ditawari..." Nophie merasa kecewa karena tidak mendapati tawaran tersebut. Soalnya dia juga memenangkan <em>event<em> itu.  
>"Kata GM yang menawari kami <em>part time job<em>, mereka hanya menerima 5 orang saja atau setengah dari pemenang," jelas Helmi.  
>Kuberi tatapan heran pada Helmi. Sejak kapan dia mengarang semua ini? Apakah semua karangannya juga diketahui oleh <em>Nii-san<em> ataukah _Nii-san_ yang memintanya mengarang semua ini?  
>Bersalah, tentunya. Aku tidak tega membohongi ketiga temanku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengingkar janji <em>Nii-san<em>, di mana aku akan menjaga rahasia tentang dirinya sebagai GM.  
>"Lagipula," lanjut Helmi, "<em>part time job<em> yang kami terima hanya memeriksa kondisi _field_. Jika terjadi keanehan, maka kami harus segera melapor GM. Musim liburan biasanya akan terjadi banyak gangguan sistem karena jumlah _player_ yang bermain tiga kali lipat. Mereka selalu kerepotan melacak sistem _error_, sehingga meminta bantuan beberapa _player_ untuk membantu mengawasi."  
>"Oh..." Ketiga temanku mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Helmi.<br>Kami berpisah saat aku dan Helmi tiba di rumah kami lebih dulu. Aku melambai pada mereka dengan senyum sebelum Helmi membawaku masuk.  
>"Kami pulang!" seruku bersamaan dengan Helmi.<br>"Selamat datang!" _Mom_ membalas dengan senyuman. Beliau berada di dapur, sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "Segeralah mandi, setelah itu kita makan," perintah _Mom_.  
>"Iya," kataku dan Helmi.<br>Kursi rodaku kudorong menuju kamarku. Setelah meletakkan tas dan mengambil baju ganti, aku pun menuju kamar mandi. Keringat yang lengket ingin segera kusingkirkan dari tubuhku. Hari ini sungguh panas! Untungnya rasa panas yang selalu kurasakan beberapa hari ini tidak mengganggu konsentrasiku mengerjakan ujian.  
>Dinginnya air membuatku nyaman. Sambil membersihkan tubuhku, aku memikirkan kata-kata Helmi. Aku tahu berbohong sungguh tidak baik, tapi mengingkari janji juga tidak baik. Semoga saja teman-temanku mau memaafkannya yang sudah berbohong. Aku pun hanya bisa meminta maaf dengan suara hati pada mereka. Semoga saja, suara hati ini tersampaikan pada mereka dan mereka mau memaafkan kami.<br>Dinginnya air membuat tubuhku gemetaran. Berapa lama ya aku melamun hingga menggigil seperti ini? Kran shower kuputar untuk mematikan shower yang terus menyemprotkan air padaku. Handuk kering segera kugunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuhku yang kedinginan. Rasanya ingin bersin, tapi tidak bisa.  
>Selesai memakai pakaian, di ruang makan, Helmi dan <em>Mom<em> sudah menungguku. Sayangnya, makan malam kali ini tidak dihadiri oleh _Dad. Dad_ lembur, sehingga pulang malam.  
>Meja makan dipenuhi oleh beberapa piring berisi makanan. Dari aromanya yang lezat tentu menarik nafsu makanku. Kuyakin makan malam kali ini sangat nikmat dan lezat, karena <em>Mom<em> memasak masakan spesial untuk kami berdua. Bisa dikatakan perayaan kecil-kecilan bagi kami berdua yang telah selesai ujian.  
>"Huah! Aku sungguh kekenyangan!" keluhku saat memasuki kamarku.<br>Karena terlalu sayang untuk dibuang, kupaksakan perutku menerima makanan ekstra.  
>Kurenggangkan tubuhku yang pegal saat berada di kasur. Badan ini pegal setelah duduk di kursi roda seharian. Ditambah dengan perasaan tegang saat ujian terakhir.<br>Setelah itu, kuraih kacamata bermain YOL di atas bantal. Kugunakan dan langsung _login_.  
>Mataku kubuka perlahan. Rerumputan hijau mengelilingiku. Jalan tanah yang lurus terbentang jauh. Tempat ini sangat simple dan apa adanya. End of the Road, inilah nama <em>field<em> ini. Aku menyukai tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal tempat ini sama sekali tidak ada keistimewaannya. Hembusan anginnya yang lembut, gerakkan rerumputan yang bagaikan ombak laut, langit biru tanpa awan, dan hal-hal umumnya ini begitu menyentuh hatiku. Apa adanya dan jujur...  
>"Mengapa kau melamun?" Seseorang menanyaiku dan aku menoleh padanya.<br>"Aku hanya mencoba menikmati tempat ini," balasku padanya.  
>"Kau terlihat sangat menyukai tempat ini. Ekspresimu sangat menunjukkannya," katanya dengan senyum.<br>"_Yeah_. Neh, Roxas, di mana _Nii-san_? Apakah dia memberi kabar di mana dia berada?"  
>"Sebentar..." Roxas langsung mengecek menunya. "<em>Nii-san<em> bilang, dia berada di sini, di jalan keluar menuju _field_ Brave Heart, dekat Olympus Collseum."  
>"Dekat Olympus Collseum!? Berarti di sekitar sana banyak <em>player killer<em>!?" Ekspresi terkejut kutunjukkan padanya.  
>"Bisa dikatakan...ya."<br>Aku mendesah. Cemas, tentunya. Semoga saja kami tidak bertemu dengan _player killer_, karena aku tidak begitu bisa melawan _player killer_.  
>Kami mulai bergerak menelusuri jalan tanah yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan menuju Brave Heart.<br>Tidak ada satu pun _monster_ di _field_ ini. Aku pun heran, sehingga bertanya pada Roxas. Dia kan serba tahu, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan game.  
>"Oh, kudengar, katanya <em>field<em> ini tempat khusus event. _Event One Winged Angel_ yang dimenangkan oleh _Nii-san_ waktu itu dilaksanakan di _field_ ini."  
>"Oh..."<br>Pemisahan wilayah antara End of the Road dan Brave Heart sudah terlihat di depan mata. Mata ini mencari sosok _Nii-san_ di perbatasan. Sayangnya, yang sejak tadi kulihat hanyalah rerumputan yang bergoyang-goyang.  
>"Di mana <em>Nii-san<em>?" tanyaku saat kami sudah di perbatasan.  
>Roxas mengangkat bahunya. "Aku akan mengontaknya."<br>Roxas memanggil menu dan menulis _message_ yang ditujukan pada _Nii-san_.  
>Sambil menunggu balasan, aku berjalan di antara rerumputan. Sentuhan rerumputan virtual sangat menarik. Aku pun menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas rumput dan melihat langit biru. Aku belum pernah melakukan hal ini di dunia nyata. Apakah perasaan yang kurasakan ini akan sama jika kulakukan di dunia nyata, ya?<br>"Ada balasan?" tanyaku setelah beberapa menit berlalu.  
>Tangan Roxas menyilang di depan dada. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari <em>Nii-san<em> di _field_ Brave Heart?"  
>Aku pun bangun. "Baiklah."<br>Kami pun memasuki wilayah _field_ Brave Heart. Melihat bentuk _field_ ini, aku jadi mengerti mengapa dinamakan Brave Heart. _Field_ ini penuh dengan jurang yang begitu dalam dan gelap. Benar-benar butuh keberanian ekstra untuk berada di sini. Bagaimana tidak!? Membayangkan terjatuh ke dalam jurang saja sudah membuatku merinding ketakutan. Sudah itu, ujung jurang tertutupi rumput, sehingga dapat mengecohkan kita dan membuat kita mengira jurangnya masih jauh. Salah melangkah saja ada kemungkinan terjatuh ke jurang. Mengerikan...  
>"Sora, jangan sampai terjatuh, ya? Jika jatuh, kau akan langsung menuju revive point terdekat dan tentunya mengurangi <em>exp<em>."  
>Aku mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.<br>Mata ini melirik ke jurang yang gelap. Aku tidak dapat melihat ujung atau dasar jurang karena gelap-atau warna gelap itu memang dasarnya? Sepertinya dalam sekali. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jatuh ke sana. Tidak sedikit pun meski ini hanyalah sebuah game. Semoga saja aku tidak akan terjatuh saat diserang...

**To Be Continued...  
><strong>

**Author Note**: masih ada :D lanjut-lanjut~


	42. Chapter 42 : I'm an Ex-Player Killer

**Author Note**: lanjut-lanjut :3 

**Your Other Life  
>Chapter 42: I'm an Ex-<strong>_**Player killer**_**  
><strong> 

"Woaaaaaah!"  
>Aku berteriak ketakutan saat tergelincir ke jurang. Sekuat tenaga aku memegangi rerumputan agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Setengah badanku sudah berada di jurang.<br>Untungnya, Roxas segera menolongku dan menarikku menjauh dari jurang. Mengerikan...  
>"Baru saja kubilang," kata Roxas sambil mendesah.<br>"_So-sorry_..." Aku meminta maaf dengan wajah memucat. "Aku hanya mencoba menghindari _monster_," jelasku.  
>"Well, kusarankan, lebih baik kau terkena serangan daripada menghindari serangan <em>monster<em> di _field_ ini. Dari hasil survei _Nii-san_ terhadap _field_ ini, ada lebih dari seribu _player_ yang jatuh di jurang ini selama sepekan."  
>Mulutku menganga. "Seribu!?" kataku dengan nada tidak percaya.<br>"Yap. Seribu _player_," ulangnya sambil menembakkan _magic_.  
>Seekor <em>monster<em> jenis terbang, dengan sayap berbentuk kelelawar tanpa tubuh, dan juga lingkaran kuning di tengah-tengah sayap, terkena serangan _magic_ Roxas.  
>"Jika kau ragu menyerang <em>monster<em>, apalagi yang jenis terbang seperti Holy Bat, maka gunakan _magic_. Resiko jatuh ke jurang lebih kecil dibandingkan menggunakan senjata," jelasnya.  
>Aku hanya mengangguk.<br>Sesuai saran Roxas, kuputuskan menggunakan _magic_ jika melawan _monster_. Hebatnya, Roxas tetap menggunakan senjata tanpa takut terjatuh. Padahal, dia sudah beberapa kali nyaris jatuh dan tidak takut sama sekali.  
>Jika kuperhatikan baik-baik, tidak begitu banyak <em>player<em> di sini. Terkadang, kutemukan satu atau dua _player_ saja dari kejauhan, sedang melawan _monster_. Mungkin, kebanyakan _player_ yang mengunjungi tempat ini sering terjatuh ke jurang dan kapok untuk kembali lagi kemari.  
>Dua hingga tiga <em>field<em> berhasil dilalui dengan selamat. Sayangnya, _Nii-san_ masih belum ditemukan dan tidak ada kabar sedikit pun darinya.  
>"Stok item pemulih MP-ku tinggal sedikit," kataku memberitahu Roxas.<br>"Ini," katanya sambil memberikan item pemulih MP padaku. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya."  
>Kuterima item darinya. "Akan kuganti nanti."<br>Roxas hanya mengangguk.  
>"Aaaaarg!"<br>Jeritan kesakitan terdengar keras dari suatu tempat.  
>Perhatian kami pun tertuju pada asal suara. Seorang <em>player<em> kehabisan _HP_ di tangan _player_ lain. Tidak salah lagi, _Player killer_...  
>Aku dan Roxas meningkatkan kewaspadaan. <em>Player killer<em> tersebut sangat kuat, kurasa. Aura yang dipancarkannya, apalagi aura membunuh, sangat kuat. Aku menelan ludah. Di sekeliling kami, tidak ada _player_ lain selain kami. Ada kemungkinan besar, kami diincar olehnya.  
>Ini pastinya tidak mudah. Selain lokasi yang tidak mendukung, sepertinya <em>level<em>-ku juga tidak cukup untuk melawannya.  
>Oh <em>Nii-san<em>, di mana kau berada saat ini...  
>Dia berlari mendekati kami. Tanpa ragu, Roxas maju dan menahan serangannya. Keyblade kugenggam sangat erat. Kutarik napas yang dalam, lalu berlari mendekatinya dan Roxas.<br>"Haaaaa!" seruku sambil menganyunkan keyblade-ku sekuat tenaga.  
>Tentu saja aku tercengang. Dia sungguh mengerikan, karena dapat menahan seranganku sekaligus serangan Roxas. Yang lebih mencengangkan, dia tidak kesulitan melawan kami berdua!<br>"Huaaa!"  
>Aku dan Roxas terpukul mundur dengan satu serangan darinya.<br>"_No good_!"  
>"<em>Hump<em>! _Still a brat_," ujar _player killer_ tersebut dengan senyum sinis.  
>Dia mendekatiku. Aku panik melihatnya. Sepertinya dia tahu, di antara kami berdua, akulah yang paling lemah di antara yang lain.<br>Aku pun segera bangun. Kutahan napas ketika perasaanku tegang. Tubuhku bersiaga menghindar. Begitu melihat serangannya, tubuhku mendadak melompat sendiri untuk menghindar.  
>Herannya, aku melompat sendiri bukan hanya untuk menghindari serangan, tapi sekaligus jurang di belakang yang tidak kusadari.<br>"Wah!" seruku saat menahan serangan _player killer_ tadi. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ada persiapan bertahan, tapi bisa menahan serangannya dengan baik.  
>Roxas mendadak berada di belakang <em>player killer<em>. Sejak kapan dia di sana? Mengapa aku baru menyadari kehadirannya saat _player killer_ menghindari serangannya dari belakang?  
>Satu hal lagi yang aneh. Mengapa ekspresi Roxas tampak begitu...mengerikan? Selain itu, dia memiliki aura membunuh yang bisa dikatakan sama kuatnya dengan <em>player killer<em> ini.  
>Tidak main-main, setelah serangan Roxas dihindari, Roxas kembali menyerang <em>player killer<em> tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas balik serangan Roxas yang beruntun. Tapi serangan Roxas lagi-lagi bisa ditahan olehnya.  
>"Ah, tidak heran aku seperti merasa pernah melihatmu. Kau adalah Roxas, yang sempat mendapatkan julukkan <em>The Bloody Knight<em>," kata _player killer_ tersebut.  
>Huh!? Roxas mempunyai julukan seperti itu? Aku baru tahu...<br>Astaga! Ini bukan saat melamun dan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting! Aku harus membantu Roxas! Berhubung fokus _player killer_ itu hanya tertuju pada Roxas, dia pun melupakan keberadaanku yang sedang mendekatinya dari belakang.  
>Meski bukan tertuju padaku, tatapan Roxas saat ini sangat dingin dan tajam. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki tatapan yang terasa menusuk itu? Aku sampai membatu sesaat saat melihat matanya. Sejak kapan dia memiliki tatapan seperti itu? Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa bertanya langsung. Kami harus fokus melawan <em>player killer<em> yang dihadapi saat ini.  
>Cara Roxas bertarung berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak sama dan terus berubah sepanjang pertarungan. Dia membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan agar serangannya tidak terhenti. Aku sesungguhnya khawatir Roxas akan kehabisan <em>HP<em> sebelum _player killer_ itu kalah.  
>Meski begitu, rasa cemasku sedikit berkurang melihat <em>player killer<em> tersebut lebih banyak menahan serangan daripada membalas.  
>Aku yang hanya bisa membantu sedikit-sedikit langsung menjauh dari <em>player killer<em> saat melihat Roxas hendak menggunakan sebuah teknik. Aku harus menjauh karena khawatir terkena serangan Roxas. Soalnya aku tepat di belakang _player killer_.  
>"Sword Rain Heaven!" seru Roxas dengan senjata yang mengarah ke atas.<br>Dari langit, muncul begitu banyak pedang putih. Pedang-pedang itu jatuh bagaikan hujan menuju _player killer_. Setelah seluruh pedang melukai _player killer_, serangan teknik itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Muncul bola cahaya tepat di atas _player killer_. Begitu bola meluncur ke bawah, terbentuklah pilar cahaya yang menyilaukan mengenai _player killer_. Mulutku menganga melihat damage yang begitu besar. Kira-kira ada kali seperempat dari _HP_-ku!  
>Meski begitu, <em>player killer<em> tersebut berhasil bertahan! Luar biasa! Kalau aku yang kena, mungkin sudah kembali ke revive point.  
>Sayangnya, bertahannya <em>player killer<em> itu hanya beberapa detik saja, karena Roxas langsung menghabisi _HP_-nya dalam satu pukulan alias _final blow_.  
>Roxas menatapi <em>player killer<em> yang mulai menghilang, alias kembali ke revive point. Meski sudah berakhir, auranya masih sama mengerikannya dengan tadi. Apalagi tatapannya...  
>Keraguan tentu kurasakan saat ingin mendekatinya. Ada perasaan takut, sehingga mengurungkan niatku mendekati. Beberapa menit berlalu. Aura mengerikannya sudah mulai berkurang. Dia mendesah, menandakan dia sudah normal kembali, kurasa? Aku tetap berdiam diri karena dialah yang mendekatiku.<br>"Ayo kita cari _Nii-san_ lagi," ajaknya.  
>"I-iya..." Aku mengangguk dengan ragu.<br>Caranya berbicara masih sedikit berbeda dengan normalnya. Roxas diam dan tidak ada niat menjelaskan. Tentunya aku sangat penasaran mengapa sikapnya berubah total tadi, tapi sikapnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Mungkinkah dia menunggu bertanya atau berharap aku tidak menanyakannya?  
>"Um...Roxas..." panggilku dengan ragu-ragu.<br>Dia langsung berhenti melangkah dan mendesah. "Ya?" Dia menatapku.  
>"Kau tidak mau menjelaskannya?" Kutanyakan dengan lembut.<br>Dia diam. Tatapan kami bertemu sejenak, hingga dia memalingkan muka dariku.  
>"Sebenarnya, sikapku tadi adalah diriku yang sebenarnya, <em>Sis<em>."  
>"Maksudmu?"<br>"Tadi _Sis_ dengar 'kan bahwa aku memiliki julukan '_The Bloody Knight_'?" Aku mengangguk saat mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya, dulu aku seorang _player killer_. Waktu itu aku menjadi _player killer_ untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku yang terjadi di sekolah. Mengalahkan banyak _player_ sedikit membantuku menghilangkan kekesalanku dan tanpa kusadari, kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga ke dunia nyata." Roxas tertawa, tapi lebih terasa seperti miris. "Aku pernah melukai temanku sekali akibat sikapnya yang sangat menyebalkan, hingga aku tidak tahan dan ingin memberikannya pelajaran. Karena takut dengan ancamanku, dia tidak berani melaporkan siapa yang melukainya. Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian. Dia memaafkanku dan sikapnya pun berubah. Kami pun berteman baik hingga sekarang. Hingga saat ini, kebiasaan itu masih ada, hanya saja lebih terkontrol karena aku sudah berhenti menjadi _player killer_. Meski begitu, setiap kali bertemu _player killer_, apalagi yang kuat, perasaan itu kembali sendiri hingga kadang 'sedikit' tidak terkontrol," ujarnya sambil mengutip kata 'sedikit'. "Untuk hari ini, kurasa aku kelepasan."  
>"Mengapa?" Aku merasa prihatin.<br>"Sepertinya karena terlalu stress akibat ujian, _Sis_."  
>"O-oh..." Aku tercengang mendengarnya.<br>Kukira dia sedang menghadapi masalah besar yang tidak pernah diceritakannya padaku maupun _Dad_ dan _Mom_. Soalnya, jika dia ada masalah, dia selalu cerita pada kami.  
>Ah, tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal tadi sama sekali...<br>"_Sis_ marah?" tanyanya.  
>"Um, kurasa iya?" Aku tidak yakin akan jawabanku.<br>"Oh..." Roxas mendesah.  
>"Aku tidak senang kau menyembunyikan masalah, bukan karena sikapmu tadi. <em>Dad<em> dan _Mom_ 'kan selalu meminta kita bercerita jika ada masalah, agar kita dapat menemukan solusi bersama-sama. Jangan kau pendam sendiri."  
>"Iya, aku tahu." Roxas tersenyum. "Aku hanya menceritakan masalah ini pada <em>Nii-san<em> dan _Nii-san_ menasehatiku panjang kali lebar dengan nada marah." Roxas tertawa lepas saat mengatakannya. "Sejak itu, aku mencoba menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin sesuai saran _Nii-san_, dan jika kesal, kata _Nii-san_, tidak apa-apa melampiaskannya dalam _game_, tapi jangan pada dunia nyata."  
>Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa menjadi diri yang sesungguhnya, asalkan kau tidak menyakiti orang lain. Pada aslinya, sifat asli masih bisa berubah, tergantung lingkungan tempatmu tinggal juga."<br>"Yeah. Terima kasih, _Sis_," balasnya dengan senyum.  
>Kami pun mencari <em>Nii-san<em> kembali. 

**To be Continued...  
><strong> 

**Author Note**: lanjut chapter berikutnya~

Sedikit catatan. Mungkin kalian tidak sadar, tapi dalam sebuah cerita pasti selalu menyisipkan minimal 1 atau 2 pesan penting agar diingat oleh pembaca. Misalnya pesan tentang masalah keluarga yang bisa diselesaikan dengan baik dan berbagai macam hal yang sesekali kuselipkan dalam cerita. Semoga berguna bagi kalian semua.


	43. Chapter 43 : Glitch

**Author Note: **met baca~ masih ada 1 chapter lagi yang akan di update~

**Your Other Life  
>Chapter 43: Glitch <strong>

Setelah mencari di seluruh _field_ Brave Heart, _Nii-san_ masih belum juga ditemukan. Pencarian di perluas ke Strong Way, _field_ di sebelah barat dari Brave Heart. Sedangkan _field_ Olympus Collseum sudah pasti out of option meski kami bisa memasuki _field_ Olympus Collseum melalui Brave Heart maupun Strong Way, karena _field_ Olympus Collseum yang luas berada tepat di sebelah utara kedua _field_ ini.  
>Bertolak belakang dengan <em>field<em> Brave Heart, _field_ ini penuh dengan tebing-tebing yang menjulang begitu tinggi. Sebagian besar _monster_ yang ada adalah _monster_ terbang. Bertarung di sini pastinya lebih susah dari Brave Heart, terutama menyerang _monster_ udara yang gesit dan terkadang menghilang di balik tebing. Magic tentu sangat berguna di sini.  
>Lebih merepotkan jika bertemu <em>player killer<em> lagi. Sangat susah untuk kabur dari _player killer_. Dia akan terus mengejar kami hingga berhasil mengalahkan kami.  
>Roxas lebih banyak menghadapi <em>player killer<em> dibandingkan denganku. Soal keahlian bertarung, harus kuakui aku kalah jauh dari para _player killer_ yang memiliki banyak pengalaman melawan _player_ lain. Meski begitu, aku cukup bangga dapat mengalahkan dua _player killer_ pemula, tapi gara-gara ini, nilai reputasiku menjadi minus.  
>Aku dan Roxas bersembunyi di balik tebing. Kami sedang menghindari <em>player killer<em> yang tidak henti-hentinya mengejar kami.  
>Beberapa <em>player killer<em> berlari melewati tempat kami bersembunyi. Syukurlah. Ini berarti kami tidak perlu bertarung lagi dan bisa menghemat waktu. Roxas mendesah dalam.  
>"Nilai reputasiku sudah mencapai minus dua puluh."<br>"Punyaku di bawah lima," balasku dengan cengiran.  
>"Hum? Ada <em>message<em> masuk," kata Roxas sambil membuka _message_ masuk.  
>"Dari <em>Nii-san<em>?" Aku mencoba mengintip.  
>"Ya. Katanya, dia di sini dan meminta kita tidak kemari."<br>"Mengapa?"  
>Roxas mengangkat bahu. Sama-sama heran sepertiku. Dia membalas <em>message<em> _Nii-san_ dan menunggu balasan yang tidak kunjung datang.  
>"Kira-kira ada apa ya?" Aku penasaran dan cemas.<br>"Kurasa masalah besar? Sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur dan segera meninggalkan _field_ ini."  
>"Oh, kalian hendak pergi, ya?"<br>Kami berdua langsung mendongkakkan kepala ke atas. Ada seseorang berada di atas tebing tempat kami bersembunyi. Dia melompat turun ke bawah.  
>"Waaaaah!" teriakku sambil berguling ke depan, menghindari serangan <em>player killer<em>.  
>Lagi-lagi seorang <em>player killer<em> menyerang kami. Ini sungguh menyebalkan! _Monster_ saja tidak seagresif ini!  
>Roxas menyarankan kami menghindari pertarungan<em>—<em>mengingat potion dan ether, item pemulih MP, habis—dan segera pergi. Bukannya kami semakin meninggalkan _field_ Strong Way, kami justru semakin ke dalam demi menghindari _player killer_ yang sepertinya lebih sedikit di dalam. Mengapa aku merasa para _player killer_ ini menjaga jalan keluar dan seperti menghalangi kami keluar? Padahal para _player killer_ ini tidak berkelompok, melain bergerak sendiri-sendiri.  
>Lari dan terus berlari. Demi menghindari <em>player killer<em> ini, kami masuk semakin dalam dan dalam. Heran deh! Mengapa mereka tidak merasa lelah mengejar kami!?  
>"Su-sudah aman?" tanyaku dengan napas terengah-engah. Kami berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian yang aman.<br>Roxas diam. Dia masih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. "Hilang."  
>"Apa?"<br>"Semuanya hilang. Aneh sekali. Aku yakin tadi masih ada _player killer_ yang mengejar kita, tapi kini sudah hilang."  
>"Yang benar!?" Aku pun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami dan melihat sekeliling kami. "Kau benar. Mereka semua menghilang..."<br>"Mereka hilang karena kami ungsikan."  
>"Woah!?" Aku terkejut saat menyadari seorang lelaki berada tepat di belakangku tanpa kusadari. "A-Axel!? Jangan muncul mendadak seperti itu! Kau seperti hantu saja!"<br>Axel tertawa mendengarnya. "_Sorry_," balasnya dengan senyum sinis.  
>"Apa maksudmu dengan mereka diungsikan?" Roxas mendekati Axel.<br>"Status wilayah ini gawat darurat. Beberapa _player_ di _field_ ini_—_yang rata-rata _player killer—_ menghilang mendadak dan pemiliknya kehilangan character-nya setelah mereka ter-_disconnect_ paksa oleh sesuatu." Wajah Axel mendadak berubah menjadi serius.  
>"Berapa banyak korban yang melapor?" Roxas ikut menjadi serius.<br>"Hingga satu jam yang lalu, ada lima puluh orang lebih."  
>"Lima puluh!?" Tentunya aku terkejut mendengarnya. Itu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit.<br>"Ya. Sebelum jumlah korban bertambah lebih banyak lagi, kami mengungsikan _player_ yang berada di wilayah ini. Kalian juga sebaiknya mengungsi. Bukankah Cloud sudah memberitahukan kalian agar tidak kemari?" Axel menunjukkan ekspresi heran.  
>"Ada. Tadinya kami berniat pergi, tapi berhubung kami terus dikejar <em>player killer<em> yang berada di perbatasan antara Strong Way dan Brave Heart, jadi sampailah kami di sini." Roxas mendesah.  
>"Ah, sebentar." Axel tiba-tiba berbalik sambil memegang telinga kanannya. "Ya?"<br>Axel berbicara sendiri selama beberapa menit.  
>"Apa!?"<br>Teriakkan Axel membuatku penasaran. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang sedang dilakukannya?  
>"Dari arah utara? Sedikit ke timur? Ada sepuluh <em>glitch<em>, huh?"  
>Axel kembali diam dan membuatku penasaran berat. Apakah dia mengerjai kami?<br>"_Okay_. Saat ini aku sedang bersama Sora dan Roxas." Axel mendesah, lalu terdiam lagi. "Hey, percuma saja kau marah-marah padaku. Seharusnya kau sampaikan langsung pada mereka berdua." Sekali lagi Axel mendesah. "Iya, iya. Akan kuungsikan mereka dulu." Dia menatap kami. "Ayo kita mengungsi sebelum _glitch_ mendekat," katanya sambil mendorongku dan Roxas berjalan.  
>"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanyaku.<br>"Hantu."  
>Aku pun bereaksi dengan memberikan tatapan 'apakah kau waras?'.<br>"Bercanda. Aku bicara dengan Cloud. Saat ini dia sedang memperbaiki _glitch_. Dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memperbaiki satu buah _glitch_. Ketika kau berada dalam _glitch_, kau tidak akan bisa melihat satu pun _monster_ di _field_. Bahkan kau tidak akan sadar terkena serangan _monster_ akibat _glitch_ hingga HP-mu habis. Jika kehabisan HP di _glitch_, maka kau tidak akan kembali ke revive point, melainkan langsung disconnected," jelas Axel sambil menggiring kami keluar dari wilayah ini.  
>"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau kita telah memasuki wilayah <em>glitch<em>?" tanyaku sambil menoleh padanya.  
>Axel dan Roxas pun mendadak berhenti. Aku yang lebih jauh satu langkah ikut berhenti.<br>"Jika kau bertanya seperti apa, ya seperti sekarang, " jawab Axel.  
>"Kita berputar-putar terus di tempat yang sama," lanjut Roxas.<br>"Kita sudah masuk wilayah _glitch_!?" Tentunya aku kaget. "Mustahil!"  
>Aku pun berlari meninggalkan Roxas dan Axel. Mereka tidak menyusulku. Hanya beberapa puluh detik aku berlari, aku melihat dua sosok familiar yang kukenal. Mustahil. Aku kembali lagi pada Roxas dan Axel...<br>"Aku kembali..." kataku dengan wajah tidak percaya.  
>"Kita terperangkap di sini, Sora." Roxas menatapiku.<br>"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku dengan bingung.  
>"Pertama, kita harus tenang," jawab Axel.<br>"Lalu?"  
>"Kedua, diam saja hingga aku selesai memperbaiki <em>glitch<em> ini. Got it memorized?" Axel menunjuk keningnya.  
>Aku mengangguk.<br>"Hey, bagaimana jika ada _monster_ yang menyerang kita?" tanya Roxas.  
>"Oh, don't worry, Roxas. <em>Monster<em> di sini kami seting passive selama satu hari penuh." Axel membentangkan tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya. Entah untuk apa.  
>Muncul begitu banyak angka 0 dan 1 di depan tangannya. Aku jadi teringat Riku jika melihat angka-angka itu. Dia selalu muncul setelah angka 1 dan 0 bermunculan di tempat dia menampakkan diri.<br>"Kau memperbaiki dengan program yang sama dengan _Nii-san_? Program pembersih bug?" Roxas memperhatikan cara kerja Axel.  
>"Hampir sama, tapi sedikit berbeda. Program satu ini berfungsi membersihkan <em>glitch<em>. Namanya rewind." Axel memberi cengiran pada Roxas.  
>"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Aku ikut penasaran.<br>"_Well_, _glitch_ dibekukan terlebih dahulu. Setelah membeku, program ini mengembalikan kondisi _field_ sesaat sebelum _glitch_ menyerang." Axel menatapiku. "Mau coba?"  
>"Mau!" seruku dengan senang.<br>Daripada diam saja, lebih baik aku membantu saja. Sekalian belajar menjadi programer.  
>Axel mengulurkan tangannya pada Roxas. Roxas menjabat tangannya. Entah mengapa, ini benar-benar cara. Unik untuk mentranfer data. Aku langsung menjabat tangannya begitu tangannya diulur.<br>"Hm?" Alis Axel terangkat sebelah. "Programnya ditolak. Maaf Sora, sepertinya kau tidak bisa ikut membantu. Programku ditolak oleh charactermu."  
>"Mengapa begitu?"<br>Bahu Axel terangkat. "Entahlah. Kurasa Cloud tahu jawabannya."  
>Aku mendesah. Kecewa, tentunya. Sambil menunggu <em>glitch<em> hilang, aku duduk di atas batu. Menatapi mereka berdua bekerja tentu hal yang membosankan. Apalagi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Axel mengatakan, butuh beberapa puluh menit lagi agar _glitch_ bisa dibekukan sempurna. Roxas yang membantunya sebisa mungkin seperti mengalami kesulitan menggunakan program yang Axel berikan.  
>Kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Kemana pun aku pergi, pastinya aku akan kembali lagi bertemu dengan Axel maupun Roxas. Sesekali Roxas dan Axel melirikku ketika aku berjalan melewati mereka.<br>Bosan berjalan, aku kembali duduk di atas batu. Tubuhku menyandar pada tebing yang menjulang tinggi. Langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih berada di atasku. Sungguh membosankan...  
>Kulirik Axel dan Roxas. Mereka sudah berpindah lokasi, masih berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Ditengah lamunanku sambil menatapi sekeliling, aku melihat lingkaran hitam yang tidak jauh dariku. Lingkaran hitam itu kecil dan bisa bergerak. Seperti menuju padaku.<br>Apa itu? Jika kuperhatikan baik-baik, semakin lama ukuran lobangnya makin besar. Kucoba menyentuhnya...  
>Pandanganku tiba-tiba menggelap. Panik dan khawatir. Aku menutup mata dan menggosoknya. Begitu kubuka mataku, aku berada di tempat asing. Garis kotak-kotak dan angka-angka 0 dan 1 yang berterbangan di sekitarku sungguh banyak.<br>Tidak ada siapa pun di sini tentu membuatku cemas.  
>Bagaimana ini?<p>

**To be Continued...**

**Author Note**: masih ada 1 chapter lagi! Lanjut~


	44. Chapter 44 : Data Realm

**Author Note: **chapter terakhir di-update~ nantikan lagi yah beberapa minggu lagi. Enjoy~

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 44: Data Realm**

Langkah kakiku berjalan tanpa arah. Berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa ada ujungnya. Sudah berapa lama berlalu? Apakah ada 1 jam? Di sini, aku tidak bisa memanggil menu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Hal ini tentu semakin membingungkanku.  
>Di tengah kebingunganku, dari kejauhan dapat kulihat seseorang. Dengan semangat, kudekatinya dengan cepat. Dia memiliki rambut silver. Mengapa aku merasa aku mengenalnya?<br>"Riku!?" kataku begitu mengingat sosok Riku yang begitu familiar.  
>Dia yang menghadap belakang menoleh padaku. Benar-benar Riku!<br>"Sora? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Riku begitu heran saat aku mendekat.  
>"Aku tidak tahu," kataku dengan bahu terangkat. "Tadinya aku bersama yang lain di dalam <em>glitch<em>. Ketika melihat sebuah lubang hitam, kusentuh dan pandanganku mendadak menggelap. Nah, di sinilah aku sekarang."  
>"Lubang hitam?" Dahi Riku mengkerut dan aku mengangguk. "Celaka. Ada sistem rusak." Dia mendesah dengan memegangi dahinya.<br>"Sistem rusak?" Kumiringkan kepalaku dengan tatapan bingung.  
>"Ya. Jika ada <em>player<em> yang menyentuh sistem rusak, maka _character_-nya juga akan rusak."  
>"Apa!?" Betapa kagetnya aku mendengarnya. Mungkinkah itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa memanggil menu!? "Apakah <em>character<em>-ku juga rusak!?"  
>"Tidak." Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memiliki sistem perlindungan dari sistem rusak, sehingga dirimu baik-baik saja. Sistem rusak akan membawa <em>player<em> ke dalam Data Realm. Setelah masuk ke sini, seluruh data dalam _character_ itu akan menghilang dari datanya perlahan-lahan, hingga dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi dan rusak permanen."  
>"Berarti, sama seperti <em>glitch<em>?" Kusimpulkan dengan dangkal.  
>"Salah." Riku tersenyum. "Di <em>glitch<em>, _character_ hanya terperangkap di dalamnya dan masih dapat digunakan ketika _glitch_ sudah selesai diperbaiki."  
>"Oh..." Sejenak aku terdiam. "Oh ya! Bagaimana caranya aku dapat keluar dari sini!?"<br>"Kau lupa cara keluar dari sini?" Riku memberiku tatapan heran.  
>"Huh?" Tentu saja aku heran. Ke sini saja belum pernah, apalagi mengetahui cara keluarnya. "Hum..." Aku hanya memberi tatapan bingung.<br>Dia tertawa pelan. "Dasar pelupa. Keyword untuk keluar dari sini sudah jelas Your Other Life."  
>Seketika setelah Riku mengatakannya, seluruh pemandangan berubah. Aku melihat begitu banyak orang di sekitarku. Mereka mempunyai aura yang begitu mengerikan. Hampir setara dengan <em>player<em> _killer_.  
>"Ini adalah kata-kata yang mudah di ingat karena ini nama dunia kita. Masih saja kau lupa." Riku tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan suasana di sini. Masih sempatnya dia tertawa. Padahal aku sangat tegang dengan aura ini.<br>"Um, Ri-Riku. Ini di mana?" Kupegangi lengan baju Riku sambil membisikkannya.  
>"Olympus Collseum."<br>"_What_!?" Teriakkanku sampai membuat Riku menutup sebelah telinganya.  
>"Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau tidak suka tempat ini?" Dia masih menutup sebelah telinganya.<br>Bukannya tidak suka lagi, tepatnya aku takut pada mereka yang menatap kami seperti mangsa empuk yang siap disantap kapan saja. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya saking takutnya.  
>"Bi-bisakah kita kembali ke tempat tadi?" pintaku sambil menarik lengan bajunya.<br>"_Okay_?" Riku heran, tapi tidak bertanya.  
>Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi tempat di sekelilingku berubah. Seluruh <em>player<em>s yang berada di sekitar kami menghilang.  
>"Bagaimana caranya kau...?" Aku kehilangan kata-kata karena kami sudah kembali begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun dari Riku.<br>"Aku bisa berpindah-pindah tempat semauku tanpa mengatakan apapun, karena aku mengatakannya dalam pikiranku," jawabnya dengan senyum.  
>"Apakah aku juga bisa?"<br>"Coba kulihat..."  
>Riku menyentuh kepalaku. Kok rasanya seperti diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil, ya?<br>"Hm... Beberapa program milikmu terkunci. Kau tidak bisa mengakses Data Realm semudahku, tidak bisa berpindah tempat secepat sedetik sepertiku, tidak bisa menerima program baru, beberapa spesial _ability_-mu juga terkunci karena syaratnya masih belum terpenuhi, dan masih ada banyak lagi."  
>"Darimana kau tahu?" Alisku terangkat sebelah, menunjukkan betapa herannya aku.<br>"Karena programmu dan milikku sama." Dia tersenyum hangat.  
>Programku dan dia sama? Jika begitu, mengapa banyak program yang ada pada Sora terkunci dan tidak bisa kugunakan? Apakah karena pencipta YOL sendiri yang mengunci semua <em>ability<em> itu? Mungkin ada baiknya kutanyakan pada _Nii-san_ nanti. Jika ingat.  
>"Oh ya, Riku. Bisakah kau membawaku ke Strong Way?" tanyaku saat baru mengingat Roxas dan <em>Nii-san<em>. Mereka pasti cemas karena aku menghilang mendadak.  
>"Bisa, tapi sebelum aku membawamu kesana, bisakah kau membantuku memperbaiki sistem di Data Realm?" Riku bertanya balik.<br>"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti caranya," jawabku dengan cemas.  
>"Tidak sulit. Aku akan mengajarkan caranya sambil membawamu ke Strong Way. Ikut aku," ajaknya sambil berjalan. "Seperti yang terlihat, tempat ini penuh dengan angka 0 dan 1. Angka-angka ini mengalir mengikuti jalur mereka yang ada."<br>Baru kusarari, ternyata angka-angka ini mengalir bagaikan arus air. Mengalir tanpa henti. Ah, ada yang mengalir tidak beraturan. Seperti pusaran air, cuma lebih kacau.  
>"Jika ada yang terlihat kacau seperti ini, maka bisa dikatakan sistem bermasalah..."<br>Riku menunjuk aliran yang bergerak kacau. Disentuhanya pusaran yang kacau. Seperti menyapu lantai, dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyapu angka-angka yang tidak karuan menjadi aliran yang lancar kembali. Caranya membenarkan angka-angka terlihat begitu mudah, tapi apakah benar-benar semudah itu?  
>"Jika ada aliran bergelombang seperti ini, ini juga bermasalah dan harus dibenarkan."<br>Riku menunjuk aliran angka yang bergelombang dan saling bertabrakkan dengan angka-angka lain. Dibetulkannya aliran tersebut dengan satu sapuan.  
>"Yang terakhir..."<br>"Ya?"  
>"Kau pasti jatuh di sini, melalui sistem yang bermasalah ini." Dia mengira-ngira.<br>Angka-angka yang berada di sekitar Riku berhenti total. Terdiam di tempat masing-masing.  
>"Sistem bermasalah ini disebut black hole. Sistem rusak ini tercipta jika ada sistem yang berputar-putar selama beberapa hari terus menerus dan tidak diperbaiki dalam waktu yang cukup lama," jelasnya.<br>Riku mencoba membenarkan sistem itu, tapi tidak semudah sistem bermasalah lainnya.  
>"Sistem ini yang paling bandel dan paling lama diperbaiki," katanya sambil mendesah. "<em>Will you lend me a hand<em>?"  
>"Oh, <em>okay<em>." Aku segera mendekatinya.  
>Melihat cara Riku memperbaikinya sangat mudah. Dia hanya menggeser satu per satu angka yang tidak mau bergerak hingga berjalan mengikuti arusnya. Kuikuti caranya. Hum, terlihat begitu mudah, tapi jika total angka-angka yang ada di sini mencapai ribuan, tentu akan sangat merepotkan karena butuh banyak waktu untuk menggeser angka-angka ini hingga mau mengalir mengikuti arus lagi. Sudah itu, letak angka-angka ini juga berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda, sehingga begitu selesai di satu tempat, aku berpindah ke tempat lain.<br>Tibalah kami di tempat dengan arus angka yang begitu kacau sekali dibandingkkan tempat tadi. Seluruh angka mengalir tidak karuan. Ada yang berhenti hingga tertabrak angka lain. Ada yang saling bertabrakan dan menambah kekacauan. Rata-rata angka-angka ini mengalir berlawanan, sehingga saling menabrak angka apapun yang berada di jalannya.  
>"<em>Damn<em>..." Riku memegangi dahinya sambil mendesah. Mungkin dia pusing melihat arus data yang kacau. "_Glitch_ di sini sungguh parah."  
>"<em>Glitch<em>? Apakah kita sudah berada di Strong Way?"  
>"Yeah. Kita sudah di Strong Way sejak tadi, saat kukatakan sumber yang membawamu masuk kemari."<br>"O-oh..."  
>"Sepertinya mereka kesulitan menangani semua ini."<br>"Mereka siapa?" Aku heran dengan maksud Riku. Sejak tadi hanya ada kami, tidak ada yang lain.  
>Riku pun menunjuk. Ada beberapa GM...<br>Ah! Ada Leon dan _Nii-san_! Mereka sedang memperbaiki _glitch_ yang menyerang di Strong Way. Sosok mereka buram, terkadang sangat kabur.  
>"<em>Glitch<em> membuat data-data di Data Realm kacau," jelas Riku.  
>"Mereka bisa melihatku dari dalam sini?" Kudekati Leon yang berada paling dekat denganku. Kini, aku ada dihadapannya.<br>Mulutnya bergerak saat aku mendekat. Seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Sekilas, aku seperti melihatnya menggerakkan mulut dan mengucapkan kata 'Sora'. Kutebak-tebak apa yang berusaha dikatakannya. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menebak karena gerakan bibirnya begitu cepat.  
>"Apakah kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku dengan ucapan yang sepelan mungkin agar dia dapat menangkap gerakan bibirku. Soalnya, aku maupun dia sama-sama tidak bisa mendengar.<br>"Dia bisa melihatmu, seperti kau melihatnya. Samar-samar." Riku mendekatiku.  
>Leon menatapi <em>Nii-san<em> dan memanggilnya. _Nii-san_ mendekatinya. Ekspresi _Nii-san_ yang tadinya serius, berubah menjadi kaget saat melihatku. Mungkin juga karena Riku yang ada di sampingku.  
><em>Nii-san<em> menggerakan bibirnya. Mengatakan sesuatu. Apa yang dikatakannya tentu tidak kumengerti. Yang pasti, dia sangat cemas padaku.

**To be Continued...  
><strong>

Author Note: alright~ that all guys XD jika ada kesan-kesan soal cerita, jangan lupa review ya :D dan maaf tidak bisa membalas review sama sekali TTATT aku akan membalas review kalian setelah komputerku ada. Oh ya, jangan lupa like fanpage fbku yah XD karena, terkadang aku memberi sedikit spoiler untuk cerita-cerita yang akan update. Dari oneshot hingga yang continue. So, stay tune :)

tambahan: aku akan sangat menghargai kalian yang melihat misstype di ficku dan mau memberitahukanku. Terima kasih banyak jika kalian mau repot-repot memberitahukanku.


	45. Chapter 45 : Worried

**Author Note:** Sudah berapa minggu ya tidak update? Sebulan? Kurasa lebih. Maka dari itu aku sungguh minta maaf kepada seluruh pembacaku yang masih tetap setia menanti kelanjutan cerita dan aku sungguh berterima kasih bagi kalian yang masih sempat memberi review TTATT

**Disclaimed!**

**Kh belong to SE and Tetsuya Nomura. Got it memorized?**

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 45 : Worried**

Aku menatapi Riku dengan rasa bingung. "Neh, Riku, bisakan aku ke tempat _Nii-san_? Sekarang?"

"Untuk saat ini, lebih baik jangan dulu."

"Mengapa?"

"_Glitch_. Aku tidak ingin kau terperangkap di dalam _glitch_. Bahaya," jelasnya.

"O-oh..."

Aku pun terdiam sejenak. Riku tidak mengizinkanku, berarti...

"Kalau di tempat lain, aku bisa keluar? Di tempat yang tidak ada _glitch_."

"Tentu, tapi bisakah kau membantu dulu memperbaiki _glitch_ ini?" Riku bertanya balik.

"Tentu," balasku dengan anggukkan. "Apakah caranya sama seperti yang sebelumnya?" Kepalaku miring ke samping.

"Sama. Hanya saja, _glitch_ memakan waktu yang lama. Soalnya arusnya berantakkan total." Riku mendesah sambil memegangi dahi. "Untuk memulai memperbaikinya, harus diawali dari ujung arus yang mulai berantakkan. Jika dimulai dari tengah, yang ada tambah berantakkan. Soalnya, jika sudah normal, akan dikacaukan lagi oleh yang tidak normal."

"Tapi, ujungnya di mana?" Aku kebingungan melihat kacau arus data.

"Di sana," jawab Riku sambil menunjuk. "Aku akan memulai dari yang rumit."

Riku pun mulai bergerak, tapi mendadak berhenti lagi. "Oh ya, jika kau bosan, kau boleh berhenti kapan saja. Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku akan segera mengantarmu keluar, ke tempat yang tidak ada _glitch_," tambahnya dengan senyum.

Aku terdiam. Entah mengapa aku merasa Riku sangat perhatian padaku. Benarkah dia hanya sebuah sistem? Sudahlah. Yang penting, semua sistem yang ada harus segera diperbaiki. Rasanya aku jadi mengerti mengapa _Nii-san_ begitu sering lembur. Untuk membetulkan _glitch_ saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama...

Memperbaiki semua sistem kacau ini sampai membuat mukaku kusut. Sungguh mengesalkan jika melihat ada sistem yang normal kembali kacau.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama, yang pasti rasanya seperti seminggu!

"Selesai!" seru dengan girang. "Akhirnya!" Semua arus sudah kembali normal.

Sosok _Nii-san_ dan Leon sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena _glitch_ telah hilang.

Aku pun mendekati Riku yang sedang memperbaiki sisa-sisa _glitch_ yang tinggal sedikit.

"Capek sekali," kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membantu, Sora," kata Riku dengan senyum.

"Ya," balasku dengan anggukkan. "Aku senang dapat membantumu!" Aku pun tersenyum lebar.

Riku ikut tersenyum. "Saatnya kau kubawa keluar dari Data Realm."

"Sebentar!" seruku hingga membuat Riku kaget.

"Ya?"

"Biar aku yang menyebutnya! Aku mau mencobanya!" Aku pun menyegir.

"Oh. Baiklah." Riku terkekeh.

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Mungkin ini sangat berlebihan, tapi aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa keluar dari Data Realm tanpa bantuan Riku.

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Your Other Life," kataku sambil menutup mata.

Ketika mata terbuka, aku langsung menangkap sosok Leon dan _Nii-san_. Mereka tidak jauh dariku. Sontak, _Nii-san_ langsung berlari mendekatiku begitu melihatku.

"Venira! Kau membuatku cemas!" _Nii-san_ langsung memegang kedua bahuku.

"Venira?"

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Riku berada di belakangku dan ikut keluar dari Data Realm bersamaku. Dia memasang wajah heran saat mendengar nama asliku.

"Um..." Aku hendak menjelaskan, tapi _Nii-san_ mendadak memotong.

"Tadi kalian berdua berada di mana?" tanya _Nii-san_.

Perhatian Riku tertuju pada _Nii-san_. Dia diam, tidak menjawab.

"Kami berdua di Data Realm," jawabku.

"Data Realm?" _Nii-san_ menjadi heran. Mungkin dia belum pernah ke sana.

"Riku, bisakah kau jelaskan apa itu Data Realm? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya," kataku dengan memohon.

Riku mendesah. "Karena aku tidak banyak waktu, aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat. Data Realm adalah pondasi awal dunia ini. Di sana, seluruh data yang mengatur dunia ini berkumpul menjadi satu dan saling terhubung satu sama lain. Jika ada program kacau, termasuk tempat ini, maka Data Reaalm juga akan terganggu. Jika tidak segera diperbaiki, maka kekacauan akan menyebar ke tempat lain melalui Data Realm."

_Okay_, aku tidak mengerti 100 persen maksudnya. Yang kutangkap, intinya mirip tubuh manusia yang terserang virus, dan virus itu bisa menyebar jika tidak segera disembuhkan. Meski begitu, maksudnya Riku dunia ini terbagi dua? Pondasi? Memangnya _game_ memiliki susunan syaraf seperti manusia ya? Sudah itu saling terhubung...

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri memikirkannya hingga membuat wajahmu kusut, Sora," kata Leon sambil menyentuh bahuku.

Mendengar hal tersebut, aku pun berhenti memahaminya daripada otakku berasap.

"Bisa dikatakan, Data Realm adalah inti dari dunia saat ini?" _Nii-san_ mencoba mendalaminya.

"Tepat," jawab Riku dengan anggukkan. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan karena aku harus pergi."

"_See ya_, Riku!" kataku dengan senyum dan dia mengangguk dengan senyuman juga, lalu menghilang. "Dia lebih ramah dari sebelumnya."

_Nii-san_ dan Leon hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Keduanya sedang berpikir, kurasa? Mungkin memikirkan kata-kata Riku tadi? _Nii-san_ bereaksi, seperti dikejutkan sesuatu.

"Ya, aku bisa mendengarmu, Axel," kata _Nii-san_ secara mendadak. "Seluruh _glitch_ telah hilang?" _Nii-san_ kembali diam sejenak. "Sora ada di sini." _Nii-san_ melirikku sedetik.

Astaga! Aku lupa tadi aku bersama Axel dana Roxas! Mereka pasti mencemaskanku yang menghilang mendadak...

"Aku akan menunggu kalian berdua di _field _ini." Sepertinya _Nii-san_ mengakhiri pembicaraannya. "Bisakah kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari _glitch_?" _Nii-san_ menatapku dengan tenang.

"Um, ketika berada dalam _glitch_, aku melihat sebuah lubang hitam. Ketika kusentuh, mendadak aku berpindah tempat ke Data Realm. Di sana, ada banyak sekali angka 1 dan 0 yang mengalir mengikuti arus. Aku berjalan tanpa arah di sana dan bertemu dengannya."

"Apakah Riku mengatakan sesuatu tentang lubang hitam itu?" Leon bertanya.

"Ya. Dia bilang, itu sistem rusak. _Player_ normal yang menyentuh sistem rusak, maka _character_-nya akan rusak juga."

"Apakah _character_-mu baik-baik saja?" _Nii-san_ menatapiku dengan cemas.

"Yap! Ri—dia_—_mengatakan, Sora memiliki sistem perlindungan dari sistem rusak," jawabku dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin menyebut nama Riku. Nanti dia datang lagi karena mengira aku memanggilnya.

"Aku baru mengetahui bahwa Sora memiliki sistem seperti itu..." Dahi _Nii-san_ mengkerut. "Data Sora memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan _character_ lain. Sepertinya ada _hidden_ data di dalam _folder_ Sora."

"Mungkinkah seluruh sistem YOL juga memiliki _hidden_ data juga?" Leon menatapi _Nii-san_ dengan wajah serius.

"Mungkin juga. Kami tidak pernah memeriksa _hidden_ data, karenaa sangat menyita banyak waktu dan bisa membuat sistem _game_ terganggu," jawab _Nii-san_.

"Mengapa membuat sistem game terganggu?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Karena untuk mencari _hidden_ data, memakan banyak _ram _yang bisa membuat sistem komputer menjadi lambat," jawab seseorang. Bukan _Nii-san_. Bukan Leon.

Aku pun menoleh. "Axel! Roxas!" seruku saat melihat keduanya.

"Kau sungguh membuatku cemas karena mendadak menghilang," kata Roxas sambil mendesah dengan tangan menyilang.

"_Sorry.._."

"_Well_, dia panik bukan main hingga mencarimu sambil meneriaki namamu," tambah Axel dengan senyum sinis.

"Axel!" Roxas langsung berseru keras. Sepertinya Roxas merasa malu mengakuinya.

"_Hey, that true_," balas Axel, masih dengan senyum sinis.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat keduanya bertengkar ringan. Keduanya sangat akrab, bahkan lebih akrab dariku dan Helmi.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu," kata Roxas dengan desahan.

"_Sorry_," balasku sambil menahan tawa.

"_So_, bagaimana kau bisa menghilang di tengah-tengah _glitch_, Sora?" tanya Axel.

Kujelaskan semuanya dan sama persis dengan apa yang kujelaskan pada _Nii-san_.

"_Black hole_? Aneh. Aku maupun Roxas tidak melihatnya." Axel menyilang tangannya.

"Kalian tidak melihatnya?" Aku menatapi dengan heran.

Keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

_To Be Continued..._

Author Note: Penasaran kelanjutannya? Masih ada lagi kok :) tenang saja! Tapi publishnya tentu berkala~ Hehehehe…

Spesial note: Jika kalian menyukai ceritaku, maukah kalian memberi like pada fanpageku di facebook? Linknya dapat kalian lihat di profileku. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang mau mendonasikan likenya :D

To a reviewer name Xinon: Makasih banyak atas dukungannya TTvTT


	46. Chapter 46 : Analyzing

**Author Note:** Update again~ hohohoo

**Disclaimed!**

**Kh belong to SE and Tetsuya Nomura. Got it memorized?**

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 46 : Analyzing**

Aku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala mengetahui bahwa Axel dan Roxas tidak melihat lubang hitam yang membuatku masuk menuju Data Realm. Mungkinkah lubang tersebut hilang setelah kusentuh? Bisa jadi?

"Oh ya, _Nii-san_, sebenarnya, mengapa _Nii-san_ meminta kami menuju perbatasan antara End of The Road dengan Brave Heart?" Roxas menatapi _Nii-san_.

"Ah, ya. Aku hampir melupakannya karena kasus _glitch_ ini. Di End of The Road, terdapat satu _legendary_ _monster_. _Monster_ yang satu ini tidak pernah menampakkan diri di hadapan player sama sekali."

"Apa nama _monster_ itu?" tanyaku.

"Silent Wind . _Legendary_ _monster_ yang satu ini spesial, karena tidak terlihat dan hanya bisa dirasakan keberadaannya," jawab Leon.

"Sangat sulit merasakan kehadirannya," lanjut Axel sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku sudah beberapa kali menginvestigasi tempat tersebut, dan aku hanya menemukan satu petunjuk untuk merasakan _monster_ tersebut."

"Apa itu?" Aku menjadi sangat penasaran karena Axel mengambil jeda untuk bernapas.

"Perhatikan rerumputan yang bergoyang tidak normal," jawab Axel dengan senyum sinis. "Untuk tips bertarung dengannya, silahkan tanyakan pada Leon." Axel menatap Cloud. "Aku akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan untuk sementara waktu. Kau bisa menemani mereka."

"_Thanks_, Axel. Maaf mereepotkanmu," balas Cloud sambil menyentuh bahunya.

Axel beserta teman-teman _Nii-san_ berjalan meninggalkan kami. Melanjutkan tugas mereka, kurasa?

Kami menuju End of the Road. Tentu ditemani oleh Leon yang sudah pernah bertarung melawan Silent Wind . Perjalanan kembali ke End of the Road sama sulitnya dengan pergi menuju Strong Way. _Player killer _memburu kami yang melintasi wilayah mereka. Tentunya dengan adanya _Nii-san_ dan Leon, kami tidak merasa kesulitan melawan _player killer_.

"By the way, Sora, berapa _level_-mu saat ini?" tanya Leon.

"Hampir...60, tapi masih banyak _exp_ yang kubutuhkan untul _level_ _up_. Ada apa dengan _level_-ku?" Kutanyakan balik.

"Hanya bertanya saja. Serangan Silent Wind sangat menyakitkan, hampir 5000 _hit point _untuk satu serangannya. Itu pun jika defend-mu di atas 50 poin," jelasnya.

"Apa!? 5000 _hit point_!?" Aku sampai berteriak saking terkejutnya mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Jumlah _HP_-ku hanya 6312! Dua kali terkena serangan saja sudah. Bisa dipastikan _HP_-ku habis total.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan membantumu," kata Leon dengan senyum.

Sepertinya dia mengetahui kekhawatiranku. Tentu aku merasa lega mendengarnya. Mengalahkan _Legendary_ _Monster_ sendirian tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Harus ada kerja sama dengan banyak pihak untuk mengalahkan _Legendary_ _Monster_. Aku pernah dengar, kalau mengalahkan _boss_ pada setiap _game online_ membutuhkan banyak bantuan dari puluhan _player_ lain, meski kemungkinan untuk mengalahkan sendiri tetap ada, tapi peluangnya tidak sebesar melawan dengan banyak pihak.

Tiba di End of The Road, kami berpencar mencari Silend _Wind_. Axel mengatakan, perhatikan rerumputan yang bergerak, tapi di mataku, semua rumput bergerak terus.

Mengamati rumput terus menerus membuatku mengantuk dan bosan. Di mana sih keberadaan Silent Wind ? Mataku melirik bergantian dari Leon, ke _Nii-san_, dan Roxas. Leon juga meliriki ke kiri dan ke kanan. _Nii-san_ terdiam di tempat seperti patung. Roxas berjalan ke sana ke mari.

Di sekitar _Nii-san_, aku melihat rerumputan di sekitarnya bergoyang ke kanan, tapi angin yang menghembuskan pakaiannya mengarah ke kiri, tapi itu hanya sesaat saja.

Senjata _Nii-san_ mendadak muncul dan dia menebas angin. Muncul tulisan '1435 _hit point_' di tempat _Nii-san_ menebas. Itu angka _damage _ terhadap _monster_.

_Nii-san_ pun terkena _damage _ sesaat setelah menyerang dan _damage_-nya membuat mulutku menganga. 4861 _hit point_!

Tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Silent Wind , aku, Leon, dan Roxas langsung berlari mendekati tempat _Nii-san_ tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memastikan posisi Silent Wind saat ini, sehingga Leon dan Roxas yang menyerang terlebih dahulu, baru giliranku. Kami bertiga terpukul mundur setelah menyerang.

Aku mencoba memperhatikan rerumputan di sekitar Silent Wind tadi. Memang ada yang aneh dalam goyangan rumput yang ada. Goyangan rumput yang berada di sekitar Silent Wind membentuk bulatan, seakan-akan ada angin yang berada di sekitar Silent Wind . Bulatan ini tentu tidak terlalu terlihat di balik rerumputan yang tinggi. Bulatan ini baru terlihat jika berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari Silent Wind .

Merasa yakin akan posisi Silent Wind , aku berlari mendekat dan menusukkan Keyblade. Aku mencoba mencabutnya, tapi terasa sulit seakan-akan menancap pada sebuah semen yang sudah mengeras.

"Mundur!" perintah _Nii-san_.

Semua langsung menjauh dari Silent Wind . Sekarang, kami dapat mengetahui posisi Silent Wind dengan mudah karena senjataku yang masih tertancap erat di tubuhnya yang tidak terlihat.

"Mengapa mundur, _Nii-san_?" Kutatapi _Nii-san_ dengan heran.

"Menunggu proses pembukaan kunci selesai," jelas _Nii-san_. " Saat senjatamu tertancap, terjadi perubahan sistem pada Silent Wind . Saat ini, proses perubahan dari _Unlimited_ _HP_ menjadi _Limited_ _HP_, sehingga percuma menyerangnya sekarang jika _HP_-nya _unlimited_."

Aku merasakan _HP_-ku pulih menjadi penuh. Rupanya Roxas menggunakan _Hi-potion_ padaku. Leon juga memulihkan _HP_-nya yang berkurang setelah terkena serang Silent Wind . _Damage_ yang mereka terima kurang lebih 5000 _hit point_, sedangkan aku, sekitar 6000 _hit point _atau nyaris _one hit killed_.

"Hey, Roxas, jumlah _HP_-mu ada berapa?" Aku penasaran.

"Max _HP_-ku saat ini 7832," jawabnya.

"Oh... Kalau kau, Leon?" Aku menatapinya.

"9372 _hit point_," jawabnya.

"Huh!? Tinggi sekali. Berapa _level_-mu, Leon?"

"_Level_-ku 99, _master_ _level_," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Mulutku menganga. "_Master_ _level_!?" Aku sungguh terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya."

"Kalau kau, Roxas?" Aku menatapi Roxas.

"Masih 5 _level_ lagi mencapai _master_ _level_." Roxas mendesah.

"Aaww... Jadi hanya aku saja yang di bawah _level_ 90?" Aku mendesah dengan nada kecewa.

"Sosok Silent Wind mulai terlihat meski samar-samar," kata _Nii-san_.

Aku pun menatapi Silent Wind . Ya, meski samar-samar, sosoknya mulai terlihat. Seperti manusia. Dia memiliki rambut putih—mungkin seorang wanita, tapi tidak memiliki wajah. Baju putih panjang bergelombang mengikuti angin. Tidak ada kaki. Bagaikan hantu yang melayang di udara, tapi yang ini tidak seram sama sekali meski tanpa wajah. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat _monster_ yang mirip manusia_—_selain Sephiroth yang benar-benar mirip manusia, tapi bersayap.

"Senjatamu sudah bisa dicabut, Sora," kata _Nii-san_ setelah sosok Silent Wind menjadi jelas.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Roxas.

"Kurasa...tidak. Silent Wind tidak akan menyerang jika tidak diserang kan, _Nii-san_?" tanyaku sambil menatap _Nii-san_.

"Ya."

Aku mendekati Silent Wind . Wajahnya yang tidak memiliki mata, hidung, dan mulut seperti menatapku. Ke mana pun aku melangkah, wajahnya bergerak mengikutiku. Tidak ada perasaan waspada yang kurasakan. Hampa bagaikan angin. Bahkan Silent Wind tidak bereaksi banyak saat kupegang gagang senjataku.

"Maaf, tapi kuambil kembali senjataku, ya?" tanyaku sebelum menarik.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku salah lihat atau apa, tapi rasanya tadi Silent Wind seperti mengangguk. Apakah dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan?

Sekuat tenaga kutarik senjataku. _Damage_ yang diterima Silent Wind tidak terlalu besar saat kutarik. Hanya 531 _hit point_.

Sebuah angin meluncur padaku.

"Wah!" Aku terkejut dan melompat menghindar, tapi angin tersebut masih mengikutiku. "Arg!" jerikku saat terkena _damage _.

"Sora!" Roxas berlari mendekatiku.

Leon dan _Nii-san_ juga mendekat.

Silent Wind kembali terdiam. Mungkin dia memang diseting untuk menyerang ketika diserang.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku saat Roxas memberikan potion padaku. Astaga, _damage _ Silent Wind sungguh mengerikan. 5642 _hit point_!

"Mungkin ini akan sulit," kata Leon.

"Mengapa?"

Leon menatapi _Nii-san_.

"Dari analisa yang kulakukan, Silent Wind memiliki kemampuan regenerasi sebesar 2 persen. Kira-kira, setiap 1 menit _HP_ Silent Wind pulih 2000 _HP_," jelas _Nii-san_ menggantikan Leon.

"Kita harus mematangkan strategi menyerangnya," lanjut Leon.

"_Nii-san_, apakah serangan Silent Wind rata-rata _magic_?" Roxas bertanya padanya.

"Menurut investigasi Axel, sepertinya serangannya rata-rata _magic_ semua dan dia belum pernah merasakan serangan fisik."

"'Sepertinya'?" Roxas menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena waktu itu Axel tidak bisa melihatnya, jadi apakah dia melakukan serangan fisik bersamaan dengan _magic_, dia belum bisa memastikannya," jelas _Nii-san_.

"Aku akan mencoba menganalisanya sekarang." Leon mendekati Silent Wind .

Wajah Silent Wind mengikuti gerakan Leon yang mendekat. Dia tidak menyerang, sepertinya menunggu Leon menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Serangan pertama yang mengenai Silent Wind hanya memunculkan _magic_ _wind_ untuk menyerang Leon. Leon menghindarinya dan kembali menyerang Silent Wind . Angin muncul lagi. Sepertinya _magic_ _wind_ hanya muncul setiap satu serangan?

Roxas dan _Nii-san_ masih mengawasi. Mungkin menduga-duga akan ada serangan lain.

_Critical hit_ pertama muncul. Mendadak angin kencang berhembus kuat dan begitu banyak _magic_ _wind_ yang berterbangan menuju Leon dan juga kami yang tidak ikut menyerang.

"Waaaah!" Aku berlari menghindari semua _magic_ _wind_ yang menuju padaku.

Terkena sekali tidak apa-apa, tapi jika dua kali, dijamin pasti langsung ke Revive Point.

Serangan _wind_ yang kedua tidak mungkin bisa kuhindari setelah terkena serangan pertama. Aku menutup mata dengan posisi bertahan. Aku tahu, percuma saya bertahan, tapi tubuh ini refleks melakukannya.

Jeritan kecil langsung menarik perhatianku. Suaranya tepat di depanku, sehingga aku membuka mataku sedikit. Punggung yang tegap berdiri di depanku. Perlahan, dia tumbang ke depan dan tidak bergerak.

"Leon!" seruku dengan cemas saat melihatnya terbaring di atas rerumputan.

"Dia sudah memasuki _ghost mode_," jelas _Nii-san_ sambil memberiku _Hi-potion_.

"Oh..." Aku sedih mendengarnya.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya," kata _Nii-san_.

Aku tidak tahu dia berbicara dengan siapa. Mungkinkah Leon?

"Sora, Roxas," panggil _Nii-san_ dan kami berdua langsung menatapnya. "Coba kalian berdua menyerang Silent Wind bersamaan. Salah satu dari kalian menyerang di depan, sisanya di belakang. Cukup sekali serang, setelah itu menjauhlah," pintanya.

Aku dan Roxas mengangguk. Kami berlari mendekati Silent Wind . Aku di belakang dan Roxas di depan. Sebelum menyerang, kami berdua mengangguk untuk bersiap menyerang bersamaan.

Bersamaan, aku dan Roxas berseru saat menyerang. Kami berdua mundur setelah menyerang. Muncul _magic_ _aero_ yang semakin lama semakin meluas area serangnya. Aku dan Roxas mundur lebih jauh agar tidak terkena serangan.

"Ternyata benar," kata _Nii-san_ setelah melihatnya.

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?" Aku pun heran mendengarnya.

"Tadi, sebelum dia terlihat, aku, Roxas, dan Leon sempat menyerang bersamaan dan terkena _damage _ bersamaan juga," jawabnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya?" Aku tambah bingung memikirkan cara melawan Silent Wind .

"_Aero_ seperti angin topan yang berputar di sekitar Silent Wind . Tentu _magic_ ini masih memiliki kelemahan, di mana tidak ada angin tepat di atas Silent Wind ," jelas Leon. Cepat sekali dia kembali kemari.

"Apakah _level_-mu turun?" Roxas bertanya pada Leon.

"Tentu."

Mendengar hal itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. _Level_-nya turun akibat menolongku tadi. Apalagi dia _master_ _level_, pasti berkurangnya satu _level_ dan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengembalikannya lagi ke _master_ _level_.

Leon menatapku. Apakah dia menyadari rasa bersalahku? Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. Apakah dia memintaku untuk tidak memikirkannya? Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit. Masih ada rasa bersalah sedikit padanya.

"Untuk sementara ini, kita sudah mengetahui tiga serangan Silent Wind . Bagaimana kalau kita langsung serang?" _Nii-san_ meminta pendapat.

"Sangat beresiko kehilangan banyak _experience_, tapi lebih cepat mengetahui jenis-jenis serangannya yang lain." Leon mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada membuang-buang banyak waktu," kata Roxas. "Kau tidak keberatan bukan, Sora? Nanti aku bantu _level_ up lagi." Roxas tersenyum padaku.

"_Well_, jika kau berkata seperti itu sih, aku tidak keberatan," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. "Lagipula, aku kan masih dapat uang jajan dari _Nii-san_." Cengiran langsung tampak di wajahku.

"Dasar," kata _Nii-san_ yang tertawa sedikit. "Kita akan memakai taktik ketika menyerang Silent Wind ."

Kami semua mengangguk.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note: **habis? Tidak kok, masih ada update-an selanjutnya XP ayo dibaca ya! Kwkwkwkw

**Iklan (plak), Spesial Note: **like fanpage-ku please? Maaf jadi ngemis like, tapi nanti fanpage itu jadi media promosi novel originalku jika berhasil terbit TTvTT Terima kasih jika mau nge-like. :D

To a reviewer name **Eqa Skylight**: Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak ya :'D dan thanks atas reviewnya!

To a reviewer name **AkuRia-Gemini**: gyahahahaah XD Sora itu sesuatu? Kurasa iyah (plak) thanks atas reviewnya!

To a reviewer name **Xinon**: hehehe iyah :3 belakangan ini senang banget membuat Riku lembut2 tidak jelas(?) (apaan itu!?)  
>um, aku kagak tahu nama fbmu yang mana DX maaf ya, tapi ada satu akun fb yg aktif komen, tapi aku ga tahu apakah itu kau atau bukan :'(<br>thanks atas reviewnya!

To a reviewer name **GajeuthorFNS**: hehehe jika kagak ngegantung, kan artinya tamat XD thanks atas reviewnya!


	47. Chapter 47 : Tornado

**Author Note: **Kuyakin setelah selesai membaca chapter 46, kalian langsung menuju TKP chapter 47 yah? Hehehehe… ayo makan(?) selagi hangat. Wkwkwkwk…

**Disclaimed! KH are belong to Square Enix and his creator, Mr. Tetsuya Nomura. I own only the story. No more accept my original character.**

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 47 : Tornado**

Aku menyimak baik-baik penjelasan _Nii-san_. Sepertinya panjang. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa mengingat paling tidak setengah penjelasannya.

"...kemungkinan mengalahkan Silent Wind hanya 50 persen. Usahakan minimalisir kesalahan agar memperbesar kemenangan," kata _Nii-san_ sambil menatap aku, Roxas, dan Leon bergantian.

Aku mengangguk. Roxas dan Leon hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Satu hal lagi," tambah _Nii-san_. "Kita hanya punya waktu 2 jam sebelum jam setengah enam."

Mataku melebar. Astaga! _Nii-san_ benar! Aku sampai lupa akan waktu! Cepatnya waktu berlalu...

"Leon, kau menyerang terlebih dahulu," perintah _Nii-san_.

Leon memanggil senjatanya, lalu berlari mendekati Silent Wind . Setelah beberapa serangan mengenai Silent Wind , aku dan Roxas berlari mendekat dan menyerang secara bersamaan. _Aero_ yang muncul membuat kami mundur bersamaan dan langsung melompat ke atas Silent Wind .

"_Blizzard!_"

_Damage_ _magic_-ku tidak sebesar _physical attack_. Mungkin karena Silent Wind adalah _monster type_ yang menggunakan _magic_, maka dari itu resistensinya terhadap _magic_ lebih tinggi dibandingkan _physical attack_.

Beberapa saat setelah _blizzard_ mengenai Silent Wind , Roxas langsung menyerang Silent Wind dengan serangan _vertical_ ke bawah. Hebatnya, _critical hit_...

Angin kencang berhembus kuat. Begitu banyak _magic_ _wind_ meluncur pada kami. Aku menatap waspada kepada seluruh _magic_ yang kuperkirakan tertuju padaku. Lengah sedikit saja, bisa-bisa aku akan menuju Revive Point.

Aku bersiap meng-_cast_ _magic_ saat melihat sebuah _wind_ semakin dekat denganku. Sedikit lagi. Tidak baik kecepatan atau terlambat. Kecepatan nanti efeknya hilang sebelum _wind_ itu mengenaiku. Terlambat ya aku terkena _damage_ sebelum _magic_-ku muncul.

"_Aero_!" seruku.

Beruntung! Sungguh tepat waktu. _Aero_ menyerap _magic_ _wind_ yang hendak melukaiku. Tips dari _Nii-san_ sungguh hebat. Karena sesama angin, jadi _magic_ _aero_ dapat menyerap _magic_ _wind_ Silent Wind . Meski begitu, aku tetap harus waspada karena _magic_ _aero_ tidak bertahan lama.

"_Look out_!" teriak _Nii-san_ sambil menolongku. Menghindari _magic_ _wind_.

"_Th-thanks_..." Aku masih terkejut setelah ditolong oleh _Nii-san_.

Roxas dan Leon kembali menyerang Silent Wind .

Tidak terasa 30 menit berlalu. Kami masih belum mengalahkan Silent Wind . _HP_-nya bahkan tidak berkurang lebih dari seperempat! Apakah kami bisa mengalahkannya hari ini? Di waktu yang bisa dibilang tersisa sedikit?

Yooosh! Aku harus berusaha! Kami dikejar waktu, bukan mengejar waktu. Tidak ada waktu untuk merasa ragu.

Aku menebas Silent Wind sebanyak dua kali, lalu berguling ke samping untuk menghindari _magic_.

Sesekali aku menembakkan _magic_ sambil menghindari _magic_ dari Silent Wind. Kuperhatikan _Nii-san_ hendak menggunakan sebuah _skill_. Rasanya aku jarang sekali melihat _Nii-san_ menggunakan _skill_.

"_Lightning Slash_!" seru _Nii-san_ sambil menebas Silent Wind dengan efek _thunder_.

Tebasan dari _Nii-san_ langsung menghasilkan ledakan _lightning_! _Damage_-nya pun membuatku terkagum-kagum. Lebih dari 6000 _hit point_! Kuatnya...

Tiga puluh menit berlalu lagii. Hampir seluruh _MP_-ku kuhabiskan karena dikejar waktu. Beruntung, _HP _Silent Wind telah berkurang hampir setengah. Meski hampir semuanya kehabisan _MP_ juga karena menggunakan berbagai skill. Pemulih _MP_-ku juga telah banyak kugunakan hingga tersisa sedikit. Satu _Ether_—_item_ pemulih _MP—_hanya mampu memulihkan seperlima _MP_-ku. Jadi, wajar saja jika _Ether_-ku cepat habis.

Aku melompat dan menusuk Silent Wind dari atas. Sejauh ini, tidak ada satu pun masalah yang kami hadapi, kecuali waktu.

Waktu yang kami miliki hanya tersisa 15 menit. Keadaan memanas dan tanpa terasa kami menyerang secara brutal seperti orang gila. Intinya, habis-habisan. Semua _item_ yang kami miliki sampai habis karena serangan habis-habisan.

"Terima ini! _Muscle Strike_!" teriakku sambil memukul ala pemain bola baseball.

Hebat. _Critical hit_.

Tadinya kami semua sudah menjauh dari Silent Wind , tapi tidak ada _magic_ _wind_ dalam jumlah banyak yang muncul. Heran. Apakah Silent Wind kehabisan _MP_? _Nii-san_, Leon, dan Roxas pun heran melihatnya.

Lambat laun, aku merasakan hal aneh. Rumput-rumput yang biasanya bergoyang ke berbagai arah, kini mendadak tidak bergoyang. Tidak satu pun yang menyerang karena memperhatikan keadaan.

"_Nii-san_, ada yang aneh," kataku dengan cemas.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya."

Masih bertanya-tanya, kami melihat-lihat penyebab rumput berhenti bergoyang. Aku merasakan _feeling_ buruk untuk keanehan ini. Silent Wind juga tidak bergerak. Padahal kami sudah tidak menyerangnya.

"Bersiap untuk lari," kata _Nii-san_ memperingati kami.

Mulutku menganga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dari kejauhan. Aku sampai mengusap mataku berkali-kali. Tidak salah lagi. Aku tidak berhalusinasi.

"Huaaaaaaaa!" teriakku ketika kami semua berlari.

Astaga! Kali ini anginnya sungguh besar! Lebih besar dari sebelumnya! Ini tornado!

"Bagaimana bisa ada tornado dalam _game_!?" teriakku sambil berlari.

"Kurasa itu salah satu _magic_ Silent Wind ?" Roxas bertanya balik. Herannya, dia santai dan tidak sepanik diriku.

"Sora, Roxas. Segera _log out_," kata _Nii-san_ tanpa memberi kejelasan pada kami.

"Huh? Tapi..." Aku merasa bingung dan ragu. Apakah aku dan Roxas harus melarikan diri dari tornado dengan cara seperti ini?

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sudah waktunya kalian _log out_ atau kalian terlambat bangun. Nanti _Mom_ dan _Dad_ akan memarahi kalian meski ini hari libur. Kita akan lanjutkan nanti lagi."

Ah, _Nii-san_ benar. Sudah waktunya kami _log out_. Aku dan Roxas memanggil menu, masih sambil berlari. Sebelum menekan tombol _log out_, Roxas menatap _Nii-san_.

"_Nii-san_, jangan bilang kau ingin melihat seberapa lama _magic_ ini bertahan?"

_Nii-san_ hanya tersenyum. "Segeralah _log out_," perintah _Nii-san_.

Roxas mendesah karena _Nii-san_ tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Roxas mengangguk padaku dan kami menekan tombol _log out_ bersamaan. Pandanganku pun menggelap perlahan-lahan...

Seperti yang _Nii-san_ katakan, ini hari minggu, hari di mana tidak ada sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, besok, lusa, dan beberapa hari kedepan juga masih libur. Libur setelah ulangan tentunya.

Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan hari-hariku bersama _Mom_ saja di rumah. Kalau Helmi, dia punya rencana bersama teman-temannya. Katanya sih masih kegiatan sekolah di luar hari sekolah.

Meski ini liburan, seperti biasa _Mom_ masak sarapan untuk kami. Aroma makanan dan teh yang sedang diseruput oleh _Mom_ langsung membuat perut ini lapar. Aku menoleh ke pintu kamar Helmi. Dia masih belum keluar. Sepertinya masih mandi.

"_Morning_, Venira," sapa _Mom_ sambil meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"_Morning_, _Mom_." Senyuman langsung kuberikan pada _Mom_. "_Dad_ di mana?" Aku pun mencari sosok _Dad_ di sekitarku. Sayangnya, aku tidak menemukannya.

"_Dad_ sudah berangkat. Dia berangkat lebih awal sebelum kau bangun."

"Oh..."

"Kau ada rencana hari ini?" _Mom_ bertanya dengan senyum.

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"_Mom_ rencana mengunjungi kakakmu, Hugo, nanti siang. Helmi, kau tidak ada kegiatan di siang hari, bukan?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Helmi sudah ada di belakangku tanpa kusadari.

"Yap. Kegiatanku di pagi hari dan hanya 3 jam. Jadi, siang aku tidak ada kegiatan," jawabnya.

Setelah Helmi menjawab, kami sarapan bersama. Helmi segera berangkat setelah sarapan. Dia mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans biru yang panjang, bukan memakai seragam.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan di hari libur, kuputuskan untuk membuat _cake_ bersama _Mom_. Tentunya _cake_ ini akan dibawakan ke tempat _Nii-san_. Dia pasti terkejut dan senang kami datang. Memikirkannya saja membuatku tersenyum...

(OvO)

Helmi membantuku masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah naik, dia melipat kursi rodaku dan menyimpannya di bagasi mobil. Setelah dia masuk dan duduk di sampingku, _Mom_ menatap kami dari kursi menyetir.

"Sudah siap semua?"

"_Yeah_!" seruku dan Helmi bersamaan.

Mobil pun berjalan. Tidak terlalu cepat, sehingga aku bisa menikmati pemandangan kota selama mobil melaju. _Mom_ mengemudikan mobil dengan hati-hati. Sudah lama beliau tidak menyetir. Biasanya, _Mom_ mengantarku ke mall, sekolah, atau rumah sakit dengan mobil ini, tapi semenjak aku beralih ke _home school_, beliau jadi jarang menyetir.

Aku tidak bisa menggunakan bus seperti _Nii-san_ maupun Helmi. Di Indonesia, fasilitas bagi penyandang cacat masih kurang ramah bagiku. Hal tersebut tentu membuatku sedih karena masih harus merepotkan orang lain karena tidak bisa mandiri. Pemerintah kurang begitu memperhatikan fasilitas bagi orang cacat sepertiku.

Kemacetan yang menghadang mobil kami membuat perjalanan menjadi terasa begitu lama. Padahal, kalau tidak macet, hanya butuh 1 jam lebih sedikit untuk tiba di tempat tinggal _Nii-san_. Mata ini pun mengantuk menunggu saja di dalam mobil, sehingga aku pun tertidur tanpa kusadari.

Helmi membangunkanku ketika kami sampai. _Nii-san_ tinggal di sebuah apartment elit yang disewakan secara gratis oleh perusahaan _Nii-san_ untuk ditinggalinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami tidak kemari.

Oh ya, _Nii-san_ pasti terkejut dan kurang nyaman dengan kedatangan kami yang tanpa kabar. Soalnya, kuyakin tempat tinggalnya berantakan dengan buku-buku yang entah apa isinya yang ditempatkan secara asal. Mengingat kejadian dulu rasanya ingin ketawa. Dulu, saat kami datang pertama kali setelah _Nii-san_ pindah kemari, _Nii-san_ sampai membuat kami menunggu di luar selama 15 menit. Tentunya dari luar kami bisa mendengar dia sedang beres-beres darurat atau _Mom_ akan mengomelinya. Hum, kira-kira nanti kami disuruh menunggu di luar lagi tidak, ya?

**To be Continued...**

**Author Note: **okay, ini update-an terakhir XD tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~ dimana untuk pertama kalinya Venira bertemu dengan Leon di dunia asli X3 any review? :)


	48. Chapter 48 : Meet Azure and Ryo

Author Note: yaaay! Sempat update sebelum tahun baru! XD Happy new year guys! Thanks a lot for your review! :D

**Disclaimed! KH belong to Mr. Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.**

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 48: greeting with Azure and Ryo**

_Mom_ menekan bel di samping pintu. Setelah menunggu sekitar 1 menit, muncul suara yang begitu kecil di interkom.

"_Ya?_" Suaranya seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Ini _Mom_, bersama Venira, dan Helmi," jawab _Mom_ sambil menekan tombol interkom.

Hening sejenak, lalu pintu pun terbuka. Aku bisa melihat muka bantal dari _Nii-san_. Rambutnya pun kusut dan masih mengenakan pakaian tidur. Matanya juga seperti masih sayu.

"Hugo! Kau belum mandi?" _Mom_ langsung jengkel melihat _Nii-san_ yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidur.

"Baru mau, _Mom_," jawab _Nii-san_ sambil menyingkir dari depan pintu agar kami bisa masuk.

Cukup mengejutkan. Rupanya ruang tamu _Nii-san_ yang kecil bersih dan rapi dari buku. Secangkir kopi yang masih mengeluarkan uap terletak di atas meja. TV pun menyala, menayangkan berita hari ini.

"Aku akan mandi dulu," kata _Nii-san_ setelah kami masuk.

_Nii-san_ memasuki kamarnya sebentar dan kembali keluar untuk memasuki kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian dan handuk. _Mom_ menuju dapur, mau memotong _cake_ yang kami masak. Helmi dengan santainya langsung duduk dan menonton TV yang sedang menayangkan berita, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Saat iklan, dia menuju kamar _Nii-san_ yang tidak terkunci. Aku pun mengikutinya karena penasaran isi kamar _Nii-san_. Tempatnya rapi, tapi...

"Mengapa kamar _Nii-san_ bukunya menggunung begini?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Tumpukan buku di kamar ini dikarenakan lima lemari yang ada di kamar _Nii-san_ telah penuh. Astaga! Dibandingkan kamar, tempat ini lebih mirip perpustakaan yang berantakan!

"Wow! Buku programer versi terbaru!" Helmi langsung masuk dan mendekati salah satu buku di antara salah satu tumpukan.

Sebelum mengambil buku yang diincarnya, dia harus memindahkan beberapa tumpukan buku.

"Venira, Helmi, apa yang kalian... astaga!" Ekspresi _Mom_ menunjukan bahwa dia sangat terkejut melihat isi kamar _Nii-san_.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Kebiasaan _Nii-san_ memang tidak pernah berubah. Dia sangat suka baca segala hal untuk menambahkan pengetahuan. Terutama soal teknologi.

"Ah, aku lupa mengunci kamarku," kata _Nii-san_ yang telah selesai mandi.

_Mom_ hanya mematung menatap kamar _Nii-san_.

(OvO)

_Nii-san_ menyerahkan segelas teh padaku dan Helmi. Kami asik memakan _cake_ yang _Mom_ bawa.

"_Mom_ kira kau sudah menyingkirkan buku-buku yang telah kau baca, Hugo," kata _Mom_ saat _Nii-san_ duduk di samping _Mom_.

"Belum. Aku tidak sempat," jelas _Nii-san_ sambil mengambil sepotong _cake_.

"Dan sekarang?" _Mom_ mendesah.

_Nii-san_ diam sejenak. Diminum tehnya sebelum berkata, "Karena _Mom_ datang mendadak, maka aku akan mengambil libur dadakan juga."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Ya. Aku akan menggunakan jatah liburku yang sudah menumpuk karena tidak kugunakan. Aku sulit meninggalkan pekerjaan karena harus terus mengawas para pekerja setiap harinya."

"Tidak apa-apa sesekali libur. Kau jarang sekali pulang, jadi nikmatilah harimu selagi kami di sini dan bereskan kamarmu yang berantakan." _Mom_ mendesah lagi. "Jika _Mom_ tahu kau sesibuk ini hingga tidak ada waktu membereskan kamarmu, _Mom_ akan sering-sering datang melihat keadaanmu yang...bisa dikatakan hampir tidak terawat."

_Nii-san_ hanya mendesah melihat _Mom_ memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Meski begitu, aku merasa _Mom_ benar. Karena terlalu sibuk, _Nii-san_ jadi kurang mengurus dirinya dengan baik. Kuyakin _Nii-san_ lebih banyak makan di luar karena tidak sempat masak. Dia juga banyak lembur dibandingkan libur. Untungnya dia baik-baik saja hingga sekarang.

Selagi _Mom_ membuatkan makan siang—_Nii-san_ sama sekali belum makan siang, kami membereskan buku-buku _Nii-san_ dan memindahkannya ke gudang darurat, yaitu kamar yang tidak terpakai. Tentunya ada beberapa buku yang diminta oleh Helmi. Dia berencana membawanya pulang dan membacanya di rumah selagi libur. Kebanyakan yang diminta olehnya berhubungan dengan komputer.

"Yang terakhir?" tanyaku ketika melihat _Nii-san_ membawa buku yang lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya.

"Kurasa?" jawab _Nii-san_.

"Huh?" Aku bingung mendengar jawaban _Nii-san_.

"Maksud _Nii-san_, mungkin ini memang yang terakhir, tapi bukan berarti nanti tidak akan ada lagi buku."

"Oh..."

Bunyi bell menarik perhatianku dan _Nii-san_. Helmi memdekati pintu karena dia yang paling dekat, lalu menekan tombol interkom.

"Siapa?"

Hening sejenak.

"Saya Azure. Saya bersama Ryo. Apakah Hugo ada di dalam?" Suara wanita terdengar di balik interkom.

"Ya," balas Helmi.

Dia menatap _Nii-san_, meminta izin untuk membuka pintu. _Nii-san_ mengangguk, lalu Helmi membukakan pintu untuk tamu.

Di balik pintu, berdirilah sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan rambut dicat merah. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam pendek berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya sedikit mirip orang jepang, menurutku. Mungkin blesteran?

"Oh, halo. Kalian teman Hugo?" Sapa _Mom_ saat tamunya masuk.

"Iya, Tante. Salam kenal. Nama saya Azure. Panggil saja Azu," kata wanita tersebut memperkenalkan diri pada _Mom_.

"Saya Ryo," kata lelaki berambut hitam tersebut.

Apakah mereka teman kerja _Nii-san_?

"Salam kenal juga. Saya adalah ibu Hugo, Elena." _Mom_ memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Helmi," kata Helmi sambil menyalami keduanya.

_Nii-san_ mendorong kursi rodaku mendekati mereka.

"Saya..."

"Venira, ya?" sela Azu sambil memberikan salaman yang hangat. "Hugo sering sekali bercerita tentangmu."

Tentunya aku cukup terkejut. Ternyata _Nii-san_ sering bercerita tentangku?

Setelah bersalaman, Azu dan Ryo duduk. _Mom_ menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan _cake_ dan teh bagi mereka. Untuk _cake_-nya masih ada.

"Apa yang membuat kalian kemari?" _Nii-san_ tidak basa-basi pada mereka.

"_Well_, kau sendiri bukan yang meminta kami menemuimu sebelum kau masuk kerja?" Azu heran mendengar pertanyaan _Nii-san_. "_Hand phone_ milikmu tidak dapat dihubungi. Kau pasti mematikannya lagi, bukan?"

_Nii-san_ memberi anggukan.

Azu mendesah. "_Geez_..." Tatapannya pun berpindah padaku. "Oh ya, Venira, kau lebih pendiam dibandingkan di _game_." Dia berbicara begitu santai padaku, seakan-akan sudah mengenalku cukup lama.

Senyum sinisnya dan gayanya berbicara mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang familiar di _game_, tapi siapa?

"_Still not recognize me? I'll give you a hint. Got it memorized_?" tanya Azu sambil menunjuk dahinya.

"Axel!?" Helmi berseru terkejut dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"_What_!? Kau yang...menggunakan _character_ Axel!?" Aku sama terkejutnya dan tidak percaya seperti Helmi.

Azu tertawa melihat reaksi kami. "Kaget?"

"Sangat..." jawabku. Aku masih sulit mempercayainya bahwa Axel, yang selama ini kukira seorang lelaki, ternyata seorang wanita!

"Begitu pula aku." Dahi Helmi mengkerut. "Cara kau berbicara benar-benar mirip seorang lelaki."

"Oh, aku sengaja." Azu tersenyum sinis sekali lagi.

Kini aku menatap Ryo. Jangan-jangan dia juga orang yang kukenal di dalam _game_? Dia pendiam. Caranya menatapku juga mirip dia, Leon. Mungkinkah...?

"Kau mengenalnya juga," kata _Nii-san_.

Jika aku tidak salah ingat, dulu adiknya Leon, Ollete, mengatakan bahwa nama aslinya adalah Ryo. Berarti dia memang Leon. "Um, Leon?" Aku masih merasa ragu.

Sebuah anggukan dengan senyum membuatku senang. Dia memang Leon! Dia sama-sama pendiam, tidak berbeda ketika dalam _game_.

_Mom_ kembali membawakan minuman dan _cake_.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian sangat seru," kata _Mom_ saat meletakan _cake_ dan minuman di atas meja.

Aku hanya memberi senyuman.

Kami berbincang-bincang sangat lama. _Mom_ cukup sering bertanya pada Azu dan Ryo tentang pekerjaan dan hubungan mereka dengan _Nii-san_, dan juga tempat tinggal mereka selagi aku, Helmi, dan _Nii-san_ makan siang.

Aku cukup terkejut mengetahui mereka tinggal di apartment ini juga. Hanya beda lantai saja dengan _Nii-san_. Setelah _Mom_ tanya lebih dalam, rupanya apartment tempat mereka tinggal saat ini merupakan sewaan dari perusahaan mereka. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga, ternyata ada ratusan karyawan yang diberikan tempat tinggal gratis oleh perusahaan, tapi listrik dan air tetap mereka bayar sendiri.

Tanpa dirasa, sore pun tiba. Azu dan Ryo yang tadinya ingin masuk kerja siang, bergeser menjadi lembur dan menginap di tempat kerja mereka.

"Mana benda yang ingin kau titipkan?" tanya Azu.

"Hanya ini."

Sebuah _flash disk_ diberikan pada Azu.

"Berikan pada Direktur jika dia masih ada di tempat."

Azu dan Ryo mengangguk.

"_See ya_."

"_See ya_, Venira, Helmi," kata Azu.

Kami mengangguk. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat dan juga mengejutkan. Semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bukan di _game_, tapi di dunia nyata.

_Nii-san_ menatap _Mom_ setelah mengantar mereka keluar. "_Mom_ ingin masak makan malam atau kita makan di luar?"

"_Well_, sudah lama kita tidak makan di luar. Jadi, makan di luar saja." Senyuman kecil muncul di wajah _Mom_.

"Ingin makan apa?"

"_Mom_ tidak tahu. Bukankah kau sering makan di luar? Kita ke tempat yang nyaman dan memiliki makanan yang sehat saja."

"Bagaimana _Mom_ tahu aku sering makan di luar?" _Nii-san_ menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena di lemari esmu ada begitu banyak makanan kaleng dan juga minuman botol. Peralatan makanmu tampak jarang digunakan karena masih terlihat baru. Itu tandanya kau sangat jarang memasak," jelas _Mom_ sambil mendesah.

_Wow_! _Mom_ memang hebat! Tebakannya jitu hingga _Nii-san_ diam dan mendesah tanpa membalas.

"Bagaimana kalau kafe tempat biasa aku makan? Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. Cukup jalan kaki sebentar tanpa perlu menyeberang."

"Tentu. Asalkan tempat tersebut bersih dan makannya tidak berminyak." _Mom_ setuju.

"Dan _ice cream_?" tanyaku.

_Nii-san_ tersenyum. "Ada."

**To be Continued...**

Author Note: yaay! Selesai~ jangan lupa like fanpageku ya ;) and happy new year! Don't forget to review~

To a reviewer name **AkuRia-Gemini**: wkwkwkwk team work itu penting banget ketika main game online XD thanks for review~

To a reviewer name **Eqa Skylight** : wkwkwkwk kau sudah liat kan Leon versi non game bertemu Venira? XD hohohoho~ thanks~

To a reviewer name **Rin x Rain**: waaaaaa makasih banyak atas krisanya XD thank you~


	49. Chapter 49 : Two Groups

**Author Note** : hay guys! Sudah setengah tahun YOL tidak kuupdate ==" kuputuskan untuk update 2 chapter, tapi satu chapter berikutnya menyusul. Aku update YOL bukan berarti Novelku sudah selesai. Editing memang sudah selesai, tapi aku belum membuat full sinopsisnya TT^TT padahal tinggal synopsis, tapi rasanya malas banget karena merasa capek. Jadi kukerjakan saja YOL dulu yang ga terlalu memakai otak, alias tinggal ketik dan sedikit editing aja XDDD

Enjoy!

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 49 : Two Groups**

Sekali lagi, _Nii-san_ mengajakku dan Roxas melawan Silent Wind. _Nii-san_ bilang, tornado waktu itu tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Jika tertarik ke dalam tornado, maka kita akan berputar-putar hingga ke puncak tornado dan di-_teleport_ atau dipindahkan ke _field_ lain dalam sekejap mata. Tujuannya pun acak. Tornado tersebut akan menghilang setelah 5 menit berlalu.

Tentu tidak mungkin kita berdiam diri saja menunggu tornado hilang. _Nii-san_ telah menyiapkan dua strategi. Pertama, jika tornado muncul, kami tetap menyerang habis-habisan hingga jumlah _HP_ Silent Wind habis. Tornado hanya muncul ketika _HP_ Silent Wind di bawah seperempat. Perhitungan _Nii-san_, tornado akan mengenai kami dalam waktu kurang lebih satu hingga tiga menit. Semua tergantung lokasi tornado muncul.

Kedua, begitu tornado muncul, kami akan berlari memutari _field_ yang terkena wilayah tornado demi menghindarinya. Setelah tornado melewati Silent Wind, kami akan kembali menyerang.

Menurut _Nii-san_, kita bisa mendekati Silent Wind sekitar menit ketiga atau keempat untuk menghindari salah satu dari kami terseret ke dalam tornado.

Kedua strategi ini memiliki nilai plus dan minus. Nilai plus strategi pertama adalah jika berhasil mengalahkan Silent Wind, otomatis tornado hilang. Minusnya, jika gagal dan terseret ke dalam tornado, maka butuh waktu 10 hingga 15 menit untuk kembali. Soalnya, kata _Nii-san_ dipastikan akan dipindahkan dua _field_ dari End of the Road dan pastinya saat kembali _HP_ Silent Wind telah kembali penuh.

Untuk strategi kedua, nilai plusnya sudah pasti meminimalisir risiko terbuangnya banyak waktu dengan sia-sia. Minusnya? Tentu saja kemungkinan besar muncul tornado kedua. Kami baru dapat menyerang Silent Wind setelah 3 menit kemudian. Pada saat jeda tersebut, tentu jumlah _HP_ Silent Wind sudah di atas seperempat.

Jika kupertimbangkan kedua strategi ini, aku merasa kedua strategi ini memiliki peluang berhasil yang terlalu kecil. Maka kusampaikan pendapatku.

"Begitu ya?" _Nii-san_ sepertinya mencari strategi lain setelah kukatakan keraguanku.

"Bagaimana jika kedua strategi tadi digabungkan saja?" Roxas memberi saran.

"Bisa dijelaskan lebih detil?" Leon menatapi Roxas.

Roxas berpendapat, saat tornado muncul, sebagian dari kami menyingkir dan sebagian tetap menyerang agar jumlah _HP_ Silent Wind tidak melewati seperempat. Ini membuat risiko tornado kedua menjadi lebih minim dan tidak perlu ditakutkan.

"Boleh juga," kata _Nii-san_ setuju.

"Berarti kita akan membutuhkan banyak bantuan. Apakah aku boleh mengajak teman-temanku?" Leon meminta persetujuan.

"Ya, silahkan. Aku tidak bisa meminta tolong rekan kerjaku, terutama Axel." _Nii-san_ mendesah.

"Apakah Axel sangat sibuk?" Aku menjadi penasan.

"Sangat. Selama aku dibebas tugaskan untuk sementara, maka seluruh tanggung jawab diserahkan padanya. Dia akan menggantikanku mengontrol kinerja para pekerja di perusahaan." _Nii-san_ memberikan senyuman kecil.

'_Pasti berat_,' pikirku sambil mendesah.

"Aku sudah memanggil temanku. Mereka akan tiba di End of the Road sekitar 15 menit lagi. Lebih baik kita segera ke sana juga." Leon menatapi kami.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit menuju End of the Road. Semua monster yang ada kami hindari untuk menjaga _HP_ dan MP tetap penuh. Selama perjalanan, aku mencoba berbicara dengan Leon.

"Um, Leon," kataku dengan pelan.

"Um?" Leon langsung menatapku.

"Siapa yang kau ajak melawan Silent Wind?"

"Tifa dan Zack. Aku memilih mereka karena mereka penyerang fisik, bukan _magic_. _Magic_ defend Silent Wind sangat tinggi, sehingga dua temanku yang lebih banyak menggunakan _magic_ tidak kuajak. Sebenarnya, masih ada satu temanku, Terra, tapi dia tidak online."

"Begitu … " Aku memberi anggukan pelan.

Saat di End of the Road, Silent Wind masih berkeliaran di sekitar _field_ ini. Sesekali Silent Wind diam di tempat, lalu menatapi kami begitu menyadari kehadiran kami. Entah mengapa, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang tertuju padaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini perasaanku saja atau memang benar, tapi tatapanku juga tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

Sambil menunggu rekan Leon datang, kami berdiam diri menatapi Silent Wind. Heran. Setiap kali aku bergerak, tatapan Silent Wind mengikuti gerakanku. Tidak pernah lepas dariku. Bahkan yang lain tidak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

Saat Silent Wind mendekat, aku terdiam. Apakah aku akan diserang? _Nii-san_ bilang Silent Wind adalah monster passive, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan menyerangku. Begitu di dekatku, dia tidak menyerang. Wajahnya yang kosong, hanya terdapat mulut saja memberi sebuah senyuman padaku. Herannya, aku justru tersenyum juga tanpa sebab yang jelas. Mungkin karena aku senang tersenyum jika ada yang tersenyum?

Rekan Leon akhirnya tiba juga. Sepertinya terjadi diskusi singkat beberapa menit. Mungkin Leon sedang menjelaskan strateginya? Lebih baik aku mendekat.

"… terbagi dua grup. Saat tornado datang, Cloud, Sora, dan Roxas akan segera menjauh dan kembali menyerang setelah tornado lewat."

Tifa dan Zack mengangguk.

"_Man! This is gonna be excited!_ Ini merupakan monster legendary keempat yang pernah kulawan!" Zack sangat semangat.

"Empat?" tanyaku dengan bingung. Rasanya aku hanya bertemu tiga legendary monster saja.

Leon menatapku. "Phoenix, Dark Shadow, Silent Wind, dan Ice Ghost."

"Ice Ghost?" Rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar maupun melihatnya.

Leon mengangguk. "Ice Ghost berlokasi di Ice Break. Hanya beberapa _player_ saja yang pernah melihat legenday monster ini."

"Oh …"

"_Come on_!" Zack sudah bersiap menyerang kapan saja. Dia seperti tidak sabar lagi.

Pertarungan dimulai. Cara bertarung Silent Wind masih sama. Hanya saja, karena jumlah penyerang lebih banyak, aku menjadi sedikit kesulitan mengambil kesempatan menyerang. Ukuran Silent Wind yang ramping membuat celah menyerang di antara yang lain begitu kecil, sehingga aku begitu hati-hati supaya tidak melukai _player_ lain. Dari _damage_ yang ada, kulihat Tifa yang menyumbang _damage_ paling besar. Aku cukup terkejut mengetahuinya. Mengapa? Karena dia tidak memakai senjata apapun, alias tangan kosong.

Di tengah menyerang, Leon berseru padaku untuk menunduk. Aku kaget mendengar seruannya, tapi lebih kaget lagi saat melihat sebuah _wind_ melesat mendekatiku. Aku menghindar hingga terjatuh setelah menghindari wind pertama yang memang tertuju padaku. Sepertinya _wind_ kedua sebenarnya ditujukan pada Leon, tapi karena dihindarinya _wind_ tersebut hendak mengenaiku.

"_You okay_?" Leon mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Kuraih tangannya dan dia menarikku. "_Thanks_."

Sudah setengah _HP_ Silent Wind berhasil dikurangi setelah setengah jam berlalu. Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika _Nii-san_ mulai memberitahukan kami bahwa _HP_-nya akan menuju seperempat dalam waktu 15 menit. _Nii-san_ terus memberi informasi setiap jumlah _HP_ Silent Wind yang tersisa.

"Bersiaplah …" Leon mengingatkan begitu _Nii-san_ menginformasikan _HP_ Silent Wind hampir menyentuh seperempat. Leon seperti telah bersiap-siap menggunakan sebuah teknik dan sepertinya yang memiliki _damage_ besar.

Aku, Roxas, dan _Nii-san_ langsung menjauh. Roxas memberitahukanku teknik yang Leon gunakan, Land Crash. Roxas mengetahuinya karena dari tekniknya, Leon mengangkat pedangnya setinggi mungkin, lalu menghantamkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga ke tanah hingga terdengar suara seperti ledakan kuat yang membuat debu mengepul ke udara. _Damage-_nya? Aku hanya bisa tertawa kaku, karena kuyakin aku mustahil bisa menghasilkan _damage_ sebesar itu. Di atas 5000 _hit point_! Apalagi ini _damage_ untuk monster yang bisa dikatakan golongan boss! Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan _level_-ku yang masih sangat jauh dengannya.

Bisa kulihat tornado muncul dari kejauhan. Gerakan tornado begitu cepat. Jika kulihat, perhitungan _Nii-san_ memang kurang lebih tepat. Aku, Roxas, dan _Nii-san_ berlari menjauh sekuat tenaga. Butuh jarak sekitar 20 meter dari Silent Wind untuk jarak amannya. Baru di seperempat jalan, aku bisa merasakan tubuh seperti ditarik kebelakang.

Tidak terlalu kuat, sehingga aku masih sanggup melawannya. Saat di tengah jalan, tubuhku semakin tidak kuat menahan tarikan yang semakin kuat. _Nii-san_ akhirnya menolongku. Ditancapkan senjatanya cukup dalam ke dalam tanah dan memelukku dengan erat agar aku tidak terbang masuk ke dalam tornado. Roxas ikut memegang pedang _Nii-san_.

Leon, Tifa, dan Zack sudah terseret masuk ke dalam tornado dan hilang saat berada di ujung tornado. Meski begitu, mereka sudah berjuang yang terbaik untuk membuat _HP_ Silent Wind tetap di bawah seperempat, begitu kata _Nii-san_. _HP_ Silent Wind saat ini hampir menyentuh seperdelapan. Kami bergegas mendekati Silent Wind setelah tornado menghilang. Kami harus segera menyerangnya sebelum _HP_-nya pulih menjadi seperempat!

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note:** hahahaha singkat ya? Ya, aku juga kaget hanya 4 halaman saja. Ya sudah, nantikan chapter berikutnya ya di beberapa hari ke depan. :)

To a reviewer name **aquarius alfa : **Makasih :D

To a reviewer name **Spira The Dreams: **romance antara Sora dan Leon? Hum, karena ini lebih diberatkan ke fantasy, ya romancenya bisa dikatakan sangat minim :) jadi maklumi saja jika less romance. Soal Cloud tampan atau ga di dunia nyata, kukatakan standar aja deh XP. Tentang Roxas dan Ventus, sebenarnya sih kekuatan mereka sama, hanya saja yang namanya online game, kemampuan character tergantung penggunanya. Sama seperti halnya Sora, pengguna Ventus tidak selincah orang yang hampir tiap minggu main game atau bisa dikatakan professional game. Kemampuan gamer itu beda2 lo :P ada yang ahli shooting, tapi payah mainin RPG. Begitu juga sebaliknya. No one is perfect. Just enjoying the game! :D

To a reviewer name **Heart Leon**: hahahaha XD saying Cuma satu chapter kemarin. Beberapa chapter lagi baru ada event Venira ketemu sama Ryo lagi :)

To a reviewer name **Kyu-ru.25**: wah, baguslah jika kau langsung suka :D jangan lupa di share ke teman2mu ya biar reviewernya banyak :P hehehehehe…


	50. Chapter 50 : Second Key

**Author Note **: hay hay! Sudah update! Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa update lagi sebelum fanfiction akan diblok oleh pemerintah. Saat ini sudah menjadi isu panas, karena sudah beberapa operator memblokir situs ffn. Dari kabar yang kudengar, nanti tahun 2015 seluruh operator akan memblokir sepenuhnya situs ffn dan tidak bisa diakses lagi oleh pengguna internet Indonesia. Oh well, semoga saja isu ini tidak sampai terjadi ya!

**Your Other Life**

**Chapter 50 : Second Key**

Kami segera berlari mendekati Silent Wind begitu Tornado cukup jauh darinya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kecepatan lari sepertinya lebih cepat, sehingga aku mendapatkan kesempatan menyerang pertama.

Huh? Tidak biasanya Silent Wind tidak menyerang setelah aku menyerangnya. Mungkinkah seluruh magic power-nya habis saat memanggil tornado tadi? Jika iya, baguslah! Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menghindari serangannya dan bisa focus menyerang.

Meski begitu, perasaan waspada mulai kutingkatkan begitu tornado menghilang. Silent Wind masih belum kehabisan HP. Nii-san bilang tinggal sedikit, tapi mungkin seranganku terlalu lemah, sehingga membuat jumlah HP Silent Wind berkurang begitu pelan.

Setelah melemparkan ether, kugunakan sebuah skill. Serangan skill memang lebih kuat dari serangan biasa, sehingga lebih cepat mengurangi jumlah HP Silent Wind.

"Roxas!" seruku saat mengajaknya menyerang bersama.

Roxas memberi anggukan dengan senyuman. Aku memperhatikan aba-abanya yang bersiap menggunakan sebuah skill.

"Take this! Upper Cut!" Keyblade Roxas yang berada di bawah, mengenai rumput, memukul vertical ke atas dengan sekuat tenaga. Silent Wind terlempar, tapi tidak sampai di sana saja. Skill kedua akan digunakannya. "Light Spear!" Roxas melompat diagonal dan menusuk Silent Wind secepat kilat.

Di bawah, aku sudah bersiap menyerang dengan menembakan energy. "Azure Strike!" Sebuah cahaya merah meluncur dan menghantam Silent Wind. Skill kedua langsung kugunakan. "Tempest Strike!" Aku meluncur sambil memutar 180 derajat secara vertical menuju Silent Wind, setelah menghantamnya sebanyak tiga kali, kutendang Silent Wind hingga terjatuh ke atas rerumputan.

Saat aku mendarat, aku tersenyum bangga pada Roxas karena damage yang berhasil kami hasilkan di atas 5000 dengan total 7 hit. Meski begitu, tetap saja damage yang Roxas berikan lebih banyak dibandingkan damage yang kuberikan.

Nii-san memberitahukan kami bahwa jumlah HP Silent Wind sudah di bawah 5 persen. Dia meminta Roxas mundur dan aku pun menatapinya dengan bingung. Mengapa dia dan Roxas harus mundur dan membiarkanku sendiri melawannya? Mengapa harus aku yang mengalahkannya?

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Nii-san mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

Aku mengangguk dan siap menggunakan skill. Serangan biasa tidak bisa membantuku mengalahkannya selama regenerasinya berjalan. Aku harus menggunakan skill yang kuat dan memiliki jumlah hit yang cukup panjang. Kuputuskan Sonic Trust menjadi pilihanku.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa …!" Aku berlari mendekatinya, lalu berseru, "Sonic Trust!" Dengan Keyblade melintang di depanku, sebuah tusukan kuat mengenai Silent Wind. Tidak hanya sekali, aku kembali berbalik dan menusukan keyblade-ku sekali lagi, lalu kembali berbalik dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah harap-harap cemas kalau seranganku tidak akan langsung menghabisi HP-nya yang tersisa. Untungnya, semua kekhawatiranku bisa segera berakhir. Serangan terakhir berhasil mengalahkannya. Sosok Silent Wind menghilang perlahan, tapi herannya, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Riku muncul setelah sosok Silent Wind menghilang. Dia muncul tepat di mana Silent Wind menghilang. Sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, dia mendesah seperti tidak begitu senang.

"Kunci kedua. Selamat, Sora," ucapnya dengan datar.

"Um … thanks?" Aku bingung harus membalas apa.

Nii-san maju tanpa basa-basi. Sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Riku mumpung dia belum menghilang.

"Riku, mengapa hanya Sora saja yang dapat melepaskan data-data dari Legendary Monster setelah dikalahkan?

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Sora adalah kunci?" Riku bertanya ulang dengan heran.

"Yeah, I remember." Nii-san mengangguk. "Yang ingin kutanyakan, Sora sudah membuka kuncinya untuk menghilangkan unlimited HP, tapi mengapa masih harus dikalahkan dan harus dia juga yang menghabisinya?"

"Karena Legendary Monster mempunyai dua kunci," jawab Riku sambil menunjukan angka dua menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Kunci pertama berfungsi untuk membuka kunci kedua, tapi syarat membuka kunci kedua adalah menghabisi HP Legendary Monster dan serangan terakhir dilakukan oleh Sora. Setelah kedua kunci terbuka, maka data-data yang tersimpan dalam Legenday Monster akan terbuka."

"Tidak heran jika data dari Dark Shadow tidak keluar saat kami yang kalahkan," gumam Nii-san sambil berpikir.

"Um, Riku." Aku menatapinya.

"Hm?" Riku langsung menatapiku. Mendadak dia tersenyum setelah menatapi Nii-san dengan wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Tadi, Silent Wind tersenyum padaku. Mengapa dia tersenyum?" Aku sungguh penasaran dan berharap Riku dapat memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Ah, aku juga kurang tahu, tapi Silent Wind memang di-setting seperti itu," jelasnya.

"Oh …" Aku kecewa mendengarnya.

"Dan mengapa Silent Wind tidak terlihat?" Roxas ikut bertanya.

"Karena namanya Silent Wind," jawab Riku.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku dan Roxas bersamaan. Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Riku.

"Silent Wind berarti angin diam. Tidak dapat dilihat, tapi hanya bisa dirasakan." Sekali lagi RIku tersenyum. "Kau sering bermain bersamanya dulu, Sora."

"O-oh …" Kini aku kehilangan kata-kata. Yang Riku maksud mungkin pengguna Sora yang sebelumnya. Aku menghela napas. Seandainya saja dia masih ada, tentu aku tidak akan sebingung ini.

"Masih ada pertanyaan?" Riku bertanya setelah hening beberapa saat.

Aku menatapi Nii-san sebelum menjawab. Dia menggeleng, menandakan tidak ada yang ingin ditanya lagi untuk sementara waktu.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Sora." Riku pun menghilang setelah mengatakannya.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah dia menghilang, aku melihat sebuah benda. Kudekati dan kuambil. Hm? Apa ini? Batu, tapi bentuknya aneh. Seakan-akan batu ini memiliki bagian lain. Roxas mendekatiku dan melihat apa yang kuambil. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. sepertinya dia juga tidak tahu benda apa yang kuambil ini.

"Ini apa, Nii-san?" Kutunjukan batu yang kupungut tadi.

Nii-san mengambilnya dan diamati. "Aku tidak tahu. Benda ini belum pernah kulihat dan tidak terdaftar dalam sistem YOL. Mirip batu biasa, tapi dari bentuknya seperti memiliki bagian lain yang terpisah. Yang pasti, batu ini bukan item yang di-drop oleh monster saat dikalahkan," jawabnya.

"Oh …" Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Riku saat ketemu dia di lain waktu.

Kusimpan batu tersebut.

"Hey …"

Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Leon sudah kembali. Dia kembali sendirian. Kemana temannya?

"Berhasil?" Dia menanyakan kondisi pertarungan.

"Yeah!" ucapku dengan senyuman lebar.

Leon dan Nii-san langsung berdiskusi setelah dia memberi senyuman kecil padaku. Roxas ikut menempel dekat-dekat dan menyimak apa yang mereka diskusikan dengan wajah penasaran, seakan-akan dia sedang mendengarkan seminar ilmu pengetahuan. Yang pasti, diskusi mereka sudah diluar kemampuan otakku.

Aku mendesah. Sepertinya diskusinya akan sangat … lama. Sebaiknya aku pergi hunting saja deh.

"Neh, Roxas," ujarku sambil menarik lengan bajunya. "Aku pergi hunting di sekitar sini, ya?"

"Oh, okay. Bagaimana kalau disekitar Pride Land? Brave Heart terlalu penuh dengan Player Killer," sarannya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kabari aku jika kalian selesai diskusi."

"Kay."

Kutinggalkan mereka bertiga dan menuju Pride Land. Entah mengapa, aku merasa mereka sangat senang berdiskusi. Sekali berdiskusi, kurasa bisa sampai berjam-jam, bahkan sehari juga bisa berlalu dan belum tentu juga mereka selesai. Dasar, rasanya seperti sedang bergosip, tapi diskusi membicarakan hal benar, bukan hal yang tidak pasti.

Panas menyengat dan cahaya menyilaukan mata menjadi hal umum ketika tiba Pride Land. Batu-batu kecokelatan dan kekuningan di mana-mana. Pasir kuning bagaikan pantai, tapi masih terdapat rumput kekuningan seperti kekurangan air. Monster-monster di sini cukup banyak dan sebagian besar bersembunyi di padang rumput yang tingginya sekitar 1 meter. Sebelum memulai perburuan, aku mengecek quest yang belum kuselesaikan. Siapa tahu salah satu quest yang kumiliki mengharuskanku memburu salah satu monster di sini.

"Aw man, tidak ada quest di sini," kataku sambil mendesah kecewa.

Aku begitu kaget ketika sebuah peluru melesat melewatiku. Peluru tadi hampir mengenaiku, sehingga aku langsung meningkatkan kewaspaanku. Apakah peluru tadi memang ditujukan padaku atau itu peluru nyasar.

Mata ini langsung menangkap seorang player dengan rambut pink. Dia sedang bertarung dengan monster dalam jumlah banyak. Hebatnya, aku baru memperhatikannya beberapa menit, dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan semua monsters yang ada.

Hum … sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Tapi di mana ya? Selama berpikir, kusilangkan tanganku dan menelusuri ingatanku. Sayang, aku tidak ingat di mana.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sora?"

Seseorang menanyaiku ketika aku konsentrasi berpikir. Suaranya familiar. Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati orang yang kukenal.

"Huh? Axel? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Well, mengontrol pekerjaan," jawabnya dengan senyum. "Kau?"

"Aku? Sedang menghabiskan waktu selama Nii-san berdiskusi dengan Leon. Kami sudah mengalahkan Silent Wind dan membuka data yang terkunci."

"Ah, memang lebih baik mereka ditinggal atau kau akan mati bosan menunggu mereka." Axel mendukung tindakanku.

"Di sini sudah selesai."

Aku menoleh pada player perempuan dengan rambut pink. Dia mendekati Axel dan sepertinya berbicara dengannya.

"Thanks, Lightning," balas Axel.

Jadi, namanya Lightning? Hm …

"Kenapa?" Lightning sadar aku memperhatikannya.

"Uh … apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku.

"Di field Halloween Town, saat event one thousand Haunted Ghost," jawabnya.

"Ah! Kau benar!" Aku berseru keras saat mengingatnya. "Tunggu, kau mengenal Axel? Berarti …"

"Ya, dia GM." Axel menjawab rasa penasaranku.

"Huh?" Tentunya mengejutkanku. "Bukankah GM tidak diizinkan ikut serta?"

"Memang tidak boleh, tapi dia bertugas mengantisipasi kejadian-kejadian di luar dugaan, seperti sistem error atau failure di dalam event. Jika player dalam jumlah banyak berkumpul dalam satu tempat, kemungkinan terjadi error atau sistem failure sangat besar, mengingat keterbatasan sistem server yang bisa saja di-hack saat event berlangsung," jelas Axel dan aku tidak begitu mengerti. Sistem? Error? Failure? "Lagipula, jikalau GM itu menang, maka hadiah yang akan diberikan tidak ada isi, alias kosong. Bagi kami, GM, uang virtual sama sekali tidak memiliki arti karena kami memiliki unlimited munny." Axel tersenyum sinis.

Mulutku langsung menganga. Tidak heran Nii-san jarang berkunjung ke took item. Kuyakin stok item yang dimilikinya pasti sangat banyak.

"Apakah masih ada tugas lain?" Lightning bertanya.

"Sebentar." Axel memanggil menunya. Aku pun mengintip menunya dan rupanya menu GM berbeda dari menu player normal. "Semua wilayah sudah tertangani dengan baik, terserah kamu saja mau membantu field manapun yang masih dalam proses."

"Roger." Lightning langsung pergi. Dari arahnya, sepertinya Halloween Town.

Sebuah bunyi singkat terdengar. Bunyi message masuk. Isinya, "Nii-san dan Leon sudah selesai diskusi," dari Roxas.

"Aw man! Aku belum sempat hunting sama sekali," keluhku yang menyayangkan Nii-san diskusi lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. "Tidak biasanya selesai secepat ini …"

"Cloud sudah selesai?" Axel bertanya dan aku mengangguk. "Tumben." Ternyata tidak hanya aku saja yang heran.

Aku pun mengangkat bahu dengan wajah bingung. "Aku harus kembali. Bye, Axel."

Axel mengangguk.

Ketika aku kembali, aku langsung mengkerutkan dahiku dan merasa begitu heran.

"Kau bilang mereka sudah berhenti diskusi," kataku kepada Roxas dengan wajah cembetut.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi ketika menunggumu kembali, mereka jadi membahas ulang," jelasnya sambil menghela napas. "Nii-san!" Roxas memanggil Nii-san.

Pembicaraan merekapun terhenti. Mereka langsung menatapi kami.

"Bisa tidak Nii-san tunda diskusinya sebelum Sora kabur lagi?" Roxas menegurnya.

Kini mereka menatapku dan membuatku kebingungan dan canggung. "Um, apa?" Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah, sorry. Waktu kalian tersisa 5 jam lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali hunting Legendary Monster lagi?"

"Huh? Lagi? Baiklah …" Aku mengangguk dengan ragu.

**To be Continued …**

**Author Note: **chapter kali ada 6 halaman kurang, semoga cukup memuaskan kalian sedikit. XP oh ya, maaf jika ada typo :v aku tidak cek kedua kali.

To a reviewer name **Xinon **: hehehehe Silent Wind memang salah satu monster legendary yang special bagi YOL Creator, tapi apa yang membuatnya special tidak akan kukasih spoiler :D hohohohoho…

To a reviewer name **Kyu-ru.25**: -_- mohon lain kali baca author note baik-baik.


End file.
